Breaking Dawn Edward's POV
by Lyllyanna
Summary: What Edward is thinking, ALL, throughout Breaking Dawn. WARNING:SOME CHAPTERS ARE RATED MA!
1. Engaged

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight! Please read and review! I will take****ONLY** constructive criticism on my story!

**Hello my freaky darlings:**

**Okay I have made some changes! Thank you very much Ysar for the constrictive criticisms on this story. I grammar checked there are some things that I wanted to leave in this story because I liked it very much.**

**Engaged**

The moment that Bella told me that she wanted to tell Charlie about us getting married, I was astonished. When I placed her ring on her third finger, it sent wonderful warmth down my cold spine.

We sat on the loveseat waiting for Charlie to go come home. I didn't know what kind of mood he would be in after work. I didn't know how his day at work had gone. But I knew that no matter what Charlie was like, I was not going to allow Bella to leave this room without telling her father the wonderful now. I figured that telling Charlie about us getting married wasn't going be easy for Bella. I knew that it was going to be more of challenge for Bella to tell her father.

I turned to look at her, hoping that she would smile back at me and reassure me that _this_ was what she truly wanted. Her body was here but I could only imagine where her mind was.

Suddenly I heard Charlie's cruiser turn the corner and headed down their street. At this point, I heard Charlie thoughts.

_Man, it was a good day at work today. Boy, I 'm tired. I wonder what Bella is making for dinner tonight? OH MAN! You have to be kidding me! __**HE**__ is here again! I swear he spends more time here then I do. Now what is the reason for him being here? When Bella is not around, I am going to have a talk with him about spending less time here at our house. Or has Bella asked him to move in without telling me? _Charlie scoffed.

I chuckled quietly so Bella wouldn't hear. I didn't want to make her feel more nervous then she already felt now. He parked while grunting to himself. I saw him slug his way towards the door. I saw the keys rattling in the door and Charlie stomped his boots at the door. I saw Bella trying to move hand out of view. If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn that Bella was trying to hide her hand from Charlie.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Easy for you to say."

I grabbed her warm hand and placed it in my stone cold hand. I placed both of our hands to where Charlie could see the reason why we were here. Once the door opened, Bella's heart rate jumped and her breathing became uneven. She started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Bella".

Suddenly Charlie lost control of the front door and it slammed against the wall. Bella jumped, nearly leaping into my lap.

_I hope they heard that. Why is it that every time I 'm here, he always has to be here? Doesn't he have a house of his own and family too!_

"Hey, Charlie," I said, with ease in my voice.

"No!" I heard Bella tell me under her uneven breath.

"What?" I turned to face her with narrow eyes. I saw fear in her eyes, which only told me that she was worried about the outcome of the matter.

"Wait till he hangs up his gun!"

I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. How silly my Bella was being. If she only knew, what Charlie was thinking now.

_Oh God! What does he want now? Something does not seem right…I have a strange feeling in my gut right now. Maybe I should keep my gun on my just in case._

I smiled to myself and ran my free hand through my hair. Charlie came around the corner with narrow eyes. He spotted us sitting in the loveseat with our hands together. I saw that he quickly changed his facial expression before Bella noticed.

_This is really starting to get old. Why does he always have to touch her…_ "Hey kids, what's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you." I said to Charlie. "We have some good news to tell you."

In my heart, good wouldn't be the perfect word to use at this moment. It was _wonderful_ news. No, It was _unbelievable_ news. Endless words couldn't describe what I was feeling at the moment. My sweet Bella would be my wife. Finally, today would be the day that I could say it aloud. If Bella wasn't so embarrassed by the idea, I would shout it from the highest mountain top or building. I would even post it on a huge bulletin board for the whole world to know.

_I don't like where this is going. I knew it! I felt something different! I was right to have my gun on me. I have one thing going through my head right now and it's not good. Not good at all! I'm going to let Bella say it first before jumping to the wrong…or should I say right conclusion. _Charlie grunted.

"Good new?" He said, as he looked directly at Bella.

"Have a seat, Dad"

Charlie stomped his way to the recliner and sat at the very edge.

_Okay, I'll have a seat but you had better get to the point young lady! I don't have time for tricks or silly riddles today. Not while HE is here!_

"Don't get worked up, Dad." she said to him. "Everything is okay."

I grimaced to myself and tried my best not to look at Bella. Once more, I was thinking about the way she used the word okay. As I was thinking before, the best word to describe what was about to happen would have to be _wonderful_. I knew the way Bella viewed the world, it was much more different then the way I viewed the world. I've gone many decades walking this lonely damned world and now I found the one I wanted spend forever with_. Priceless_ was all that really came to mind everything time I thought about it. If Bella, Charlie or Renee only really knew, how much that meant to me, that Bella was my only reason for existing.

"Sure it is Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating." Bella responded quickly.

I took a peak out the corner of my eye and sure enough, Bella was sweating. Her heart rate showed no sign of slowing down. The more Charlie looked at her the more it pound against her chest. If only I could cradle her in my arms right now and let her know that everything was going to be just fine. My silly Bella was making everything more harder then it had to be for her. She was making a mountain out of mud pile.

I resisted touching her anymore then just holding her hand. I didn't want to give her a heart attack in front of Charlie.

_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! SHE'S PREGNANT! HE HAS MADE A MOTHER OUT OF MY BABY GIRL! A BABY HAVING ANOTHER BABY! _Charlie shouted.

"You're pregnant!" he said, as he jumped up and down like a child. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

My word, why was he thinking that? Why couldn't two people who are deeply in love just be with one another? I couldn't believe the crap that humans think about! After all, doesn't he understand what Bella meant to me? I already told Bella and myself that I couldn't… NO! I wouldn't live without her. I wouldn't rest until she was truly mine. .

I could feel Charlie's eyes burning a hole right through me.

"NO! Of course I'm not!"

_Oh, thank God! Okay then! Then if Bella is not pregnant…um, then what is the good new? _"Oh. Sorry." Charlie said, embarrassed by the suddenly outburst.

"Apology accepted."

As Charlie sat back down in the recliner and the color to his face came back. I knew that he believed Bella. I didn't need to read his thoughts for that. Just the look in his eyes and the sincerely in his voice said it all. Bella once more started to sweat again and now her blood pressure was going up. Charlie and I gave her a few minutes to collect herself.

The minutes passed and I became worried that Bella might not have the courage to tell her father. After all, she was human and fear was always the one reason not to follow through with things in life. Bella turned to me and I just smiled back at her.

_I rather hear it from my daughter what the news is! But I guess I have no choice but to hear it from Edward! _Charlie scorned.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first" _-What does a teenage boy about traditions- _"I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I didn't want to diminish her choice on the matter"_ - I can't see why? After what happened last year-_ "instead of asking you for her hand, I am asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and-by some miracle-she loves me that way, too_._"_ -Yea I can't see why either on why she loves you! -_ "Will you give us your blessing?"

_MY BLESSING! FOR GETTING MARRIED? This has to be some joke! I 'm waiting for someone to jump out and say 'Just joking Charlie'! After everything, that HE put her through last year! Leaving her all last year and nearly causing her to lose her mind! All the crying she did when HE left! Then after nearly 6 months, she forgives HIM for all of that!_

I saw Charlie quickly scanning us before he spotted the ring on Bella's finger. Charlie began holding his breath when his eyes caught sight of it. First color to hit Charlie's face was red, red to purple, purple to blue. I saw that Bella was holding her breathing, looking similar to Charlie. Bella started to get up and I quickly grabbed her hand, giving her a light squeeze.

"Give him a minute." I said to her. I said it so low that Charlie didn't even notice that I said anything. She waited, allowing Charlie to come around.

The silence grew in the room.

The color returned to Charlie's face. I saw his lips pursed and his eyebrows drew together.

_Okay…I got three options. Option one I could shoot him. I could ask Bella to give us a moment alone outside and then shoot him. But then again that would only hurt Bella and I really do respect Carlisle. Option two, I say no and make her wait by locking her in her room until I felt that she was ready. Make her drop out of school and keep her home school. But what would really stop Bella and Edward from running away together and never seeing her again. I guess then really, I will go with option three and just give her what she wants._

"I guess am not surprised," Charlie exhaled. "I knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

I felt Bella exhale and her heart slowed down.

"You sure about this?" Charlie demand.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward."

_That's not what I asked._ Charlie mumbled.

Bella's answered surprised me. There was now confidence in how she answered Charlie.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" Charlie shrugged. _Because after everything that he put you through, I don't want you to feel that you own him anything. I mean he owes you more after all._

I knew that Bella knew the answer as well as I did. I knew the only way to make Bella be my wife was if I agreed to damn her to this lifestyle. Bella continued to believe that I had a soul. But I had a plan after the wedding, while on out honeymoon. My plan would be to show Bella the benefits of being human. I knew that once I married her I would be able to show her all the human experiences that she would miss. I didn't want her to miss anything like I did. After all, I had to think about keeping Bella human for as long as possible. But for some bizarre reason she believed that she would miss nothing. The very thought of Bella not being human…cut me more then anything else in the world. She thought that she had to give up being human to be with me forever. How selfish was I being? Bella never really understood that I would be with her forever. But I knew how Bella felt at the thought of growing old around me and it pained her. I couldn't take Bella being in pain for anything.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I said to him. "I'd like to do that, well the right way. It's how I was raised."

"Knew this was coming" Charlie said more to himself. _On the other hand, possibly…_

"Dad?" Bella said to Charlie. I felt her eyes on me, she was looking for some clue as to what her dad was thinking. I didn't look at her. I continued to listen to Charlie thoughts.

_I got it! Option four… Renee. I know how Renee feels about Bella. But for her to hear that Bella is getting married at a young age. She would back me up on this matter. _Charlie schemed._ I might be able to postpone it long enough for Bells to decide-to really decide- what she wants in life._ "Ha!" Charlie said aloud.

When Charlie shouted, Bella jumped by his sudden explosion. I watched Charlie laugh about the matter and it made me want to laugh. The very thought of how he was counting on Renee to stop the wedding from going forward made me even want to laugh more. Charlie's humor was quite amusing. Come on, was he serious about having Renee stop us? I knew how she felt about me but she also knew how I truly felt about Bella. Bella told her how she felt about me. I knew that Renee would want to see her daughter happy and if that meant being with me…no way would Renee talk Bella out of it.

"Okay fine" Charlie said, through his laugher. "Get married". _Let us see how she handles this one. _"But…"

"But what?" Bella demand.

Bella's heart began pounding against her chest again as Charlie said_ But_. I knew that his plan was to have Bella tell Renee, but no doubts. Bella had nothing to fear, I knew Renee would be happy by the wonderful news.

"But you have to be the one tell your mom! I am not saying one word to Renee! That is all you!." _Oh, man! I like option four! Yup! She can tell Renee. We all know how she feels about getting married so soon._

Bella's mouth dropped and her eyes widen. I couldn't wait, I took hold of Bella and hauled her towards the kitchen. She hesitated for a moment, looking at me like a child trying to squirm her way out the situation. But I knew that Renee would want to know, more then Charlie, that she was happy. I titled my head, pulling her hand towards me and placed a soft kiss on her hand. I smiled my crook smile at her. I knew that would make Bella's heart soar, which would then encourage her to make the call.

"Breath, Bella." I whispered.

She exhaled. Took the phone of the hook and began dialing.

"Hey Phil. Good and u? Yea, doing good. Can I speak to my mom? Thank." She smiled, looking at me.

"Everything will be okay." I reassured her.

"Hi Mom! No, just fine. Yea, he's great. No. Yea," Bella muttered. "Well, I have so news to tell you." She said, biting her lower lip.

Enjoy!XOXO 


	2. Long Night

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: Re-mastered. THANK YOU SO MUCH ****YSAR ****for helping me out. Please enjoy! Feed back please!**

**Long Night**

If there were ever a heaven in the world it would be right here with Bella. Bella's sweet, sinful kisses send me floating away. Never before in my existence have I felt anything so great. I felt light as a feather every single minute that I spend in Bella's arms, in her sweet scent. I had never felt as high as I did now, kissing Bella the night before our wedding. Listening to her heart hammering against her chest was like a melody to my ears.

_**I don't deserve you**__. __**I don't deserve you.**_

The only thought running through my head every time I was her

I had never believed that there was a God, but having Bella in my life…there was a God. This God had delivered a flawless, priceless, so forgivable creature into my world. A creature with chocolate brown eyes, and every time I looked into her eyes I saw heaven. When she looked at me, in her smile was the most amazing dream. A dream that everyday I had to remind myself was real. The warmth of her skin against my cold skin felt like I was sitting in the sun all day. The way her skin felt like touching fresh-blossomed rose petals. Touching her hair was like touching silk, fluffy like white clouds in the sky.

_**I don't deserve you**__. __**I don't deserve you. **_

I didn't deserve this perfect human in my world. I could feel her on my skin and taste her on my tongue. She was the sweet taste of sin. The more and more I kissed this creature, the more I wanted of her. But I had to keep in mind that Bella was human. Just the slightest change in my soft kisses against her lips could hurt her. Even the slight changes in my body weight could crush Bella like a paperweight.

I stopped kissing her for a moment and gazed at her. Just looking at her sends the world spinning, and I couldn't feel the ground. Our eyes meet, and I felt so light headed. She was so much better than I was. I was so unworthy of her in my life, in my world. She pulled my face closer to her and breathed her warm scent on my face.

"Definitely staying," I whispered back to her.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go." I knew that Bella was just being brave and modest. I knew that the thought of leaving Bella pained me more then it did her.

She moved one hand to my back and the other hand coiled in my hair._ I don't deserve you._ "Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point."

Please tell me what human or creature like me could even think about having a bachelor party? I mean, was getting married to the one person you planned to spend your life with that bad?

"True," my sweet angel said back to me.

I knew that I had to spend as much time as possible with her before leaving with Jasper and Emmett. I would be leaving in a while to hunt and then return, not even able to see Bella until the wedding begins. Alice was not making things fair for me. Being away from Bella for more then a couple of hours drove me insane. Although, I knew that if I even tried to cross Alice tomorrow, I would definitely be in a dilemma with more than one person in my family.

But a part of me thought that seeing Bella all dressed in white for our wedding would be worth it. Then again, I had waited this long to be with someone like Bella. I think that waiting a little longer wouldn't really hurt.

I brought myself back to my angel, bundled in an afghan in front of me. I knew that Bella hated being rolled up in something warm and would rather be in my arms. Yet, with my bare chest, I knew that the temperature of my skin in such close contact with her warm skin would cause her to shiver. I loved it when Bella took her warm index finger and traced circles on my chest. If my heart could beat, even once, it would be hammering harder against my chest than Bella's usually did.

I found my lips kissing Bella's fire burning lips again. She carefully traced my stone lips with her warm tongue. I sighed to myself. If only we could continue this evening of romance before it ended. I began pulling myself away for her. I knew that if I continued kissing her lips, it would lead down her jaw line and so forth. And to finally come all this way and lose my self-control over something so silly and so virtuous.

"Wait," my angel, said to me.

Bella gripped my shoulders and hugged herself to me. I felt her warm leg kick up against my waist.

"Practice makes perfect."

I couldn't help but laugh. How easy it was to be overpowered by human hormones.

"Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal," Bella said to me, "and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

Bella was hoping the last part of her sentence would make me smile or laugh. I stiffened and my body became motionless. She had no real idea of the danger I could put her in by not playing safe. She seemed to easily forget how fragile she was to someone like me.

"Bella…," I had begun whispering to her.

"Don't start with this again." She told me. "A deal is a deal."

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt."

I wanted dreadfully to explain to her how serious our situation would really be when it came down to it.

"I'll be fine," she reminded me with such coincidence.

"Bella…," I trailed off.

If Bella only really knew how she made me feel every moment we spend together. Something unexplainable happens when she looks at me. I forget to speak. When she kisses my mouth, I become so weak.

"Shhh!"

She placed her sweet, warm lips against my lips. She always had the upper hand when she kissed me. Like her, I would agree to anything she wanted. Even if it meant the very thought of putting her in danger. But I couldn't really put so much passion into this kiss. It petrified every nerve in my body. I yearned for Bella to understand.

"How are your feet?" I asked her, trying to keep ease in my voice.

"Toasty warm."

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change you mind."

The thought of Bella wanting to change her mind broke my already lifeless heart. I knew that Bella would never change her mind. My beautiful Bella was more stubborn than any creature I have ever met in my existence. Once her mind was set to anything, she was undeniably moving forward. Nevertheless, a gentleman would ask anyway.

"Are you trying to ditch me?"

"Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about," I said trying to control my laughing.

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through."

I didn't like the sound of that last past. I didn't want her to just live with the rest of it. I wanted Bella to have it all. I wanted her to have so much that it sickened her to the point of wanting to give it all away. I felt more selfish then any other time before. Why was I asking so much of the priceless woman? Why, why does she choose to stay?

"Can you?" I said quietly to her. "I don't mean the wedding-which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms-but afterward…what about Renee, what about Charlie?"

"I will miss them."

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike."

"I will miss my friends too." I could see that she was smiling about something. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

I growled just hearing Mike's name. I knew that Bella was just playing around with me. Besides, I didn't like the way Bella said his name with just a little bit of appeal. At least I was thankful that she didn't mention that mutt's name. I saw that Bella took pleasure with my reaction and once more became serious.

"Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

I couldn't believe what Bella was still asking for, for this damned life.

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I teased

"Every woman's dream come true." she said back to me.

Every woman's dream, huh? Perhaps every woman's dream was to forever look eighteen, but not frozen forever at eighteen. No person, man or woman, could possibility want this forever.

"Never changing…never moving forward?"

"What does that mean?"

I had to think about how exactly I would say what I was about to say to Bella. I didn't want to upset her or frighten her.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were…pregnant?" Just saying the last part, I could feel a lump in my throat.

"And he thought about shooting you," she said laughing. "Admit it-for one second, he honestly considered it."

I knew that Charlie was thinking about it, but that wasn't really the point.

"What, Edward?"

"I just wish…well, I wish that he'd been right."

"Gah," she huffed out.

"More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that way from you, too."

At this point, I wanted to read Bella thoughts. I wanted to know what she was really thinking. It took Bella a minute or less to think it over.

"I know what I'm doing."

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did-we'll adopt."

Adoption? I didn't think that adoption would really be the best idea here. I knew and I had seen the bond between parents and their children. I saw the bond between Bella and Renee. The unbreakable bonds between a mother and child. Even adoption couldn't make up for what any woman would be losing.

I sighed and said with fierceness in my voice, "It's not right! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human-"

Bella placed her hand over my lips, "You are my future. Now stop. No moping or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

I was making Bella unhappy, the very last thing I wanted to do before leaving her.

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be nerves." I knew clearly well that it wasn't my nerves.

"Are your feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait-"

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

_Edward, we have given you more than enough time to be with your Bella. I'm asking you nicely to get down here or am coming in. Now!_

Some times Emmett could be a big pain in the ass when he wanted something.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

_I'm sorry Edward. The man couldn't wait five more minutes_. Jasper said.

Bella pulled me closer to her. I took one deep breath of her scent and as she slowly let me go, she said, "Have fun."

How would I possibly be able to have fun? I hated leaving Bella alone all night long. I knew that nothing could go wrong with Alice promising me that she would keep an extra close eye on Bella tonight. Before I could kiss her once more, Emmett leaped and stood outside of Bella's window.

_Time is up and I going to get you out of there one way or another. Have some pride man and come out on you own._

He placed his fingernail against her window and moves downward, causing a horrible cover you eyes, goose bumps down your spine noise.

_Okay, I am done playing nice. _"If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!"

Damn it, Emmett. He would regret this night. I rolled my eyes and started getting up from Bella's side.

"Go, before they break my house," Bella said laughing. At least she found humor in Emmett's playing around.

I swiftly got my shirt from the floor and put it back on.

_Oh, I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something? _Emmett sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and leaned into Bella. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Get to sleep. You're got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar." I said, smiling at her.

_Edward, you've got less then 30 second to say your final goodbye or I am breaking something on Bella's house to let Charlie know you're in there!_ Emmett said to me again

I hissed under my breath at Emmett. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'll be the one in white." Bella said smiling at me.

"Very convincing," I said laughing. I crouched down and sprang out the window toward Emmett. I was able to catch him off guard and pounced on him.

_"Shit!"_ Emmett said, hitting the cold ground. I couldn't help but laugh hard under my breath. People rarely caught Emmett of guard

"You'd better not make him late." I heard Bella whisper out of her window.

I panicked a little and with that emotion coming off me I heard Japer say, "Don't worry Edward. I'll go reassure her."

He took one step forward and landing lightly on Bella's house. I saw him stick his head through her window. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time.''

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" I heard Bella ask Jasper.

_Shit! Jasper better not a say a word! Bachelor parties are just for the boys, the men. _"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled at the window.

I backed away from him, crouched down, and once more pounced on Emmett. I rolled over laughing. That was twice in one night.

"Relax. We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out." I heard Jasper tell Bella.

_With of course a couple of wrestling matches and maybe some arm wrestling__**,**_Jasper said in his head. I knew that Jasper wanted to relax Bella and not freak her out about rough play. Bella would probably worry about me getting hurt if Jasper said anything aloud to her.

"Thanks, Jasper" she said with ease in her voice.

_Come on! The night is young and I'm ready to hunt me some grizzly bears! _ Emmett said, jumping up and down.

Jasper rejoined us. He and Emmett began running in the direction of the jeep. I hesitated for a moment, looking at Bella's window. I wished so badly that I didn't have to leave or hunt tonight of all nights. The longing to want to stay with Bella until the sun rose was overpowering the thirst that I felt in the back of my throat.

I saw Emmett slow down and turn toward me. _I don't think so! We have waited long enough, Edward! Don't make me drag you kicking and screaming to the jeep! I swear I will duct tape you to the jeep!_

I turned my back on Bella's house and started running toward my brothers. I couldn't give over the feeling of panic that was whirling around in my gut.

"Before you know it, tomorrow will be here," Jasper said.

"Yea, that what I'm troubled about." I mumbled.

**I hope you enjoyed! And as always REVIEW!**


	3. Bachelor Party

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: Re-mastered. Thank you to ****YSAR****! My 'editor' for editing my story! Enjoy!**

**Bachelor Party**

"Don't worry, Edward. Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

It was easy for Jasper to say, with Alice being at home and able to check up on him anytime. Emmett and Jasper really had no clue what it felt like to leave Bella behind. Rosalie and Alice could take care of themselves. I would be lucky if Bella made it through the night with no bumps or bruises. After all, it wasn't as if my sisters slept anyway. I knew Bella would have a hard time sleeping. Why did I let Emmett talk me into leaving the night before the wedding? Why couldn't we leave two days before the wedding?

"You can do this, Edward. You will make it through one night without Bella," Jasper said to me as he climbed into the front seat.

As the three of us got into the jeep, I leaned over the backseat, still staring at Bella's house.

I felt Emmett looking at me in the rearview mirror as he started the jeep.

"What, Emmett?" I gave him a quiet glance.

_Edward, chill. Alice is watching out for her. Beside bro, Esme said that she would stop by from time to time to check on her._

Oh, great! Now we can start the party. Stupid me, why didn't I think about that before. I shouldn't have my family babysitting Bella. I should have been with her, not having a bachelor party. I should be there humming her lullaby to help her sleep, watching her and taking in every bit of her sweet scent. I should be feeling her smooth, warm skin beneath my stone cold hand. I suddenly felt an energy coming off Jasper.

"Jasper cut the crap. I'm not in the mood for whatever energy you're trying to spread."

"Sorry, Edward. I am trying to help you ease your anxiety right now."

Easing my anxiety wasn't a good idea. As Emmett turned the corner, and Bella's house was no longer in sight, I felt alone and empty. It had been only ten minutes away from Bella and I was already losing my mind. I didn't feel like celebrating the whole bachelor party thing that my brothers planned for tonight. I laid myself down and turned my back to them. I didn't feel like talking or looking at them.

"Should we say something or just let him be?" Emmett asked Jazz.

"Just let him be right now. You push too hard and he is going to push back. You know Edward has a short temper."

I sighed to myself and closed my eyes. I wished so badly that I could dream, dream about my beautiful Bella. I guess thinking about her would have to do for now. If only it could be tomorrow already

I thought about her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her soft, sweet tasting lips. I loved how warm her pale skin felt against mine. I loved it when I was near and could hear her heart hammering against her chest. I loved it when she said my name in her dreams. I loved it when she looked deep into my eyes; I swore she could see a soul somewhere in me. I loved her enchanting strawberry scent that engulfed her entire body. I missed her like the sun misses the flowers.

"Edward, this night will end soon enough. It's just one night away from Bella. You know the precautions you must take before the wedding."

I wished Jasper wouldn't feel what I was feeling. It drove me crazy having him so close to me. Especially when I felt like I was Romeo missing my Juliet. If I only had an off button in my head for one night, to have my mind go entirely blink, entirely black.

I could call Alice, so my mind would be at ease until tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that she was sleeping well for the night. Before I could even reach for my phone, it began to vibrate in my back pocket.

"Hello, Alice," I said with a smile on my face.

"Edward, everything is fine. She fall a sleep sometime ago. She is doing fine," she said. "Please tell me why you are giving the guys such a hard time. It's not as if they are doing this to torture you, just for the hell of it. You know very well that they mean well and want you to have fun."

"Thank you, Alice. You know that I don't mean to give Emmett and Jasper a hard time. It's just…" I sighed into the phone.

"It's just what, Edward? One night? One night is all that we are asking of you. You will have Bella to yourself after tomorrow," she hissed. "You will have her when you finish saying 'I do' at the wedding ceremony. You will have her on you honeymoon-alone! Just the two of you at Esme Isle for who knows how long? Do you think Bella would be happy you see you moping like this?

Did everyone have to play that card on me? 'Oh, let's all tell Bella that Edward is not having fun.' Everyone knew that when Bella was unhappy, I would do anything to make her happy again.

"NO! No, Alice don't do that. Look, I will try to have fun, okay? Just promise me that you won't wake up Bella," I growled into the phone. I heard Emmett and Jasper trying to hold back their laughter.

"Good. Besides, I have too many last minute wedding details to take care of tonight. Have fun, Edward. Oh…one more thing! If I hear from Jasper that you still choose to give him a hard time…well, let's just say it will not pretty! Love you! Bye!"

I hung up with Alice and slowly got up from the back seat. I couldn't believe with Alice, being so small and sweet, she could be very intimidating at times. Suddenly I heard the guys laughing in the front seat. I tried my best to hold back from laughing with them.

"Alice can be one scary little creature, don't you think?" Jasper said, laughing.

"Yea, you can say that again."

Emmett looked in the rearview mirror and said, "So, what do you say, little brother? Going to have a good time with us or should Jazz get Alice back on the phone?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"If you want, I can get her back on the phone again," Jasper said over his shoulder. "Believe me, Edward. I don't want to do that. Alice has enough on her plate right now."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll play."

It only took an hour and a half to get to North Cascades. Emmett seemed to be in more of a hurry than he usually was when we went hunting. As soon as we saw the last car pass us, Emmett made a sharp turn to the right, and into the forest. He drove a couple of miles in to get to the clearing.

We finally came to a stop in front of a rocky mountain. Before stepping out, I listened to everything in the forest. I heard the water running a couple of miles away from us. I heard the night birds chirping and the herds of prey running around. I listened more narrowly, to see if any humans might be around, but it seemed luck was on our side. No one was out hiking or camping tonight. I checked my phone and saw that I had a very faint signal, but enough to receive am emergency call.

"Edward, do you really need your phone?" Jasper asked as he climbed out of the jeep.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Ha-ha! Little brother, what do you think is going to happen? Bella is going to leave in the middle of the night?" Emmett laughed.

"Hey, you never know what could happen," I growled.

They both began laughing as we started heading toward the mountain. One quick jump and we were on top, looking at the landscape below us. Playing no mind to either one, I let my other senses take over. I picked up a strong aroma of a nearby mountain lion and his mate. I crouched down and headed in the direction of the sweet aroma.

_Edward, Em and I will meet you back here in one hour. Enjoy._

I nodded at Jasper and started running. I felt the cool, crisp wind hitting my face, as I made my way through the forest. I felt free from any stress that I had earlier. I made my way to the two mountain lions within minutes. I crouched low in the grass and studied them for a moment. I saw the two, relaxing on the green ground. I leaned forward a bit and saw them more clearly. I took a long good sniff of them. I figured that letting them know that something was hunting them would allow for a better surprise of attack.

I figured separating the female from the male would be more efficient. An attack on me would be less likely. I moved a bit in the grass toward them, that single movement drew their attention. The two were on their feet looking towards my direction. With my vampire reflexes, I moved to a nearby tree, crouching carefully on the edge. I let out a growl to get their attention once more.

The male walked over toward the tree. I saw that the female started heading the opposite way. I saw my opportunity to take my prey by surprise. I pounced on my prey, knocking the wind out of him. I crouched down in front of the male and growled at him. He tried to take a swipe at my face as he roared back at me. I sensed the female heading back toward the two of us. I needed to attack quickly before an ambush could happen. I leapt in the air, knocking him over on his side. In one quick motion, I sank my teeth into his neck.

I felt warm liquid running down my throat. The last couple of seconds, I heard fresh blood pumping through his body. My prey struggled under my grip, as I sank my teeth further into his neck. Within seconds, my prey, once vigorous, was limp and drained of all blood. I unhooked my teeth from his neck, just in time to see his mate charging at me. I rolled to my side and crouched down in front of my next prey. Once more, I knocked my current prey to the ground, and sank my teeth in its neck.

Within thirty minutes of my first attack, the two had been drained of all blood. I decided to take a break from hunting. I started heading back in the direction of the jeep. While running back, I checked my phone. Nothing. I stopped running when I sensed Jasper nearby. I turned my body in his direction and started running toward him. He was lying along a tree branch, looking at his phone.

"Edward, I got a text from Alice a minute ago. Everything is fine and everyone, including Bella, is doing just fine. Tell me something, Edward…why is Alice texting at this hour?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said.

"What's really on your mind? I'm getting a feeling from you, and it's not just anxiety about being away from Bella," he said, still looking at his phone.

"Jazz, can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"You can always be honest and up front with me. What's up?"

I took one step forward and landed on the tree trunk across from him. I leaned my back against the tree, stretching my legs out in front me. I sighed deeply, thinking about what to say.

"Em isn't be coming back anytime soon. He got a good scent of grizzly bear and headed north just after you left."

"I am worried about Bella after the wedding party. I'm worrying about the physical part of our relationship."

I tried not to look at Jasper. In all the years that we had been together as brothers, I had never felt so ashamed to ask a question. I give Jasper a couple of minutes before I feel calm between us. I turned to look at

"Edward, believe me when I say this. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I can understand why you have worries and even doubts, but I'm afraid I can't really give you the answers that you're looking for."

I sighed and looked away. I guess I expected that.

"Edward, don't misunderstand me, please. I can't give you advice on how to control your strength during sex. If you are asking for my opinion, I can tell you that. _that_ relationship is unimaginable pleasure."

I turned back to him and saw a huge grin on his face. The thoughts running through his head were unbelievable.

"Come on, man. Alice may not be related to me by blood, but I don't want to see her like that. Please think about something else." I closed my eyes and chuckled to myself.

"Sorry, my brother. I can't help up it when I am this far away from Alice. You should be happy that it's me here and not Em. Believe me. The visions that Alice got are way worse."

"I know. Don't forget that before you and Alice moved in with us, I had to hear and see the things those two would do. I remember the things that the two of them would destroy."

We both looked at each other and started laughing. I should have been thankful that it was Jasper here with me and not Emmett. The things Emmett thought about, I didn't think any normal person, human or vampire, could possibility be thinking of. I caught Emmett's scent coming from just north of us.

_What's so damn funny?_

We both stopped laughing and jumped down from the tree. Jasper planted himself on the ground, his back against the tree, still laughing. I got ready to pounce on Emmett. I always had to be on my guard with Emmett around. Sure enough, he crashed right into me, and we both fell to the ground. I was able to pin him and place him in a wrestling hold.

"Anyone planning on telling me what's so damn funny?"

I looked at Jasper, trying not to loosen my hold on Emmett.

_If you want to tell him, I am behind you one hundred percent._

I knew that Emmett never took anything too seriously, always the joker in our family. I lost control over Emmett and was kicked back a couple of feet. I heard Emmett running at me. I quickly rolled to my side. I sprang to my feet and jumped toward the tree. Suddenly, I felt Emmett's hand wrap around my ankle and he threw me to the ground. Before I could get up, Emmett pinned me. I heard him laughing, and then he released me.

"So, little brother, enjoying yourself?"

"Yea, I guess you can say that. Although, I must say, 'enjoying', would not the best word to use here. I would say more like, content, in being here." I said, with a faint smile on my face.

"Whatever, you say Einstein."

Emmett turned his back on me and started heading toward Jasper. I sprang from the ground and jumped on Emmett's back. I put him in another wrestling hold as I tackled him down to the ground. I heard Jasper laughing at us.

_Oh, it a rematch you want then little brother. Bring it on! We have all night._

We did have all night. Alice told us we couldn't be back until an hour before the wedding started. She warned me, two nights before the wedding, she would come for blood if I saw Bella before the wedding. The thought of seeing Bella on our wedding day kept me sane for the night. How beautiful my future wife would be that day. A wonderful memory that I would keep with me for my entire existence. I knew that after tonight, everything would be different…forever.

**P.S.S**

**I'm not really sure if I will update. I have a lot of things to do in my life right now. I'm losing my 'buzz' from writing. You know, some peeps liking it or peeps just plain rude. So, if I don't update sorry!**


	4. Physical Love

**DISCLAMAIR: I don't own twilight****!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: Re-mastered. I want to say thank you to my new beta reader/editor ****Sage**** for redoing it. THANK YOU!**

**Physical Love**

When the night was long gone, the colors of the day began to sweep the sky, and I became engulfed with ecstasy. The drive home seemed to take forever, even with Emmett driving like a crazy man. I laid in the back seat and my thoughts were on Bella. With the thought of our wedding being hours away, I became anxious.

"Why so anxious Edward? I thought that this is what you have always wanted?" Jasper asked.

"Of course it is! It never occurred to me that this is what I was searching for throughout my existence."

I was beginning to feel _utterly _human; almost grateful that I had found someone to send my life with. My "forever" within this world. The feeling of anxious turned to anticipation.

"Okay, Edward make up your freakin' mind here? Which feeling is it: Anxious or anticipation, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper. That amazing creature drives me crazy. I have never felt so many emotions in my life."

I heard Emmett laughing in the front seat. _You think your feeling human now? Just wait until the honeymoon. Then talk to me about feeling human Edward. Believe me little brother, the word 'unsatisfied' will take on a whole new meaning after tonight._

Jasper and I both sighed. I knew that he could feel what Emmett was feeling. But if he only knew what he was thinking, it would be a completely different story.

"Em, do I really need to see anymore here? It was bad enough that I have to hear it. I don't want to have to think about it…_again_!"

He sighed before laughing. "Don't worry little brother, you will see soon enough. The unimaginable power that women have over men. We may not feel human hormones running through our bodies, but bro, we are men and that desire to make women and ourselves happy is _what's so overpowering_."

I really didn't want to have this conversation with Emmett.

_Um…Edward ,his being serious this time. Do you think that one of those bears may have given him something? Possibly rabies or something?_

It was impossible to think that Emmett was being serious or taking anything serious He never took hunting down James seriously or when it came to hunting down newborns last year. Everything that Emmett did was always for fun or sport. I must admit seeing this side of Emmett was unusual. Jasper and I exchange looks before looking at him.

_Edward, talk to me man? What's going on here?_

"Emmett, I don't know what to say. I have never heard you be so damn serious about something before," I stated, "Well, I mean I know how much Rose means to you. But it's a little freaky, hearing you talk so…so passionate."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes before roaring into laugher. He pulled over and turned off the engine. He turned back at us, placed his back against the driver's window, and continued laughing for a couple of minutes before he addressed us.

"I may not be serious all the time. I find it much easier to make a joke out of our...this life style ... If you know what I mean. Beside little brother, I can be serious when I need to be. But someone needs joker in the house, 'cause there are _way _too many of you serious people." He laughed again. "I will say this little brother, physical pleasure is second best to human blood. Depending on your mood, one will always have the upper hand."

I saw Jasper cringe at the very thought of human blood. "It's so sad to admit this, but I agree with that statement." He confessed.

We all sat there, silently, for a minute or two. I became speechless and motionless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from the both of them. I recognized that I needed to speak with Carlisle about this subject again. I knew of all people that he would make more sense on the matter.

"Okay, everyone good now?" Emmett said, suddenly laughing. _The faster we get home, you married and to your honeymoon… you'll get what this whole thing was about._

Without further word, he started the Jeep and we took off. The rest of the ride, we never spoke another word to one other. Emmett thought about Rosalie and what she would be wearing for the wedding. Jasper thought about Alice and longed to be with her, as well.

My thoughts were drifting in and out throughout the drive home. I longed to hold Bella in my arms and smell her sweet scent again. But I had to speak to Carlisle, immediately.

We arrived at the house about an hour before the wedding. I wasted no time in stepping out of the jeep. The moment I stepped out, Bella's scent slapped me in the face. Oh, how wonderful it was to smell her once more. My heart ached for her every moment I couldn't be with her. A feeling of distress swept over me. I rushed to the front door, yearning to see Bella. Even if it meant my neck on the line.

I walked through the door; I saw that Alice has been working hard. There were dozens of flowers, everywhere, engulfing every room in the house. There were dozens lights, white tablecloth, endless amounts of candles, a white tent over a manufactured dance floor in the back yard. I made my way through the house, astonished by the details that went into making this day flawless. I made my way towards the kitchen, where I found Esme in the kitchen instructing some waiters. I saw the counters and stove covered in sliver holders. Alice planned the perfect wedding, along with the perfect menu.

I smiled to myself. Today would be the last day that Bella would be my girlfriend. In less then one hour, we would be husband and wife, together forever.

"Edward, I'm so please that you're home. Have a great time?" I looked up and saw Esme standing in front me, with a smile.

"You could say that. I'm happy to finally be home." I bent over to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"That's great, dear."

"Do you know where Carlisle is at the moment? I would like to speak to him."

"I believe that he is upstairs. Would you mind asking Jasper and Emmett to help me please?"

I nodded and turned towards the stairs. I saw Emmett and Rose kissing and Jasper near by, leaning against the wall, shaking his head.

"Jasper? Emmett? Esme needs help with something," I instructed.

"Oh, thank god! Watching and feeling what these two are feeling is making me sick." He said, walking toward the kitchen.

Emmett and Rosalie unlocked from their passionate kiss, but continued looking enthusiastically at each other, as he made his way towards the kitchen.

She turned towards me and smiled. "Edward, enjoy your bachelor party?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, if you like that type of thing."

I began walking up the stairs. Suddenly I felt Rosalie grab me. _Edward, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Alice might be in a great mood, but testing her is not the right thing._

I smiled at Rosalie. I knew better then to test Alice. I placed my hand on top of her hand, loosing her hang on me.

"Don't worry. I need to speak to Carlisle. Trust me Rosalie."

She dropped her grip and before I could take another step forward, she moved to the top of the stairs to prevent me from heading towards Bella's room.

I smiled and started heading up, I gestured, with my head, that my plan was to speak to Carlisle and nothing more. She looked at me for a moment before nodding. I turned my back on her and walked towards the office door. I stopped, knocked and waited for an answer before heading in.

"Come in," I heard.

I entered and found Carlisle sitting behind his desk, reading a book. He looked up, smiled and placed a bookmark in his book. He gestured for me to have a sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Edward. I didn't know that you would be back so soon. How was your night?"

"Agreeable, but I must say I feel much better now that I am home."

"What can help you with today my son?"

I deeply sighed and looked out the window behind him. I haven't really thought about how to word what I wanted to ask Carlisle. There had been so many discussions on this matter. I felt embarrassed by the mere thought of asking him over and over again.

"Whatever it is, Edward. Please tell me. I don't like to see you so trouble."

"Carlisle, I need to ask you about Bella and me…again. I need to ask you what I should…" I trailed off, looking away from him.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. He sat at the edge of his desk, watching me. He appeared so proper, almost perfect, sitting up straight, hands folded gently on his lap.

"I have told you everything you need to know. What more is there?"

"How badly might I hurt Bella?"

He took a deep breathe, but did not seem annoyed.

"I must say it is pretty dangerous, as well have discussed several times before. Our physical strength is 10 times more powerful then any human. You know very well that without caution, Bella can end up with broken bones, bruises, and crushed internal organs. Although, my son, you have nothing to worry about. We have spoken about this matter many times and you know what you need to do to protect her. "

I flinched at the thought of hurting of Bella. I couldn't bear to think something horrible happened to her because of my carelessness.

"Edward?"

I looked up at Carlisle and smiled faintly. I could tell that he didn't believe that I had been convinced.

"Carlisle, I don't know anymore about this. I have over come the temptation of Bella's blood. I have spent years keeping her out of harms ways. Now to come this far and possibly putting her in danger by my own doing. I don't think I can do it… I don't think I have that kind of faith in myself."

"Edward, I know that you would never or could ever hurt Bella. Trust in yourself ... trust that you can do this."

"And if what I can't?" I confessed.

"Edward, physical love is a very powerful thing, a powerful emotion. It is a very beautiful emotion. It is not to be taken lightly, but it can be controlled. You know that and understand the matter in question. It's unlike anything else that you have or will experience in the whole world. Love can alter the way someone sees the world. However, physical love is something that can permanently change someone." _I have already seen that Bella has done that._

"Its just…" I heavily sighed, once more.

"Edward, my son, I have faith in you." _I have faith that you can overcome anything._

I felt sick to my stomach. Carlisle having faith in me was more faith then anyone should be placing in me. What if I ended up hurting Bella in ways unimaginable? What would Carlisle think of me then? Would he think that I was a soulless monster unable to control itself?

"Edward, I see that my faith in you is troubling you. May I ask why?"

I stood up from the chair and walked towards the window overlooking the wedding tent. I stared out, trying to find my words.

"I'm not sure that you should have so much faith in me, Carlisle. It's so unbelievable that Bella has faith in me. I am a monster, a soulless creature that happened to fall in love ... in love with a perfect human. I shouldn't be getting married to someone so innocent. I think that Bella has no real clue as to what type of person I am."

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, pulling at me to look at him. I turned toward him. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Your love for Bella can overpower anything."

I slightly opened my mouth to argue with Carlisle.

"Edward, I don't wish to argue with you anymore about this matter. And wish to never hear you call yourself a monster or soulless for that matter. However, the one thing that I can say to you is…"

There was a knock on the door and he stopped min-sentence.

"Come in."

Rosalie entered.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. Alice has asked me to make sure everyone, especially Edward, is dressed and ready for the ceremony."

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you, Rosalie. We will only be a couple minutes more."

I stared with narrow eyes, before she turned and left the room. Her thoughts showed nothing of Bella, only of herself. She smiled at us and walked out. I continued to follow her thoughts as she walked away from the office, in hopes that I would learn something about Bella.

_I don't like this color on me. Why couldn't Alice have to pick a color that doesn't match my skin tone?_

I chuckled to myself. Alice had been working very hard on keeping Bella top secret today. How crafty of Alice to keep something from me. I saw Carlisle smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"Alice has been working very hard to have everything turn out perfect today. She has been the only one to see Bella all day. Soon enough, she won't be able to keep it all a secret much longer."

"I must be going. Don't want to keep my future bride waiting for me."

I pulled myself away from Carlisle and headed toward the door. I heard him clearing his throat. I stopped and turned towards him.

_Edward, may I say one more thing before you leave?_

"Anything."

"Think about it this way, my son, next time something troubles you in the near future: 'We like people for their qualities, but love them for their defects.'"

**Hopefully this time around you guys find no error or hardly any, but I hope you enjoyed it !**


	5. Big Day

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darlings: This chapter as been re-mastered to my liking.**

**Big Day**

I walked out of Carlisle's study. I deeply thought about our conversation. I couldn't quite understand what Carlisle was trying to tell me. '_We like people for their qualities, but love then for their defects.'_

_Hey little brother! We're down here. Alice told Jasper that we need to stay down here until the wedding! _Emmett said.

I saw Emmett leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He was looking at the food in the silver holder and wondering what was in it. I smiled to myself and headed down stairs.

As I head down, heard Rosalie from down stairs.

_What do I play?_

I saw Rosalie looking at booklet of piano composers.

"Play Yiruma 'Kiss the Rain' and then 'Beloved'."

She turned to look at me. "Who?"

I huffed and walked towards the piano.

"Yiruma. Excellent composer, I must say so myself. Go on the net and get the music sheet."

_Whatever you want, it your wedding. _Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

She exited the room, still whining about the dress Alice picked out for the wedding. Rosalie, that woman thinks of no one but herself. Hopefully one of these days she'll thinks of someone other than herself.

_Edward, Alice wants you to dress in the garage. _Jasper called out.

I headed towards the garage. I heard cars approaching the turn off and their thoughts on the wedding.

"Any bet on the wedding, Jasper?" Emmett whispered.

I swear today was not the day to be betting on anything. A house full of humans, vampires and some werewolves. Alice, Esme and Renee didn't need something bad to happen and these two knuckle heads are placing bets. I made it down and saw Emmett in Rosalie's car playing with the radio. I saw the tuxedo hanging against the wall and a panel for changing. I couldn't even change into my tuxedo in my own room.

"NO, betting today," I said with firm tone.

Emmett leaned over the seat toward the passenger window. "Awe, come little brother. Just a little one."

I growled.

He laughed "Okay, then little brother. On the other hand, I got your get away car ready. Thinking twice about this whole wedding thing?" Emmett grinned.

"Never." I snarled.

He snorted. _I was just making sure._

I moved behind the panel and quickly got into my tuxedo. I heard Rosalie playing in the room and Esme still in the kitchen. I turned my focus towards Alice's thought, but she was thinking about fashion designers. I smiled to myself.

As I stepped out from the behind the panel, I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and listened to everything going on around me. I heard the guest getting out of their cars. I heard Charlie talking to Renee and I saw Seth Clearwater helping Billy out of the car. I took a moment to listen to Billy's thoughts. Nothing on Jacob or any signs that Jacob planned to make it today.

_Do you think that Jacob will show up? _Jasper asked.

"Billy is here and with the Clearwaters. I don't see anything about Jacob, but if he does then we can't do anything about it. Jacob and Bella are best friends." I muttered.

"Bro, you may not be able to do anything about it. But that doesn't stop me from playing fetch." I heard Emmett laughing harder then unusual.

"Do anything to ruin this wedding and Esme, Renée and Edward would be the least of your worse." Jasper snapped.

Emmett looked at me and then shrugged his shoulder.

_Okay, Edward. It's time. _Alice said.

"Alice says its time." I whispered.

I made my way up with Jasper and Emmett trailing me. We headed into the ceremony room where our friends and family awaited us. Angela's father was the minister, he waited for us at the alter. I headed straight towards him and turned to face the crowd. I heard Alice tell Bella to count to five and then follow behind. As Alice turned the corner, she was thinking about Jasper. She walked down the aisle and I heard Jasper from behind me. _Beautiful._

Rosalie started playing the Wagner's tradition. Before I could see what Bella looked like I heard Alice call me. I turned to make eyes contact, quickly.

_Edward, no peeking! Just give her 50 seconds and you can see how she looks._

Bella came around the corner with Charlie at her side. The most breath taking moment in my life. A masterpiece walked towards me. If my heart could beat it would stop at the breathtaking beauty in front of me. Bella's beautiful silky brown hair pulled away from her face. Her creamy ivory-snow skin shimmered against her white dress. Her beautiful face was radiant. Through all the eye makeup, I could still see those breathtaking brown eyes of my love. I saw her searching from something and then her eyes locked with mine. I couldn't help but smile at me love, my life, my sweet everything. I heard everyone's thoughts around me on how stunning she looked.

_Beautiful…_

_So graceful and breathtaking…_

_Bella is so amazing…_

_How perfect she looks…_

_How lucky she is to have Edward…_

If only that someone knew how lucky I was to have Bella in my life.

As Bella grew near, I suddenly heard Charlie's thoughts. I saw him thinking back to when he first found out that they were having Bella. The day that Bella was born, the first time she smiled, talked and walked. The day that Renee took her away, the day he got her back, the months that passed when I left. Everything up to this very day. I tried not to think about the pain I caused Bella or Charlie the day that I left.

As Bella finally stood in front of me. I stepped forward and extended my hand towards her. She extended her hand towards mine and we locked together. I heard Charlie's last thoughts before releasing Bella to me.

_I can't believe this! I just got Bella back and now to give her up again. This is what she wants, Charlie. Let her go. She is no longer your little girl. She is now a young woman. But then again, Bella will always be my little girl._

As Charlie took his seat next to Renee. I walked Bella toward the alter. She placed her hands in mine, our eyes still locked together. Her heart was racing like a humming bird, but she showed no sign of it. As Rosalie stopped playing and took her seat next to Emmett. The ceremony began.

Minister Weber began. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room fell silent.

"Okay then, may we begin," Minister Weber said, "We are here today to witness the joining in marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Edward and Isabella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for 'what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together' – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. And now exchange of vows."

Minister Weber turned toward Bella. "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

I saw that Bella started to cry while Minister Weber was speaking to her. She managed to choke out the words. "I do."

Minister Weber then turned towards me. "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Maris Swan to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

I looked deep in the eyes of my beloved. "I do."

"May we have the rings?"

Alice placed a solid gold band and one covered with diamonds in Minister Weber's hand. He gestured back towards us, extended his hand with the rings. I took the solid gold ring that was for Bella out of his hand as she took the ring that was covered in diamonds for me. I carefully placed it on her ring finger as she did mine.

"May these ring be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these ring on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and as much as Edward and Isabella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend," Minister Weber smiled, "And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

He gestured towards me. "You may now kiss your bride."

I leaned down towards Bella, lightly taking her chin in my hand and pulled her lips to my lips. Bella reached up toward me on the tip of her toes and she threw her arms around my neck. I felt her sweet and salty honey lips against my stone cold lips. I kissed her gently, passionate and adoringly.

_Edward, you might want to wait until the honeymoon. _Carlisle suggested.

I pulled away from Bella-as painful as it was- and unlocked our lips. I slightly smirked to myself at how passionate Bella was in front of everyone. I felt overwhelmed with joy and happiness as Bella and I were married at last. The crowded erupted into applauses. I turned us toward our friends and family. Everyone ran up to congratulate us. Our eyes unwillingly unlocked and I saw so many people grabbing and hugging Bella. I tighten my hand more firmly around Bella's hand.

Jasper came up and shook my hand, "Congrats, Edward."

Emmett came up to me after him. "Congrats little brother. Soon the fun part will begin." He joked.

"Really nice, Em." Rosalie sneered. "Congrats Edward. I hope you're happy." She whispered.

I saw Esme hug Bella and then turn towards me. _Edward, I'm so happy for you my son and thankful that Bella and you have found one another._ She whimpered as she hugging me.

I leaned down to hug my mother. "Thank you, mom."

_Edward, congrats. I would hug and kiss you but I got some things to take care before you and Bella head outside. _Alice cried out.

I smiled to myself at how hard Alice's flawless wedding plan went off with a big bang. I suddenly saw Seth fighting his way through the crowd. How trusting he was with a house full of vampires. He hugged Bella first and then shook my hand. I lightly pulled my bride down the aisle, making our way through our friends and family.

"I love you," I whispered to Bella.

**Okay readers, Yiruma is a really person. You can look him up on itunes, my space, Google. He makes beautiful, breath taking, heart breaking music. Look him up, you might like him**


	6. Gesture

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight****!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story! **

**Hello my freaky darlings: Re-mastered. I want to say thank you my new beta reader ****Sage**** for helping me.**

**Gesture **

I led Bella out into the back, where a white tent was lit up. Alice timed the whole ceremony to where it was just twilight. The smell of pine and fresh water stung my senses. I saw everyone behind us heading towards empty tables. Alice had just lit the candles and was walking out with the 5-tier wedding cake. I sighed, smiled and shook my head. I will never understand why Alice does things like that. A three-tier cake would have been just fine.

We walked to where the dance floor started. Our friends and family embraced us again. This time Seth made his way towards us before anyone else.

"Congrats, guys."

_I don't understand this boy! A house full of vampires and he acts like everything is all-good. I wish he were more like Leah. _Sue said.

I smiled quickly to myself. Seth's mother, Sue, had nothing to worry about. Everyone here would be on their best behavior. Alice had foreseen it-even with parts of her sight blacked out- and there was nothing to be worried about. Just as any other mother would do, she was chained to her children and Billy. Leah thoughts weren't as pleasant as Seth's were.

_I don't get why we have to be here. She broke Jacob's heart ... who gives a damn if she is happy. I don't want to be here and pretend as if everything is all fine. We fought with them last year, who freaking cares! _Leah sneered.

I saw through Billy's eyes, the joy that was colorfully painted on Bella's face. His thoughts were innocent and there was no remorse towards us. I figured that perhaps after everything that happened last year with Jacob, Billy would be the last person to want to see someone, like myself, happy. Billy thoughts were of hope that Jacob would show up to see Bella.

Seth extended his arm out to give me a hug and I gladly did the same with my free arm. I still refused to let Bella go today. Sue shuddered at the gesture that her son had proposed.

_OH MY GOD! We are going to have a serious talk when we get home about this._

"It's good to see that things worked out for you, man," he said, with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm happy for you." _Despite what everyone else thinks. _He threw a glance at his Leah.

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." I said, quickly pulled away from him. Sue thought that maybe I had change my mind and wished to hurt Seth.

I moved my body toward Sue, Leah, and Billy. "Thank you so much, as well … for letting Seth come … for supporting Bella today."

I saw Leah make an ill face at my comment. _Whatever bloodsucker. Support Bella? I'm just here to support my brother and watch his back like Sam ordered me to do_.

Sue Clearwater was a little nicer towards my comment. _I'm just here for my son and for Billy. Please don't read too much into to it._

Billy, on the other hand, understood what I was trying to say. _Charlie is my best friend and Bella has been like a daughter me._ "You're welcome."

Behind the Clearwaters and Billy, more friends and family had started forming a line. Seth peeked behind him and turned towards me.

_Oh man, sorry about that. We'll talk late. Cool._

I gave him a nod and he waved goodbye. He wheeled Billy out of the way, with Leah behind them. Sue held one hand on Billy and Seth, as they made their way through the crowd.

_I don't like this one bit. Let us hope the night goes by quickly. I can't follow these three every where, all night._

As the Clearwaters and Billy moved aside, Angela and Ben were next.

_Wow! She looks so beautiful and happy. I can't wait until I get married. I hope that I am as happy has Bella is, on my day. _

I always loved hearing great things about Bella in Angela's thoughts.

The crowd continued to give their congratulations to me and Bella. But my mind was always on my sweet Bella. With each person that greeted us, I saw how blissful Bella was to be married.

"Ah, Edward" Tanya said, walking towards me. "I've missed you." _Wow, Edward. You look so great. _She said, wrapping her arms around me.

I chuckled to myself at Tanya's gesture. I wasn't quite comfortable with her hug and placed a little bit of pressure on Tanya, pushing her away from me. I placed a hand on her shoulder. I gestured to her that our embrace was long enough.

"It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you." _I am so glad that you invited us today._

I smiled to myself and turned towards Bella. "Let me introduce to you my wife."

I felt such satisfaction and freedom in calling Bella my wife. I could dance around the world, shouting to everyone how happy it felt to say it. My life had finally come full circle with Bella at my side as my wife.

"Tanya, this is my Bella." I said.

_So, this girl had you running to us. I must say Edward, she really is exquisite. She really is the lucky one. Tanya said, raising one eyebrow._

I was glad to hear that Tanya thought she was exquisite. She smiled and nodded at Bella. I hadn't noticed until now, that Bella was holding her breath the entire time. Her heart spiked and the color in her face was starting to fade away.

Tanya reached out to touch Bella. _Edward, she is not bothered by our body temperature?_

I whispered under my breath, a simple "No." I didn't want to say it too loud. I didn't want to scare Bella any more then she was all ready.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Tanya said with a smile. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family and I _am_ so sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?" _Really, Edward, I am so sorry that we were not there to help. Please forgive us for that mistake._

I smiled at Tanya and nodded my head. It all worked out just fine. Everyone came out of it, somewhat unharmed, and everything is now perfect.

"Of course," Bella answered with the little bit of breath she had in her body. "It's so nice to meet you."

_Poor thing, Edward, I don't mean to frighten her. _"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" she said with a grin on her face.

_Oh yes and then everything would be just perfect. _"Keep the dream alive," Kate said, rolling her eyes at Tanya. She stepped forward and taking Bella's hand out of Tanya's hand. "Welcome, Bella."

I chuckled to myself quietly.

Carmen and Eleazar were anxious to move forward and meet Bella. Their patience was wearing thin for Tanya and Kate. Carmen placed her hand on top of Kate's hand and faintly smiled.

"I'm Carmen. This is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet." _Que linda. Me gusta, Edward. Mira los ojos de marrone, que exquisito._

"M-me, too," Bella said, as she stuttered.

_Okay, just let them say hi as long as they want. I don't feel comfortable bothering this group. _I overheard someone from behind Tanya.

I looked behind Tanya and saw some of Charlie's friends. They waited patiently to say their congrats to Bella and me. The look on their faces, I must say was priceless. Tanya saw me make eyes contact with the couple behind her.

_Oh, sorry Edward. We'll talk later. _"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have _eons_ of time for that!" Tanya said and laughing to herself. _Edward you must come by soon, so we can get to know Bella a little better._

I smiled and nodded at Tanya. One last smile and Tanya's family stepped a side, allowing Charlie's friend to greet us.

After greeting everyone, Bella and I made our way to take our wedding pictures. Alice insisted we take dozens of photos. From couples, like Bella and me, all the way down to single photos. After pictures, Bella and I had our first husband and wife dance. We danced to Claire de Lune from Debussy. We swayed to the music like entwined ivy. The classical music brought back sweet memories the first time I spent with Bella. It was at that moment I knew that I couldn't keep away from her.

After our first dance, Alice rushed us over to cut the cake. She told me it was all part of the façade of having a traditional wedding. Once more, Alice wanted dozens of photos of us cutting the cake. I gently shoved cake into Bella's mouth as she did the same to me. I swallowed my piece with a lot of will power. I saw her eyes widen as I swallowed my piece. I smiled at her, to reassure her that all was well.

After the cake, Alice said it was time for Bella to throw the bouquet. Bella stood in the middle of the dance floor and threw it over her head. It just so happened to land in Angela's hand. Her thought ran wild, while Jessica thoughts were a bit more negative about not catching it herself.

Once the bouquet was thrown, Alice placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor and had Bella sit. I got down on one knee and placed my hands, gently, under Bella's dress. Before I pulled the garter completely off Bella, I heard Jasper and Emmett howling with laughter.

_Come, little brother. You're a married man now! Take it off with your teeth! _Emmett shouted.

I sighed to myself and carefully placed my teeth around the garter and pulled it off her.

_Ha-ha little brother! Look how red she is getting!_

I quickly took the garter off of Bella's leg. I didn't want to embarrass her in from of everyone on her wedding day. As I stood, I saw a crowd was gathering. I saw that Mike was near the front of the crowd. I turned my back and winked at Bella. I wanted to calculate it just right, I tossed the garter and it smacked Mike in the face. I heard Jasper and Emmett, howling louder.

Finally, the night began for Bella and me. The music began playing and I pulled Bella into my arms, once more. She willingly came into my arms and I became breathless, as I held my wife. I knew that she feared dancing in front of everyone, but I would take the lead. I placed her on my feet and swayed our bodies, together, to the music.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered to my beloved.

"That will take a while to get used to," she said, laughing.

"We have a while," I said back to her.

I leaned forward and our lips met in the middle. I felt her sweet honey lips against my stone cold lips. I would never tire of kissing her.

I saw Charlie move towards us. He tapped my shoulder and asked to dance with Bella. I handed Bella over to Charlie. It took every fiber in my body to give my wife up. I figured that it was time to go find Esme to ask if she wanted to dance. I saw her sitting with the Denali family.

I extended my hand towards her, "Mom? Would you like to have this dance with me?"

She smiled and took my hand, "Thank you Edward."

We made our way to the dance floor. We passed Bella and Charlie as I spun Esme around on the dance floor,

_I'm so happy for you Edward. You are tremendously lucky to have found Bella, my son. She said with a smile._

I smiled and lightly laughed, "No, Esme, I am the lucky the one here. I couldn't imagine my life without Bella. Why I left her in the first place, is behind me. I could never leave her, again."

"My son, you did what you thought needed to be done. But that is all in the past and now you and Bella can start a beautiful life together."

"Yes, forever and ever."

The song ended and I turned my body to Bella's direction and I began walking back. Suddenly Alice jumped in front me.

_Please, Edward?_

I smiled down at Alice, "I must make my way back to Bella."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away, to the other side of the dance floor.

"Alice?"

_I know, Edward. However, at the moment, Mike is dancing with Bella._

I snapped my head around and saw Mike's hand wrap around Bella's waist. My body became tense and a growl started to grow in the back of my throat.

"Edward, behave yourself tonight. It's just one dance."

I turned back around to Alice and hissed at her, "If you could hear what he is thinking, you would do something about it!"

_Please Edward! I worked my ass off on this wedding, and am not going to let you ruin this human experience for Bella by being an idiot._

The vicious beast in me was telling me to go and teach Mike a lesson. Nevertheless, no matter what that side wanted out of me, I knew that I didn't want to ruin this for Bella. After all, Alice was right about giving Bella all the human experiences that I could possibly give her.

"One quick dance, Edward? And then you can go back to Bella."

I looked back down at Alice, I couldn't say no to her. Those puppy dog eyes and frown painted on her face was just too hard to say no.

"Okay."

As quickly as the dance began, it was over. I kissed Alice on the hand and made my way towards Bella. I moved a little too quickly for human speed, but I knew that if I didn't get to Bella, someone else would take up more of her time.

_Wow, it feels great to be here with Bella. If only dreams could have come true for me. Bella would be my wife and I would be the one dancing with her, not Edward. I would be the one holding her during the honeymoon. I love her and she doesn't even know it. I wonder if I asked her for one more dance, would she say yes?_

I pulled Bella out of Mike's grip and whirled her around on the dance floor.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?"

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse."

"Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?" I asked.

"Um. No, I guess not. Why?"

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I_ am_ disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror."

"You are very bias, you know." Bella sighed.

I sighed deeply. I couldn't believe Alice didn't give Bella a mirror before bestowing this beautiful angel on us. I turned Bella around to face the house. The side that we were on reflected some mirrors. I needed to show Bella how breath taking she was tonight. I pointed at us in the mirror.

"Biased, am I?"

She turned and saw the reflection that looked back at us.

_Okay, I'm going. Shit, quit pushing! I don't want everyone to know that I am here. I just want Bella to know. Edward! _

I suddenly stiffened, my forehead wrinkled and eyebrows drew together at the sound of a husky voice that came out of the dark. I turned towards the direction of the forest and stared deep into the blackness. I saw Jacob standing just behind the thousands of lights.

"Oh!" I smiled at Jacob, significantly. I turned back to Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asked me, looking in the same direction.

"A surprise wedding gift"

I saw confusion written on Bella's face, "Huh?"

I started spinning her toward where Jacob was standing. I didn't stop spinning her. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Bella spinning in my arms made her look like a flower dancing in the wind. When we finally made are way to where Jacob was waiting, I stopped spinning her and held her in front of Jacob.

"Thank you," I said to Jacob. "This is very…kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," he said as he stepped into the light. "Can I cut in?"

Bella's heart spiked and she was breathless.

"Jacob!" she choked out. "Jacob!"

Bella stumbled forward. I moved my hand and gripped her elbow. I moved her away from me and placed her in Jacobs's hands. Jacob embraced Bella in a bear gripping hug. As she buried her face into Jacob's muscular chest, he smiled to himself, lightly placing his cheek on the top of Bella's head. I didn't want to intrude on Bella's wedding gift.

"Rosalie will not forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor," I mumbled toward the two.

_You can go back to the party. I promise to return her just like this, you have my word. No funny busy tonight. I have my orders._

I turned my back to Bella and Jacob, to give them a moment alone.

**Okay, reader the next one will be from Edward's POV. After that one, it goes back to this one. Get it? Like part 2 of Gesture**


	7. More Complications

**WARNING: STRONG ADULT LANGUAGE**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own twilight!**

**Hello my freaky darling: I have made some changes. Re-mastered it. Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**More Complication**

I took my time walking back up towards the wedding party. My heartache with every step I took away from Bella. I knew that I had nothing to worry about. Jacob being here and being with Bella wouldn't change what happened today. We were married and nothing could change that. But I heard the beast inside of me roar loader then before as I walked away from Bella.

_You trust that mutt being with Bella?_

"Yes, Rosalie." I sighed, rolling me eyes.

I finally get to the top where I had shown Bella her reflection. My brothers stood like gothic statues looking down on Jacob and Bella. I saw Rosalie standing with her hands on her hips. Her head in the direction of where Jacob and Bella were sharing a moment. Hers eyes full of anger at the very sight of Jacob. But I saw -through her eyes- how happy Bella was with Jacob.

_I don't like! I don't like those mutts being here. Do something about it! _Rosalie sneered.

I stepped in front of Rosalie and placed my hands on her shoulders. I forced her to look at me.

"It makes Bella happy, having Jacob be here today." I spoke slowly, trying to make Rosalie understand, but I think it was more for me to understand.

_Ugh! You are so damn stubborn, Edward. If it were Emmett down there in the arms of another woman. I would rip her heart out and serve it to her on a nice shiny silver platter._

I smiled at her. "Yes. I know that you would. The images running through that pretty little vain head of yours is very disturbing. However, Rose…" I took a deep breath and turned back to look down on Bella.

"Immature love is only wanting someone to be happy when you're with them. Mature love is when you want someone to be happy…period."

_I still don't like it, Edward._

"You don't have to like Rosalie," I hissed.

"Relax, boys," I said as I placed on hand on each shoulder. "Sam doesn't wants to start something. Not right now, at least. We have the Clearwaters and Billy here."

I saw Emmett looking into the forest at the glowing eyes looking back at us. "Come little brother, can't we have a little bit of fun? You now, I would love to wrestle that Quil." He grinned, displaying a wrestling hold.

Rosalie hissed towards Emmett, shaking her head. _Damn idiot!_

"Has anyone told Carlisle?" I questioned.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "He's with Alice."

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She is in the house, something happened in the kitchen." Jasper whispered. _She had to go inside, she became disturbed when she saw Bella and you disappear into the dark._

"Ah, I see." I said. "And Esme? Has anyone told her?"

"Why would we?" Rosalie scoffed.

"So, little brother…what do we do now?" Emmett said a like little kid.

"Nothing. Bella is happy and I plan to keep it like that. But," I slightly turned towards Emmett and smiled wickedly at him, "If you just so happen to _stay_ here just to get some fresh air. I couldn't possible get mad at you guys for it."

_That's not like you, bro. But I like it!_

I surprised myself at the way I acting, it was not like me. I was civil with Jacob for so long and the next second, I couldn't stand him being with my wife. The inner beast inside couldn't help but pump jealousy into my cold, lifeless veins.

"This is crazy, Edward!" Rosalie said, throwing her hands in the air.

_Go, Edward. Don't worry. _Jasper smiled at me.

"No! No! No! I think we should all go down there and throw those mutt out of here!" Rosalie howled.

I felt Jasper wash a wave of calmness towards Rosalie. I took that moment to distract her from chewing the three of us out any further. I grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Shall we?" I said to her with a smile on my face.

I didn't give her a moment to object to my request. I spun Rosalie towards the center of the dance floor. I knew my sister loved to be the center of attention, even when it wasn't her day to be. She loved it when everyone stared at her and admitted everything she did. I wrapped my hand around Rosalie's waist and spun ourselves around the dance floor.

_Edward, I need to say something to you._

"Rosalie, remember the façade we need to maintain." I muttered.

She sighed._ Sorry._

She took another sigh. "Is this it for you? Is Bella the one that makes you happy?"

I stopped, dead in the middle of the dance floor and looked at Rosalie. I couldn't believe what escape out of my sister's mouth. I grabbed Rosalie and begun spinning ourselves around the dance floor, again.

My temper flared up and I was beginning to boil. "Before, I get more pissed then I already am. You better explain yourself, Rose!"

"Wait! Wait! I don't mean it like that, Edward." She quickly defended herself.

I growled at her. "Explain fast then, Rosalie!"

She inhaled. "What I meant is… I know that your one wish is to make Bella happy. To give her everything that she has even wanted. Excluding actual objects of course," Rosalie huffed as her raised her eyebrows. "I just want to know what you plan on doing when the day comes that Bella wants something you can't give her. Like a baby?"

"Oh…I didn't mean to growl at you like that."

She smiled at me. _Me too. I should have reworded what I wanted to say._

"Well, my plan is to keep Bella human as long as I can. I bought a house near the college where she was accepted. I plan to talk her into going to college for a couple of years. You know, try to give her all the human experiences of college. I want her to experiences all the human things that we never got to experience."

"I haven't heard you plan for giving Bella motherhood."

"Rosalie, we both know that it impossible for anything like that to happen. It can't be done. We are frozen forever in this unchangeable body."

"Anything is possible, Edward. I thought that I would never find happiness, but I found Emmett. A miracle happened when a part of my past crossed paths with my future." She said.

I smiled at her. I knew that Emmett meant a great deal to her and her life would mean nothing if anything were to happen to him.

"I know, Rosalie. Bella has express to me that she wishes not to have any children."

She pulled away from me and looked at me. I saw Rosalie cringe at my comment. Her eyes showed me of a woman whose heart was breaking all over again. She began to cry a tearless sob into her hands.

_How could she think like that? _

I walked over to her, pulled her in a hug and stroked her hair. My sister may be many things. Sometimes vain, selfish, and self-seeking. But I knew that Rosalie would give everything up to have someone walking around calling her mommy. I understood -to a certain level- the pain that Rosalie felt at not being a mother.

"Rose, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

_I can't believe __**SHE **__would walk away from something so grand…so wonderful. I can't believe you can love someone who is willing to throw everything away for immorality._

"Rosalie, Bella is not like that," I tried explaining, "Bella is an unselfish person who…"

_Who is what, Edward? Mocking those who wish for little ones in their lives. Laughing in the faces of women who can't have babies! _She snarled.

How stupid of me to tell her what Bella thoughts were about not being a mother. Suddenly I heard Jasper.

_Edward, come quick! It's Bella._

My body stiffened and my muscles became tense. I left Rosalie in the middle of the dance as I raced towards Bella. As I raced back, my only focuses was on Bella. I saw through Jasper's eyes, Jacob had grabbed Bella and began shaking her violently. I moved faster then a gust of wind through the crowd on the dance floor. Suddenly I felt a gush of warmth by my side. I snapped my head around and saw Seth next to me.

_What's going on, Edward?_

I ignored him. I didn't have much time to explain the situation to him. I pushed passed my brothers and headed down to go get Bella.

_I'm coming too little brother. Don't want to miss all the fun. _Emmett smirked.

"NO!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I grow closer to Jacob and Bella, I saw rage and fire boiling in Jacob's eyes.

"Take your hands off!" I said, coldly to Jacob.

As I moved to grab Bella out of Jacob's death grip, I heard snarling coming from behind. Quil and Sam made their way toward the situation.

"Jake, bro, back away," Seth said to Jacob. "You're losing it." _Man, I can't believe that he would hurt Bella like this!_

Jacob froze, horrified and stared into outer space. He seemed to be fighting with himself. _Jacob, dude, what the hell are you doing? You say to yourself that you love this woman. Yet, you're shaking her like a rag doll._

Seth took a step toward Jacob and whispered. "You'll hurt her, let her go."

I heard Bella's heart fighting to pump fresh blood to her body and unable to due so because of Jacob's death grip. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward really to yank her out of his arms.

"Now!" I said more coldly and firmly towards him.

Jacob dropped her and I pulled her away, quickly moving her to a safe distance. The fresh blood that was fighting to pump in Bella's body made its way through. I placed my hands on her arms where Jacob's fire hands were holding Bella. The heat was like hot spikes against Bella's body. I placed my body in front of her. I crouched slightly ready to spring into action.

Quil and Sam stand between Jacob and me.

_Quil! Stay where you are. _Sam ordered. _Don't do anything._

I focused back on Jacob, whose body was shaking with rage. Seth wrapped his arms around him and began pulling him back.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." _Buzz kill! I don't think that we are welcomed here anymore._

"I'll kill you," Jacob whispered under his breath. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" We locked eyes and I saw fury and revenge swimming in his eyes. _I SWEAR TO GOD! You sick son of bitch! You think this shit is over with! I'll hunt you down, where ever you go on your so-called honeymoon. I will tear you apart! You filthy tick! Don't you dare touch her! YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!_

I saw in Jacob's mind the conversation him and Bella were having before the hostile shaking began. Bella told him about experiencing a human moment with me. The inner beast inside of me roared with angry at him for interfering in the matter.

Sam stepped toward Jacob, growling at Seth. I saw that Jacob was so engulfed with rage that with Seth being so close, he could really get hurt.

"Seth, get out of way." I hissed at him.

_No, Edward. I got this. Don't stress about it._

Seth tugged on Jacob, putting every ounce of strength in to him. Jacob overpowered Seth with such fury, that Seth struggling to pull him back into the dark forest.

"Don't do it, Jake," he said. " Walk away. C'mon."

Sam saw Seth having a hard time towing Jacob away from Bella and me. He stepped forward and started shoving Jacob in the chest toward the forest. Seth towed and Sam pushed Jacob trembling body. They disappeared into the swallowing darkness.

Quil turned in the direction of Sam, Seth and Jacob.

I felt Bella's body shift. "I'm sorry," she whispered towards Quil.

"It's all right now, Bella." I murmured back to her.

Quil looked back at me with rage in his eyes.

_I heard everything between Bella and Jacob. I think you're sick and you will pay for what you have done here tonight. You and your whole tick sucking family. I don't know who you think you are bloodsucker, but this fight is not over. We WILL see you very soon. That is... once the treaty of ours is broken._

I nodded coldly at Quil. He huffed at me, turned towards where the other had disappears like shadow in the night. I knew that he meant, what he said about this fight between my family and the tribe not being over. Once the treaty was broken the war would spill into our lives and wash over us like a dark plague.

**I am writing the second part to the first one. I should be done soon.**


	8. Gesture Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: Re-mastered. I hope you enjoy.**

**Gesture (Part 2)**

Once pack faded into the dark, I knew that I needed to get Bella back to the party.

"All right," I said to myself. I turned around to face Bella. I saw the horrified look painted on her face.

"Let's go back."

"But Jake-" She stuttered.

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid-"

"You did nothing wrong-"

As Bella stumbled over her words, I became enraged by the situation. I couldn't believe I left Bella in the company of uncontrollable werewolf. What the hell was he thinking? I did my best to control my temper and show no sign of being distraught.

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I…I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?" Bella continued to explain to me what happened.

"Don't worry." I moved forward and began caressing her face. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

I knew that the only people who noticed that Bella was gone had been my family. Hardly anyone really paid much attention to where Bella was. I saw Bella shaking her head. I feared that maybe she was going into shock.

"Give me two seconds," she pleaded to me.

I was worried that being handled by an enraged wolf caused serious harm to Bella. I still saw the horrified look on her face. As she collected her, I saw small red marks on her arm where Jacob had shook her. Her heart was returning to its normal rhythm, but I worried about the memory that would haunt her.

"My dress?" She asked.

I smiled to myself. "You look fine. Not a hair out of place."

I saw Bella take in a couple of deep breaths. I still worried about her and thought, strongly, about taking her to Carlisle. I worried that Bella had post-traumatic shock.

"Okay, let's go." she said to me.

I placed my arms around her and led her back toward the party. Once we passed the thousands of lights, I began to spin her towards the middle of the dance floor. It felt so remarkable to have Bella back in my arms. I held her close to my heart. I didn't want to let her go anymore. I wouldn't be able to hold it together if Bella got hurt again.

I saw that Jasper and Emmett had moved more toward the edge of the dance floor. I saw them sweeping the forest.

_Damn it! I missed the freaking fun! Again! Emmett huffed._

I saw out the corner of my eyes that Bella was looking around. As I had, she saw Jasper and Emmett standing at the edge of floor. I had to say something. I needed to know that everything was okay with Bella.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," she interrupted. "I can't believe I did that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with _you._"

I couldn't believe that Bella felt that something was wrong with her! I wanted so much to go find Jacob and talk some sense into him. I knew that we wouldn't be talking much. I couldn't believe that I trusted him with Bella. What was wrong with me? I had a gut feeling not to let them share a moment. But I wanted to make Bella happy. Perhaps Rosalie was right. I shouldn't have left Bella alone with Jacob..

"It's over," she said, suddenly. "Let's not think of it again tonight."

I knew what Bella meant. I couldn't help but think about it. I shouldn't be alone with this amazing creature. I should be caged and never let out. I knew that after the wedding we would complete our vows by making love. Huh…making love? More like hurting the one that I loved. I knew that I would hurt Bella and I would never forgive myself. I would be a monster in her eyes. It was just a matter of time before Bella would see it.

"Edward?"

I closed my eyes, leaned forward and touched my forehead to her forehead. "Jacob is right." I whispered to her. "What _am _I thinking?"

"He is not," she said to me. "Jacob is way too prejudice to see anything clearly."

"I should let him kill me for even thinking…"I murmured low to myself.

"Stop it," she intensely said.

I felt her baby soft hands grab my face. I couldn't stand to look into the eyes of my beloved. I didn't want to see the hope and faith that she had in me. I took my time opening my eyes.

"You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing you're allowed to think about now. Do you hear me?" She insisted.

"Yes," I sighed to her.

"Forget Jacob came," she intensely said, once more. "For me. Promise that you'll let it go."

I stared deep into her eyes. I loved it when Bella was trying to be ferocious as a tiger. Despite the fact, she was more like a playful kitten.

"I promise."

"Thank you. Edward, I'm not afraid."

"I am," I whispered to her.

After all these years, Bella still couldn't see that I was the most dangerous predator to her. It was just a matter of time before the predator finally attacked its prey.

"Don't be," she said.

I saw her take a deep breath and smile at me. "By the way, I love you."

I couldn't help but smile at her. After all that could happen she still loved me.

"That's why we're here."

I saw Emmett wrinkle his nose as he made his way toward Bella and me.

_Edward, bro, she smells like wet dog. You should shower her before having fun with her. And I do mean __**any fun**__, man !_"You're monopolizing the bride," he said. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." _Jasper needs to speak with you._

He laughed to lighten the mood between Bella and me.

_Go little brother. Everything is okay now. Lighten up and go talk to Jasper. Don't worry I'll take great care of her. She'll be back, mutt free, when you're done talking._

He whirled her back towards the middle of the dance. I took one longer look at both of them before leaving to speak with Jasper. As I made my way towards Jasper, I saw he continued to be cautious.

"What's it Jasper?"

He turned to face me and the aura I felt coming off him was of distressed. "How is she?"

"Fine. No need to feel so distressed."

"I can't help it. I felt it rolling off of everyone earlier."

"Well everything is fine now," I said as I took a deep sigh.

"No disrespect Edward, but that's not what I'm feeling from you right now."

"It's nothing really." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't lie to me," he said looking at me.

"I'm just worried that Bella might be in shock or go into shock. I'm too worried about the honeymoon."

"Have you taken her to Carlisle?"

"No, I don't want to freak her out anymore today. I think being thrown around by a dog is more then anyone should take. Don't you think?"

I turned back around to face him and saw him looking at Bella.

"May I have the next dance with her?"

I wrinkled my forehand and my eyebrows drew together. "Can you control yourself?"

"Yes. I think I can," he said with ease in his voice.

I moved more towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to _think_ that you can. I want to _know _that you can. Can you?"

He titled his head slightly towards me. "Yes."

"All right. After Emmett then you can dance with her."

"Thank you," he whispered to me. "I will be on my best behavior with her. I know how much she means to you."

Jasper was feeling calm and hopefully in complete control of his emotion. I still had my doubt, but I knew that I could trust him more now then ever before.

I nodded at Jasper the moment that Emmett was done dancing with Bella. I saw on Bella's face a fearful look, but the expression quickly changed when Jasper lightly wrapped his hand around Bella's waist. Emmett turned around and smiled at me.

_Don't worry little brother, she smells way too much like dog for him to sink his teeth into her._

I growled under my breath at Emmett. Sometimes I don't know what goes through that dense head of his.

After Jasper , Carlisle was next to spin his new daughter in law around the dance floor. Alice also made her way towards Bella for a dance. Once Alice was done dancing with Bella, I reclaimed her. Once more Bella was in my arms, her whole body was relaxed and the expression on her face was full of joy. Bella laid her head against my chest and I couldn't help but tighten my hold around her.

"I could get used to this," she said to me.

"Don't tell me you're gotten over your dancing issues?"

"Dancing isn't so bad with you. But I was thinking more of this," she pressed her body tightly against my body, "of never having to let you go."

"Never," I promised to her.

I closed my eyes and leaned down to kiss her beautiful plump lips. As our lips met in the middle, I became light headed and weak. I pressed my stone cold lips against her sweet lips with a little more force. I felt that maybe I could overcome this fear of not hunting Bella on our honeymoon. Perhaps Carlisle was right. He had faith in me and Bella had more faith in me to do the right thing. Perhaps I could do this without being a soulless monster.

_Edward, it time for your honeymoon. Please let Bella go. Ugh! Edward! _Alice ordered_._

I saw Alice walking over towards us and start tugging on Bella. "Bella! Its time!"

We ignored her. I held on to Bella a little more tighter as I continued to kiss her lips. I heard Bella's heart spike and her palms became clammy.

"Do you want to miss your plane," Alice demanded. _I don't think Edward that you can run and swim while carrying Bella on you back. Remember the suitcase I packed. It's Gucci, Edward!_

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight," she said to us. _I'm sure Bella would love to remember her first time in an airport._

I slightly pulled my lips away from Bella's lips and I turned my head towards Alice's little stubborn butt. "Go away, Alice."

I moved my lips back towards Bella's lips and resumed my kiss with her. I couldn't take having our lips being apart because Alice wanted something.

I saw her turn towards Bella. "Bella, do want to wear this dress on the airplane?" she demanded once more.

_Damn it Edward! Okay you want to play games? Try this one, brat!_

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will." she growled towards me. _Don't mess with me Edward!_

I froze. I quickly lifted my head and stared angrily at her. I couldn't believe that Alice would do that to me. After all I went through to make these plans and to buy Alice off, to get her to keep her mouth closed around Bella.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

_Oh! You know I try my best._ She said sarcastically.

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have to wasted," she snapped back at me as she took hold of Bella hand. "Come with me, Bella."

I saw Bella tug against Alice's overpowering strength. Bella stretched up on her tiptoes, trying to kiss me for one last time.

_I'm taking her to go get dress and you clothes are waiting for you too. Everything is up in your room. GO! _Alice yelled.

I saw Alice jerk Bella away and haul her in the house. I heard some of the guest around us as they chuckled to themselves.

_Those two are so cute together._

_They can't seem towait until the honeymoon._

I made my way to my room. As I walked through the threshold, I saw on the bed a pair of denim jeans and a button down silk shirt. I undressed from my tuxedo; I quickly put on my fresh clothes and made my way down stairs. I leaned against the stairs and waited for Bella. I saw Jasper pulling the car around for us.

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you." I heard Bella tell her mother.

I looked up and saw Bella wearing a strap-less blue dress. It hugged her body perfectly and showed of all her slender curves. Her hair was let down and it laid in the middle of her back. I saw tears streaming down her face. I extended my hand towards her. She leaned away and was sweeping the crowd that was waiting to see us off.

"Dad?" she asked me, as she searched the crowd for Charlie.

"Over here," I murmured to her.

I saw the guests make a pathway for us. I saw Charlie leaning against the wall just behind the crowd. Their swollen eyes locked.

_I can't believe this! My baby a woman now and off to her honeymoon. Oh God, thank you for making her so happy. I know that Edward is not a bad guy and I know that he will make her happy._

"Oh, Dad!" Bella said as he hugged Charlie.

Bella began to cry again. I saw that Charlie had been crying, but did his best not to show Bella.

"There, now," he said while patting her back. "You don't want to miss your plane." _Get a hold of yourself, Charlie. Bella will be back before you know it._

I smiled to myself. Charlie never did like showing emotions in front of everyone. But the man always expressed it in his mind.

"I love you forever, Dad," Bella said to Charlie. "Don't forget that."

"You, too Bells. Always have, always will." _Forever and ever. My sweet baby girl. My sweet Bells. Nothing will ever change that._

Charlie and Bella both leaned in to kiss each on the cheek.

"Call me," Charlie said to her.

"Soon."

I heard Alice shouting at me. _EDWARD! COME ON!_

"Go on, then," he said sternly to her. "Don't want to be late." _Let her go now, Charlie. She is a married woman._

I knew how hard it was for Charlie to let go of his only daughter. Charlie slowly pulled away from Bella, I took that moment to pull Bella closer to my side.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella.

"I am."

As we made our way through the crowds once more, I leaned in to kiss Bella at the doorstep. The crowd applauded at our kiss. I quickly rushed her down to the car as a shower of rice hit us.

_All right then little brother. Enjoy yourself. Emmett grinned._

As we reached the car, I saw that Alice had decorated the car. She covered it with dozens of flowers, ribbons, streamers and shoes that trailed the back. As Bella climbed in the car, I used my body to shield her from the rice storm. With Bella safely in the car, I rushed to get in. I turned the car on and starting driving down the driveway. I saw Bella wave out the window and shout out a couple more 'I love you" to crowd on the porch.

I saw my family waving back at us. I saw all the guests waving back at us, too. I saw Renee and Charlie sharing a moment together as they saw their only daughter drive way.

"I love you," I said to Bella as I squeezed her hand in mine.

I felt her head lean against my arm. "That's why we're here," she said back to me.

I smiled to myself and placed a kiss on her head.

As we drove now the lit pathway, I suddenly heard a husky voice near by. _No! NO! This can't be happening!_

I saw Jacob running through the forest back towards the party. As we turned the corner, on to the dark highway, I hit the accelerator. I didn't want any more trouble from Jacob. I saw through Jacob's eyes, that he could see our car driving down the highway. I knew that with all his might he could never keep up with us. I knew that Bella could hear the howling but I made no effort to point it out. As we drove, I suddenly heard a piercing, heartbreaking howl cut through the darkness.

_BELLA!_

As we drove more down the highway, it grew fainter in the background. The last image I saw of Jacob was of him standing the middle of the highway with rage and sadness in his eyes.

**P.S. I would like to give a special thank you to reebmyoo for letting me know that my stories were all messed up.**


	9. Isle Esme

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: I have re-mastered this one. I haven't changed much because I really enjoyed this one. So I hope you still in enjoy it and a special thank you to ****Lolo Cristina **** giving the correct spelling for Rio Docks.**

_O __Rio de Janeiro Cais_-**The Rio de Janeiro Docks**

_Por favor-_**please**

_Sim, Senhor-_ **Yes, sir.**

**Isle Esme**

"Houston?" she said to me, with one eyebrow raised.

I grinned towards her. "Just a stop along the way."

We made our way through the ticket counter, the security checkpoint, and then boarded tour plane. As the plane started to make its way down the runway, Bella feel asleep. I watched her sleep and I felt such peace at watching her. How lucky it felt to have someone and never be alone on this earth again.

When the plane landed in Houston, I pulled Bella in my arms. I cradled her the whole way the through the airport. I saw Bella trying to open her eyes as I stopped in front of the international counter to check in for Rio de Janeiro.

"Rio de Janeiro?" she said to me.

"Another stop." I smiled at her.

Once more, we made our way through the security checkpoint and then boarded our plane. I laid Bella down in the first-class seat, still cradling her in my arms. She back to sleep again as the plane departed. As she slept, I laid my chin, lightly, on her head and inhaled she sweet scent.

My mind began drifting. I couldn't believe that after all the bad luck that was following me, I could be so lucky to have some good luck. Bella was the one who pumped life through this dead body of mine. I was starting to think that possibly I did have a soul. She woke me up from a nightmare that once ate away at me. Bella was in deed that one who made me feel more human then ever before. Indeed, Bella was my soul, my sweet wife.

I lightly kissed her on the forehead. I felt Bella beginning to awaken from her sleep, as we grew closer to the Rio de Janeiro airport. As the sun began to set, I saw the lights of Rio de Janeiro dancing along the windows of the plane.

Once we landed, I wrapped one arm around Bella as we made our way through the airport. Once I had our luggage, we stepped out onto the streets of Rio de Janeiro. As I placed the luggage down to wave for a taxi, I felt Bella's heart spike. I figured that she knew that we were getting closer to our destination.

Once in the taxi I said to the driver. "O Rio de Janeiro deduz, por favor."

"Sim, Senhor," the taxi driver said back to me.

As we drove through the streets of Rio de Janeiro, I began feeling anxious. I wanted to get Bella to Isle Esme quickly. I knew that she would love it. As the traffic around us grew thinner and thinner, I felt Bella's body become tense and I knew that she was nervous. I could now see the ocean and the docks as the driver started to slowing down.

Once the taxi stopped, I paid the driver. I helped Bella out and carried our luggage in one arm. I led Bella down the darkened dock and stopped at a small boat. Not a yacht, like I would have preferred, but it will do for the short trip to Isle Esme. I stepped into the small boat and placed our luggage on the deck. I turned to help Bella into the boat. I carefully gripped one hand around her waist and the other in her hand. Once Bella was safely in the boat, I began preparing for our departure.

As I pulled out of the dock, I took a quick peek out of the corner of my eye to see how Bella was doing. She seemed to be at ease but still nervous as to where we were heading for our honeymoon. I headed east, away from Rio de Janeiro. I placed one hand on the boat's accelerator and the other on the wheel. I slowly made my way through the ocean.

Once the lights of Rio were behind us and swallowed into the darkness, I pushed on the accelerator a little more. As the boat began to pick up speed, I felt a smile dancing on my lips. It felt remarkable to have my mind to myself for once. It felt remarkable to hear the boat crashing against the waves. It felt remarkable to feel the wind cutting through my hair and to have the salty water stinging my senses. I suddenly heard Bella through the roaring of engine.

"Are we going much farther?"

I turned my head slightly towards her and I saw that Bella's hands were clenching the seat. I grinned to myself.

"About another half an hour."

As we continued through the waves, I suddenly saw Isle Esme sticking out of the water like ghost. My eyes narrowed and saw the sand on the beach glowing from the moonlight. I smiled to myself and turned my body towards Bella.

"Bella, look there," I shouted to her over the roar of the engine.

I pointed straight headed toward the island sticking out of the ocean. I knew that Bella, with her human's eyes, couldn't see Isle Esme properly. I knew that she could only see a dark figure sticking out in front of her.

As we grew closer to Isle Esme, I pulled back on the accelerator a little bit. I turned the wheel and began moving north toward the dock that was in front of the island_._

"Where are we?" Bella murmured.

"Isle Esme," I said with a smile on face.

Once I saw the dock, I positioned the boat to slide gently next to it. I cut the engine and stood at the wheel for a moment. I looked at the house that faintly glowed in the moonlight. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and smelled the warm moister in the air.

I heard Bella's voice cut through the dark silent night. "Isle Esme?"

"A gift from Carlisle-Esme offered to let us borrow it."

I quickly made my way through the boat and grabbed the luggage. I placed them on the dock and turned back to get Bella. I couldn't fight the smile that was permanently stuck on my face. As I scooped her up in my arms, it felt wonderful holding her warm body against mine.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" she said breathlessly to me.

I bounced out of the boat and grinned at her. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

As I held my sweet Bella with one arm and the luggage in the other, I began walking through the sandy pathway toward the house. As we made our way through the dark, I heard Bella's heart pounding against her chest. Her breathing started to become uneven. I looked down at her, opened my mouth slightly to ask what was on her mind. However I decided against it. As we drew closer to the house, I started to feel uneasy about the up coming situation.

As we arrived at the front door, I placed the luggage on the porch and opened the door. As I looked down at Bella, I waited patiently for her to look back up at me. As our eyes locked, I stepped through the threshold.

I continued to cradle Bella as I made my way through the house. I flipped the light switch on to the kitchen, the dining area, the living room, the hallway that led to a couple of the rooms including the master bedroom. As we got to the master bedroom, I flipped the light switch and watched Bella reaction.

The room, that Bella and I, were standing in was one of Esme's favorite rooms in the house. She called it Paraíso Celestial (Heavenly Paradise). Everything in the room was dripping in white. In the middle of the room was a huge custom-made king-size bed with custom-made white sheets. Hovering over the bed was a huge mosquito netting. At the end of the room were, once more, custom-made French doors that opened up to see the waves dancing on the beach.

Bella's reaction was speechless. I didn't want to press the matter any further and placed her down on her feet.

"I'll…go get the luggage."

I quickly went through the house and turned off all the lights. I went to the front door, grabbed the luggage and took one more look at the surroundings around us. I swept the darkness-which was more like daytime to me-to make sure no predators were around. I neither heard nor saw anything, but the sound of the seawater dancing along the sand. I closed the door and slowly made my way back to Bella.

I knew that our moment was approaching and I felt completely bewildered at the matter. I knew that this was Bella's first time in doing anything physical. I was not quite sure if she would go through with it. I was more then ready, but after all, I was a man. Moreover, I needed to remember that Bella was human and I was still her predator and needed to be gentle.

As I approached the room, I took in a deep breath and entered the room. I carefully placed the luggage on the white dresser and opened it for her. I saw her moving around the room looking at the items in front of her. I imagined that this place was more like a dream to her then reality. I saw a beam of sweat rolling down the back of her neck. I walked forward and extended my index finger to wipe it away. I had taken into count that it would be hot, but not deathly hot to cause Bella to be uncomfortable.

"It's a little hot there," I said apologetically. "I thought…that would be best."

"Thorough," she murmured back at me under she breath.

I nervously chuckled. "I tried to think of everything that would make this…easier," I said honestly.

I heard her swallow loudly at my comment. She still had her back towards me. As the seconds started to become minutes, I knew that Bella need a moment alone. I knew as well that I needed a moment. I needed to get my head on straight and think more clearly, as to how I planned not to hurt Bella.

"I was wondering," I said slowly to her, "if…first…maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?"

I paused for a moment and waited for Bella's reaction. She said nothing nor turned around to look at me. My heart ached so badly at not being able to hear her thoughts. I needed to know what she was feeling. Was my sweet Bella feeling sacred? Nervous? Overwhelmed? Bewildered? The more I question myself, the more the feeling to know what she was thinking ate away at me.

"The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of." I said this time with ease in my voice.

"Sounds nice," her voice broke.

I knew at that point that Bella was everything that I had just thought about. I needed to quickly leave and give her time to think about whatever it was she was thinking.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two…It was a long journey." I said softly to her.

She nodded at my suggestion. I moved towards her and just below her ear, lightly brushed my lips against her throat. Bella's scent overpowered all my senses and I became vulnerable.

"Don't take _too_ long, Mrs. Cullen." I said in her ear.

I felt Bella's body slightly jump. I smiled to myself at how amazing it felt to call her _Mrs. Cullen_. Life times would pass by and calling Bella, _Mrs. Cullen_, would never tire out.

"I'll wait for you in the water."

I walked passed her and over to the French door. I simply opened them, allowing the seawater to enter the room. As I made my way through them, I started to unbuttoned my silk shirt, I pulled my way out it and it fell to the floor. I quickly looked back at Bella, I couldn't bear to leave her, but I knew that I had too.

As I walked towards the salty ocean water, I felt the grainy sand shuffling under my marble stone feet. I saw the moonlight dancing along the sand as I walked alone. I stopped at a nearby tree, taking off the last of my clothing and continued down to the warm ocean. As I entered the water, the warmth of the water felt odd against my stone ice skin. I decided to take a quick swim around the island for any signs of near by predators in the water. Nothing was near the island.

As I stood alone in the dark, waist deep, I noticed I glowed under the moonlight like a distant star. I looked down at my bare chest and thought about how far I had come in my life. I remembered the many days that I felt hallow and empty inside. I knew that I could never have blood running through my veins or my heart pound in my chest again. I remembered the many times I played a part in front of Carlisle. I couldn't allow him to feel the way I was feeling when I was born into this life.

I suddenly glanced at the moon. I remembered the many nights that I glazed at it. The many nights that I wondered what else was beyond this life. The nights that I hunted alone, I would think about anything and everything. I wondered what it felt like to escape to another world or reality. Would nighttime always begin the same phenomenon? Would daytime also begin that same phenomenon? Some nights, I would wonder why our kind was left to roam alone, among the living.

As I continued to look at the moon, I heard Bella walking behind me. As I closed my eyes, her sweet florist scent slowly crept around my naked body and danced along my scenes. Once Bella had entered the water, it rippled lightly and crashed against my waist. Shortly after, I felt Bella's warm body next to me. Above the warmth of the water, I rested my hand and I felt her place her baby soft hand in my own.

"Beautiful," she said to me.

I peeked out the corner of my eye and saw her looking at the moon.

"It's all right," I said apathetically.

I slowly turned to face my love. I looked deep into her eyes, seeing the moonlight reflecting off her brown eyes. It looked like thousands of tiny diamonds in her eyes. I twisted my hand up and coiled our fingers just beneath the water. The heat from the water equaled everything out between Bella and me. One cold like winter and hot like summer, now more neutral like spring.

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_," I continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

I saw Bella half smile at me. She moved her free hand and placed it on my chest over my heart. The sudden warmth against my marble skin caused me to shudder lightly at her touch. I heard Bella's heart beating calmly and her body was peaceful. As I continued to look at her, I felt my breath leaving my body, it became more abnormal and my body became tense.

"I promised we would _try_," I whispered to her. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

Bella nodded seriously still looking at me. She took another step forward and placed her head on my marble chest.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "We belong together."

I wrapped my arms around Bella's body. I suddenly felt overwhelmed and vulnerable at holding my beloved.

"Forever." I declared as I pulled us deeper in the water.

**Okay readers, I'm working on the whole sex scene. I just need to really put my mind into it. I want to make it like PG/ PG-13 rated. It may be a while. After that chapter, then the second part to this will be posted. I hope you have enjoyed it!**


	10. Our First Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY ****constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: I have re-mastered this one, but again not much .No not much. I really enjoyed writing this one but wished to have added sooooo much more. But I love it.**

**Our First Time**

As I pulled Bella deeper into the water, we continued to look deep into each other's eyes.

"You sure about this?" I whispered to her.

She half-smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Of course."

"I love you, Edward."

I took a deep breath and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Bella."

I felt Bella's body become more passionate. Her arms still wrapped around my neck, I moved my hands rounded her waist and started to kiss her passionately. Our kiss sent an electric current through my body. Every nerve in my body was tingling.

I continued to kiss her soft sweet lips and moved my way down to her neck. I heard her heart thrashing against her chest. I moved my hands down to her calves, pulling her legs up and hitching them around my waist. We were entwined and clinging to each other. Our breathing became jagged and intense.

My kisses were gentle, but forceful as I moved my way down from her neck and to her throat. My tongue lightly traced the hollow base of her throat. Bella's breathing became louder and more uneven. I slowly pulled away and looked at her. I saw her eyes closed and her head tilted back. I chuckled to myself. She opened her eyes and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she gasped out.

She ran her slender fingers down my cheek. I began panting in short breaths and there was a tingling in my spine, again.

I saw her lips curl into a smile as she asked. "Are you worried?"

I breathed a nervous sigh.

I saw the hunger in her eyes filling with desire like little flames dancing in her eyes. She dropped her head and her lips found mine. I suddenly felt our tongues dancing together. Unlike Bella, but I knew deep down inside the overpowering hormones that overtook her body. I felt Bella's hands twirling through my hair. I became lightheaded and overpowered. I felt a sensation. The sensation inside of me was indescribable. The strange sensation that filled me seemed to be getting bigger, bigger, and more pleasurable by the second until finally it reached its peak and overtook me in the most powerful way.

Despite my cold body temperature, I was utterly on fire and never before had I been as aroused as I was at that very moment. Our lips unlocked and I saw Bella tilting her head back and her body gasping for air. I took that moment to move back to the base of her throat as my tongue once more began caressing it. Trailing kisses as I moved more down to her collarbone. Bella's body began quivering. I pulled back, moving my body slightly away from my love.

I became frightened, not at the reaction to Bella's body, but as to what could happen once I lose all control over my intelligence. I loved Bella and wanted to make her first time as pleasurable as possible, not running for her life.

"I'm sorry," I said breathlessly to her.

She looked down at me. "Edward, everything will be okay. We belong together."

I unhitched Bella from around my waist and gentle wrapped my arms around her body.

"I could hurt you, Bella. You have no idea how tormented I would feel."

She grabbed my face looking into my eyes. "You won't. I promise. Trust me and trust in you. Our love is powerful."

I couldn't fight the feeling any longer. I moved Bella beneath the water into a cradling position. I started to make my way out of the water and back toward Isle Esme.

"Where are we going?" she said.

As I held Bella's naked body in my arms, I felt this surge of fire blistering against my ice skin.

"Back to Isle Esme. I think we are done with our midnight swim. If anything happens, I don't want to be in the water. I don't want to leave you alone and vulnerable in the water."

"Nothing will happen."

She lightly traced circles against my bare chest. We hadn't gone far in the warm water. Once my marble feet could touch the warm grainy sand, I started to jog back to the white room. As we got closer to the house, I felt Bella heart hammering against her chest.

Once through the French door, I lightly laid Bella on the bed and made my way back to close the doors. The room was no longer swimming in seawater and the only light in the room was the luminous moonlight.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Here, Bella," I whispered back to her. I cupped her chin and raised it gently so that I was staring into his eyes once again.

I stood in front of her and looked down at her bare skin. She placed her hands on my chest. I gentle scooped her up in my arms and laid her down on her back as I carefully hovered over her body. I leaned into Bella and I found her sweet plump lips. I started to kiss her passionately again.

As our lips danced together, I felt Bella put more strength into our kiss. She started to kiss me hungrily, eagerly, desperately. I suddenly felt her pull away and struggle for air. As Bella was gasping for air, I began kissing her sweet jaw line and tracing soft circles with my lips. Yet again, I moved my way back down to the hollow base of her throat, then her collarbone. At that point in time, she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in closer to her warm body.

In that instant, Bella and I became one. I looked up to glance at her flawless face, but I saw Bella's forehead wrinkled and her eyebrows drew together as she bit her lower lip. Bella trembled underneath me and groaned in pain

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing...just hurts a bit. Nothing to worry about." she choked out.

"I'm stopping this now. I don't want you to be in any kind of pain," I said to her sorrowfully.

I felt Bella jerking at me. "NO! No, Edward. Just give me a minute," she softly said.

I felt Bella push closer to me trying to melt into my marble skin. She was soft and warm underneath me and molded to me almost perfectly.

"See," she said wholeheartedly. "Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

She smiled at me and ran her slender fingers down my cheek. From Bella's touch, I felt at the top of my spine a small tingle begin in my scalp then pleasure racing down my spine like lightening shooting through my body. Bella pulled me closer and we kissed for a few minutes. We locked together in a deep and passionate kiss.

Once more, we became one entity. We fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces. Bella was the ying and I was the yang, our bodies moved together as one. My nervousness was cast aside as passion took over. I heard Bella's breathing match me own. It was rough, jagged and irregular. I shivered as waves of pleasure washed over me. I leaned down to kiss her, but she tilted her head up so I could kiss her neck instead, breathing faintly with pleasure.

As our bodies continued to move together as one. I started to realize the power a woman could have over a man. As a man, I felt heavenly ecstasy and everything felt amazing. Suddenly a smoldering fire within my core began to come alive and consume my fevered body. Still kissing my beloved neck, I could smell her florist scent and it was pleasantly intoxicating. Suddenly I smelled fresh blood running through her veins.

The sound when I realized what it was both frightened me but excited my senses, provoking a momentary and inexplicable hunger. I suddenly felt my body stiffened as my other senses took over. I leaned into the warm object pulsing under my body. I felt adrenaline coursing through my veins, as I smelled sweet blood, causing my nose to tingle. I felt the object underneath me trembling and I knew that I had to pin it down before it got away.

With all my power, I pinned my prey. I heard its heart racing and blood fighting to get to the rest of body. I leaned in more slowly, mere inches way from draining my prey dry.

Immediately I felt a surge of pain burning in the back of my throat.

"Mmm...Edward," my prey suddenly sighed.

I pulled away from my prey's neck, shook my head and saw that it was Bella underneath me. I noticed that I had pinned her down to the bed. I quickly took my hands off her and leaned away. I couldn't believe that I was going to sink my teeth in my love. I felt Bella's legs wrapping more tightly around my waist.

"I love you," my innocent angel whispered to me.

I needed to remember what happiness was coming from our lovemaking. I needed to keep focus on what was happening now and not the pain in my back of my throat. I leaned in again and gentle kissed Bella's lips. I felt her body intensify as we were synchronize to one another.

Once more, I felt _it_ take over. I felt the burning pain stabbing the back of my throat. I could smell the blood; the scent became stronger then before. I moved my way back down to the hollow base of my prey's throat and lightly licked it. I could almost taste the sweet hot liquid soothing the pain. I leaned in, teeth bare and ready to strike my prey. The suddenly movement was to fast for a human eyes. I suddenly felt something lightweight and feathery in my mouth.

If not my prey...I thought to myself. I pulled myself up to see what I had struck. I saw that I sunk my teeth down into a pillow. I once more shook my head and began breathing rapidly.

"No!" I inaudibly said.

I brutally shook my head again. I needed to keep my head clear. Fortunately, Bella had moved a mere inches from where I stuck. Her blood would have been oozing out from her soft neck and making its way down my burning throat.

"Mmm, Edward. Hold me closer," my innocent angel whispered to me once more.

I needed to think quickly. If my other senses have taken over two times tonight, what would happen if I held Bella closer to me body? I lightly wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her moist, warm breath on my throat sending shivers of goose bumps across my cold skin. As I continued to love her with my body, I felt Bella's heart racing and her breathing began imbalanced. I kept thinking, yet again, what happiness was coming from our lovemaking. I felt Bella's back arch, a sound of pleasure escaped her body and a wave of heat emergence off her.

Blissfulness descended between the both of us.

Without thinking further more, I vigorously pulled Bella toward my body. I leaned in to sink my teeth into the surfacing heat underneath me. I bit more vigorously. Once more, I felt a lightweight feeling in my mouth. I yank myself away and I saw that I sunk my teeth into another pillow. Every sense seemed heightened and I was now fully aware of everything. I saw Bella's body being held down by my furious hands.

I unhooked my hands from Bella and unhooked our bodies, commanding myself to move across the room. I saw the feathers from the sunken pillows descend all around her.

"I can't keep doing this!" I whispered to myself.

I saw Bella's body limp against the bed. I slightly moved toward her, but before I could come any closer, I heard her breathing slow down and return to normal. I breathed out a sign of relief. I dropped to my knee and looked at my sweet Bella draft into a slumber sleep. I knew that something life threatening was going to happen. I allowed myself to become vulnerable and now look what happened. How could have I allowed this to happen?

"Everything that happened tonight was unnatural," I said to myself.

I took a sharp deep breath in and moving slowly towards Bella. I wouldn't allow myself to be so close to her, after all that happened to night. I placed my head at the edge of the bed, looking at my sweet angel. I extended my hand and cautiously caressed my love's face. I heard her breath leaving her body.

"Never again...can I allow myself to hurt you. I thought I could handle it, but what would have happened if some guardian angel was not looking out for you," I mumbled.

"Never again...my love." I whispered into the night.

**I would like to give a special thank you to **_**LS**_**! I got A LOT of ideas from this website. I hope you all enjoy. I'm leaving out of town from my sister-in-law's baby shower and I wanted to post something before I left. So read and leave review! The next story will be out **_**very very**_** soon!**


	11. Isle Esme Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Isle Esme (Part 2)**

The rest of the night I never moved from where I laid my head. I couldn't allow myself to be so close to Bella. I was fortunate that nothing happened to Bella. Even the thought of thinking of it…grief-stricken, torture and agony was all that came to mind.

Once the night crept away and dawn rose over the horrific night. I moved to be by Bella's side. No longer was her body a creamy ivory color, looking down at her naked body I saw marks of discoloration on parts of Bella's body. As the sun rose higher into the sky, I saw more clearly the marks left behind by me pinning her to the bed. I knew that by the end of the day those bruises would blister under skin.

I needed to prepare myself for the moment when she would wake and never want to be with me. After all, that I had done to prevent Bella from being hurt the one person who succeeded had been me. I took in a sharp breath inhaling her florist scent, I knew that after today Bella would finally see me for the monster that I was.

At that point, I started to think about what I would do. Would I follow her and beg her to take me back? Would I bow out gracefully and let her live her life? What if she went back to that mutt? How would I control myself from ripping his heart out?

I knew that whatever Bella wanted after last night the memory would haunt me. I knew that now matter what, I would sink into darkness and allow a new nightmare to consume me. I would leave Forks and never speak to my family again. I knew that I would never return to Volturi. I knew how much Aro would enjoy my company. Either way, I would allow myself to live with the guilty of that memory.

I gently moved Bella from where she laid to my bare chest and position my arms around her. I needed to hold on to her as long as possible. Once our bodies were touching I felt Bella's breathing become more alive. Any second now she would wake up see the damage and be terrified to be anywhere near me. Only a matter of time, but for now I needed to enjoy having my love near me.

With my fingers I softly trailed down the outline of her spine. I moved my head to the side and saw Bella's eyes slightly move as she tightened her arms around my neck. I took in another breath of her florist sweet scent. As her scent lingered in my nose and on my tongue, I continued to move my fingers down Bella's back. Hardly making contact between my finger and her warm skin. I lightly started to trace patterns on her skin. I suddenly heard Bella's stomach growling and heard her laugh.

"What's so funny?" I murmured to her. I tried my best to keep my voice at ease.

"You just can't escape being human for very long."

I didn't know what Bella meant by her comment. I couldn't stand being this close to her and acted normal after what happened last night. I became an animal last night and there was no way to sugar coat it at all. I felt Bella move and she looked up at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her directly. I couldn't look into the eyes of my beloved and see the trust and faith she once had in me. I looked into the white canopy that hung above us. My whole body was rigid and I felt intense pressure growing in me. I knew that I needed to wait and see her reaction.

"Edward," she choked out. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" my voice was hard and almost scornful.

I waited and waited to see what Bella was planning to do next. I heard nothing, but our breathing leaving our bodies. I peeked out my eye and saw a bewildered looked engraved on Bella's face. Her silence was pecking at me and I needed to know what she was thinking. How bad was my assumption? I extended my index finger and started to smooth out the worried wrinkled on her forehead.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I…" she trailed off.

I needed to keep in mind that I couldn't lose it again with Bella. I tightened eyes.

"How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth-don't try to downplay it."

"Hurt?" she repeated.

She sounded surprise by my sudden question. I didn't understand what was happening. It was almost as if she couldn't remember what happen last night. My inner animal nearly killed my heart, my soul, my life and she was acting utterly surprise. I raised one eyebrow and pursed my lips tighter. I saw her stretch out her body, she seemed to have a hard time flexing all her muscles but she never showed a sign of pain. I knew that Bella was trying to be brave and not show me what a horrible person I was.

"Why are you jumping to conclusion? I've never been better than I am now."

I closed my eyes and felt disgusted by the whole matter. "Stop that."

"Stop _what_?"

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."

"Edward!" she whispered, angrily. "Don't ever say that."

I continued to keep my eyes closed. I didn't want to see terror in her eyes.

"Look at yourself, Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster."

Moments passed and I heard a gasp escape Bella's lips. _Damn it! _I thought to myself. Here was the precise moment that I had prepared myself for her reaction or so I thought. I suddenly felt frightened. I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving me. I couldn't stand the only woman who brought me back to life and give me reason to live to leave me to my insanity.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" she said, puzzled.

For all things holy in this world, I nearly killed her and she was more worried about the feathers clinging to her skin.

I exhaled intolerantly. "I bit a pillow. Or two. That's not what I'm talking about"

"You…bit a pillow? _Why_?"

"Look, Bella!" I nearly snarled at her. I had lost all my restraint with her lack of realization. I took her hand- very delicately and stretched out her arm. "Look at _that_!"

At that point in time, Bella finally saw what I meant. She examined her arms following up her shoulder where I was mere inches from the last attack. I lightly place my hand in all the spots that showed damage to her ivory skin. Bella continued looking down her bare body until she used her free hand to jab her buriers on her left forearm. She looked like a small child observing a shiny new toy.

"Oh," she said.

"I'm…so sorry, Bella," I whispered to her. "I knew better than this. I should not have-" I made a low sickened sound in the back of my throat. "I am more sorry than I can tell you."

I meant every word that poured out of my mouth. I was going insane! I was losing every bit of my intelligence. My sweet angel with a heart of unselfish being seemed to be fine with everything. I needed to hear her true thoughts. I needed to hear that I was a monster, a soulless being walking among the living. I felt like an addict on the edge by not hearing what was honestly on her mind.

I threw my arm around my face and became a statue waiting for my sweet love to respond. It felt like I was falling into a never-ending black hole waiting for her to do something. I sat and waited to hear Bella run out screaming for help. I suddenly heard her move and I knew that she would leave without thinking twice about what happened. Nevertheless, I felt her warm hand touch my marble arm. Then I felt her warm finger wrapping around my wrist trying to pry at me, but I knew that no matter what she did I wouldn't allow her to face a killer.

"Edward."

Her sweet voice stung my inner core.

"Edward? I'_m_ not sorry, Edward. I'm…I can't tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f--"

"Do not say the word _fine_." I said with ice flowing in my voice. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I am," she whispered.

"Bella," I nearly moaned. "Don't."

"No. _You _don't, Edward."

I removed my arms from my face and looked at her cautiously. I felt that she was trying to be brave and show me that I did nothing wrong. However, the bruises forming under her soft ivory skin told my other wise.

"Don't ruin this," she told me. "I. Am. Happy."

"I've already ruined this," I whispered.

She didn't understand the inner beast that replaced me last night and wanted her. I took a great moment and turned in to an unforgettable memory. She may not remember it now, but soon she will remember everything.

"Cut it out," she snapped.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was this sweet angel trying to tame the inner animal in me? I started to grind my teeth. I couldn't take Bella being so understanding at a near death experience.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so _inconvenient_ to be a mental mute!"

I felt my eyes leap out of their sockets. I couldn't believe that Bella wanted me to hear what she was thinking. Perhaps everything that I knew to be true was incorrect.

"That's a new one. You love that I can't read your mind."

"Not today."

I stared at her for a moment. Everything felt so eccentric and unusual. I hadn't quite come to understand human emotions.

"Why?"

She threw her hands in the air and I saw frustration forming on her face. Within second of her hands being in the air, I felt her warm hand against my chest. I heard a sharp smack, but fell nothing against my marble skin.

"Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyways. I was perfectly happy. Totally and completely blessed out. Now--well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You _should _be angry at me."

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?"

I sighed. "No. I don't think anything could make me feel better now."

"_That_," she snapped at me. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are _killing my buzz_, Edward."

After everything I was _ONLY_ killing her buzz. What about sinking my teeth into her? What about yearning for her sweet blood to please the inner animal in me? I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Bella took in a deep breath and loudly swallowed. I couldn't bare the silence between us, but I didn't want to upset her anymore then she was already.

"We knew this was going to be tricky. Thought that was assumed. And then-well, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And this is really nothing." she said, brushing her fingers against the bruises. She tried to make her voice soothing, but I heard the pain that lingered in very word. "I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice--"

I froze. The muscles in my face became intense and my breathing became inconsistent.

"Assumed? Did you expect this, Bella ? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones--that equals a victory?"

She stared intensely at me for a while. I assumed that I frighten her with my ranting. Once my breathing was under control, I saw her lips part and she spoke more slowly this time around.

"I didn't know what to expect--but I definitely did not expect how…how…just wonderful and perfect it was."

Her voice dropped and she moved her eyes from my face to her hands. She whispered to me as she continued to look at her hand.

"I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me."

I was stunned at the last part of Bella's sentence. I moved slowly toward my Bella and placed a finger under her chin. I lightly pulled her chin back up. She didn't look up at me.

"Is that what you're worried about?" I said through my teeth. "That I didn't _enjoy _myself?"

"I know it's not that same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that."

I couldn't believe that I allowed myself to be unsympathetic and make my Bella believe that what we shared last night was not rewarding. I sat and waited for Bella to look at me or speak. I wanted to cradle her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. However, I still couldn't allow myself to touch her any further. I couldn't…I couldn't bring myself to act as if everything that happened last night was nothing. I figured that I would be patient and allowed her to take as long as she wanted. She finally looked at me and I felt happiness over take me.

"It seems that I have more to apologize for." I frowned at her. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't…well, the best night of my existence. But I don't want to think of it way, not when you were…"

The corners of her lips were starting to curve up. "Really? The best ever?" she asked, still whispering.

I took her face between my marble hands and stared at her meditatively.

"I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made out bargain, hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you." I said softly to her, as my forehead wrinkle. "He had faith in me, though--faith I didn't deserve."

I saw her lips part, I placed two fingers on her lips. I wanted her hear what I had to say.

"I also asked him what _I _should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me…what with my being a vampire." I said reluctantly. "Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part--you had already altered me so completely." I smiled sincerely.

"I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood." I said as my eyebrows drew together. "But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent then _that…_I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more."

"It _was _more, It was everything."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you did feel that way."

"What does that mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?"

"To ease my guilt. I can't ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes."

She grabbed my chin, leaned into me and our faces were mere inches away from one other. I felt her sweet warm breath hit my face as she spoke, triggering a dizzy spell.

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there as a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. _I've_ never been so happy in all my life--I wasn't this happy when you decided that you loved me more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me…Not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio"--I flinched when she mentioned the worst memory that hung over us for so long. Bella pressed forward without thinking. --"or when you said 'I do' and I realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of it. So just deal with it."

After Bella was finished with her 'monologue', I saw a frown line along her eyebrows. I leaned into smooth out the line along her eyebrows.

"I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that."

"Then don't _you_ be unhappy. That's the only thing that's wrong here."

My sweet Bella always trying to make sure everyone around was more comfortable then she was. I tightened my eyes, took in a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

Bella observed me face skeptically and I gave her a composed smile.

"Whatever makes me happy?"

I heard her stomach rumbling at the same time she spoke.

"You're hungry," I said instantly.

I was rapidly out of bed and heading for some of my clothes. I pulled over my bare body a pair of pants, stood by the door and ran my finger through my hair to release some of the feathers that remained.

"So, why exactly did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?"

"I don't know if I _decided _to anything last night," I muttered. "We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you."

I shook my head, inhaling deeply as the recurring memory came rushing into my mind. I remembered every second moment; the thought that I almost drain me beloved. I fought against the memory. I forced a bona fide smile as I felt Bella looking at me. She slowly slid of the bed and stretched out her muscles. I gasp as I saw more bruise starting to form under her skin. I turned away from her, I fell the muscles in my knuckles tense and become balls of fist. I was losing all control over my breathing, I wanted to hurt myself and be released from the guilt that spun around me.

"Do I look that hideous?" she asked.

I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw Bella make her way to the bathroom. I couldn't believe that I allowed myself to be so close to someone so perfect and to damage her perfect body over my selfish needs. I slowly moved towards Bella, I saw her looking at her body and I wondered maybe this was going to be the moment that she would leave. I couldn't take the emptiness in my mind; I wanted to know what she was thinking about at this moment. I heard her groan.

"Bella?"

"I'll never get this out of my hair!" she said pointing at her head.

I saw her starting to pull out the feathers tingled in her hair.

"You _would _be worried about your hair," I mumbled to her.

I moved more towards her and started helping her pull out the feathers. I must admit she did look sexy but a bit silly at the same time.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous."

I didn't say anything to her. I couldn't laugh at this situation. I continued plucking and trying to pull whatever I could out.

"This isn't going to work," she sighed. "It's all dried in. I'm going to have to try to wash it out."

She turned around and wrapped her warm arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Do you want to help me?"

"I'd better find some food for you." I said quietly.

I gently disentangled us and left her to be in some kind of peace. I heard her sigh as I left the room and headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I started going through the cabinets looking for breakfast for Bella. I saw some a couples of boxes labeled: cereal, pop-tarts and granola bars. I felt that handing Bella something cold to eat was not good enough. I made my way to the refrigerator and starting roaming through there it. I saw some eggs, bacon and cheddar on the shelf. I grabbed the items placed on the counter and grabbed a pan.

While the pan was coming up to the desirable heat, I started cracking the eggs in a large glass bowl. I whipped them, placing one hand over the pan and felt the heat coming off it. I dropped the eggs in pan and I quickly diced the bacon. As the eggs were starting to turn from a runny textile to a hard one, I placed the bacon on top of the eggs along with the cheddar. I took half the egg and placed it on the other half. As I heard Bella walking down the hallway, I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and placed the eggs on the plate.

"Here," I said.

I smiled at her and placed the hot food on the titled table. She sat on one of the metal chairs and I saw her shove the hot eggs in her mouth. I sat across from her and chuckled quietly to myself.

"I'm not feeding you often enough."

"I was asleep. This is really good, by the way. Impressive for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food Network," I said, as I crooked a smile.

"Where did the eggs come from?"

"I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first, for this place. I'll have to ask them to deal with the feather…."

I trailed off and looked away from Bella. I gazed over her head out the window and saw the ocean waves crashing against the sand. I waited to hear my beloved speak, but heard only her chewing and swallowing.

"Thank you," she said, suddenly.

She leaned across the table toward me. I knew what she wanted and I leaned in to meet her half way. As our lips came together, I suddenly became stiff and pulled away from her before she started kissing me passionately. I knew that Bella would want more physical interaction, but I would never allow the inner beast to be anywhere near my sweet Bella again.

I saw her gritting her teeth and then I heard, "You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?"

I half smiled at my beloved. I hesitated and raised my hand to stroke her cheek. Her warm skin under my cold marble fingers felt incredible. I felt a wave of shock move down to my inner core. She leaned her face in my palm.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I sighed and dropped my hand. "I know. And you're right."

I felt powerless and lost at the current situation. I didn't have any idea as how to fix everything and give my sweet Bella what she wanted most in the world.

I slightly lifted my chin and spoke with a firm persuasion. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again."

**I'm sorry that it took forever to post this one, but I just got back into town two days ago. I typed really fast to get this one out.I know that some of my stories are long and I'm sorry, but I like detail. Hope you like this one.**


	12. Distractions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: Re-mastered and re-translated as well. I would like to say thank you to ****Sandra Marques****, who translated for me. I would liked to also thank****TeamCullenCovenForever**** for telling me the title of the move that Bella picked to watch.**** I would like to say ****THANK U**** to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Really means a lot to me. Thank you so much! And PLEASE PLEASE keep them coming!**

*Please Kaure, behave yourself. I don't say anything. Just do you work and we can be on our way_.-__Por favor Kaure, pare com isso. Eu não vou falar nada. Apenas faça seu trabalho pra que a gente possa ir embora._

__*Don't tell me what to do, Gustavo.- _Não me diga o que fazer, Gustavo._

*Hello, I hope all is well. Please come in_.-_ _Oi, eu espero que tudo esteja bem._ _Por favor, entrem._

*Thank you, sir._-Obrigado, senhor_

*Please, call me Edward. _-_ _Por favor, chame-me de Edward_

*Oh my god, he has brought the innocent girl to her death and she doesn't know it_. __–O__h meu Deus, ele trouxe uma garota inocente pra matá-la e ela não sabe disso!__  
_

*Oh God, he has done it. That poor innocent girl!_ -_ _Ele realmente fez isso. Aquela pobre e inocente garota...  
_

*Thank you , sir. See next week. Congratulation on your recent marriage. I hope you and you bride are very happy. Obrigada senhor, vejo-o na próxima semana. Parabêns pelo seu casamento. Eu espero que o senhor e sua noiva sejam muito felizes.

*Thank you, Gusatvo. _- Obrigado, Gusatvo. _

**Distraction**

I had decided that my number one priority was to keep Bella happy and busy. The mornings after breakfasts I would tell her of our daily plans. I wanted her to consume as many human experiences as possible. As always, she would protest, bring up the sex issue, wish to stay home and watch one on the millions of videos that we had. However, I would tell her how beautiful the clear baby blue ocean was. About the wonderful sea life it held and how beautifully breath-taking sunsets Rio had to offer.

Our first day I took Bella snorkeling. We never went too far off the island, daytime held a few more dangerous predator then nighttime. I would dive down to the bottom of the ocean, pulling sea life back up to show Bella. Sometimes I would keep my distance from her, the sea life would fear whenever I came around. She enjoyed swimming among the colorful fishes and she became breathless when she saw porpoises playing around the shallow water. Sometimes she would be speechless when she saw a couple sea turtles in the distance. I enjoyed watching her have fun and soaking up as much sun as she could.

Throughout the week, we would watch the parrots that lived in the canopy on the other end of the island. I would take Bella hiking through small parts of the jungle. I knew that Bella was not much of an explorer, but it was all part of the plan. I would point out the different species of birds, plants and frogs that were very treacherous. Just before dinner, we would see the sunset. The colors that struck the sky were like: orange, yellow, lavender, blue and dusty red. Sometimes I would wonder where heaven began and the earth ended.

Every night for dinner, I would make a feast for her. I would make things like: lasagna, stuffed bell peppers and homemade chili. She would consume every bit that I would make for her. Some nights, she would fall asleep after her last bit and barely making it to the room. One night she fell asleep just before finishing her meal. I chuckled to myself and cradled her in my arms, taking her bed.

After the incident in the white room, I decided to take Bella to the blue room. The room was mostly similar to the white room. Everything in the room had been specially made for Esme and by Esme. In this room, Esme went a little easier on the use of blue. The bed was a custom-made queen size bed in the shape of oval. The walls were a dark paneled in teak and most of the room was covered in silk blue. Unlike the white room, there were no French doors, but still enough windows for the ocean air to engulf the room.

With the extreme heat in Rio, every night I was able to be close to Bella and hold her. On those nights, she would never make a single sound in her sleep. She never tossed or turned. I would gently place my ear on her chest to make sure she was breathing. After a couple of nights, she began to snore and I found the snoring to be adorable. Occasionally, I would be on the internet obtaining more information to keep Bella busy. Some nights I would get emails from Alice sending me things that Bella might enjoy and asking us when we would be home.

During the nights that she could find the strength to stay wake, she started wearing stain lingerie. I would have to hold my self-control and show no sign that I noticed what the lingerie did to her body. Every piece she wore would hug her body, triggering a desirable need to want her. When she would crawl into bed, I would get quick glances of her bruises and with that one glance, I would be in absolute control of myself.

One night, Bella came walking out of the bathroom wearing a black lacy piece of lingerie. I felt my whole body stiffened and I widen my eyes. The lingerie barely touched her creamy skin. It was as if it glided over her bare skin. In that instead, my manly desires were starting to boil over. As a man, I wanted to feel her warm delicate skin against my marble cold skin. I wanted to feel bliss between us. I wanted to make her happy as well as myself. On the other hand, I needed to keep my intelligence in order not to hurt my sweetheart again. In an instant, I managed to control my facial expression.

"What do you think?" she said as she rotated to show me every angle.

I cleared my throat. "You look beautiful. You always do."

"Thanks," she said bitterly. I smiled to myself as she moved slowly into bed. I placed my arms around her and pulled her into my chest.

"I'll make you a deal," she said hazily.

"I will not make any deals with you," I replied.

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering."

"It doesn't matter."

She sighed. "Dang it. And I really wanted…oh well."

I rolled my eyes. She yawned and closed her eyes. I knew what she wanted, but I couldn't give it to her. The man inside me desired to touch her. In that moment, I hated denying her and I felt a pain in my lifeless heart. The more I sat here holding her, the more it pecked at me.

"All right. What is it you want?" I huffed out.

I could have sworn I saw her fighting a smile. I knew what she was playing at, but I just didn't know that she was that cunning.

"Well, I was thinking…I know that the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover story, but honestly, one semester of college probably wouldn't kill me." she said to me. "Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories, I bet. Sure, it might be embarrassing if I can't keep up with all the brainiacs. Still…eighteen, nineteen, it's really not such a big difference. It's not like I'm going to get crow's feet in the next year."

I sat there for a moment pondering over what she was proposing. I didn't understand where she was going with this whole school idea.

"You would wait. You would stay human." I said in a low voice to her. I heard no response from her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said through my teeth, my tone livid. "Isn't it hard enough without all this?" I grabbed a handful of lingerie in my hand that lingered at that her thigh. My manly instincts wanted to tear it off, but I needed to remember to stay in control. I relaxed my hand allowing the lingerie to drape back.

"It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with you."

"I want to go to college."

"No, you don't. And there is nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's worth hurting you."

"But I _do_ want to go. Well, it's not college as much as it's that I want-I want to be human a little while longer."

I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. Her sweet florist smell and the black lingerie were driving me wild.

"You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging to be a vampire without delay?"

"Yes, but…well, I have a reason to be human that I didn't have before."

"What's that?"

"Guess," she said. She moved towards me placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed her back but not passionately like she wished. I needed to be gentle with her and show her, wordlessly, that's what she wanted to share between a man and a woman couldn't be possible. After a moment, I pulled away from her and cradled her in my chest.

"You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones," I said, as I chuckled.

"That's the whole point, Edward. I like this part of being human. I don't want to give it up yet. I don't like to wait through years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me."

I smiled at her as she yawned.

"You're tired. Sleep, love." I said, as I started humming the lullaby that I made for her.

"I wonder why I'm so tired," she sarcastically muttered. "That couldn't be part of your scheme or anything."

I knew that eventually she would figure out the plan. I chuckled and went back to humming my sweetheart to sleep.

"For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better."

I stop humming to her. "You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry were slipping into a coma."

"I haven't been tossing? That's weird. Usually I'll all over the bed when I'm having nightmares. And shouting."

"You've been having nightmare?"

"Vivid ones. They make me so tired." she yawned again. "I can't believe I haven't been babbling about them all night."

"What are they about?"

"Different things-but the same, you know, because of the color?"

"Colors?"

"It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming I know that I am. With these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier."

I didn't understand and couldn't grip with what my dearest was saying. She was having nightmares and for how long? Why haven't I noticed that much sooner. I felt traumatized and tormented by the fact that Bella's dreams were turning into vivid nightmares.

"What is frightening you?"

I saw her shuddered faintly and it sent an alarming wave down my spine.

"Mostly…" she said hesitantly

"Mostly?" I encouraged to her. I saw her eyes moving from side to side. She was hiding something from me. I craved to know, but I didn't want to scare her anymore into completely shutting down. I waited and it nearly destroyed me again to know what was swimming around in her thoughts.

"The Volturi," she whispered to me.

I hugged her tighter, but gentle enough not to leave bruises. "They aren't going to bother us anymore. You'll be immortal soon, and they'll have no reason."

Once more, I saw her thinking. I was not quite sure if she was telling me everything or just what I wanted to hear. I didn't want her not coming to me if I force any further in the matter.

"What can I do to help?"

She had a troublesome look on her face and then shook her head.

"They're just dreams, Edward."

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

"They're not all bad. Some are nice. So…colorful. Underwater, with the fish and the coral. It all seems like it's really happening-I don't know that I'm dreaming. Maybe this island is the problem. It's really bright here."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. No, not yet. Can't we stay a while longer?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Bella." I promised to her.

"When does the semester start? I wasn't paying attention before."

I heavily sighed, but before I could continue our discussion she was asleep. That night when the moon would illuminate throughout the room, I stared at her face. I lightly brushed my fingers tips on her flawless warm ivory skin. I made my way down to her jaw line, neck and to finally come at the hollow base of her throat. I never went any further. I didn't want to relive the horrible memory by looking at her damage skin. I found comfort and peace listening to the rhythm of her breath leave her body. Suddenly she gasped loudly. She had been woken up from her sleep looking like she had no trace to where was at.

"Bella?" I whispered to her, as I tightened my arms around her and I gently shook her. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Oh," she gasped out. I suddenly saw her crying.

"Bella!" I said louder. I began panicked and confused. I didn't understand what had happened. She wasn't saying much and she looked baffled. "What's wrong?"

I became flustered at her silence and the only thing that I could hear was her heart racing. I wiped away the tears from her hot face, but more tears came rushing down. She remained quiet, leaving me to my insanity. My mind was racing over possibility as to why she was crying.

"It was only a dream," her voice broke as she continued to sob.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." I began rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her as a mother would do to her troubled child. "Did you have another nightmare? It's wasn't real. It wasn't real."

"Not a nightmare," she said shaking her head. She wiped away more of her tears with the back of her hand. "It was a good dream." Her voice broke again.

"Then why are you crying?" I said, perplexed.

"Because I woke up," she moaned. She wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing into my throat. I laughed at her explanation trying to be understanding about everything. However, I still felt distressed.

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real," she cried. "I wanted it to be real."

"Tell me about it," I pleaded. "Maybe that will help."

"We were on the beach…." she trailed off. She moved to look directly into my face. I saw her tear filled eyes beaming at me. She stared at me thoughtfully as grief began to disappear.

"And?" I finally provoked.

She blinked, allowing the tears to drip onto her face. "Oh, Edward…." she said with pain in her voice.

"Tell me, Bella," I pleaded.

I couldn't stand to hold her and not know what was causing her so much pain. I didn't understand why I couldn't fix what was wrong. She uncoiled her arms around my neck and enthusiastically locking her sweet lips with mine. Without thinking, I kissed her back. My insides were burning and this feeling of longing for her hit its peak. I wanted to take her immediately, but I remembered what harm it caused her last time. I gentle grasped her shoulders, struggling not to hurt as I pulled her away from me.

"No, Bella," I persisted. My eyebrows lodged together as I looked deep into her eyes. She dropped her arms to her side, the tears started to come more quickly down her face. I continued to stare at her, deeply confused and grief-stricken.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she mumbled. Her pleading sent me over the edge. I pulled her into my chest, holding her tightly.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I mournfully moaned.

"Please," her plead muffled against my chest. "Please, Edward?"

I didn't want her like this. She was too vulnerable. Her sad filled stare was sending an aching flood into my heart. How was I going to deny her? Her trembling tears were cutting into me and I didn't want her to be so unhappy. I leaned in without thinking, crushing her salty sweet lips into mine. I groaned as I felt a surge of heat pulsing off her body.

I hovered over her, kissing her passionately and feeling a hunger like no other. I gently ripped the lingerie off her body and tossed it aside. Bella suddenly pulled away and struggled for air. Once more, we become one, I felt her hot breath against my skin and hearing sounds after sounds of pleasure escape her lips. This time I was ready for whatever could possible happen tonight. As our bodies move together, reaching climax, my extra senses took over. I crooked my head to the side as my breathing began rapid as fresh sweet blood coursed underneath me. I heard another sound of pleasure and I became aware of Bella. Bliss descended between the both of us again.

With whatever intelligence I currently had, I leaned in and placed my hands on the headboard. I began pulling pieces out of the headboard with all my strength, tossing it to the floor. My breathing decelerated, I slowly pulled myself away from Bella. I laid next to her as she started to fall back asleep. I wiped away what ever tears remained. As we laid in the dark, a feeling of content washed over me. That time around I was able to control my inner beast. Perhaps, I was able to do this with Bella after all.

With darkness no longer lingering, daylights was making its way through the widows. As I pulled myself up from Bella's side, I gently placed her on my chest. I wanted to feel her warmth against my skin. Bella's breathing became livelier and I knew that she would take her time opening her eyes. I leaned more into the disfigured headboard, placing my hands behind my head.

"How much trouble am I in?" she said in a diminutive voice.

"Heaps," I said. I turned my head and smirked down at her.

She sighed. "I _am_ sorry," she said. "I didn't mean…Well, I don't know exactly what that was last night." She shook her head.

"You never did tell me what your dream was about."

"I guess I didn't-but I sort of showed you what it was about." She laughed anxiously.

"Oh." I said. My eyes widen and I blinked as I thought back to the situation last night."Interesting."

"It was a very good dream," she murmured. "Am I forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it."

How silly she was being this morning. There would be nothing I wouldn't forgive her for. She moved to a sitting position and then quickly came back down onto the pillow.

"Whoa…head rush."

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms around her. "You slept for a long tome. Twelve hours."

"Twelve?"

I saw her examining herself, moving every muscle in her body. The current bruises that remained were starting to turn from a dark purple to a sunny yellow.

"Is the inventory complete?"

She nodded awkwardly. "The pillows all appear to have survived."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your, er, nightgown." I nodded toward the end of the bed, where pieces of black lingerie were scattered across the silk sheet.

"That's too bad," she said. "I liked that one."

"I did, too."

"Were there any other casualties?" she shyly asked.

"I'll have to buy Esme a new bed frame," I declared, glancing over my shoulder. I saw her fix her eyes on at the headboard that was more like Swiss cheese.

"Hmm." She frowned. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise involved."

"I was a bit absorbed," she acknowledged. I saw her face go from a snowy cream color to a bright red.

I moved forward and lightly touched her warm cheek, sighing. "I'm really going to miss that."

We stared at each other for a while. I couldn't get over how beautiful she always looked. I couldn't come to grips on the wonderful angel that had been given to me. How beautiful her eyes looked, how they would shimmer when the light would hit them. How beautiful, soft and sweet her lips were. How beautiful her heart echo when I would be near her or touch her warm skin.

"How are you feeling?"

I laughed. I saw on Bella's face express embarrassment.

"What?" she commanded.

"You look so guilty-like you've committed a crime."

"I _feel_ guilty," she muttered.

"So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense."

Her cheek grew hotter under my hand. "The word _seduced_ implies a certain amount of premeditation."

"Maybe that was the wrong word."

"You're not angry?"

I smiled humbly. "I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It was easier this time, to control myself, to channel the excesses." I flashed my eyes to the damaged frame, once more. "Maybe because I had a better idea on what to expect."

I saw a smile spreading across her face. "I _told_ you that it was all about practice."

I rolled my eyes. She was so sweet, innocent, hopefully, but unacquainted. I heard her stomach growling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Breakfast time for the human?"

"Please," she said, as she hopped out of bed. I saw her struggling to control over her legs. Her heart was racing as I saw her heading straight for the dresser. I managed to move just in time to catch her before she made it.

"Are you all right?"

"If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a refund."

We made our way to the kitchen and like that last past week Bella started to cook eggs. I couldn't get over how many eggs she was eating.

"Since when do you eat eggs sunny-side up?" I asked.

"Since now."

"Do you know how many eggs you've gone through in the last week?" I pulled out the trash bin from underneath the sink. It was completely loaded with blue egg cartons.

"Weird," she said after a bite. "This place is messing with my appetite. But I like it here. We'll probably have to leave soon, though, won't we, to make it to Dartmouth in time? Wow, I guess we need to find a place to live and stuff, too."

I sat next to her. "You can give up the college pretense now- you've gotten what you wanted. And we didn't agree to a deal, so there are no strings attached."

She snorted. "It wasn't a pretense, Edward. I don't spend _my_ free time pretending like some people do. _What can we do to wear Bella out today?_" She was trying to imitate me, but was doing poorly at it. I laughed. She finally caught on to my plan. "I really want a little more time being human." She leaned over running her hand down my bare chest. "I have not had enough."

It was amazing having her warm, soft hand running down my chest. I gave her a suspicious look. "For _this_?" I said catching her hand, as her moved down my stomach. "Sex was the key all along?" I rolled my eyes. "What didn't I think of that?" I muttered sarcastically. "I could have saved myself a lot of arguments."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"You are _so_ human." I said.

"I know."

She continued to eat and my mind was racing about her college proposal. I found myself trying to fight of a smile, but couldn't hold back any longer. "We're going to Dartmouth? Really?"

"I'll probably fail out in one semester."

"I'll tutor you." I smiled wider. "You're going to love college."

"Do you think we can find an apartment this late?"

I made a guilty face. I couldn't believe that I forgot to tell Bella about the 6,000 square foot, 6 bedroom, 6 and half bathroom, two store house I brought a couple of weeks ago.

"Well, we sort of already have a house there. You know, just in case."

"You brought a house?"

"Real estate is a good investment."

I saw her raise one eyebrow. "So we're ready, then"

"I'll have to see if we can keep your 'before' car a little longer…."

"Yes, heaven forbid I not be protected from tanks."

I smirked. If it meant keeping her safe from herself and everything else out there, I would pay whatever amount the dealer wanted to keep her 'before' vehicle.

"How much longer can we stay?"

"Were fine on time. A few more weeks, if you want. And then we can visit Charlie before we go to New Hampshire. We could spend Christmas with Renée…."

I continued to speak of the wonderful ideas that we could do while and during her time in college. She seemed to be listening but not focused on my word.

"A few weeks," she agreed, suddenly out of nowhere. "So I was thinking-you know what I was saying about practice before?"

I laughed. "Can you hold on to that thought? I hear a boat. The cleaning crew must be here. Let me explain the mess in the white room to Gustavo, and then we can go out. There's a place in the jungle on the south-"

"I don't want to go out. I am not hiking all over the island today. I want to stay here and watch a movie."

I pursed my lips together, fighting back my smile from her annoyed tone. "All right, whatever you'd like. Why don't you pick one out while I get the door?"

"I didn't hear a knock."

I angled my head to the side listening to Gustavo talking to Kaure.

"Por favor Kaure, pare com isso. Eu não vou falar nada. Apenas faça seu trabalho pra que a gente possa ir embora."

"Não me diga o que fazer, Gustavo."

Within seconds, Gustavo knocked on the front door. I smiled at the discussion the two were having, I turned and headed down the hallway. I took a quick glance at Bella, she was up from the table and heading toward the movies. As I opened the door to the cleaning crew, I saw that Gustavo had more gray hairs then last time and was getting much older. His sister Kaure didn't seem to age much at all since the last time. She was rather large, with black hair as dark as midnight and lesser wrinkles then her brother.

"Oi, eu espero que tudo esteja bem. Por favor, entrem." I said to the two.

"Obrigado, Senhor." Gustavo said.

"Por favor, chame-me de Edward".

Once inside,I began telling them about the damage in the white room. I determined that I would tell Gustavo and Kaure the damage in the white room was due to a pillow fight. Once Bella was in my view, I gestured to her with a smile fastened to my face. I told the two that she was my wife and we were newlyweds. Gustavo smiled at Bella as he continued to follow me to the back of the house. I saw Kaure staring at Bella with pure fear in her eyes.

_Oh meu Deus, ele trouxe uma garota inocente pra matá-la e ela não sabe disso!_

I ignored the boorish comment that was running through Kaure mind. I continued to talk and motioned to Gustavo and Kaure about the damage. Once in the white room, I left the cleaning crew to do their work and walked back to Bella. I stood a couple feet from her and watched her awestruck at all the movies that we had. I smiled to myself, walked quickly to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's with her?" she whispered urgently.

"Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be more superstitious-or you could call it more aware-than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough." I said unconcerned. "They have their own legend here. _The Libishomen_-a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women."

"She looked terrified."

"She is-mostly she's worried about you."

"Me?"

"She's afraid of why I have you here, all alone." I chuckled sinisterly and looked at the wall covered in movies. "Oh well, why don't you choose something for us to watch? That's an acceptably human thing to do. "

"Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human." She laughed, clinching her around my neck and stretching up on her tiptoes. I leaned down to kiss her, I tightened my arms around her lifting her off the floor. I hitched her legs around my hips and her neck was eye level to my lips.

"Movie, schmovie," she muttered. Her heart was racing as my lips danced down her throat. I felt her warm hand looped in my hair. My mind would always become paralyzed when we were like this.

_Ele realmente fez isso. Aquela pobre e inocente garota._

I dropped Bella immediately and saw, through Kaure eyes, how she could have thought that at the time. She stood there, eyes widen in disbelief, covered in feathers and extra feathers in her arms. Her heart and breathing was beating uncontrollably. I thought she might have heart attack. Her thoughts were racing and she thought about taking Bella away before the situation become worse. Suddenly she cleared her throat and apologies for being rude. I smiled politely at her and she quickly continued down the hall. As she made her way back to the white room, she was battling with herself about Bella being here alone with me.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" she muttered.

I laughed at her complex statement. "Yes."

"Here," she said. She grabbed 'Seven brides for Seven Brothers'. "Put this on and we can pretend to watch it."

"Very honeymoonish."

As the movie played in the screen, Bella snuggled against my arms. Her body pressed against mine was producing electric current. I had to force and not give in to my manly craving. As a man, I wanted to always make love to this breathtaking woman. As a man, I wanted to share that amazing moment between a man and a woman. Being with Bella, _in that way_, it was divine harmony. I was certain that she felt the same way in those moments.

"Will we move back into the white room?"

"I don't know…I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair-maybe if we limit destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite us back someday."

I saw her smile widely. "So there will be more destruction?"

I laughed at her expression. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again."

"It would only be a matter of time." I suddenly heard her heart spike. I smiled to myself.

"Is there something that matter with you heart?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." She paused. "Did you want to go survey the demolition zone now?"

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. You may not notice me tearing the furniture apart, but it would probably scare them."

"Right. Drat." She said sourly.

Gustavo and Kaure continued to work quietly. I saw Kaure ever so often glance our way. When she would look, her blood pressure would spike and her breathing became unstable. Gustavo would whisper for her to get back to work. After awhile Bella began fidgeting and hardly paid attention to the movie. Kaure kept thinking about luring Bella outside and telling her what was going on, hoping and praying that Bella would take her advice and leave. Then she would rethink it, knowing what she thought I was, maybe coming back at night when I was 'sleeping' and taking Bella then. Kaure figured that would be the best option she had since my kind hardly went out during the daytime. As time went now, Bella's breathing became slower and relaxed. I tilted my head to the side and noticed that she was falling asleep. I tighten my grip on Bella as she slept.

"Obrigada senhor, vejo-o na próxima semana. Parabêns pelo seu casamento. Eu espero que o senhor e sua noiva sejam muito felizes," Gustavo said. He nodded, gestured to Kaure to head to the front door.

"Obrigado, Gusatvo."

"They're finished." I said to her.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?"

"How about lunch first?" I recommended.

She bit her lower lip, drew her eyebrows together and I knew that she was thinking about which one was more important. I smiled at her, took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"This is getting out of hand." Her tone was as if she was complaining.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon-burn off the calories?"

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories."

"And what was that?"

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left-"

The moment she said headboard, I was sold on the idea. I swept her up, unable to uncontrolled myself; I gently force my lips onto her lips. I moved faster then lighting speed down the hallway and towards the blue room.

**Again, Thank you to everyone for the review and friendly advice! So sorry that this chapter is so long, but I love details. I have some sad new readers, my computer was infected last week due to the worldwide spread. My computer will be getting worked on to make it feel all better. Some I will try my best to get the next chapter out within one week. Some please hang in there! Thank u again and enjoy!**


	13. Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

_-Mr. Cullen, sir. This Luiz, I'm Mrs. Valdez supervisor. How can I help you today**?-**_** senhor. Este Luiz, eu sou Sra. supervisor de Valdez. Como posso ajudá-lo hoje?**

_-I need a direct flight from here to Seattle. With the next hour or so, Mr. Valdivia**?-**_**Necessito um vôo direto daqui a Seattle. Com a próxima hora mais ou menos, Sr. Valdivia?**

_-I'm sorry, sir. We have nothing available, until the morning. We can book that flight for if**--**_**Siento muito, senhor. Temos nada disponível, até a manhã. Podemos reservar esse vôo para se --**

_-No, I'm sorry. My wife has grown ill and I needed to get her home. Now, please. I will pay whatever to get us home now**.-**_**Não, siento muito. Minha esposa cresceu doente e necessitei receber sua casa. Agora, por favor. Pagarei o que receber nos para casa agora.**

_-Nothing? No cancellation**?-**_**O nada? Nenhum cancelamento?**

_-I'm sorry sir, we have nothing right now. I can direct you to later flight**.-**_**Siento muito senhor, nós temos nada agora mesmo. Posso dirigi-lo a vôo posterior.**

_-No, I'm sorry I needed it now. Let me call you back**.-**_**Não, estou necessitei-o agora. Deixe-me ligar lhe de novo.**

_-Of course sir.-_**De senhor de curso.**

_-I wish to see your wife.-_**Desejo ver sua esposa.**

_-What have you done to her?-_**O que você fez a ela?-?**

_-Why are you here, old woman? Leave now!-_**Por que você está aqui, mulher velha? Parta agora**

_-You fool! What have you do to this poor girl? I know what you are and you have now idea what you have done to this girl. Why are you here, alone with her? Why?-_**Engana! O que tem faz a esta menina pobre? Sei o que você está e tem agora idéia o que você fez a esta menina. Por que você está aqui, só com ela? Por que?**

_-You don't understand I love this woman. I LOVE HER!-_**Você não entende amo esta mulher. AMO-A!**

**Unexpected**

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake again. I love you_.

I loathed leaving Bella alone at anytime for anything, but I needed to hunt. I placed the small note where I laid and watched her, hoping that she would sleep all throughout night. I lightly kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. I knew that if I didn't leave now, I wouldn't be able to leave at all. I quickly ran to the small speedboat, started the engine and pulled out of the dock. I took one more look at the house and sighed. I pushed down on the accelerator, heading back to the mainland.

Feeling the wind cutting through my hair, I couldn't help but think about what could possibly happen to Bella. Would she not find the letter and wander around the island looking for me? What if something, by chance, found its way to the island and attacked Bella? Would Kaure come back, kidnap Bella and take her away from me permanently? _No, babbling buffoon! Must you be dramatic in everything? What could happen? Even if Kaure did come back and take Bella, do you honestly think that Bella would stay away? She has expressed to you how much she loves you and wants to be with you and be equal to you._ I shook my head, why was I fighting with myself. I had nothing to be concerned about…with Kaure nonetheless. Nevertheless, I hoped that Bella would find the letter and keep safe.

I shook my head over again; I needed to remember that Bella would be all right. I arrived within minutes to the outer skirts of the jungle. I pulled in as far as the water level would allow me to and cut the engine. I quickly prepared to dive into the warm ocean water and tie the boat down. As I grabbed the rope, I heard rustling in the trees. I turned, looking into the darkness and saw a rainbow colored macaw. I smiled to myself as I thought back to the days that Bella and I sent with the parrots on Isle Esme. I dove into the warm water, plunging down to the dark water. I found a large rock, secured the rope and forced myself to the surface.

Once at the tip of the surface water, I swam my way towards land. As I crept on the blistering dirt, I shook myself semi-dry and gazed at my surrounding. I heard the woolly and squirrel monkeys fondling in the trees. I heard different spices of frogs singing to the night air. I crooked my head, closed my eyes and listening more narrowly for prey. I took a deep breath of the moist air floating around me and I heard an animal moving a few feet from me. I crouched down, a deep snarl from the back of my throat escape my lips. I began running through the jungle, quickly and quietly. My body hardly brushed against the leafs, my feet carelessly touch the hard hot earth. My throat was throbbing and burning for sweet taste of fresh blood. I started too slowed down and crouched down more towards the ground. I saw my prey no more then fifty feet from my grasp. I continued to crouch down, crept my way through the grass and came to a near by fallen tree trunk. I saw my prey digging into its fresh kill. I growled to make myself known to my prey. It lifted its head and I narrowed my eyes and saw that I tracked down a black jaguar. He swept the area around him, trying to find where the growl surfaced. He went back to hollowing out his kill and I knew that was my moment to sink my teeth into his pulsing neck.

I slowly moved over the tree truck, positioning myself to pounce on his back. Suddenly I heard hissing from above me, before I could move I was being jerked into the air. I felt a great amount of pressure on my chest. I moved my head to look as to what had grabbed me and I saw that it was an emerald boa coiling his massive body around mine. Within seconds of being grabbed, it loosened its grip and discarded me back to the ground. I looked up and saw the boa slithering away from me. I felt the stabbing pain in my throat once more and needed anything to douse the fire. I jumped in the air, landing lightly on the branch and moved swiftly toward the boa. I grabbed the emerald boa by the end of its tail, yanking it back toward me. It wrapped its lower body around my arm, hissing at me while trying to attack. I managed to get a firm grip on the boa, I sunk my teeth into it scaly neck. I felt my prey thrashing against my grip. Once the blood pierced my throat, I sunk my teeth deeper into my prey. Within a couple of minutes, the boa stopped thrashing and his body was lifeless.

I pulled my teeth out and discarded the boa to the ground. I heard a loud thud once it hit the ground. I jumped from the tree, landing near its body and grasped for air. It happened to be the first time ever that I had sunk my teeth into anything-reptilian type. The blood coursing through its body was too salty and stale.

"That's the last damn time I sink my teeth into anything like that again."

I began running back toward my first choice in a meal tonight. I reached the area where the black jaguar had been hollowing out its kill. I saw nothing but its kill lying on the ground. _Damn it_. I thought to myself. I needed to find something else to get this ghastly taste out of my mouth. I crouched down and sprung to a near by tree branch. I squatted down listening to the jungle life that was active tonight. I heard everything that I had heard before tracking down my first meal. The area that I was in held nothing that would extinguish this desirable requirement for fresh blood. I decided to roam through the trees, in a different area I would find what I required. I got up from my squatting position, took three steps back and started springing for tree to tree. Every tree that I touched housed different species of prime mates, but once I arrived, they would scatter to the winds and it became quiet.

I continued to spring from tree to tree for the next 20 minutes until I caught scent of an ocelot. It was lying a few feet from me in a near by tree. I crouched down and moved my body similar to a feline, towards my kill. As I grew closer to my prey I saw, it had a tawny to reddish brown coat marked with black spots and rosettes. The fur was short and lighter beneath. There was a single white spot on the back of each of its ears and there were two black lines on either side of its face. It had a black-banded tail and the aroma ejecting from it called to me. I knew that if I came from behind the ocelot, it would notice me and run for it. I decided to climb the tree that I was currently on. As I climbed quietly toward the top, I leaped to the near by tree where my prey was peaceful. I grabbed a near by vine, I slowly made my way down, positioning my body similar to spider.

I lowered myself down, growing closer to the ocelot; the burn in the back of my throat was increasing. I held my breath as I finally rested precisely above my prey. I saw the ocelot sweeping the night. In one quick movement, I pounced on the ocelot, wrapping my arms around its petite body. My prey didn't have a chance against the amount of force that I was suffocating it with. The ocelot tried to wrench away from my powerful grip, but was unable to find a loophole. I bit it directly through the skull between the ears and delivered a fatal blow to the animal. My prey's pulse was moving quickly, moving fresh blood through its veins. I unhooked my teeth for my prey's skull and penetrated the animal's neck. The sweet blood was soothing the blustery fire in my throat. While I drained my prey clean, I felt sweet ecstasy coursing through my veins.

Suddenly my meal was interrupted by an enormous roar that came from behind me. I unhooked my teeth from the ocelot and discarded its body towards the ground. I turned and saw a jaguar crouched down in front of me.

I slowly backed away, never turning my back on the aggressive animal. The base coat of the jaguar was reddish-brown, spotless and its eyes charcoal black. I crouched down and snarled back at the animal. The animal launched at me, plunging us through the air and toward the ground. The animal and I smacked the ground, knocking the wind out of both of us. I rolled swiftly to my side, ran toward jaguar who was still struggling for air and pounced on the jaguar's back. I sunk my teeth into the main vein in the neck. The animal roared with agonizing pain and began thrashing against trees, trying to buck me off. The jaguar gasped for his last breath and then dropped to the floor. As the animal's carcass laid lifeless, I continued to drink the animal's blood. I heard his last heartbeat and pulled my teeth out of the animal's neck. I wiped away some of the blood that lingered on my lips. My thirsty was being satisfied but I need one more animal before returning to Bella.

Throughout the night, I was able to find two more jaguars. Each one taming, pleasing and satisfying the inner beast that dwelled in me. The sun was starting to rise and I began running through the jungle back towards the boat. I approached the outer skirts of the jungle and dove into the water, loosing the rope and shooting back up towards the boat like a bullet. I quickly climbed into the boat, turned on the engine, pushed down on the accelerator and headed back to Isle Esme.

I approached Isle Esme and saw some of the windows were opened. I panicked and pushed firm on the accelerator, pulling into the dock. The tip of the boat hit the sandy beach, sending some of it into the water. I swiftly grabbed the rope, threw it over the holder on the dock and raced towards the house. I swept the beach and saw nothing, as I grew closer to the house. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but Bella's florist scent dancing long the beach. I pushed the door open, proceeded toward the living the room and saw Bella sleeping with the TV on. I sighed, smiled to myself and walked towards her. I was worried over nothing. I was making a mountain out of a mud pile.

I began pulling her into my arms and found that she was sweating. I felt guilty at leaving her alone with nothing to keep her cool.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. I wiped away the perspiring that lingered on her forehead. "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

"Excuse me!" Bella gasped. She pulled away from me, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Bella?" I dropped my hold on her.

She ran towards the bathroom. I was right on her heels. We turned the corner; she continued to have her hand over her mouth. She crouched over the toilet and began vomiting violently.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I started to panicked once more. My word, what happened to her while I was gone? I quickly pulled her hair back and out of her face.

"Damn rancid chicken," she finally moaned.

"Are you all right?" My voice was tense.

"Fine," she wheezed. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella."

"Go away," she moaned again. I saw her struggling to get up; I gently wrapped my hands around her arms and helped her towards the sink. I felt her shoving me, but ignored her.

She rinsed her mouth out; I scooped her up and carried to the bed. I carefully placed her down. I continued to support her weak body with my arms.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yea." She said, roughly. "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first."

I placed my hand on her forehead. Everything felt normal, a little more heat then usual but I figured for the vomiting. "How do you feel now?"

"Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually."

I studied Bella's body language for a moment. I knew that giving her something right after she vomited was the wrong thing to do. I immediately ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water for her. I placed the glass next to the nightstand. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to begin her body temperature back down to normal. I asked her to wait an hour, perhaps it would pass quickly.

After an hour, I made some fried eggs for her. Once Bella was finished, I gently pulled her toward the living room. I turned the channel to CNN; we had been in our little paradise for so long, I have no idea what could have possibly happened. As Bella draped herself across my lap, I eyed her carefully as she watched the TV. I wasn't so much worried about news, I was worried about Bella. I didn't understand why she was feeling so ill. I didn't smell anything rotten when I came home. Bella twisted around and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. Before I could kiss her back with enthusiasm, she jerked away from me and grabbed her mouth. I sprung to her side, following her to the kitchen and pulled her hair back for the second time. She vomited not only the eggs but also some of the water as will.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor." I said. My anxiety was growing inside and I was trying not to lose it in front of Bella.

"I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth." she insisted.

She proceeded toward the blue room and she asked for a human minute. I paced back and forth outside the door waiting for her to rejoin me. When I heard movement, I stepped forward placing my ear against the door and listened. My nerves were already spiking and now their were pulling my in every direction. I couldn't take the silence and not knowing what was happening to Bella. I couldn't take it and I lightly knocked on the door. If couldn't be with her I needed to hear that everything was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked leaning into the door. "Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no." she said. Her voice was unusual and she sounded troubled.

Now I was over the edge. I needed to be with her. "Bella? Can I please come in?"

"O… kay"

I raced in and sat next to her, crossed legged and studied her face. She was dumbfounded and stared at nothing. I quickly placed my hand on her forehand. "What's wrong?"

"How many days since has it been since the wedding?" she whispered.

"Seventeen," I said immediately. "Bella, what its wrong?"

She held her index finger, gesturing for me to wait. I saw her mouth moving, it seem she was counting. I looked down at the suitcase and I couldn't find anything out the ordinary. Why was she counting?

"Bella!" I whispered urgently. "I'm losing my mind over here."

I saw her reaching into her personal belonging; search for something. She stumbled across a little blue box that read 'feminine care' and she held the box between us in silences.

I stared at her mystified. "What? Are trying to pass this illness as PMS?"

"No," she choked out. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five day late. I

don't think I have food poisoning."

Bella's voice completely faded out. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I stopped breathing all together. I didn't understand what Bella had just said. I couldn't control my mind from racing. There was no way in the heavens or the world that she could be with child. It…It was impossible for her to be… and with me. Never in the histories of histories had a human even carried a vampire's child. I didn't know that it was possible. No, wait…I was too young to even be thinking about it. Or was I too old to be having children? Wait, a minute… this was not happening! What the hell was I thinking! Bella and I only had sex a couple of times! My mind began backtracking; I've read that normal people try for months and even years to have children. My sister and my mother could never have children, they were frozen forever. Nothing has ever surfaced about vampires having children with any human. The damned could never have children or even try for it. The possibility of us having children was not what I wanted and I knew that Bella never wanted it either. I wanted to scream at something or at anyone: Why was this happening to us? After everything that we had been through and now to hear that Bella was pregnant. This couldn't not be happening to us! She must be mistaken and over stressed about everything. I mean after all, there was the college idea, moving away from Charlie, and turning and not understanding it what it was…Bella was losing her mind and thinking that she was with child. She was stressing about it and not telling me what was happening.

Suddenly I heard Bella talking to next to me. "Hi, Alice."

Alice? Alice was calling. Why?

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not…one hundred percent…sure…. " Bella trailed off.

"Is Edward all right?"

Alice's voice was tension as she asked Bella for me. She called Carlisle for Bella. Carlisle? Yes, that's it! Carlisle will be able to tell me that everything happening was impossible. That Bella was under enormous amounts of stress and she caught a rare disease.

"Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw-" Alice trailed off, but I heard her voice trembling.

"What did you see?"

I heard nothing from Alice for a long time before speaking again. "Here's Carlisle."

I heard Carlisle on the other end. "Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"I-" Bella trailed off for a moment. "I'm a little worried about Edward…Can vampires go into shock?"

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle sounded particularly concerned about me. I needed him to focus on Bella.

"No, no. Just…taken by surprise."

"I don't understand, Bella"

"I think…well, I think that…maybe…I might be…" I heard her take in a deep breath.

"Pregnant."

My mind came racing back and I felt a smack in the back of my head. Although, I couldn't bring myself to move or speak. Why was she still saying that? There was no way in hell that this was happening?!

"When was the first day of your menstrual cycle?"

"Sixteen days before the wedding." She answered immediately.

"How do you feel?"

"Weird. This is going to sound crazy-look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I _am_ crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something _moved_ inside me just now."

Once I heard Bella say the word '_moved_', reality came rushing into my mind. I snapped my head up and extended my hand out for the phone.

She sighed. "Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you."

"Put him on," I heard Carlisle voice strained.

I pressed the phone to my ear. I was still in a state of shock. "Is it possible?" I whispered into the phone.

"I am not sure my son. If what she saying to be true then she might be. I never heard of this happening in all the time that I've been in the medical field. I can't give a solid answer until the you come home. Something may be wrong. Edward, you need take the next flight home immediately. Leave everything if you must. Call the airport and book the next flight home. Do you understand?"

I understood everything that Carlisle was telling me, but I needed more then just what he was giving me. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me side. "And Bella?"

"Everything that she has said to be seems to be right. Nausea and vomiting. Food cravings and habits. Fetal movements. However, this seems to be unusually in the first trimester. Normal woman don't experiences movement until their second to third trimester. Edward, you needed to be extra careful with Bella. If she can feel something, we may need to remove it. It could start hurting her physical. Edward, come home now." He said.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I ended the call with Carlisle and started to dial the airport.

"What did Carlisle says?" she said.

"He thinks you're pregnant." I said instantly.

"Who are you calling now?"

"The airport. We're going home."

I began arguing with the airport about leaving within the next couple of hours. The woman on the other end was telling me that all flights this early would cost a fortune. I kept telling her that I didn't care about the price of two first class tickets. I continued to repeat to her that money was no object. She wouldn't listen when I mention that my wife had grown ill and I needed her to seek medical attention. While arguing with the woman, I began rounding up all our personal belongings. I threw some clothes down for Bella to get dress. I gestured to her that I needed her to be ready. I continued to argue with the woman, speaking harshly through my teeth.

I grew tired of arguing with the woman and asked to speak with her supervisor. I saw Bella leave the room. I wanted to go after her, but I realized that my fighting with someone on the phone caused her stress. While I was on hold I received dozens of texts from Alice to call immediately, I pushed 'ignore', continued to gather our items, and packed them into the luggage.

"Sr. Cullen senhor. Este Luiz Valdivia, eu sou Sra. supervisor de Valdez. Como posso ajudá-lo hoje?"

"Necessito um vôo direto daqui a Seattle. Com a próxima hora mais ou menos, Sr. Valdivia?" I strongly said to him.

"Siento muito, senhor. Temos nada disponível, até a manhã. Podemos reservar esse vôo para se --"

I was growing frustrated and cut him mid sentence. "Não, siento muito. Minha esposa cresceu doente e necessitei receber sua casa. Agora, por favor. Pagarei o que receber nos

para casa agora." I demanded.

"Siento muito senhor, nós temos nada agora mesmo. Posso dirigi-lo a vôo posterior." He said weakly into the phone.

My word, I could believe _that _many people were flying in and out of Rio. There must be a flight or cancellation. Before I could speak again, I heard a loud beep in my ear. I pulled the phone away and saw Alice calling me now. I pushed the 'ignore' button and pressed the phone back to me ear.

"O nada? Nenhum cancelamento?" I said.

I heard another loud beep in my ear. I knew it was Alice calling again. I didn't even bother to look this time around. I didn't have time for whatever Alice wanted from me.

"Siento muito senhor, nós temos nada agora mesmo. Posso dirigi-lo a vôo posterior."

The third time I heard the loud beep. I growled into the phone. I knew that Alice was calling repeatedly. I heard the man on the phone swallow loud and then he fell silent.

"Não, estou necessitei-o agora. Deixe-me ligar lhe de novo." I said through my teeth.

"De senhor de curso." he said quietly.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and pushed the 'send' button. I pressed the phone to my ear and heard Alice nearly shouting at me. "Edward?!"

"What do you want Alice? I don't have time for this?!" I snarled into the phone.

"I know. I know. I'm calling to tell her that I got a flight home for you and Bella. It's a private jet. Jasper knows a friend who owns a private company. I booked the flight and you should be ready to leave within the hour." She spoke swiftly.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Alice. The airport-" She cut my off.

"I know. A mad house down there. Don't worry. Also, there will be a private car waiting as well at the docks to bring you guys straight to the airport. I need to tell you something. It's-"

This time I cut her off. "Alice, whatever you're going to tell me it can wait until I get home. I need to check on Bella."

I hung up the phone and walked rapidly toward the kitchen. I saw Bella sitting on the table, gazing out the window. She seemed so peaceful, so whole and comfortable. She looked like a still painting looking out the window.

"Bella?" I called out, emotionlessly.

I saw that she was crying. "Bella!" I raced across the room, faster then human speed and

placed my hands on her face. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no-"

"Don't be afraid." I said, pulling her into my chest. "We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of it, and you'll be fine, you'll be free."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

I leaned away and stared into her eyes. "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I _won't_ let it hurt you."

"That _thing_?" I heard her gasped.

Suddenly I heard a boat approaching. I turned and looked toward the front door. "Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of them and be right back." I zoomed out of the room.

Before I approached the door, I saw Kaure walking up toward the house carrying a plate of food. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she showed up like this. I waited for her to come to the door before opening it. I didn't want to take her by surprise. I heard her thoughts racing as she grew closer. Hoping that she was not too late in stopping me from draining my 'wife'. She figured showing up with dinner in hand, she could see that Bella was alive and doing fine. Praying to speak to her alone and talk some senses into her. I waited for her to knock; she knocked and I opened the door and faintly smiled at her. She asked if we were busy and wished to see Bella. I began pleading with her that everything was completely fine and there was no need to be here. I leaned forward, placed one hand on the plate she brought for Bella. She yanked the plate away, pushing me aside and insisted on see Bella.

"Desejo ver sua esposa." she said with a livid tone.

At that point, I began arguing with her and raising my voice. I insisted that everything was fine and if she could come back at a later time. I didn't need this aggravation. I swear if I weren't so full from earlier, I would have killed her. I knew it was extremely dark for me to admit it, but I didn't need her here adding to my frustration. My lips were pursed and I felt my face-harden. I approached the kitchen and I rushed to Bella side. I wiped away the tears that lingered on Bella's cheek and murmured into her ear.

"She's insisting on leaving the food she brought-she made us dinner." I rolled my eyes. "It's an excuse-she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet." I felt beyond irritated but the current situation.

Kaure came walking in and her nerves were growing as she saw Bella and me together. I was a little agitated by her gawking. Her mind was racing repeatedly. She studied Bella's face, noticed her tears, she moved forward and placed the plate on the counter.

"O que você fez a ela?" she mumbled.

"Por que você está aqui, mulher velha? Pasta agora!" I snapped back at her.

I didn't needed this right now. Someone who I hardly know, accusing me of hurting someone I love more then my own life. She turned to leave, fighting with herself on why she said something in the first place. I saw Bella whirled around and she dove for the skin. I placed my hand in her forehand; I spoke in her ear telling her that everything was going to be okay. I looked around and saw the food that Kaure brought for her sitting on the counter. I quickly left her sided and opened the refrigerator, throwing the food in and slamming the door shut. I went back to her and placed my hand around her face. As she rinsed her mouth, I caressed her face feeling helpless, as she grew sicker. I pulled her into my arms; I felt her warm head rest against my shoulder. My nerves were shot to hell and I knew that the ride home was going to be worse. I heard Kaure gasped from behind us.

I saw through her eyes, the way Bella was holding her stomach. This time around, her mind came to the first conclusion. I turned to face Kaure, pulling Bella behind me. I wrapped my arms around her body. Kaure had now planned to take my love away and save her from this nightmare. She moved forward and began shouting at me.

"Engana! O que tem faz a esta menina pobre? Sei o que você está e tem agora idéia o que você fez a esta menina. Por que você está aqui, só com ela? Por que?" She demanded. "Por que?!" She kept repeating.

"Você não entende amo esta mulher. AMO-A!" I finally shouted at her.

She stopped for a moment, stared at me and waited for me to speak. I begin speaking her in her naive tongue. I begin telling her my love for my Bella, how she changed everything about me. How Bella gave me meaning and life. As I continued to explain to her, I didn't mind that she thought of me and Bella begin in love disturbing. I didn't mind that she finally understood what I was in this world. I begin pleading with her about the situation. She asked me if Bella was with child. I nodded; I saw through her eyes, my face was filled with sadness and seriousness. She took a step back and her mind was fogging up with a legend I never heard of before.

I extended my hand, gesturing for her to step forward; I moved to the side and placed my hand on Bella's cheek. I was trying to her that my kind was not like the legend that was swimming in her mind. She began shouting again, asking what I was doing to Bella. She continued to say that I was foolish and I disgusted her in ever way possible. I pleaded to her to understand that my love for her, my concerns for her and what was happening to Bella. Her expression changed as it went from hate and worsened to empathy. She continued to look between the two of us. She stepped forward, gestured with her hand in a shape of a bubble in front of her stomach.

She stepped more forward and began asking my questions on Bella condition. She asked if she had any usual eating habits, vomiting and if she had movement in her stomach. I responded nervously yes to all questions. Her mind was still swimming of her legend of vampire conceiving children. I asked of the legend, but she never spoke to me. She shook her head and I saw that she heard of a story of a woman carrying a vampire's child and never making it through the birth. In her mind, she never thought how it was possible or how the woman died. Died? I stepped forward and asked her if death was true? She never answered, but her mind was replying to my question. I saw her inching forward and sympathetically placed her hand on touch of Bella's hand over her stomach.

"_Morte_," she sighed quietly to Bella.

I stared at her after her told Bella 'death'. The expression molded on her face was of sadness and disappointment. She turned, headed toward the front and left. I heard her boat roar into life and then fade away. I couldn't move or say anything. Death? Bella was going to die from this? I thought for a moment that her legend perhaps was over exaggerated. I thought perhaps the old woman was extremely superstitious. Suddenly I saw Bella walking away; I gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face me.

"Where are you going?" I whispered to her. I felt a pain in my lifeless heart as I looked into her eyes.

"To brush my teeth again."

"Don't worry about what she said. It's nothing but legends, old lies for the sake of entertainment. "

"I didn't understand anything. She said to me.

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you." I walked headed of her and towards the bathroom.

"Are we leaving soon?" she asked.

"As soon as you're done."

I handed to her; her toothbrush and she headed into the bathroom. While she was brushing I paced around the room waiting her to be done. I would give a quick glance at her to make sure she was all right, but also finished. I begin thinking that I not only did I need to get home to Carlisle, but to removed that thing that was in her, as well as conform to me whether the legend was true or not. After pacing for a while she handed me her toothbrush, I repacked it and grabbed all our belongings.

"I'll get the bags into the boat." I started too headed to the door when I heard Bella.

"Edward-"

I turned to face her. "Yes?"

I saw her eyes moving for side to side, I waited for her to speak. My patience was growing thin. "Could you…pack some food? You know, in case I get hungry again."

"Of course." I said. I felt my face soften. "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon."

She nodded at me. I turned and headed out the door towards the kitchen to grab some food for her. I didn't know what was going to happen or how soon this nightmare would be over with.

**Okay, I know this one is totally long and once more am sorry! I'm hoping that this will be the last one that is long. Sorry that it took me FOREVER to post this one. My computer was a lot sicker then I thought. I hope you enjoyed it and I will post the anohter in a couple of days. THANK YOU everyone who left great reviews. Please keep them coming!**


	14. Flight Home

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

*****_Mr. Cullen, sir. Your sister Alice has informed us that a private jet is fuled and ready. We'll be arriving at the airport shortly, sir. - _**Sr. Cullen senhor. Seu irmã Alice informou-nos que um jato privado é fuled e pronto. Chegaremos no aeroporto curtamente, senhor. **

*****_Thank You-_**Obrigado**

*****_Sir, we are here-_**O senhor, nós estamos aqua**

*****_Sir, I will get your bags and place them on the plane. Do you need help with the door, sir?-_**O senhor, eu receberei ensaca e os coloca no jato privado. Tem que ajudar com a porta, senhor? **

*****_. I'm Yasmine, the flight attendant. The jet is fueled; we can leave right away but am afraid that we must make a quick landing in Houston, Texas to refuel.- _**Sr. Cullen. Sou Yasmine, a aeromoça. O jato é estimulado; podemos partir imediatamente mas tenho medo que devemos fazer uma aterrissagem rápida em Houston, Texas renovar. **

*****_No problem. Thank you._-**Nenhum problema. Obrigado. **

*****_May I get you a pillow and blanket for you wife, sir__**?-**_**Posso recebê-lo um travesseiro e cobertor para você esposa, senhor? **

*****_Is there anything else that I get you Mr. Cullen__**?-**_**Há algo mais que eu o recebo Sr. Selecionado? **

*****_If there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask. Unfortunately, I must ask you to take you seat. The captain say he is ready to depart__**.-**_**Se há algo você deve agradar não hesita pedir. Infelizmente, devo pedir que tomasse assenta. O capitão diz que ele está pronto para partir. **

**Flight Home**

I rushed towards the front door and with one swift movement, I pulled the door opened. I ran towards the speedboat. Discarding the luggage and food on the deck. I leaped into the boat, double-checking everything. I needed everything to be ready for us to leave once I got back to Bella. Within minutes, the boat engine was ready to be cranked for us to head home. I grabbed the luggage and food, placing them on the seat that Bella would be sitting on. I leaped back out and ran using all my strength to get back to Bella. I ran through the door toward the blue room. I didn't see Bella in the bathroom. I ran out and headed toward the white room, I saw Bella leaning against the French door over looking the ocean.

"Bella, love, you ready?" I asked trying to sound at ease.

"Yes, Edward."

I walked over to her and lightly touched her arm. "I'll be right back. I left my phone in the other bathroom."

I began walking out the white room when I heard Bella.

"It's right here, Edward."

I turned around and saw Bella caressing her stomach. I walked back towards her and she dropped the phone in my hand. Our eyes locked and I saw Bella's eyes clouding up with tears. I didn't know if she was in pain or emotional about leaving Isle Esme. She blinked, dropped her head and looking at her hands.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I said. I leaned forward. I started to caress her hot face with the back of my hand.

"Nothing. Just feeling a little sick. I'm not ready to leave this place. It felt like a dream being here, you know. And now to have to go over something so silly."

I carefully scooped her up into my arms. She placed her head against my chest, as she continued to shed tears. A pain in heart was throbbing at her unhappiness but I was determined to fix whatever was wrong with her. I quickly but carefully made my way throughout the house. I continued to double check that everything was locked and we packed all our belongings. I closed the front door behind us. I saw Bella pick up her head and glance at the house. I picked up the pace through the rough sand. I needed to get Bella home and to Carlisle. I felt Bella's body trembling and heard her sobbing into my chest. I repositioned her, cradling her in one arm while I wiped her tears away with my free hand.

"I am sorry, Edward." she whispered to me.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. Once we are home, Carlisle will fix everything. Everything will be all right. I promise."

She began crying harder and her breathing became uneven.

"Bella, are you in pain?" I said.

"I…I…I…," her voice broke.

"Shh, Bella. Everything will be okay."

We arrived at the boat within minutes. I carefully climbed in and placed her down on the seat. I gently placed my hands around her hot face, forcing her to look at me, but she never met my eyes. I lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her that we would be home soon. I started the engine, pulled out of the dock and headed towards mainland. I saw Bella out the corner of my eyes gawking at the diminishing island. So many countless memories Isle Esme held for us over the past couple of weeks.

We continued to make our way through the ocean. I saw Bella out the corner of my eye changing into something unfamiliar. The color in her face was diminishing, her eyes were sinking into her face and the skin on her face was starting to thin out. Almost paper thin, similar to tissue paper. I didn't understand what as happening to my Bella. Was it coming from whatever she was carrying in her? Carlisle did say that Bella's life was at risk but I didn't think that it would happen so quickly. I needed to get her home. I couldn't stand by and watch her disappear gradually like a ghost.

I took my time making our way back to Rio. I kept a steady speed. I knew how Bella was feeling and I didn't want to make her anymore sicker. Every so often, I peaked out the corner of my eye to check on Bella. The silence between us affected my mind and my insanity was soaring. We arrived at the mainland. I pulled the small speedboat back into Rio's docks. I cut the engine, placed the luggage on the dock and went to get Bella. I scooped her once more into my right arm. I stepped onto the dock and grabbed the luggage with my free arm. I didn't have time for someone to wonder how a man like me could carry so much weight. My number one priority was to get Bella back to Forks.

Bella's breathing was claming down and her heart was beating at a normal pace. I saw a black limo at the end of the docks; standing next to the limo was a tall young man with jet-black hair. He was holding a sign that read 'Mr. Cullen'. As I grew closer, I saw Bella gaze at the limo and then she whispered, 'Alice'. I approached the driver, nodded and he quickly came to my side and took our luggage. I walked to the back door and climbed in with Bella resting in my arms.

I whispered to Bella. "Bella, darling, everything okay?" She simply nodded at my question, but never looked at me.

I began rocking her back and forth, trying to understand what she was going through or what she was feeling. As I heard the limo start, I saw that the driver was looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Sr. Cullen, senhor. Seu irmã Alice informou-nos que um jato privado é fuled e pronto. Chegaremos no aeroporto curtamente, senhor."

"Obrigado." I said to him.

I started to hum Bella her lullaby. I wanted to break down and sob. I didn't get it. I didn't understand it and I yearned to empathize. I was dying inside and fought to keep it together. Throughout the drive, Bella never once looked at me, talked to me or questioned when we would be home. I only heard her breathing and heartbeat become steady. I leaned forward, tilting my head to the side and I saw that Bella had fallen sleep. I deeply sighed and pulled her more into my chest. I had a feeling that something was going to happen if I let her go. I placed my chin gently on her head and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard. "O senhor, nós estamos aqua."

I opened my eyes and I saw in front of us a white small jet.

"O senhor, eu receberei ensaca e os coloca no jato privado. Tem que ajudar com a porta, senhor?"

"No, obrigado. Recebi-o." I said. I repositioned Bella, placing her on my right arm and grabbed the door with my free hand.

I saw the driver get out of the car, walk to the trunk and recollect our luggage. I carefully climbed out, pushing the door as wide as it could possibly go. The driver quickly placed the luggage in the jet and walked out, nodding at me. I approached the jet and I saw a very young, petite woman standing at the base of the stair.

"Sr. Cullen. Sou Yasmine, a aeromoça. O jato é estimulado; podemos partir imediatamente mas tenho medo que devemos fazer uma aterrissagem rápida em Houston, Texas renovar."

"Nenhum problema. Obrigado." I said with a smile on my face.

She gestured with her hand for me to board the jet with Bella. I walked up the small set of stairs. As I entered the jet, I saw black carpeting and smelled black leather. The jet had a plasma TV above the entrance. Towards the back, it housed a small private kitchen with a small bar. I continued my way toward the back and placed Bella on the leather couch. I laid her down; I kneeled next to her and stroked her hair as she slept.

"Posso recebê-lo um travesseiro e cobertor para você esposa, senhor?"

"Sim, por favor." I said as I continued to stroke Bella's hair.

She opened the overhead compartment and pulled out a pillow and blanket. She handed me the pillow. I gently lifted Bella's head and tucked it under. I saw her unfold the blanket and draped it over Bella.

"Há algo mais que eu o recebo Sr. Cullen?" Yasmine asked me.

I quickly glanced at her. "No. Obrigado, Yasmine."

"

Se há algo você deve agradar não hesita pedir. Infelizmente, devo pedir que tomasse assenta. O capitão diz que ele está pronto para partir."

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to leave Bella's side for any reason. Nevertheless, I knew that we must get home quickly. I wrapped her seatbelt around her lower waist. I moved across from her and placed my seatbelt around me. I continued to watch Bella. She seemed peaceful as she slept. The jet started to move down the runway and within a couple of minutes, we were airborne. Once the 'fasten your seatbelt' light turned off, I unhooked the seatbelt and raced to be by Bella again. I looked intently into her face and I noticed that she was losing more of her color. No longer was her face a creamy snow white, but it was more of grayish color. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. What was happening to her and why so quickly?

I needed to speak to Alice. I remembered she said something to Bella about seeing something in her vision. Although, Alice never said what it was she saw. I grabbed the phone behind the seat next to me. I dialed Alice's number and slid one of the credit cards. It began to ring and within seconds of ringing, she answered.

"Edward, is she okay?" Alice shouted into the phone.

"Alice, what did you see?" I whispered into the phone. I knew that the flight attendant was listening.

"You answer me first, Edward. Is she okay?"

"More or less, Alice. Now what did you see?" I quickly said into the phone.

"What do you mean 'more or less'? I need a straight answer!" She hissed into the phone.

"Fine, Alice. She is hanging in there. ALICE, WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" I growled back at her.

"Before I called, Edward. I was checking to see when you guys would be heading home, you know. I wanted throw a welcome home party for you guys and…"

"Alice, get to the point! I'm not in the right frame of mind." I said through my teeth.

"Okay! As I continued to gazes into you guys future I saw Bella going through her things and then suddenly…." she trailed off. I heard her breathing become hazy.

"Then suddenly what, Alice? TELL ME!" I snarled into the phone, for a second time.

I heard her sobbing, tearlessly, into the phone. "Edward, it became foggy. I saw misty images of Bella. Something is happening to Bella and I can't see what it is."

"Alice, what else did you see?"

She became quite and the only thing I could hear was Alice sobbing. "After the misty images she becomes swallowed by darkness. I can't see anything Edward. I am so sorry but I can't see what happening to Bella."

"What does this mean," I whispered into the phone.

"I…I don't know Edward. It's like whatever is happening to Bella…she has whatever Jacob has. Her future has no meaning in my visions. Nothing but black."

I froze. My mind motionless, my body stiffened at what Alice was spewing about. What does it all mean? What was happening to Bella? Why Bella's future?

"Edward?!" I heard Alice screaming into the phone. "Edward! Are you still there?! Answer me please?!"

"Yes," I gasped into the phone.

"Edward, I am so sorry." She sobbed, harder, into the phone. "What did Carlisle say about Bella?

"You were there, were you not?" I panted into phone.

"Yes, but I was more worried about Bella's future. I was not paying close attention."

"He said…" I trailed off.

"What?" she demanded.

I heard Bella moving from behind me, I looked over my shoulder and I saw Bella grabbing her stomach.

"Alice, I have to go." I said swiftly into the phone.

"Edward…wait," she cried. "I need to tell you something else-"

I hung up on Alice. I didn't desire to hear anymore about her visions. Something was happening to Bella and no one had any answers as to what it was. My mind was in a state of chaos. Alice had no answers and couldn't see anything. Carlisle was telling me that he needed to see Bella before coming to a conclusion. I hung my head and quietly sobbed. My mind was overwhelmed with the legend that Kaure was thinking of before we left. A few images stood out in my mind. First was the _Libishomen_-a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women. Second was the same vampire that seduced these beautiful women. The third was the women who carried the children. Moreover, the fourth nail in my coffin was the death of these young and beautiful women. I couldn't understand any of these legends, myths and superstitious stories.

I continued to sob as I began thinking about the pain Bella was in and not telling me.

I began thinking, what had I done for such monstrosity. Why was it hanging over Bella? I believed in karma, but whatever I did in the past was not meant to come and do something far worse to my love. If this was my punishment, then I rather it be me in pain and suffering.

The flight home was very quite. Yasmine occasionally would ask me if I needed anything. I would say no and then change my mind. I knew that no matter what was happening I needed to maintain this fiasco. I never moved from Bella's side while she slept. I would observe her at times, lightly brushing my fingers on her thin cheeks. My Bella was fading away right before my very eyes. Before we landed in Houston, she woke up. We refueled and began airborne for a second time.

She didn't look or hardly spoke to me. Yasmine would ask her if she need anything and Bella would ask for ginger ale. During the flight, she visited the lavatory a couple of times. Each time not allowing me in to her help her. In addition, with each time, I paced outside the lavatory. I felt pain enter my heart when I heard her aggressively vomit into the toilet. When she felt better, she would come out and walk back to the couch. She would look out the window while holding her stomach, never looking at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. I feared for her life and what precisely it held. Furthermore, I mostly feared for her future.

**I hope you enjoy this one. I wrote it before I wrote all the other ones. This one came to me just like that. I hope that you like it, I worked very hard on this. The next one will be in a week or soon. I'm going out of town with my boyfriend. He has a couple of wrestling macthes and I am the one who takes pics. I will be able to check reviews and pm. Cool! :-)**

**P.S.**

**My editor check it, I double check it and then I had the computer check it. I hope that it came out okay!**


	15. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

_-Everything all right, Mr. Cullen? - _**Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen? **

_-I will get your bags and place them outside by the plane, sir. - I hoped that you enjoyed your flight home. - _**Receberei suas sacolas e os coloca fora pelo avião, senhor. Esperei que gozasse seu vôo para casa**

_-Yes. Thank you-_**Sim. Obrigado**

**The Plan**

When the jet touched down on Fork's runaway, Bella began fidgeting. Her heart spiked and she was starting to hyperventilate. I moved closer to her and placed my hands on her hands. She never met my eyes and I felt helpless. I didn't know what was going on in her mind and why she was acting the way she was. I cocked my head to the side trying to study her face.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?" As I spoke, I heard anxiety in my voice.

"Nothing, Edward. Feeling nausea. I think it might be the plane ride." she quietly said to me.

As the jet came to a stop, I heard Bella's heart spike even higher. I didn't understand the reason for her anxiety. I moved from my seat and kneeled next to Bella. She turned, faintly smiled and turned away to look out the side window. I glanced out the same window and I saw my family waiting for us. I saw everyone there, expect for Alice and Jasper. I couldn't believe that Alice was not there. She was extremely worried about Bella. Why or what could have caused her to not be here and support Bella?

I narrowed my eyes and saw Rosalie arguing with Carlisle. I leaned more forward into the window to listen to the argument.

"You can't do this Rosalie." he said.

"Why not Carlisle? This is a miracle and you of all people should understand that!" she shouted in his face.

"We don't know what we are dealing with Rosalie." I saw Carlisle placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know what we are dealing with Carlisle. I understand where she is coming from. And if you can't see that Carlisle, then I don't know what to do!" she growled at him, a second time.

I suddenly felt Bella's warm hand stroking my hair. I turned back and I saw Bella crying again. Every tear that dropped from her beautiful chocolate eyes sent a surge of pain into my heart.

"Bella, please tell what is wrong? I can't bear to see you in pain." I said with sorrow oozing in my voice.

She sighed. "Edward, I know you love me more then anything in this world."

"I do." I said rapidly.

"And no matter what happens, you wish for me to be happy."

"Always."

"Promise?" She said, raising one eyebrow.

I wrinkled my forehead, drew my eyebrows together and studied her face. Bella knew that I would give her whatever her heart desired. There was no needed to for me to promise her anything.

Her voice broke. "Promise me, Edward. Please, I need to hear it from you."

She took my marble face into her hands and looked vigorously into my eyes. She pulled my face more closely to her face and I could feel her hot breath on my face. Her eyes were drenched in endless amounts of tears. She looked at me with pleading eyes- pleading for my validate trust.

"Promise Bella." I said.

The flight attendant came out and Bella dropped my face. She turned back towards the window, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim. Obrigado." I said, while continuing to look at Bella.

"Receberei suas sacolas e os coloca fora pelo avião, senhor. Esperei que gozasse seu vôo para casa." She said, with a smile on her face.

I glanced at her and smiled back. I straightened myself up and extended my arms to help Bella up from her seat. She pulled me closer to her and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. I felt her body trembling and her tears soaking into my shirt. I didn't understand where all this was coming from. I scooped Bella into my arms, cradling her as we walked through the jet. As I approached the small set of stairs, I saw Rosalie pacing back and forth. She looked similar to a hungry tiger waiting for the kill. I grabbed the luggage with my free hand and began walking towards my family.

_Finally! What was taking them so long! _

While I walked to my family, I stared at Rosalie. Her mind was racing and she kept repeating the same phase '_keep her safe. keep her safe._' I looked down at Bella and she looked back at me. I saw sadness and pain hovering in her tears.

"Edward, please put me down. I would like to walk."

We approached my family and in one fast movement, I saw Rosalie wrapping her arms around Bella. She began stroking her hair as Bella cried harder into her chest.

"Shh, Bella. Everything we be okay. You are home and I'm here to keep you and the baby safe from harm. Shh."

In that moment, I heard Rosalie's plans for keeping Bella safe. Rosalie planned to make Bella her number priority, protecting her, comforting her, cradling her and encouraging her to keep the _'baby'_. Rosalie looked into my eyes and replayed the conversation the two had before we came home.

"_Hello?"_

"_Rosalie. It's Bella. I need her help."_

"_Help in what Bella?" I said, with a flat tone. I didn't understand why she was calling and why after everything that I put her through._

"_I…I think I might be pregnant." Bella gasped out._

"_WHAT? How is that possible?" I yelled into the phone._

"_I don't know Rosalie. I need your help. I'm not sure but I think Edward and Carlisle what to remove the baby from inside me. I can't let that happen. Please help me!" Bella cried into the phone._

"_WHAT?! NO! They can't do that." I panted. _

"_Will you help me then?" she said urgently into the phone._

_I hesitated and the silence grew between us. I didn't know if I could protect her from this. This was not suppose to happen. I wanted to be the one to have babies. Bella never wanted children and now she wanted one. I heard her whispering on the other end._

"_Rosalie, I don't have much time. I don't know where Edward is."_

"_Yes!" I gasped into the phone. "Yes, Bella. I will help you. Say nothing to Edward. Whenever you guys get home, run straight to me and we can go form there."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Don't worry about Edward. I'll take care of everything, Bella. Please be extremely careful on the way home. I'll see you when you get here." _

"No!" I panted. I tried to shake off the last memory that was revealed in Rosalie's head.

I dropped to my knees, banging my fists into the hard pavement. I saw Esme running to my side and wrapping her delicate hands around me. I heard in her mind that she had planned to help Rosalie in helping Bella, too. Esme had her doubts and worries, but more for Bella safety. Her intentions were always motherly and not self-seeking like Rosalie. I knew what Rosalie wanted and now she planned to life her 'human life' through my sweet Bella.

My voice broke. "You. Can't. Do. This. Rosalie."

"Edward?" I heard Bella faintly cry out. She turned around to face me. I saw Rosalie wrapping her hands around Bella.

"No, Bella. He needs to accept this sooner rather then later." She said with confidence.

"Please! You don't know what you are asking of her!" I said as I stared into Rosalie's eyes_._

"No Edward. You don't know what you are asking of her. Remove the baby? Why would do something so heartless and cruel, Edward?"

I felt Esme pulling at me to stand on my feet, but I pulled myself further down into the ground.

"Rosalie, you don't understand. It will kill her!"

She hissed. _You idiot! The one chance that Bella has to be a mother. You can't stop me Edward. Esme and Emmett have agreed to help me._

"This is different Rosalie." I growled back at her.

_How Edward? It's a miracle, don't you see that. We all thought that our kind could never have babies. But look now! It's possible and it will happen from Bella. You said so yourself that you wished to give her everything. I believe that included children._

"It could kill her! Don't you care about that?" I snapped at her.

_I', sure she understands that it could happen. It is possible, don't be so damn negative. She is willing to give her life for this baby. I know she is, Edward. There is no question about it._

I completely lost it at that point, leaped to me feet and shrugged Esme off me. I crouched down and lunged for Rosalie. She moved Bella behind her, wrapping her arms around her. I suddenly felt a great amount of strength around my body.

_Think twice before doing something foolish little brother._

I felt Emmett dragging me away from Rosalie and Bella. He continued to hold me with all his strength. I gazed at Rosalie for her idiotic ideas.

"Edward, you being irrational!" Rosalie snarled.

"Am I Rosalie?!" I shouted.

"Yes!"

"You're not thinking this through Rosalie!" I snarled at her. I began fighting Emmett with my own strength. "What's your plan for telling Charlie what happened to his only child when she doesn't make it? HUH?!" I shouted more loudly at Rosalie.

"Charlie?" I heard Bella choke out.

I saw Rosalie turning around to face Bella and placing her hands on her shoulders. I knew hearing Charlie's name would cause fresh tears to fall from her eyes. It pained me to say his name or see her cry harder, but I thought maybe Bella would reconsider.

"Bella, look at me." Rosalie demanded.

Bella looked at her.

"Bella, listen to me please. It will not happen. Everything will be okay. I promise. We have everything we need to make sure nothing happens. I promise, Bella." Rosalie pleaded.

"You shouldn't be making promise you can't keep, Rosalie." I insulted.

"That's enough!" Carlisle said with intensity in his voice.

He stepped forward, pulling more distance between Rosalie and me. Esme ran to be by Bella side; she pulled Bella into her arms and comforted her. I saw through everyone's eyes the horrified look painted on Bella's face.

"Enough. Emmett, release him please." Emmett dropped his hold on, but stood close. "Look, everyone here needs to take it easy. We don't know what's going on with Bella. It's her choice and her decision on this baby."

I dropped once more to the floor, burying my face into my hands. I didn't want to hear that from Carlisle. I was hoping that he would be on my side and help me help Bella. My breathing grew hazy and my mind was swimming with idea. I began thinking; I was the fastest in my family. I could take Bella away and talk some sense into her about this _thing_ she was carrying. I knew that there was no way Rosalie or Emmett could catch us in time.

"Edward?"

I looked up and saw Bella, kneeling next to me. Her eyes were swollen and overflowing with tears. I saw Rosalie and Emmett mere inches for her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella." I choked out.

"I'm… I'm sorry but this is what I want." She sobbed.

"Why?" I whispered to her.

"You promise."

"I know I promise, but you don't know what will happen or what you are asking for Bella."

She turned and smiled at Rosalie. "I do. This is a chance to have a family. Remember? You told me before the wedding that it something you wished not to take away from."

"Yes. Nevertheless, this is different." I said with pain in my voice.

"How the hell is it different?" Rosalie scorned.

"She…could…." I choked out. I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Edward?" Bella placed her hands on my face, pulling me closer to her. "Have faith and hope that everything will work out. I've been given a gift that everyone women here," she gestured toward my mother and sister, "could never have." She smiled and kissed me on my forehand.

I closed my eyes. I felt whatever strength I had left in me be extracted through that kiss. Carlisle walked over to me and with Emmett drew me to my feet.

Carlisle spoke to me within his mind. _Edward, I need your strength right now. I don't know what is going to happen. Bella needs your love and faith in this situation. Come son, try to pull it together. "_Rosalie, Bella and Emmett will go in the jeep. Edward, Esme and I will-"

"No Carlisle!" I cried."I will stay with Bella. I will go with Rosalie and Emmet in the jeep."

Carlisle turned to look at me. _Can you get you temper under control?_

I nodded and walked over to Bella. I extended my hand for her hand. She placed her warm hand in my hard cold hand. I knew this was my moment to grab her and run for it. However, I knew that I had hardly any medical training. If something were to happen to Bella, I would be lost and lose her that way. I heard Rosalie growling behind me, I ignored her and pulled Bella closer to me. Suddenly, Bella grabbed her stomach, hunched over and vomited onto the pavement. I saw my family running to help Bella.

"Bella?" Esme wept.

"I'm okay," she said after she was through. "We're fine. Everything in fine."

I pulled her to her feet and placed my hands around her face. She turned and smiled weakly at me.

"It's time to get her home." Carlisle said.

As we walked to the car, Carlisle asked if the vomiting at Isle Esme was similar to what he saw now. I nodded at him in concern. He shook his head at my responds. I knew if all people understood what was happening to Bella, it was Carlisle. We approached the car. I opened the door and helped Bella into the jeep. Before I could climb in with her, I felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist. I turned and saw that it was Rosalie. Her eyebrows drawn together and she eyes looked stone black.

_Don't do anything stupid, Edward._

I jerked my hand away, growled at her and climbed into the Jeep.

"Edward, do you mind if Rosalie sits with me?" Bella weakly said.

I felt my heart leap into my throat. I couldn't believe that Bella wanted to have my sister be with her then me. I lost my voice and nodded at her. I climbed back out of the jeep and moved towards the front. I saw a sarcastic smile on Rosalie's face as she sat next to Bella with her arm around her. I saw Bella resting her head on Rosalie's shoulder and close her eyes.

_Hey little brother._

I turned my head towards Emmett and we both stared at one another for a second before he spoke to me.

_We've been together for a long time, but I'm only going to tell you this once. I mean no disrespect, but if I ever see you throw yourself at my Rose, again…I will be forced to hurt you, badly. No one does that, ever. Got it little brother._

I leaned away from him and pushed my back against the passenger side window. I wanted to keep Bella in my view at all time. I glance at my love, resting comfortable against my sister's shoulder. Rosalie started to rub her face, softly with her fingertips.

_Hey! Little brother got me?! _I heard Emmett demanded

I crooked my head to the side. I never heard Emmett demand something of me. "Anything you say, Em."I turned my attention back toward Rosalie.

During the ride home, I never took my eyes off Bella or for that matter not off Rosalie either. I could feel the extreme tension that tangoed in the car around us. The three of us never spoke the whole way home. I felt isolated for everything that was going on in Bella's life right now. I didn't understand the bond that she had with Rosalie. I still couldn't believe that she would trust Rosalie over me. I began feeling the way I felt when I was born into this life. Misplaced, abandoned, miserable and most of all vulnerable.

**Okay, my freaky darlings one of least favorite chapter. It was like great in my head and then when I started writing it was like crap. I don't way I posted it, I'm dumbfound myself. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy. I hope to update soon, but its telling about a limit...does anyone know what the hell it's talking about? If you do PM me the info. Thank you**

**P.S.**

**This thing has also been giving my touble, so if you get dozens of email stating that I added a new chapter. It is just me fixing everthing. I am so sorry for that,too. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**


	16. Physical Exam

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darlings: Re-mastered. Thank you everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me. I would like to give a special thank you to ****liz526**** for helping me get over a little hump. What you said to me meant the world to me in a positive way. Thank you.**

**Author's Note:**** When I wrote this chapter, I added things in from my pregnancy. So I knew first hand what I wrote was pretty accurate. I feel for Bella. When I was pregnant, I couldn't keep anything down for three months. I had morning sickness and bad too.**

**WARNING: STRONG ADULT CONTEXTS**

**Physical Exam**

"You're joking right?" I furiously spat out.

"I'm afraid not Edward." Carlisle said. He placed a white cup on the bathroom counter.

"I'm sorry, this is for what again?" I huffed.

"I need a sperm count from you."

I walked over to the counter, looked at cup and looked back at him. He seemed to be at ease with everything.

"How exactly am I going to give you one?"

Carlisle reached into his bag black and pulled out a dirty magazine.

"No way, Carlisle!" I disagreed.

He placed the magazine next to the cup. "Look, Edward, there is nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"Embarrassed, Carlisle?" I said through my teeth.

"Yes," he answered back calmly. "Many of my patients come in the hospital asking for this," he gestured to the cup with his hand. "Look, I need to know how this is all possible. It shouldn't take long. You have a magazine and the cup. Everything is all here for you. You should be done in 5 minutes, tops."

He walked to the door, smiling at me and closed it behind him. I walked to the counter, staring at my items that I needed to give back to Carlisle. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I knew that I needed to get this test done quickly. I wanted to be with Bella. I walked over to the counter, opened the dirty magazine, closed my eyes and proceeded with the test.

I came out of the bathroom with cup in hand. I saw Carlisle waiting down the hall with Emmett and Esme.

"Carlisle?" I called out.

_Wonderful Edward._

I walked over to him and handed him the cup. I saw him swiftly run down to his office

"Where's Bella?" I addressed Esme.

"She and Rosalie are in their bathroom," she gestured towards Emmett. "Bella started to vomit again."

I moved between the two, reached for the door handled. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, give her a couple minutes."

I stepped back and walked over to the railing. I saw Alice and Jasper sitting at the base of the stairs. Alice sobbing into his chest, Jasper held her in an iron-gripped hold.

"Why is she doing this?" Alice muffed into Jasper's chest.

I heard the door behind me open. I turned and saw Bella hanging on to Rosalie. I moved to Bella's side and wrapped my hands around her waist.

"I got her Rosalie. Thank you." I hissed.

For a moment, I didn't think that Rosalie was going to let her go, but then dropped her hold on Bella. I pulled Bella more toward my body. I heard her heart beating weakly and her face was starting to look more hollowed out. Our eyes locked and the color in her eyes was no longer a rich chocolate brown, but a watery amber.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"I'm fine, Edward. Everything is fine, don't worry."

I saw Alice jump from Jasper's hold and run up the stairs. "Bella?" she softly said.

Bella turned toward Alice. "Alice, where have you been?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Bella, why?" Alice sobbed.

"What Alice?"

Alice walked towards Bella, grabbed her hand and stared into Bella's eyes. "Please," she sobbed, "Please don't do this Bella. I love you."

Bella smiled back, but the smiled looked like it took all of her energy. " I love you too, Alice. I'm not doing anything Alice."

"Please!" She moaned louder.

"That's enough, Alice." Rosalie murmured.

"Shut up, Rosalie. This all your fault!" She hissed back.

I slightly opened my mouth to argue back with Alice, but I didn't want Bella in any more discomfort. Rosalie stepped in front of Emmett, arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face.

"Keep telling yourself that Alice." Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie!" She cried back.

"Rosalie? Alice?" Bella said. "Please, enough guys okay. Please?"

Rosalie nodded. Alice walked away from Bella, looking at me with a heartbreaking expression. I knew how she felt about Bella and it pained her that Bella was doing this to herself.

_Edward? _Alice sighed_. I can't be here. It's too painful. I'm sorry._

I nodded at her. I understood why she couldn't be here to help Bella or me with this matter. She walked down the stairs and throws herself back into Jasper's arms. Her sobbing echoed through out the house. I didn't want to see Alice like that anymore then Jasper did.

"Okay, Bella?" Carlisle called out. "Please come with me into my office. I need to do an ultrasound and see how far along you are."

I started to walk towards Carlisle's study, but I heard Bella clearing her throat. "Um, Edward, I want Rosalie and Esme to be with me. Please?"

Rosalie and Esme moved toward us. I hesitated for a minute and then unhooked my hold on Bella. I gestured to Esme for her to take hold of Bella. As I placed Bella in Esme's hold and felt tormented the moment Bella's warmth was no longer against my body. The four walked into Carlisle's study. Before I could address Carlisle, he closed the door in my face.

"Everything is going to be fine little brother," Emmett said.

I turned in his direction, nodded and moved back towards the railing. I didn't know how extensive the exam was, but I didn't want to depart for any reason. At this moment, I was grateful that I could see Bella in every one's mind. I closed my eyes, focusing all my attention on the situation. Esme stood at the end of the exam table, looking at Bella with hope in her eyes. Rosalie sat next to Bella, her mind lingered on the plan and the baby. Bella rested on the table, looking more then thrilled to be there then anyone else. I saw Carlisle pulling a medium size machine towards Bella.

"Okay, Bella. I'm sure you know what this is. If not, allow me to tell you," he said, activating the machine. "This an ultrasound machine and this right here," he held a white bottle in the air, " is a mineral oil-based jelly, that will eliminates air between the probe and your skin to help pass the sound waves into your body, to help me see the baby better."

"This wouldn't hurt the baby, will it Carlisle?" Rosalie challenged.

"No, Rosalie. This wouldn't harm the baby." He swiftly addressed. "Please Rosalie, no interruption."

I chuckled to myself

He turned back to Bella. "And this here," he held up a white wand, "is called a transducer probe. The probe sends and receives the sound waves.Bella, I will apply the jelly on your lower abdomen. It is slightly warm, but it will not burn. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded with a smile on her face.

"All right then, let see how far a long you are," He said. "Esme,can you please hand me those towel on the desk."

Esme moved towards the desk, grabbing three towels and placed them in Carlisle's hand. He began to unbutton Bella's pants, pulling them slightly down and placing a towel underneath. He applied the gel on Bella's over swollen stomach. He grabbed the probe, and gently placed it on Bella. The screen displayed nothing at first, but a plain gray and white screen. Carlisle's expression became confused. I didn't understand what he was looking at or what he was looking, his thoughts weren't giving much away either.

"That's interesting," he whispered.

"What Carlisle?" Esme said. He didn't answer her back.

"Okay, Bella. We need to do a physical exam now. Could you please go behind that panel," he gestured towards the other side of the room, "Remove all articles of clothing, please. Esme please help her. Rosalie here is a robe you can wrap around her."

They quickly helped Bella to the panel and carefully under dressed her. I dropped to my knees, grabbing on to the railing as I saw how bruised and battered Bella's body was. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hide the images that inhabited my mind. I didn't understand why her body looked the way it did. An anguish sigh escaped Esme's lips. Rosalie quickly wrapped the robe around Bella's body

"Okay, Bella this part I hate," Carlisle sighed. "I need to give you a whole exam. Do you wish for Esme and Rosalie stay here?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Carlisle." Rosalie argued.

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie is not you choice."

"I'm fine Carlisle. I want them in here." Bella answered.

"Okay, then. I'm going to need you two," he pointed at Esme and Rosalie, "to stand in the back please."

As they proceeded towards the back room, Carlisle began the extensive exam.

The exam didn't last long and before I knew it Bella was dressed and walking out of Carlisle's studies. Rosalie helped Bella back into bathroom. I wanted to go with her, but I knew that Carlisle needed to speak to me. I watched helplessly as Bella disappeared through the door into Rosalie's room.

_Edward?_ Carlisle said.

This was the moment that I was dreading. I saw what he saw, I heard what he was thinking, but I tried to focus on Bella through it all. I walked towards Carlisle; he motioned with his hand for me to step into his office.

_Edward, don't say anything. I don't want the others to know what is really going with Bella at this moment._

I nodded. He sighed.

_Edward, as you already know I don't know what's going on with Bella. I couldn't see anything on the ultrasound. In addition, you saw what I saw during the exam. Correct?_

I nodded once more.

_This is not a standard pregnancy. Her uterus is enclosed in a unique type of texture, similar to a cocoon. Edward…_He trailed off and I saw Carlisle face express panic._ The exterior around her womb is similar to our skin. _

"What does that mean?" I muffled.

_I'm not sure, exactly. Judging by the measurements, Bella is 10 weeks along. She is nearly through her first trimester. Edward, I want to run some more tests. I want to draw some blood and take all tests that I conducted today back to the hospital._

I shook my head.

_Edward, I don't have a choice. I need to find out what is going with Bella. I need to check her blood count. She is growing more ill as time progresses._

"Charlie?" I huffed.

_Don't worry about Charlie. I have everything taken care of, but I need your permission to continue with these tests. The sooner I know what is happening, the sooner I can find some answers._

I wanted to say something, but my vocal cords became paralyzed. Everything seemed to be happening so suddenly.

_Edward?_

I blinked and saw Carlisle studying me.

"All right." I mumbled.

_All right, my son. I'm going to go collect some blood from Bella and then head to the hospital immediately. Bella is order to bed rest. I will be back soon with the results._

Carlisle seized his black bag and walked out of the office. I was left alone, dumbfounded and staring at his backside. I didn't comprehend what everything meant or why it was happening like this. I slowly walked out. I saw Alice and Jasper standing at the top of the stairs.

"Alice, what can you tell me?" I muttered.

I felt Jasper's aura pulsing through me. His aura pulsed with angry.

"I'm sorry Jasper."

"Edward, it's not you." I saw his eyes looking down on Alice.

Alice stepped forward, taking my hand and cradled it. _Carlisle will come home within the hour. Bella's test result will show him no more then what he knows already. What he does know is that she is becoming borderline anemia Your test results will show Carlisle that what happen was impossible, but it was a one time thing. He will want to run more tests on you and Bella .But, seeing Bella and the baby in pain, will cause Rosalie and Esme to stand they ground._

I hung my head.

"I'm sorry Edward." Alice wept.

I shook my head. "No Alice. This is my fault. I should have listened to you when you needed me too." I turned towards Jasper. "If you hate anyone for hurting Alice, Jasper, then you can put the blame on me. She was trying to tell me Rosalie's plan, but I didn't listen."

I dropped Alice's hand and walked down the stairs. I saw Bella laying on the white couch, in a fetal position. Rosalie wiping the sweat from her face and forehand. Esme softly rubbing her feet, humming a tune. Emmett stood behind the couch like a gothic sculpture. I gradually made my way towards Bella.

"Edward, play from me please." Bella said.

I walked over towards the piano, sat down and studied her face. She smiled at me and I swore I heard my heart breaking into a millions of pieces. The piece of my broken heart were so small, they could pass through the eye of a needle. I sighed and began playing her lullaby.

During the night, I began thinking that grief had limits, whereas apprehension had none. For we grieve only for what we knew has happened, but we fear all that possibly could happen. Loneliness, restlessness, and change: the fear of these was even worse than the reality.

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	17. Relationships

****

A/N: Hello my freaky darlings,

I would like to say thank you to everyone who sent his or her prayers for my nephew. During my first week there, he was doing okay, had trouble breathing on his own and was on oxygen. During the second week, he seemed to be doing better and was able to come off oxygen, but right before I left things took a turn for the worse and he was put back on oxygen. I haven't spoken to my brother or his wife, but I heard from my dad that my brother is taking it harder then his wife. My dad said there is a strong possibility that my nephew may never come home or live past one year. God's will, I guess.

****

Anyhow, I was writing this chapter on a notepad and it reflects my real life family. During the weeks that I was there, some of us grew to hate one another and some of us understood what the other person was feeling. I knew what my brother was going through. When my son got sick at 4 months, it was hard watching him helpless as the doctors ran tests on him and found no answers. Really hard.

Therefore, without taking more of your time please read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ONLY constructive criticism on my story!**

**Relationships**

My relationship with everyone in my family was starting to disappear gradually within the few weeks that we came home.

My relationship with Bella was hanging on by a very thin thread. The color on her face completely diminished. The beautiful creamy color that I grew to love first went from a dull gray to a pale yellow. Her eyes sunk in even more then the last time, developing dark circles under her eyes. The shadows seemed to mimic our own eyes. Her heart was working harder to get blood to her entire body. She began losing weight, causing her frame to display nothing but her blistering torso. The days were hard and when nighttime was upon the family, it was even harder. Bella had her good and bad days, as well as her good nights and bad night. On a good day, Bella would talk to Rosalie about motherly things. They would spend all day on the web, looking up different things for the 'baby'. Their bond continued to grow stronger and more unbreakable. A good night she slept without a single winced escaping her lips. On a bad day, Bella constantly vomited. On those bad nights, I played for her whatever her heart deserver. Those were the days and nights that I could barely be in the same room with Bella. It pained me more was when she always insisted on Rosalie to help her in everything. I began helpless and was quickly losing my hope that everything was going to be all right. I would have given anything to know what she was thinking during the moment that she grew to love and cradle her swollen bump.

The relationship between Rosalie and me became pure hatred. I could hardly tolerate the plan that was running through her head. We hardly spoke nor did we try to make conversation between us. I hated her the most when she never allowed anyone alone with Bella. She or Esme were always on guard. My hate from Rosalie grew stronger whenever she encouraged Bella that everything would be all right on those bad days. During the nights, when the full moon would glow in the black sky, was when Rosalie and I would become aggressive. Our arguing grew out of control, causing every family member to take sides. Occasionally Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and even Alice would throw themselves in the middle, pulling us part. I knew that Rosalie hardly cared if Bella made it through the chaos, which fueled me to want nothing to do with her.

My relationship with Emmett was starting to weaken quickly, too. We went from making friendly conversation, wrestling around to never speaking to one another after a while. We both knew how we felt about one another; endless amounts of brotherly love, but it pained me that he helped Rosalie. I didn't hate him for helping Rosalie, but I couldn't come to grips on the matter. I knew he cared for Bella, more then I thought he even did. But he loved Rosalie unconditionally and having her happy meant the world to him. Furthermore, when it came to "his Rose" getting what she wanted, he always gave it to her. I grew to think that his betrayal was far worse then I could ever anticipate. I begin to believe that the greater the trust I had with the Emmett, the greater his betrayal was to me.

My relationship with Esme was not a strong as it could have been. It pained Esme that we hardly spoke, but I could never bring myself to look at her. I knew that Esme always had Bella's best interest at heart. It pained her to see Bella become so fragile over time. Nevertheless, Esme knew where I stood on the decision. She didn't understand it nor did she agree with it, but she accepted it. Furthermore, Esme also encouraged Bella to keep going and to pull through it all. Esme had always been the only mother that I even knew. I knew she loved me unconditionally and always wished for me to be happy. Esme never wanted Bella to be in pain or hurt, but she felt she needed to help Bella. She always regretted never getting a second chance at be a mother, in her previous life. Although, I felt that she was also living her 'human life' through Bella.

My relationship with Carlisle never really faded nor did it grow stronger. During those hard and long nights with Bella, Carlisle aided me from going mad. Every night I became Carlisle's little guinea pig, conducting countless tests. With every test that he conducted on me, it showed him nothing but what he knew the night before. After my tests, Carlisle performed more tests on Bella and the baby. Rosalie and Esme grew irritated seeing Bella in pain and refused to allow Carlisle any more time with her. During Bella's good days, Carlisle worked at the hospital. During the good nights, he spent endless hours researching Bella's condition. He mostly found legends and myths, but nothing with solid facts. When he did find something, he never said a word to anyone but me. He worried just like I whenever he saw the word 'death' in the sentence. I saw Carlisle growing frustrated over the lack of information he found on Bella or myself.

I was thankful that the only relationship that was growing was with Jasper and Alice. During the days when I became helpless, Alice and Jasper were there to take my mind off Bella. Occasionally, during those good days, Alice loved it when Bella would ask her to go and get something from the store. Alice breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't around Bella. Bella would ask her for things like cocoa butter for the stretch marks she thought she was getting. Or Bella would give Alice a list of baby safeties, the latest models that she saw online that was available in Port Angeles. During those long nights, the three of us would sit and talk about the nightmare that captivated the three of us. Our relationship, at times would surprised me.

Overtime I saw Jasper's heart grow like mine, filling with hate. I saw that it was hard for Jasper to stand by and watch Alice be in constant pain. His heart would break watching her watch Bella be in pain. Japer grew irritated when Alice would constantly look into Bella's future, but would see nothing. Alice visions became worse with ever passing day. Similar to myself, Jasper hardly spoke to the rest of them family. He grew tired of seeing Alice miserable, sobbing and in pain.

When certain members of my family would hunt, I was left alone to my insanity. My mind would start playing tricks and images in my head, causing me to tear apart. I felt my mind was teasing me like a frighten child in the dark. I began feeling empty, similar to the days that I left Bella. At times, I would find myself in a fetal position holding my heart and sobbing, alone. I grew to loathe myself more then ever before. I hated the way my skin glowed at night and sparkled during the sunny days.

I was fighting a battle with my inner demon at night. I cursed to the heavens the day that I fell in love with Bella. I cursed the day that I asked her to be my wife. Over time, I became envious of the bond that Rosalie and Bella shared. The two-shared more in the past couple of weeks then Bella and I shared over the years. I became envious of the nights that Bella rested in Rosalie's arms. I became envious how everyone in the house still had there better half to hold at night. Eventually, my heart filled with hate, jealous and loneliness. I began asking myself: can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?

S**hort Chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed and thank you again for everyone who prayed for my nephew.**


	18. Take hope and Faith

****

A/N": Hello my freaky darling,

I would like to give a _special thank_ you to ClairedeLuneTaz for allowing me to mention part of her story: Soprano and Bass. This story is about Alice and Jasper before meeting the Cullens. You should check it out, it is amazing, It all from Jasper POV.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Take hope and faith**

"Oh, Bella did you see this one?" Rosalie said, cheerfully to Bella.

"Which one Rose?"

"This one," she said pointing at the laptop screen. "It's a baby carrier."

"Oh! How cute." Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

"And look this one, The Ellaroo Wrap. It says that they are woven for Ellaroo by a cooperative of weavers in Guatemala." Rosalie said, a second time pointing at the sling on screen.

"Oh, I like that one. Edward you have to come see this." Bella said, waving her hand for me to come forward.

I got up from the couch and across the room towards where Bella was laying. I leaned in between Bella and Rosalie, looking at what Bella was looking at. I heard Rosalie growling at me, but these days that was not unusual. We were lucky if this family got through the day without hearing Rosalie and me arguing about Bella.

"Cute Bella." I unenthusiastically said.

"What's wrong, Edward? You don't' seem to be happy about these things like everyone else?" Bella addressed me with concern in her voice.

_Be nice, Edward! I won't allow you to put her in a bad mood!_

I turned my attention towards Rosalie, glanced at her and hissed under my breath at her. I quickly turned back towards Bella and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," I said wholeheartedly. "Rough night."

Bella looked down at her hands that always rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I moved toward her right side, Rosalie-free side, and kneeled next to her. I extended my index finger and placed it under her chin. I lightly pushed her head up for her to meet my eyes.

"Not, you my darling," I whispered. "It was me. Rough hunting night."

In her eyes, I saw her fighting back tears from overtaking her face. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I saw her eyes narrow, she was studying my face, but I had my mask on. I hated lying to Bella, but these days keeping Bella happy with this _baby _meant more to everyone then it did me.

"You sure?" she said with a faint smile dancing on her face.

"Positive."

She leaned into me, I knew what she wanted and I leaned in to meet her half way. Our lips met and I felt the way I did that moment we were married. I was overwhelmed with happiness. With every kiss that we shared these days, I felt nothing had change. Nothing had happened while on Isle Esme or that Bella's life was in danger. Everything felt perfect, but when our lips parted and the nightmare came flowing back in.

"I'm just going to be over here," I pointed at the back down, "I need some fresh air. If you need anything let me know." I said.

_We wont need you, Edward. If she needs anything, I'll take care of her._

"Whatever you say Rosalie." I said, quickly getting up and walking over toward the door.

"Edward…Rosalie, behave." Bella firmly said.

"Always am." I said over my shoulder.

I saw Rosalie staring at the back of head, wishing that she could hit me with the computer. I smiled to myself. I knew that Rosalie wouldn't be that stupid not with Bella around.

"Bella lets look at some baby clothes in Paris."

"I don't know Rose. A little too pricy don't you think."

"Do you think we can afford it?" Rosalie teased.

I leaned against the back door, looking at the forest that landed in front of us. I heard the waterfall a few miles away, I heard the birds rustling in the trees and the wildlife running around. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and felt a sadness over take my mind and body.

_Bella, again Edward?_

I slowly nodded, turned and saw Jasper leaning opposite of me.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. Anything I can do to help?_

"Make everything go away." I mumbled.

_If I could, I would and I think Alice too._

"How is she doing these days?" I whispered.

_She has her good days and bad days. Similar to Bella, but recently they have been getting worse. I can't do anything about it and I feel like shit when I can't help her._

"I'm sorry, Jazz."

_Alice keeps saying that all 'these' headaches will go away, once we find out why she can't see Bella. It pains me, you know._

I nodded my head. I knew what Jasper was feeling. We were both forced to watch the ones we love be in pain all the time.

_And I think what pains her more, is that she couldn't tell you what was happening._

"I know. I'm sorry for that." I quickly whispered.

_Alice nor I don't blame you for that. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing._ I heard him sigh._ Ah, twilight has fallen above us again._

"And so does the nightmare that follows me every night." I muttered.

I turned to face Jasper, slid down the doorframe and came to rest under the threshold. Jasper mocked my movement, exactly opposite of me. I hung my head, like the past couple of weeks I didn't know what the night held. Some nights were peaceful and other nights, my nightmare toyed with me.

I saw Alice walking down the stair and towards us. She lightly placed herself in Jasper's lap and looked out the door towards the night sky. Every night the three of us would sit here and watched Bella sleep. Rosalie, Esme and Emmett stayed near Bella, never wandering anywhere for her when it was nighttime. Carlisle spent most nights in his studies, trying to research more information on the _baby_.

Thus, the night began.

"Edward?" Bella whispered from the living room.

I got up and walked quickly to her side. "Yes?"

"Play for me, please." She said.

I walked over toward the piano. "Anything special you like to hear tonight?"

A smile crossed Bella's face. "Anything, you know that."

"I'll play you Yiruma and the song is called Sunny Rain."

I sat down and position my hands over the keys. I hesitated a moment and then played for her. With every key that I hit down on, I began thinking back to the time that we were on the island. Our own paradise, our little piece of heaven, our own happiness. I felt complete. I felt at peace and with every key I pressed down on was filled with passion. On the outside, I was calm and collected, but on the inside I was dying for watching Bella become like this. When I played I never looked at her. I couldn't keep it all together. I knew that I would melt down and cause her to have more stress. I focused on the keys, the melody that erupted through the room.

Within minutes of playing, I saw through everyone's eyes, that Bella had fallen sleep. I finished playing, pressing down hard on the last note. I looked over towards Bella, sighed heavily and walked back toward Jasper and Alice. I saw Esme moving towards me then hesitated and stayed where she was. Her thoughts were of pain and sorrow. She despised wacthing the whole family torn apart over Bella. She turned back to watch Bella sleep.

I threw myself toward the floor, pressing my back against the doorframe and hung my head.

_Edward?_

I didn't bother to look up. "What Alice?" I whispered.

_I'm sorry._

"You keep saying that and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you don't need to be."

_And I don't know how many times I have to say it before you accept it._

I snapped my head up and glanced at her. "Why?" I whispered, pain saturating in my voice.

_I should have said something before you came home. I was trying and every time I tried, I failed in telling you Rosalie's plan._

"No, Alice. I shouldn't have been so blind in seeing this. I should have seen it before hand." I sighed.

I suddenly saw Alice gazing towards Bella's future. She clutched onto Jasper's shirt, gripping on for dear life. I saw him wrapping his arms around Alice, gently shaking her. I saw what she was trying to look at; Bella with a swollen torso, holding herself and then it fades into darkness. I shook my head of these images. I didn't want to see what Alice saw, anymore. The images were too much, but enough to frighten me for the rest of the night and life.

"Alice?" Jasper cried. "You can't keep doing this."

Alice came out of her trance and buried her face into Jasper's chest. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, closing his eyes and panting.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest. "But I can't stand by and see my best friend die like this."

"Alice, please stop, no more." I moaned.

I felt grudgingly whenever Alice mention death or of me not listening to her.

"Alice, I'm begging you please…no more," I gasped.

_Somehow, our devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face._Jasper, grimly replied.

"Ignorance is bliss," I sorrowfully said. "I was swimming in it all along. I can't believe that I was ever good enough for Bella. I should have stayed away the first time. But I was-"

Alice interrupted my sentence. _A man in love._

"Alice, I was a moron to ever think that I was good enough for someone like Bella." I hissed.

She pulled away from Jasper and stared at me.

_None of this was anyone's fault, Edward. I love her too. I didn't have the strength to stay away from her either._

"Now, that I think about it…it _was _you who pushed me into talking to her," I teased.

The three of us smiled and chucked among ourselves.

"That's my baby girl," Jasper said, lightly kissing Alice on the forehead. "It's been awhile since I seen you smile, Alice."

I tilted my head to the side and stared at my sleeping beauty. Even with death standing by for my sweet Bella, she looked peaceful.

_You are a man who has everything and nothing._ Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"Yea," I sighed.

_Things could be a great deal worse for you Edward_

"How Jazz?" I huffed.

He looked at me and his smile grew bigger. I saw dancing in his mind the memory of him and Emmett playing dress up with my sisters.

"Yea," I quietly laughed. "I remember that."

_What about this._

He showed me the moment that Emmett came walking into the living room, wearing a tight, blue triangle shaped loincloth, covering him in areas only Rosalie should be looking at. Rosalie back then called them Speedos. I couldn't keep my laugher in and rolled over laughing into the floor. I saw everyone on the living looking at me.

"What is so funny?" Alice wondered.

"Nothing," I said through my laughing

She turned and looked at Jasper. He smiled back at her and said nothing. She continued to look at us back and forth.

"I want to know, please," Alice, pleaded. She turned back to Jasper, saddling him and gave her puppy dog stare.

"Alice, baby please don't do that. You know I can't tell you no," Jasper sighed.

"Then tell me, please," she begged again.

Jasper huffed, rolled his eyes and smiled. I knew that he wanted to make my sister happy and give her the world. He leaned in and swiftly whispered into her ear the joke we were sharing. I saw Alice's eyes widen as Jasper told her and then within seconds of hearing the secret, Alice giggled into Jasper's shoulder.

"I remember that," she giggled. "Some of my best moments."

Jasper placed his finger under her chin, pulling her to look at me. Abruptly, I saw Alice and Jasper starting into one another eyes, sharing a moment. Their minds echoed silence as if the two were on the same wave link. I began to feel jealous at the love they shared. I remembered sharing moments similar to that with Bella.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Jasper uttered out.

"Please don't be Jazz. I miss moments like that and I wish that I could get those moments back," I said, looking at Bella. "I've spent most of my life walking under a hovering cloud, jealousy, whose acid raindrops blurred my vision and burned holes in my heart. I thought when I found Bella that same cloud faded away, but now it came back." I mumbled.

_Edward?_

I saw Jasper studying my face. _I know what you are going through. I really do. I remembered when I left Maria... I thought my life was over. Everything that once had some kind of crazy value meant nothing. When I saw Peter and Charlotte falling in love for one another, I thought that I could never find someone to love in that way. _

He turned and looked at Alice. _However, when I found this beauty angel waiting for me in the diner, at that moment I had hope and faith in something._

"The same thing for me," she said with a smile."I was lost for a long time, until Jasper walked into my life."

"Alice?" Jasper chuckled.

"What? I knew what you were going to tell Edward," She giggled

He sighed. _The point is…_

"The point is Edward. That sometime you have to take a leap of faith and believe that everything will work itself out."

"You know, if wasn't for you being so cute," Jasper taunted. "This _medium_ thing can get pretty annoying."

"Lucky for you I'm cute," Alice said, kissing Jasper.

I smiled at the two, fondling one another. I rose to my feet and walked farther out the door. The nightlife was calm and the wind did not sing its usually song like every other night. I couldn't help but think back to the times that Bella and I use to be so thoughtless, when we shared moments like Alice and Jasper. I started thinking that when you love someone, who open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. The good, the bad and the worst times in thier life.

"Face your fears or remain chained by them." I muttered into the night air.

**Just in case you missed it, the part with the Speedo things was from ClairedeLuneTaz's story. I thought it was funny and really you should check it out. I hope you enjoyed it, once more review please. That song by Yurima is my favorite one of all time. It sings to me in a way of coming through the storm but then getting pulled back in over and over again.**


	19. Jacob's Visit

**Hello my freaky darlings:I want to thank everyone who left reviews, the great ones, the good ones, the bad ones and the ones that left me with a headache. This one is where book two starts with Jacob.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Jacob's Visit**

Today was a bad day for Bella. She couldn't keep anything down. Every time she vomited into a bowl, it rattled my inside. I wanted to fall into pieces by her pain and suffering, but she assured us that everything was okay.

This morning, Charlie called for Bella, again. Lately, Carlisle had been talking to Charlie about Bella's condition, but today after threatening to charge us with kidnapping Carlisle allowed the phone call.

"Carlisle, you can't allow her to talk to him. She is too sick today." Rosalie protested.

"We have no choice Rosalie." Carlisle answered back.

"Edward, do something about this." Rosalie demanded of me.

I walked over to Carlisle and extended my hand for the phone. I gently removed the phone from Carlisle's hand. I placed one hand over the receiver and walked toward Bella.

_Jackass!_ Rosalie growled.

I kneeled down next to Bella. "Bella, it's Charlie again. He is demanding to speak to you. He is threatening us with kidnapping charges." I said, in a monotone.

"What?! He can't do that." Bella objected.

"I know, but he will try. You need to tell him the same thing as last time."

"Sure, Sure." She said with a smile.

I handed the phone to Bella. She cleared her throat and held the phone to her ear.

"Bella?" Charlie cried.

"I'm here Dad. Relax, everything is okay." Bella dimly said.

"What is going on? Carlisle is telling me that I can't see you today. _Again!_" He barked.

I stood next to Bella, listening intensely to the conversation. Rosalie and Carlisle walked into the living room, eyeing Bella carefully.

"Well, dad he told you last time that I'm sick."

"And like I said last time Bells," he roared. "I don't care. I want to see you now!"

Bella sighed. "How am I going to get better knowing that you're sick just like me?"

I closed my eyes and turned away from Bella. I couldn't escape the feeling of emptiness and nothing, whenever she spoke of her illness.

"Bella, I'm coming over." He insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous, dad. I'm fine, really. Look, would it make you fell better if I said that you can come in a couple of weeks?"

"No!" He roared.

I heard Charlie huffing on the other end. I turned back to take the phone from Bella. I wanted to see if perhaps I could talk to Charlie. As I turned around, I saw the phone plunging to the floor. I swiftly ran towards the phone, barely gripping it between my fingers. I turned to face Bella, but I saw her vomiting once more into the bowl that Esme held for her. I dropped to my knees. I didn't know how much longer I could take seeing her like this.

"Bella? BELLA?!" Charlie screamed.

Everyone in the room came to help Bella. I positioned myself to rest gently like a sculpture on her knee.

"I'm fine," Bella, gasped out. She took the phone from me and placed it back to her ear. "Dad, I'm here."

"What happened?" Charlie ordered.

"What everyone has been telling you for the past week, I'm sick. And you insisting to stop by and seeing me are only making things worse. Dad, I have to go but I'm fine and please don't stop by. I need my rest in order to get better." Bella hung up with Charlie, before another word was exchanged.

She handed the phone to Carlisle. "I'm sorry Carlisle."

"Don't be Bella. I understand where you father is coming from. I would be the same with anyone of my children." He smiled.

I saw him turn his direction toward me. _Edward, may I speak to you._

I stood up, softly brushed Bella's check. "I'll be right back."

I walked out behind Carlisle into the kitchen.

He turned to face me. "Edward, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

I drew my eyebrow together and stared at him. "What do you suggest Carlisle?"

"Leaving."

"Where Carlisle? If we move her, she's only going to get worse."

"We don't have a choice, Edward."

I turned away from him. "Yea, that's been happening lately." I impolitely argued.

"Edward?" he gently whispered.

"What Carlisle?"

_I understand your dilemma, son. I do._

A huff escaped my lips. "No, Carlisle I don't think so."

He cocked his head to the side, staring at my back. _Then please, Edward. Enlighten me._

I hesitated for a moment and then my inner thoughts came pouring out of me.

"I feel all alone in a faceless crowd. I'm on the verge of going crazy and I don't know how much pain my heart can take," I turned around to face him. "I'm reaching for a hand that can understand someone who feels the same about Bella, outside of this house. I sit here day after day on the side, watching her grow weaker to give life to that _thing_ inside of her. The little hope that I have left is deteriorating. When?! When Carlisle will it stop for us?! First it was James that wanted to take her away from me, then Victoria and now this _little miracle._" I spitted through my teeth.

I felt horrible, evil, disgusted that my true feelings were ripping through me. Since Isle Esme, I had my feelings bottled up and out of my mind.

_An understandable feeling, Edward. Anyone in your position would understand where you're coming from._

"No, Carlisle I think not. I should have done what I did almost two years ago. I was right to have left her. Someone like me should be destroyed, killed or as the old saying went 'Off with his head'. Face it Carlisle, our kind is living in a world where being different, you can't… win."

I felt dizzy. I felt my body trembling. I felt like a rabid animal.

_Edward, no one here in this room is placing judgment on you. I would be feeling the same way._

"No, of course not Carlisle. I'm being judge for trying to talk some real sense into _my wife_."

_This is what she wants, Edward._

"No!" I shouted into his face. "No, this is what she _wants_," I pointed through the wall. I knew that Rosalie was listening. "If it hadn't been for _her_, Bella wouldn't be choosing this path. This path of death." I choked out the last part.

_Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future._

I chuckled to myself. "Is that all you can say to me, Carlisle?"

_I'm at a lost for words these days Edward. I don't know how to comfort you or how to help you._

"Neither do I Carlisle." I sighed. "Whatever hope I have left is waiting…" I trailed off. My mind started wondered and then I thought…Jacob.

Carlisle's forehead wrinkled. _Waiting for what, my son?_

"Nothing," I said sourly.

Before Carlisle could speak another word, I heard Bella calling for me. I hung my head, took in a deep breath and headed out the kitchen. I walked over to Bella's side, kneeled next to her and cradled her hand.

"Is everything okay?" she wondered.

"Everything is fine. Why?" I swiftly said.

She studied my face, but I had my mask on. "You seem so tense," she said.

Before I could answer her, I stiffened and caught a faint scent of dog. Suddenly I heard for a distance Jacob's inner thoughts. I looked out the window and listened more carefully.

_Edward would hear my plan as soon as I was close enough. Maybe he could._

"No, Bella." I whispered. "My waiting is finally over," I mumbled.

I turned back and stared into Bella's eyes. The tension in the room was raising, I knew it was only a matter of time before everyone could smell Jacob. I saw Rosalie and Emmett looking out the same window, sweeping the area. Within minutes of hearing Jacob thoughts, everyone could hear his bike approaching the house. Alice and Jasper came running down the stairs. Everyone was in a state of panic as they worried about ways to handle Jacob.

_Idiot! _Rosalie hissed at me in her mind. _What have you done?!_

"Nothing, you brat," I growled through my teeth. I got up from Bella's side and stared at Rosalie. I made my hands into fists, but I knew with Emmett standing next to her nothing would happen.

"Don't talk to her like that," Emmett snapped back.

"Stay out of this Emmett," I hissed at him. "This is none of your business."

"What's going on?" Bella questioned. No one answered her.

"She is my business," Emmett gestured towards Rosalie.

"Okay," Carlisle said to all of us. "Everyone will remain calm. I will talk to Jacob and get him to leave."

I wanted to stop him as he started walking toward the front door, but my legs wouldn't bring themselves to move an inch. I began clawing my side. I was crazy for thinking that perhaps Jacob would help with Bella. I knew that his love for you ran deep similar to mine, but with Rosalie and Emmett acting like her bodyguards, I was out of luck. Alice and Jasper remained at the base of the stairs. Emmett stood right behind me, Esme stood next to Bella by the couch. As we waited, I saw Jacob happily walked up the porch and before he could knock on the door, Carlisle was looking at him.

Rosalie snapped her fingers at me._ You stay where you are, Edward. I will deal with this._

"Hello, Jacob," Carlisle greeted. "How are you?"

"Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Yes, honey, but today is not a great day. Maybe some other time." Rosalie insisted.

"Why not?" Bella asked Rosalie. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?" She ordered.

_Her voice was not what I was expecting._ I heard him state.

"Come in, please, Jacob," Bella declared louder.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. I saw Carlisle's eyes tightened._ This will not end well._

"Excuse me," Jacob said as he stepped pass Carlisle.

Jacob and Carlisle entered the room. I heard everything that he was thinking. He noticed that I was half-crazed. He noticed that I was beyond agony and he was right, it felt this someone _had _lit me on fire. With Jacob taking note of my anguish, I was starting to feel a little bit of hope stirring through me. Then he smelled Bella and his mind displayed what I grew to love. My Bella.

_She was still the Bella that I loved her skin still a soft, pale peach, her eyes still the same chocolate brown. My heart thudded a strange, broken meter, and I wondered if this was just some lying dream that I was about to wake up from._

Nevertheless, that was the Bella that everyone here loved and care for saw. Finally, someone out side of the matter would see the world through my eyes. The pain she was in, the way her skin was thinning, and how more fragile she was as time went on.

_There were deep circles under eyes, dark circles that jumped out because her face was all haggard. Her skin seemed tight-like her cheekbones might break right through it. Most of her dark hair was pulled away from her face into a messy knot, but a few strands stuck limply to her forehead and neck, to the sheen of sweat that covered her skin._

Moreover, he finally got it.

_She __**was**__ sick. Very sick._

Jacob began taking a step forwards to Bella. As he stared at my fading love, Rosalie cut into his view, hovering over Bella, protecting her.

_Back off, dog!_

Jacob finally realized that his feet moved him closer to Bella, but his mind never registers it. In that moment, his mind began brewing the situation. He knew that Rosalie never cared for Bella. She had told him more then once that Rosalie didn't like.

_I'd seen it in the set of her lips when she talked about her. Not just that she didn't like her. She was __**afraid **__of Rosalie. Or she had been._

He knew it, I knew. Everyone he knew the way Rosalie always felt about Bella. He noticed too, like everyone else, that the two has some kind of unique bond. I saw, in his eyes that Bella had glanced up at Rosalie. He was right the look in Bella's eyes was apologetic. The look was almost sympathetic toward Rosalie, as if she was sorry that she was going through it and not Rosalie. I began thinking perhaps that was the connection between the two.

_Oh, damn it. Not again. _I saw Rosalie bend down and lift the basin to Bella's chin. She held it there until Bella was through vomiting.

I dropped to my knee by my sweetheart's side, wanting to stop all the pain and suffering. I moved to help Bella, but Rosalie held her hand and warned me.

_Don't Edward! As I said earlier stay where you are. _Rosalie growled.

She smiled weakly at Jacob "Sorry about that," she whispered to Jacob, embarrassment heard in her voice.

I moaned in agony quietly to myself. I drooped my head carefully against Bella's knee. She placed her hand warm on my cold face.

_That close enough you mutt! _Rosalie hissed. She stood between the two.

"Rose, don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine."

_Filthy mongrel_. Rosalie stated and moved back by Bella side. She crouched down; position herself to strike for an act.

"Bella, what's wrong," Jacob whispered. He dropped to his knee, leaning against to couch across from me, eyeing Bella.

I didn't care nor did I want to care that my enemy was sitting across from me. At this point in time, I welcomed him here. I saw him reach down and take Bella's free hand, supporting it between his hands.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you came to see me today, Jacob," she said.

I moaned into the blanket that draped over Bella, seeing her through Jacob's eyes flustered my heart. She began stroking my cheek.

"What is it Bella?" Jacob insisted.

Bella began looking around the room, searching from something. I saw Jasper and Alice move from the base of the stairs into the room. Alice walked over to Esme, as Jasper stood next to Emmett. As Jasper stood next to Emmett, I could feel his aura. He was stressing out about the situation that was displayed in front of him. My family stared at Bella, concerned and wondering what she was looking for. Bella turned to Rosalie.

"Help me up, Rose?" she asked.

_Stupid mutt._ Rosalie sneered.

"Please, Rose"

_Damn mongrel. She's sick and he is asking her what is wrong. Moron._ As Rosalie inner thoughts flooded my mind, her face expressed irritation, but she wanted to make things easier for Bella and the baby. She carefully placed her arms behind Bella's shoulder.

"No," Jacob whispered. "Don't get up…"

"I'm answering your question," she snapped back at him.

As Rosalie pulled Bella off the couch, I began burying my face into the couch cushions. I tried to bury the images that overtaking my mind as Jacob finally saw what was happening to her. Her body was more swollen today that it was a couple of days ago. I tried burying my face further into the cushion, I wanted to smother myself to death. I heard Jacob and my heart broke again into millions of pieces.

_I didn't understand until she folded her hand tenderly around her bloated stomach, one above and one below. Like she was cradling it. I saw it then, but I still couldn't believe it. I'd seen her just a month ago. There was no way she could be pregnant. Not __**that **__pregnant. Except that she was._

I began sobbing, quietly into the cushions, listening to his mind over everyone else.

_I didn't want to see this, didn't want to think about this. I didn't want to imagine him inside her. I didn't want to know that something I hated so much had taken root in the body I loved._

As Jacob thoughts were running wild, I suddenly heard him state;_ Because it was a monster. Just like its father. I always knew he would kill her._

I snapped my head up, leaped to my feet. I began hovering over him, looking into his eyes.

"Outside, Jacob," I snarled.

He got to his feet, towering over me now. "Let's do this," he answered back.

I saw Emmett moving to my side. _Bring it on, mutt. Let's dance._

Jasper came to stand right behind Emmett, really to fight at my side. At this point, I didn't care if it was a fair fight. Three against one. I wasn't going to allow Jacob to disrespect me in my house, in front of my wife or family. I saw him eyeing Esme and Alice, thinking that he would never take out girls. I knew that he would have no chance with Alice, as tiny as she was she would finish him without us. I saw Rosalie watching Emmett and if it weren't for Bella she would be dragging him back for this fight.

"No," I heard Bella gasp. I felt her clasp my arms. Rosalie continued to hold on Bella and move with her.

"I just need to talk to him Bella," I whispered to her. I began stroking her face. I started thinking that maybe I _could _talk to Jacob about helping me with Bella. "Don't strain yourself," I pleaded with her. "Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

She looked at me, studying my facial expression. She nodded and drooped toward the couch. Rosalie carefully lowed her back into the cushions.

"Behave" she insisted. "And the come back."

Emmett and Jasper stated to walk with me, but I shook my head. I didn't want to fight him, I really wanted to speak to him. A plan was brewing in my head.

_Come on little brother! Don't be stupid! _Emmett snarled.

_Edward, you going out there alone with him is not safe. _Jasper argued

I shook my head again and started to head toward the front door. I heard Emmett once last time.

_If you're not back in 10 minutes little brother, I'm coming! _Emmett shouted.

I saw Jacob trailing me out the front door. "I'm not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black," I whispered as we walked away from the house. "You'll have to have a little patience.

_Like I cared about his schedule. _"Patience isn't my specialty," he growled under his breath.

We continued to walk down the driveway. I needed to make sure that our conversation was barely heard from the rest of my family. I had decided, against my better judgment, pleading with Jacob about Bella would be the best way to go. I was a man watching his love dying, but I was vampire who was going crazy. Once the voices in my head were faint, I stopped and spun around to face Jacob. He froze.

I raised my hand and began scraping against my face, trying to claw away at my family voice in the background begging me to come back. I began hallucinating seeing images that I have been seeing for a couple of weeks. I opened my mouth; I wanted to scream a sigh of relief. For the ever first time I was able to break down and not have anyone tell me that I was begin foolish or that my behavior was unreasonable. I didn't want to be here and continued living this nightmare.

"Killing her, right? She's dying." He said.

Jacob was not blind as some members of my family. He knew the moment that he laid eyes on her that she was dying and not going to make it through this. I stood there for a moment and listened to his thoughts, as I ponder what to say him.

_And it was different because I'd already lost her so many times, so many ways, in my head. And different because this wasn't my fault._

"My fault," I whispered, as I dropped to my knees. "Yes," I groaned in the ground. "Yes, it's killing her."

"So why hasn't Carlisle done anything?" he growled. "He's a doctor, right? Get it out of her."

I looked at him. I couldn't believe that he didn't get it. I answered him in a drained tone. "She won't let us."

_Jeez, she was running true to form. Of course, die for the monster spawn. It was so __**Bella.**_

"You know her well," I whispered. "How quickly you see… I didn't see. Not in time. She wouldn't talk it me on the way home, not really. I thought she was frightened-that would be natural. I thought she was angry with me for putting her through this, for endangering her life. Again I never imagined what she was really thinking, what she was _resolving. _Not until my family met us at the airport and she ran right into Rosalie arms. Rosalie's! And then I heard what Rosalie was thinking. I didn't understand until I heard that. Yet you understand after one second…." I simultaneously sighed and groaned.

"Just back up a second. She won't _let_ you," he sarcastically said. "Did you ever notice that she's exactly as strong as a normal hundred- and- ten -pound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."

"I wanted to," I whispered. "Carlisle would have…"

_What, too noble were they?_

"No. Not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things."

_Oh. His story hadn't made much sense before, but it fit together now. So that's what Blondie was up to. What was in it for her, though? Did the beauty queen want Bella to die so bad?_

"Maybe," I answered. "Rosalie doesn't look at it quite that way."

"So take the blonde out first. Your kind can be put back together, right? Turn her into a jigsaw and take care of Bella."

"Emmett and Esme are backing her up. Emmett would never let us….and Carlisle won't help with Esme against it…" I trailed off.

"You should have let Bella with me."

"Yes."

_It was a bit late for that, though. Maybe he should have thought about all this before he knocked her up with the life-sucking monster._

I looked at him and I showed that I agreed with him.

"We didn't know," I silently said. "I never dreamed. There's never been anything like Bella and I before. How could we know that a human was able to conceive a child with one of us-"

"When the human should get ripped to shreds in the process?"

"Yes," I intensely whispered. "They're out there the sadistic ones, the incubus, the succubus. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No one _survives_." I shook my head disgusted by the very thought.

"I didn't realize they had special name for what you are," he spewed out.

I looked at him again. "Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself."

_Wrong_

"Killing me now doesn't save her," I softly addressed.

"So what does?"

"Jacob, you have to do something for me."

"The _hell _I do, parasite!"

I gandered at him, hoping my insanity would show that I truly meant it. "For her?"

I saw him clench his teeth together. "I did everything I could to keep her away from you. Every single thing. It's too late."

"You know her, Jacob. You connect to her on a level that I don't even understand You are part of her, and she is part of you. She won't listen to me, because she thinks I'm underestimating her. She thinks she's strong enough for this…" I choked out. I swallowed hard and continued. "She might listen to you."

"Why should she?"

I sprung to my feet, my thoughts were running wild at the thought of her listening to Jacob and getting back to the way things were before this.

_I wondered if he was really going crazy. Could vampires lose their minds?_

"Maybe" I answered him back. "I don't know. It feels like it." I shook my head. "I have to try to hide this in front of her, because stress makes her more ill. She can't keep anything down as it is. I have to be composed, I can't make it harder. But that doesn't matter now. She has to listen to you!"

"I can't tell her anything you haven't. What do you want me to do? Tell her she's stupid? She probably already knows that. Tell her she's going to die? I bet she knows that, too."

As he spoke, I started to ponder the idea of giving what she wanted the must. She wanted children, everyone _now _could see that. I could live with her being with Jacob and having mutts. I really could live with that, but I wouldn't be able to live without her.

"You can offer her what she wants."

_He wasn't making any sense. Part of the crazy?_

"I don't care about anything but keeping her alive," I said, thinking clearly now. "If it's a child she wants, she can have it. She can half a dozen babies. Anything she wants." I stopped for a short moment, thinking how to proposal the idea. "She can have puppies, it that what it takes."

We stared at each for a moment. I tuned more closer to his thoughts hoping he would get the idea.

_His face was frenzied under the thin layer of control. I processed his words and I felt my mouth pop open in shock._

"But not this way!" I hissed, pointing back at the house. "Not this _thing _that's sucking the life from her while I stand there helpless! Watching her sicken and waste away. Seeing it _hurting _her." I sucked in a deep breath as I processed. "You have to make her see reason, Jacob. She won't listen to me anymore. Rosalie's always there, feeding her insanity-encouraging her. Protection her. No, protection it. Bella's life means nothing to her"

_What was he saying? That Bella should what? Have a baby? With me? What? How? Was her giving her up? Or did he think she wouldn't mind begin shared?_

"Whichever. Whatever keeps her alive."

"That's the craziest thing you're said yet," Jacob mumbled.

"She loves you."

"Not enough."

"She's ready to die to have a child. Maybe she'd accept something less extreme."

"Don't you know her at all?"

"I know, I know. It's going to take a lot of convincing. That's why I need you. You know how she thinks. Make her see sense."

As Jacob's _little mind _was beginning to process what I proposed to him. I was growing impatient, but I needed to remember that it was I who asked him for help. I needed to wait and see if he would strongly consider. He began fantasizing about him and Bella. Bella being in his warm arms, sighing his name, sharing that special moment between a married couple. Then that images I was hoping for busted into his mind; Bella healthy and having a very child of her own. I must admitted it was hard seeing Bella like that with Jacob's child or just being with Jacob, but at this pointed I would rather have seen her living with little mutts of Jacob then what she was carrying now.

"Make Bella see sense? What universe do you live in?"

My word, if he only knew what my hell really looked like when Bella had her bad moments."At least try."

He shook his head. I waited for him to grow up and see the seriousness of the situation.

"Where is this psycho crap coming from? Are you making this up as you go?"

I wanted to say yes about her being with him and making babies, but I needed to show him that Bella was all that should matter now.

"I've been thinking of nothing but ways to save her since I realized what she was planning to do. What she would die to do. But I didn't know how to contact you. I knew you wouldn't listen if I called. I would have come to find you soon, if you hadn't come today. But it's hard to leave her even for a few minutes. Her condition…it changes so fast. The thing is…growing. Swiftly. I can't be way from her how."

"What _is_ it?"

"None of us have any idea. But it stronger then she is. Already."

_I could suddenly see it then-see the swelling monster in my head, breaking her from the inside out._

"Help me stop it," I whispered. "Help me stop this from happening."

"_How? _By offering my stud services?" I saw him flinch. "You're really sick. She'll never listen to this."

"Try. There's nothing to lose now. How will it hurt?"

_It would hurt me. Hadn't I taken enough rejection from Bella without this?_

"A little pain to save her? Is it a high cost?"

"But it won't work."

"Maybe no. Maybe it will confuse her, though. Maybe she'll falter in her resolve. One moment of doubt it all I need."

"And then you pull the rug out from under the offer? 'Just kidding, Bella'?"

"If she wants a child, that's what she get. I won't rescind."

_I shouldn't let him talk to me, mess with my head. I should just kill him now._

"Not now," I whispered. "No yet. Right or wrong, it would destroy her, and you now it. No need to be hasty. If she won't listen to you, you'll get you chance. The moment Bella's heart stops beating. I will be begging for you to kill me."

"You won't have to be long."

"I'm very much counting on that." I fought against a smile.

"Then we have a deal."

I nodded and held out my hand. I knew that it took more will power for Jacob to be making a deal with a vampire, but I was hoping that he saw pasted all that for Bella. Jacob hesitated for a moment and then took my hand. We shook on it.

"We have a deal," I agreed.

**I hope that you enjoyed this story and remember leave reviews!**


	20. Childish Things

**Hello my freaky darlings,I love this chapter! It wasn't hard to write this one because something I feel like Edward. You know, you get so stressed out and end up breaking down. I want to thank everyone who left reviews, thank you...Thank You...THANK YOU!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Childish Things** _(AKA Edward's breaking point)_

Once the deal was through and everything seemed to work out. I proceeded back to the house. I knew that I needed to get back before Emmett and Jasper came looking for trouble, which was completely out of the question. I walked silent as I listened to Jacob pondering over everything that we had just discussed. I was starting to wonder if perhaps he was not going to go through with it. I didn't want to press the matter any further for fear that I would drive him away and I would lose yet again another battle.

As we entered the house, I saw most of family breath a sigh of relief. Rosalie of course was more on her guard then usual. She had her hand placed on Bella clammy cheek, comforting her. Her thoughts were violent and annoyed at the sight of Jacob here. I saw Jacob hesitating at the doorway. I walked toward Bella, my body extremely tense from everything that was going on. I saw her flicking her eyes from me to Jacob. Her facial expression said it all and I knew that I didn't have my mask on. I needed to reassure that everything was okay.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately." I said.

"Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed at me.

"Bella," I said. "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella looked at Jacob, confused. She then looked at Rosalie.

"Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward."

"It might be a trick," Rosalie growled. _I swear Edward, you will be sorry if anything happens to this baby. I will never forgive. NEVER!_

"I don't see how," Bella said.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie," I said. "We're the ones she's afraid of," I said, with angry vibrating in my voice.

"No," Bella whispered. Her eyes were filling with tears. "No, Edward. I'm not…"

I shook my head and smiled at her. I was being thoughtless at the moment. If my plan was going to work, I needed her happy and open minded. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

My family stared at me for a moment, before I spoke again. "Everyone," I gestured towards the kitchen. "Please."

Without another word spoken, my family began walking towards the kitchen. Rosalie was the only lingering.

_Jackass! I want answers and I want them now!_

"Rose," Bella spoke. "I want you to go."

_You go first Edward! Your idea to leave Bella alone with this low life mutt!_

I hissed at Rosalie under my breath. I began walking towards the rest of my family, waiting in the kitchen. I saw Rosalie scorning at Jacob, her eyes burning into him. She slowly began walking towards the rest of us. Rosalie stayed more towards the hallway, but not where Jacob and Bella could see her. I leaned my back against the kitchen wall. I closed my eyes and listened to Jacob talking to Bella. I needed to hear that Jacob was able to get Bella on the same wave link.

"_Don't you know, that 'I told you so' has a brother, Jacob? His name is 'Shut the hell up.'"_

"_Good one Bella."_

I couldn't help but quietly laugh. Jacob being here brought some life back into Bella.

_What's so funny, Edward? _Alice asked.

"Nothing, Alice." I smiled back at her.

I saw Rosalie moving towards me, but continued to keep an eye on Bella.

_So, tell me Edward. Why is that mutt here? _Rosalie demanded.

"I don't know Rosalie. Why does it bother you anyways?" I said with a firm tone.

_You know that Bella is in a delicate situation right now. Having that mutt here could make matters worse._ She shouted at me.

"From what I can see, Rosalie," I said sarcastically. "Bella is having a great time with her best friend here."

I saw Rosalie's eyes widen and I heard a growl building in the back of her throat.

_You planned this! Didn't you?! _She roared.

"And what if I did," I wickedly smiled at her. "At least I have Bella's interests at heart."

Rosalie began pacing back and forth, snarling and hissing at me.

_What is happening to Bella is a miracle! Why can't you see that?!_

"Please! Rosalie and Edward stop fighting." Esme peacefully asked from across the kitchen.

I turned towards Esme and smiled at her. I gestured with my hand that everything was all right, no harm done. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything to Rosalie. Emmett was beyond over protected of Rosalie these days.

Emmett walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, baby relax."

She shrugged his hand away. " No! I want to know why that mongrel is here."

I turned my back on Rosalie, turning my attention back towards Jacob and Bella. I could hear Jacob tell Bella that she could always have more children in other ways. Finally, someone was on my side talking some sense into her.

_Edward! Answer me now!_

I turned around and saw Rosalie two inches away from my face. Her lips pulled back, teeth bear and growling at me.

"Back off, Rosalie."

I made eye contact with Emmett and raised one eyebrow. "You might want to do something about your woman." I offensively whispered to him.

Emmett moved forward, wrapped him hands around Rosalie's waist and dragged her back toward the other side of the kitchen.

"No! Edward, you don't understand nor do you get it. The days leading up to the wedding, you were talking about taking motherhood away from Bella. You were worried that she might regret giving up everything just to be with you. At the wedding, you said," she shouted, pointing a finger at me. "that she wished not to have children and now look. The woman you spoke of no longer exists. The woman in that room with that _mutt _wants to be a mother. Bella has a chance to bring new life into this family. If Esme was the one wanting to support Bella, would you hate her the way you hate me?"

I heavy sighed. "I don't hate you Rosalie. You're just not my favorite person right now." I sarcastically said.

I heard Alice, Emmett and Carlisle laughing at me statement. Rosalie turned to face Emmett pointing a finger at him.

"Beside, Rosalie…" I trailed off, looking at Esme. "Esme cares for Bella as well as this thing she is carrying." I saw Esme cringe at my comment. "I'm sorry, Esme. This _'baby' _Bella is carrying. Esme is not self-seeking like _you_ are Rosalie."

_Watch what you say little brother._ Emmett said, eyeing me.

"Ugh! Edward now is that time for children things."

"CHILDSH THINGS!"I spat through my teeth.

I crouched down, bearing my teeth at her and snarled. I didn't care if Emmett was around or not, I was going to put Rosalie in her place. After all, Rosalie of all people should know one or two things about childish things.

_No! _I heard Esme crying in her mind.

Emmett stepped forward, pulling Rosalie behind him, using his body as a shield. Jasper and Carlisle swiftly wrapped their hands around my arms. Alice and Esme held one other as they watch our argument unravel in front of them.

"That's enough!" Carlisle said raising his voice. "I will not be having this fighting, always going on while Bella is here. You two need to fix this problem fast or shut it!"

In all the years that I have been with Carlisle, he has never raised him voice to us.

"Edward," he whispered into my ear. "You must relax. You being like this with Rosalie and Bella possibly seeing you can make matter worse for her."

I began pacing back and forth, snarling at Rosalie. Esme stepped forward, giving me pleading eyes. _Stop this my son. Everything will work out fine. Trust me._

"No!" I snarled at Esme.

"Hey!" Carlisle bawled. "Don't talk to her like that. It is one thing to be fighting with Rosalie, but I will not have you disrespecting Esme."

"Oh, okay Carlisle. I'm sorry," I insulted. "So it's okay for everyone to disrespect me and my wife, but the moment I choose to stand up and take a stand _I _am not allowed." I snarled.

"Edward, this is not like you," Esme addressed.

"That's right, Esme," I barked back. "With Jacob here, I know that I finally have someone here who understands my dilemma with Bella."

Alice and Jasper hissed in my direction.

"You guys know what I mean," I quickly replied. "Jacob loves her the way I love and seeing her like this," I pointed toward Jacob and Bella's direction. "He is the only one who is willing to help me help her."

"I know it!" Rosalie howled. "You planned this! You planned this visit. You planned to have the two alone. Well, I'm taking care of this now!"

Rosalie moved from behind Emmett moving towards Bella and Jacob. I managed to slip between Carlisle and stepped in front of Rosalie. I grabbed her by the waist, pinned her against the wall. I saw Emmett charging at me, but suddenly Jasper jumped in front of him. Alice came racing to his side, using her body to put distance between Emmett and me.

"Tell me Rosalie," I whispered wickedly into her ear. "What do you think would stop me from taking Bella and leaving, huh? I have Carlisle willing to help me, Alice and Jacob willing to protect her and I have Jasper who could probably help us vanish into thin air. You would have no control over her and she would be free from this thing killing her. Everything would go back to the way it was before you poisoned her mind."

I pulled away and I saw a petrified looked engraved in her eyes.

_Damn it Edward! Let her go!_ I heard Emmett shouting in his mind. He began pushing his way through Jasper.

_Hurry Edward. I can't hold him back much longer. _Jasper cried.

"You won't" Rosalie gasped. "Let. Me. Go." She started to pull away from my grip.

"A warning Rosalie. You may have strength," I gestured towards Emmett. "But I have the benefits of Jacob, the pack and _them_," I gestured towards Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

I sinfully smiled at her and dropped my hold on her. I heard the front door open and the smell of Jacob leaving the house. Rosalie cautiously looked at me, studying my move and face. I moved toward the kitchen window. I saw Jacob transforming while throwing himself into the forest. Emmett walked up to Rosalie, holding her in his arms, reassuring her that he would take of what just happened. I turned to face Emmett, who's eyes were black as night. Rosalie and Esme walked out towards Bella.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Emmett said through his teeth. "What did I tell you last time, Edward? I said the next time you try to hurt Rose, it would be you're last."

I walked straight up to Emmett "Do it then! I got nothing to live for at the moment. If I lose Bella, my life is over. Do it." I strongly said, throwing my arms in the air.

He huffed in my face. "What you playing at?"

"You think this a game Emmett?" I spitted through my teeth. "The is my life hanging in the balance. Bella is my life and she is fighting for her life…and for what? To give Rosalie a baby? Bullshit, Emmett."

"She'll make it through it," he growled back.

"You really think that, Emmett?" I roared in his face. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the hallway, showing him Bella. "Take a good long look, Emmett. I want you to see the world through my eyes, as Jacob saw it."

He stood there looking at Bella. "What am I looking at?"

"Imagine that it's Rosalie. A human, delicate, weak and fighting for her life. Watching her deteriorating, daily, in front of you." I growled.

For a moment, I thought that perhaps I was fighting an uphill battle with Emmett that I wouldn't be able to win. Then I saw the images that I hoped for of Rosalie, laying there helpless, weak and dying from something unknown. Emmett stepped back, shocked at what was displayed in his head.

"Then understand where am coming from?" I whispered.

_I do little brother. I do. _He looked at me. _But I will not have you disrespecting my Rose like that._

"For that," I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I need for you to understand where I'm coming from."

"Edward?" Bella called.

I walked away from Emmett and entered the living room. I saw Rosalie kneeling next to Bella, patting her face down with a rag.

"Yes," I said.

"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded.

Rosalie gazed at me. _She's upset. What did that mutt say to her Edward?_

"What Bella?" I questioned.

"You weren't listening?"

"No," I slowly spoke. "As mean of fact, Rosalie and I were having a discussion. Were we not?" I said toward Rosalie.

"Were you two fighting again?" Bella said weakly.

"No," Rosalie swiftly said.

"Then, what was that all about with Jacob?" Bella questioned for a second time.

"I don't know. Really Bella. I don't know." I answered. I loathed lying to her, but I didn't want any more warfare with Rosalie.

"What happened Bella?" Esme asked.

We stared at one other for a moment. Her eyes said it all, hurt by what Jacob proposed.

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing, Esme. Everything is fine."

I turned away from her. I knew that if I continued looking at her, I would lose all self-control. I would never allow her to know that I was behind the whole matter. I walked back to kitchen, where Alice and Jasper were looking out the window. I saw that Carlisle had stepped outside for a moment.

"Do you think he will be back?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. All we can do is wait and see."

**SO, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, come one you can do it.**


	21. The Pack vs JacobCullens

****

Hey my freaky darling: Okay, I've working very hard on editing my stories. I got another beta reader to re-read my stories, but he/she has put me on the back burner. But please, please bear with me on the grammar. I understand that everything is not perfect, but please remember to focus on the story. I will get it fixed, I promise. Please hang in there. I'm working with two beta readers to fix everything. I don't know when I'll post again. Damn jury duty! But soon I hope. Well, here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**The Pack Vs Jacob**

_Edward, I need you to come here for a moment. _Carlisle called.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the front door. I saw Alice and Jasper following me.

"You gentlemen can park right here. Thank you." Carlisle addressed.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure Alice." I said over my shoulder.

I walked out the front door and saw a large moving truck parking a couple of feet from the house. I saw two bulky guys, similar to Emmett stepping out of the truck. I walked toward Carlisle who was standing behind the truck.

"What is all this Carlisle?" I asked.

Before Carlisle could address me, the men opened the back of the truck. I saw inside some medical equipment and a rather large hospital bed. I stepped forward, gawking at the items displayed in front of me.

"Carlisle?" I spoke again, with concern in my voice.

"Yes, Edward?"

I gestured with the hand toward the equipment, raising one eyebrow.

"This is for Bella. I needed some medical supplies. You knew just in case things go bad." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean if things go bad?" I demanded.

"Nothing to be worried about. Bella is not doing well and I needed some IVs to start on some different medication to get her healthier."

"And with the bed?" Jasper questioned.

"It's easier for Bella. She can have more room to be more comfortable." Carlisle said.

"She wont like Carlisle." Alice said.

"I knew she won't but she has no choice. I need her to be comfortable."

The men began moving the equipment from the truck to the house. Carlisle began telling them where he would like everything to be placed. As the men made their way from the truck to the house and towards Carlisle's study room, I noticed that everything had be moved from the center of the room to the one side of the room.

"What's going on?" Rosalie questioned.

"Rosalie, would you mind taking Bella and holding her for a moment." Carlisle asked.

"I'll take her," I growled through my teeth.

_Don't think about it, Edward. I'll do it. _Rosalie sneered

Rosalie carefully scooped Bella into her arms, cradling her as she walked from the middle of the living room towards the dining area. I watched her with hateful eyes as she cradled my love.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper. If you would please take all the furniture, out the room and place it in the garage. Please boys, we most move quickly. The movers are bringing in the bed."

The three of us started picking up pieces of furniture and heading down towards the garage. The second time around, we got confused glances for the movers as we carried the items as if they weighted nothing. The three of us didn't have time to put on a façade for the men, we needed to get everything in and situated.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Bella wondered.

I saw Carlisle continued to instruct the movers. "Yes, there. Thank you. Bella we bought some medical equipment to make you and the baby more comfortable."

After everything was out the living room, the movers began bring in the bed. Suddenly they started struggling with the large item. Emmett and I ran to help, placing one of us on either side. I knew Jasper wouldn't be able to show self-control and lingered in the background with Alice. Once the bed was in the middle of the living room, Carlisle walked towards the movers.

"Thank you, gentlemen." He said, handing them a rather large amount of cash.

The men looked at one another, worried, confused and excited all displayed on their faces.

_I don't know if we can take all this._ One of them said.

I stepped forward, slightly smiling. "We wouldn't say anything, if you guys don't."

The men pocketed the money and headed out the front door. Once they were in the truck and driving down the driveway, Carlisle swiftly walked towards his studies. I saw him collecting some vials, placing them into his pocket, and then grabbed his medical bag and then a machine in which to hold an IV. He walked down the stairs, where awaited for him.

"Okay then, Rosalie," he turned to face Rosalie. "If you please place Bella in the bed, we need to start an IV."

Rosalie swiftly moved across the room and gently laid Bella in the bed. I saw on Bella's face that she was worried and anxious to know what was going on. I walked slowly towards her and stood at the foot of the bed. She looked and me and smiled, she was scared but she tired not to show me.

"Bella, your left arm please." Carlisle asked. He took out of his medical bag, bags of fluid and connected them to the machine. He began connecting the tubes to a bag and it started a slow, but steady drip into the IV. "Bella, this may be a little painful."

He wrapped around her arm a yellow band and began tapping her arm to find a vein. Bella cringed and turned away from Carlisle. I knew how much she hated needles and I wanted to cradle her in my arms to comfort her. As I started to move more towards her side, Esme walked forward and took Bella's right hand into hers. I gritted my teeth together. I wanted to be the one to hold Bella's hand in this moment. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness spreading through the room and I knew that Jasper was not only helping me but Bella to relax more for Carlisle.

"Thank you Jasper. That well help greatly," Carlisle spoke quickly.

Within minutes of everyone feeling the aura, Carlisle found a vein on Bella.

"Edward, I'm going to needed you to hold on to this vein by placing-"

I interrupted his sentence. "By placing pressure. Yes I got it."

"I will do it," Rosalie coldly said.

"No, Rosalie. Edward has studied medicine and he knows how much pressure to apply. You may apply to little or too much and we would lose this vein. I would have to start all over again and it will be more painful for Bella." Carlisle said.

_I'm watching you Edward. _Rosalie barked.

I walked forward and placed my hand where Carlisle had found the vein. Within seconds, Carlisle dove into his bag and pulled out two needles. He connected on needle to the IV tube and then inserted the other needle into a plastic holder. The needle he held would be the one to collect more blood for more tests. He took the vials out of his pocket, connecting the vial to the needle at the end of the tube.

"Okay, Bella. One, two, three," Carlisle said and quickly inserted the needle into Bella's vein.

At first, nothing came out and I began thinking that perhaps, I had lost the vein. It took some time for the blood to travel from Bella's vein into the needle, through the tube and in the vial that was placed at the end of the tube. I released my pressure on Bella's vein and the blood began moving more quickly. Carlisle collected five vials of Bella's blood, placing them back into his pocket. All would be used in different areas of testing. With the blood collected, Carlisle inserted the IV into Bella, loosed the fluid that was gathering at the top of tube and allowed in to flow into Bella.

"Why all the blood, my darling?" Esme asked.

"Different testing I need to conduct on it. I want to see what else is needed to give nutrition to Bella, so that she may give it to the baby." Carlisle spoke very quietly to Esme.

"Doing all right, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"You are going to need this bag to drain into your body and then two more after this one. I'm afraid that you are very dehydrated and this will not only help you, but the baby. After the two bags we'll try something new tonight."

"Will any of this continue to harm the baby?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rosalie, shut up." Alice hissed under her breath.

Rosalie threw her a dirty look and then turned back towards Carlisle. "Will it?"

Carlisle heavily sighed. "It never has Rosalie and never will."

Carlisle walked towards the stairs, quickly throwing me a glance. _Would you mind helping me for a moment? Please?_

I hesitated. I didn't want to leave Bella for any reason; even it meant knowing what was going on with her. Alice walked up to me with a smile on her face.

_I'll watch her Edward. Rosalie has Emmett to protect Bella and now you have me. Don't worry. Please._

I started to walk slowly towards the stairs, taking the last image of Bella with me to Carlisle's studies. As I walked with Carlisle, his mind went through the medical tests that he needed to conduct with Bella's blood. I began focusing on Alice sitting next to Bella.

_My dearest Bella, as you may not hear this words I will still spoke them in my mind. I love you with my heart, you have always been my sister before everything happened. Please understand that I never wanted to see you like this and believe me when I say that my life will never be the same if you don't make it through this. I will always have a hole in my heart that will never be filled if you leave my side. Please Bella, my sister, my best friend, I beg you to please don't do this. Bella, I beg of you to please hear my words and understand that you are the missing link to this family._

I stopped walking with Carlisle. I began to sob in my hands while I listened to Alice's plead.

_Edward will forever be hollow and empty without you. He will crawl into a corner, into the darkest part of the world and never again be the same. You are his light that will turn into darkness. You are his happiness that will turn into depression. You are the good in his life that will turn into pure hate and evil. Please Bella, don't make us live in world that no longer has you in it. Bella, understand me. You will always be a part of me, my best friend…my sister._

"Edward?"

I suddenly realized that my knees gave out and I was holding myself, sobbing quietly. I began having difficulty breathing, feeling as though someone was draining all the air from the room. I started shaking, feeling terror that was almost paralyzing, dizziness, and lightheadedness from listening to Alice.

"My son, what is it?" Carlisle whispered.

"Alice, please no more." I inaudibly begged.

I felt Carlisle's hands wrapping around me from behind, as he began pulling me into his studies. He placed me in one of his chairs, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Edward, answer me. Edward?!" Carlisle whispered, pain saturating in his voice.

"Alice…." I spitted out.

"Alice what?"

"Alice and her thoughts."

"Oh, thank god. When I saw you fall to your knees, I thought you were having a panic attack."

"Carlisle, how long will the test results take? I want to go back with Bella."

"I know, Edward. As soon as you feel, will enough to help conduct the tests. We will have the results."

I swiftly leaped to my feet, suddenly feeling more lightheaded again.

"Okay, Edward. First you might what to start breathing again and regain your strength before doing again."

I took in a couple of deep breaths, feeling more focus and in control of my own body. "Okay, let's get this done. Where do we start first?"

Carlisle studied me for a moment before walking over to his desk and taking the vials of out of his pocket.

_First two vials will be for looking for changes that may lead to a higher-risk pregnancy. I need to check for nutrition in Bella. She is not eating or able to keep anything down, which is my main concern right now._

"How far is she now?"

He looked at me for a moment. _You know what, I'm not quite sure. Last time I really checked was a couple of weeks ago and she was 10 weeks._

"Well, the first bag of fluid is almost empty."

I saw he stepped out of the room, making his way towards Bella. He unhooked the bag of fluid and connected the second bag. I saw him pull out a yellow measuring tape out of his pocket.

"Bella, I almost forgot. I need to measure you and see how far along you are." Carlisle said.

"Sure Carlisle. Do I have to lift my sweatshirt or can you do it over it?" Bella asked.

"I'm afraid that I have to go under, for precise measurement. I'm sorry Bella."

"Um, okay."

I saw her hesitated for a moment and then turned towards Rosalie.

"Emmett, Jasper and Alice please give us a minute," Rosalie said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosalie. Live with it!" Alice snared through her teeth.

Rosalie began sneering back at Alice. Rosalie moved forward and aggressively grabbed Alice by the arm.

"Now Alice!" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, it's okay. I want Alice to be here." Bella faintly smiled.

Alice smiled at Rosalie and then stuck out her tongue. Emmett and Jasper headed towards the other room.

"Okay, Bella shirt up." Carlisle directed.

Bella slowly lifted her shirt and displayed an image that will forever be burned into my memory. Bella's lower body presented bruises that were more blistering: dark blue, black and dim yellow was painted on her stomach. Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Carlisle looked at one other for a moment before Bella noticed. Esme started to sob into her hand quietly as Carlisle prepared to measure Bella. Alice turned away, gripping on to the side of the bed. Rosalie stood right next Carlisle, hoping and praying that the baby was doing all right. I gripped the side of the desk as Carlisle began taking measurements in his mind.

"Okay, Bella. I got everything I needed." Carlisle said.

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll have him back in no time. I need his medical experience."

Carlisle smiled at Bella and made his way towards Esme. He pulled her into his arms and comforted her. "Don't worry my darling. This will all be over soon." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Carlisle made his way back towards me, repeating the measurement in his mind. As the door opened, I collected myself and composed my face to show that I hadn't noticed anything.

"You're not fooling anyone, Edward. I knew what you saw," Carlisle said.

"I'm losing my touch, huh?" I joked.

_Let's get these tests done quickly._

It took nearly two hours to divide Bella's blood evenly and to make sure that we were doing everything properly. During those two hours, Carlisle stepped out to refill Bella's IV, continuing to reassure everyone that everything was fine. During the medical testing, Carlisle was growing increasing frustrated at the lack of information each medical test was showing him. Through those hours, Carlisle and I never spoke to one other, verbally, at least while conducting tests. I always wrote on a notebook with my finding in Bella's blood and Carlisle either replied or spoke to me about his finding in his mind. What Carlisle did discover was that this _thing_ was carrying a certain DNA code. Which in term meant that the _thing_ could some how be half-immortal, but Carlisle wasn't sure at the moment. Carlisle also realized that Bella was growing more anemic from carrying _it_.

"Now what Carlisle?" I questioned.

"It seems around this time that I will need to start a new treatment on Bella. Now that she has grown more anemic, I want to try and drain an iron liquid vitamin into her body, seeing that she can't keep anything done, this could seem easier…on everyone."

I worried about the pain that she would be from something so thick slithering through her veins. "Well it hurt her?"

_Possibility not her, but the baby._

I cringed at the mention of the word 'baby' and I was frighten at the thought that _thing _would hurt Bella from these treatments. Carlisle hardly paid any attention to my facial expression and moved towards a large white medical cabinet. He pulled out a key and began unlocking the cabinet.

"Carlisle?" I wondered.

I saw him pulling out two large bags of white liquid. "This is the iron vitamin liquid that Bella may need."

We began walking out together toward everyone in the living room.

"Bella, my dear how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Great. Everything came out okay?" Bella eyes showed that she was worried or perhaps feared from out absence. "What is that your holding?"

"Well, my dear," Carlisle said, while removing the empty IV bag from the holder. "Everything was fine, but unfortunately you are more anemic then the last time I tested you. Here in my hand is an iron supplement, liquefy for your anemia problem."

"Is it necessary?" Rosalie protested.

"Yes." Carlisle hissed at Rosalie.

"Well it help the baby?" Bella wondered.

"Of course my dear. It will help your red blood cells produces more. Thus in turn helping support you and the baby."

"I'm game," Bella said with a smile on her face.

Carlisle detached the clear empty IV bag from the tube and connected the liquefy supplement, hooking the bag to the holder. The liquid started to slowly trickle its way down the IV and into Bella's veins.

"Any discomfort Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really, feels really weird through."

Suddenly Bella was grabbing her side, her teeth clenched and howl of pain escaping her lips. Everyone came running to her side.

"Bella what is it?" Rosalie yelled.

"Nothing. Its. Nothing." Bella slightly huffed out.

"Carlisle, what is then this shit?" Rosalie hissed.

"Rosalie, watch the way you speak to me. Bella, where is the pain?" Carlisle said.

"Give me a minute," Bella pleaded.

Bella heavily sighed, taking in one deep breathe after another.

"Bella?" I sobbed.

"Okay," she said, taking in another deep breath. "I don't think that the baby likes this stuff very much, but if it helps him, he'll have to deal with it."

"Bella, where did you experience the pain?" Carlisle asked.

"Here," she said, pointing at her left side.

Carlisle moved towards Bella's left side, examining the discomfort area through her shirt.

_I knew this would happen. Something this thick would go directly to the placenta and harm the baby._ "Okay, it was the baby but everything seems to be okay."

"Carlisle, what is happening to the baby?" Rosalie demanded.

"Not here, Rosalie."

"I'm want to know now. If that crap is hurting the baby, I want it out of Bella. NOW!" Rosalie howled under her breath.

"We can't, if you take the supplement out of her, she will grow more ill and lose the baby."

Rosalie took a step back, looking at Bella's over grown torso. "No more of these little experiments Carlisle."

"Who the hell put her in charge over Bella?" Alice snarled.

"Back off Alice."

"Don't start with me Rosalie." Alice snarled again. "I'm done with you always yelling at Carlisle, pulling everyone through this matter and then encourage Bella that everything will be fine! And all for what to give _you_ a baby!"

"Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen now," Carlisle ordered.

Once my sisters were out of the room, I took my chance and walked over to Bella. I saw Emmett and Esme standing behind her, eyeing me cautiously. I saw Jasper standing behind me, watching Emmett as well.

"Bella, my sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Okay," she said.

"The truth, please," I begged.

"Fine Edward. I mean I hate having this IV in me, but everything is fine. Everything is going to be fine and wonderful, you'll see. After this mishap, everything will be as it was and we will have everything we ever wanted." She said, faintly smiling at me.

Carlisle came walking back into the room with Alice and Rosalie following him.

"Edward, Emmet and Jasper, I need help bring down some more machines from my studies."

"What kind of machine Carlisle?" Esme inquired.

"Machine to monitor Bella's blood pressure and the baby. Nothing serious and not more poking."

Once the machines were down and in place, Carlisle began strapping the different machine to different locations on Bella's body. With each machine he turned off the sound, each machine only displayed its purpose.

"I forgot to order an important item that I will need to monitor the baby. I will need to make a quick run to the hospital…"

Esme interrupted him. "I want to come with her."

Carlisle and Esme looked at one other for a moment, before Carlisle agreed.

"Everyone, including you Rosalie," he pointed. "I want this house to be civil with I am gone. Everyone got it?"

We all looked at one other, before my parents stepped out. I knew that anything could happen while my parents were away; I couldn't hold my rage against what was happening. I stepped out onto the front porch and waited for Carlisle to return. I saw Jasper following and within a couple of minutes I saw Emmett joining us. Thankful Bella had fallen asleep the moment that Carlisle and Esme stepped out.

"What is that stuff real?" Emmet asked.

"Iron supplement." I quietly responded.

"Real?" Jasper doubted.

"Yes, the test result showed that Bella was growing increasingly…" I trailed off and suddenly heard Jacob a couple of miles away.

_Edward, you there? Okay, now I feel kinda stupid._

I felt my body stiffened as I listened to Jacob and then Seth joined in on the conversation.

_You sound stupid, too._

I started to slowly move more towards the sound of Jacob and Seth. I saw two enormous wolves step out from between the trees, pacing, and noses flaring.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?"

Jacob's mind began racing through the argument that whole pack was having about the current situation. Everyone in the pack having an opinion as what to done about the thing that was growing in Bella He mind was racing so fast over the matter, that Seth found himself filling in the gaps that Jacob was forgetting. I saw words and phase flashing through their mind like: dangerous, not safe, not right, unnatural, and monstrous and an abomination and the word that stood out the most _kill it_. I started to feel completely overwhelmed by the argument. First, Bella and now I have the pack coming after my love and my family.

"They want to kill Bella?" I snarled.

I saw Emmett and Jasper leaped to my side, sneered and crouched down to attack Jacob and Seth.

"Em, Jazz---- not _them_! The others. The pack is coming."

Emmett and Jasper slightly back down from Seth and Jacob. Emmett turned too looked at me, but Jasper continued to glares at the two.

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded. _No what? We can take the whole pack on, we are stronger then them!_

"The same one as mine," I hissed at him. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

I heard Jacob complain. _They were separated._

"They aren't far," I said in a monotone.

_I'm going to go take a look, _Seth said. _Run the western perimeter._

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" I asked.

I saw Seth and Jacob look at one other.

_Don't think so, _the two thought together.

_But maybe I should go. Just in case…_Jacob stated.

I heard Carlisle on the other end of the phone with Emmett, stating that he and Esme will be home soon. I began thinking, if the pack was planning a surprise act on my family, we would lose without Carlisle and Esme. I saw out the corner of my eye, Seth darting into the darkness. I turned my attention back to Jacob and we stared at one other for a moment. Jasper was sweeping the area, his aura on high alert. Alice was looking at the window the moment that Seth and Jacob approached the house, she was annoyed that her visions were becoming more unclear with Jacob being here. She was starting to worry about Jasper, seeing that she couldn't see him in her visions. She stepped out onto the porch and then ran to be by Jasper's side, looking at Jacob.

"This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob," I whispered. "I would never have asked for this from you."

Jacob's mind began swimming with conversation we discussed earlier. _Yea, you would._

My mind was racing over what Jacob was thinking and I nodded. "I suppose you're right about that."

Jacob sighed heavily. _Well, this isn't the first time that I didn't do it for you._

"Right," I murmured.

_Sorry I didn't do any good today. Told you she wouldn't listen to me._

"I know. I never really believed she would. But…"

_You had to try. I get it. She any better?_

"Worse," I exhaled heavily.

_Okay, I'm done trying to figure out what the hell is going on _"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked. "I want to know what's going."

"He needs to stay linked to Seth." I answered.

"Well, then would _you_ be kind as to tell me what's happening?" Alice growled.

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the…from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

_Over my died body!_ Alice hissed. Emmett and Jasper continued sweeping the forest, tuning into every sound that song back to us from the tress.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Emmett said. "Twenty minutes tops."

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper said. _We don't want a surprise attack from the pack._

"Let's get inside," I nodded.

_I'll run perimeter with Seth. If I get too far for you to hear my head, listen for my howl._

"I will."

We started heading towards the house, still sweeping the trees for something other then Seth and Jacob. Jacob ran towards Seth direction before all of us were in the house. Once inside, Jasper and I continued to hover by the first door.

"I'm going to let Rosalie know," Emmett said.

"Not in front of Bella. Tell Rosalie to come here." I said.

_Watch yourself little brother._ He sneered.

He walked over to Rosalie as Jasper and I continued to sweep the environment.

"What the hell is going one?" Rosalie yelled, walking quickly towards us.

"The pack wants to kill what Bella is carrying," I said.

_Asshole. _She hissed. _What have you done? You allowed that mongrel to be here and now look. She is a delicate state as it is and now I have to deal with this._

"Listen you little bitch!" I growled. " Don't start with me. Jacob and Seth left their whole tribe and pack to warn us about the attack. Now you can continue to blame me or stand by our side and be real to protect Bella."

"I'm here to protect the baby. You protect Bella." She hissed.

I grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at me. "Watch it Rosalie, that's my wife in there and if I were you I would quit the shit already. We have bigger problems to worry about. This is not about you and me anymore, it's about protecting Bella." I roared in her face.

"Like I said, you protect Bella and I'll protect the baby. Now, let go."

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle and Esme came running in through the back doors.

"Okay, we're here. Is everyone all right?" Carlisle asked.

"No one hurt?" Esme questioned. "Bella?"

"She fall asleep when you left and everyone is fine," Alice answered.

Carlisle walked over to me. "What the news so far?"

"Not much. Seth and Jacob are running perimeter, double-checking that everything is okay. Honestly, I don't' the pack will attack now."

"How do you know?" Jasper demanded.

Before I could answer Jasper, Carlisle was addressing me.

"What the sign if the pack is here?" Carlisle speculated.

"A howl," I replied.

Suddenly we all heard a high-pitched howl. Japer's aura was hostile and he began sneering, pacing and forth. Carlisle and I stepped in front him, holding him back. Suddenly I heard Jacob from a distance. I moved more towards the front and listened.

_False alarm, false alarm. Sorry. Seth is young. He forgot things. No one's attacking. False alarm._ I saw Jacob stepping out of trees, running towards the house. _There's nothing out there--you got that?_

I nodded. I looked over my shoulder towards Carlisle and Jasper. I began walking back towards Bella, I waved over my shoulder towards Jacob's direction, a sign of thank for everything.

_What's going on? _I heard him ask.

"It was a false alarm," I explained to Carlisle and Jasper. "Seth was upset about something else and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," Emmett joked, walking towards us.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle said. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

I saw Rosalie throw Emmett a dirty look._ Beef head!_

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now," I said towards Jasper. "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle said.

"He not as optimistic."

While Bella was sleeping, she became grabbing her side, moaning quietly. Carlisle moved towards Bella.

"Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Rosalie whispered, harshly.

Alice sighed. _I'm getting tired of this! _

"Rosalie," Carlisle murmured.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier but that's all we're allowing." Rosalie said, pursing her lips.

I saw Jacob moving more and closer to the house. He was now at the front of porch, nose nearly pressed up against the glass looking in. He noticed that the environment had change and everything was different. I saw through his eyes, the way everything seemed so dead and lifeless. Bella lying in the middle of the bed, hooked to machines and an IV. He noticed the IV was connected to the liquefy iron supplement.

Bella began choking in her uneasy sleep. Rosalie moved towards her as I did, hovering over her. The baby jerked, causing her whole body to move, she whimpered in her sleep. Rosalie began wiping the sweat from Bella' forehand. I was growing irritated seeing Rosalie continue to encourage Bella to keep going, even as she slept. I wanted to grab her and be the one to soothe my love. Emmett stepped in between Bella, Rosalie and I.

He held his hands up. _Come on little brother…. _"Not tonight, Edward. We're got other things to worry about."

I turned away from my dying Bella. I didn't know how much longer I could continue living like this. I had my breaking point and still no one understood my dilemma. I saw Jacob looking at me and our eyes meet for a moment, before dropping back to all fours. I knew that no matter what, I had to keep going for Bella and for Jacob. After all, it was Jacob who tried to help, Jacob who came and told us of the pack decision. Jacob and Seth who were sacrificing everything to help my family and my Bella. I would forever be in debt to Jacob, for everything that he has done for this family. I knew that if Bella made it through that I would some how make up to him. Even if it took forever.

**Okay, once more WORKING ON IT! I wont let any of you done. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Blood Requested

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY****constructive criticism on my story!**

**Blood Requested**

I spent the night talking to Carlisle about other treatment that he might want to try on Bella. Last night/mid morning, he drew blood from Bella again. Her condition was apparently the same as the day before. Carlisle at times was at a last for words and spent most of the morning researching on the internet.

Throughout the night, Jacob and Seth never slowed down patrolling. Jacob thoughts were always on Bella, wondering if she was any worse or any better. At times, his mind was almost like a safe haven for the nightmare that was displayed in front of me. Seth's thoughts on the other hand, were comforting. He was happy to be here, helping and being by Jacob's side. He was extremely innocent at times, but so determined to help us in the end.

The morning came and no one attacked us last night. Once Bella was up, we hardly spoke a word about what happened last time. The one thing that we all agreed on was not stressing out Bella any further.

"How are you feeling this morning, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine. Hungry, but doing fine."

"I'm sorry, Bella. We are working on it." Carlisle said.

"No worries, Carlisle. Just as long as the little one," Bella said, rubbing her swollen torso, "is okay, then what else could go wrong?" She smiled.

"Sweetie, is there anything I can get you?" Rosalie said.

"No. I thought last night I heard howling?"

I looked at Carlisle. _Perhaps, Edward we should tell her._

I shook my head. I didn't want her to know what was going on. That was the least I could do for her without Rosalie interfering.

"You did Bella. Jacob and Seth are here," I said.

"Really?" Bella said, instantly her eyes were beaming. "Why through?"

"Not really sure why. Jacob decided that he wanted to go off on his own. Seth is here with him." I lied.

I saw Bella's eyes studying me. "Why?"

"Who know and who cares." Rosalie insulted.

I hissed at Rosalie under my breath.

"Perhaps a change of heart." I said to Bella.

Suddenly we heard a howl from where Seth and Jacob were patrolling. I walked slowly over towards the window. Rosalie and Esme hovered over Bella. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice came running into the living from the hallway. Jasper came to my side sweeping the forest in front of him.

_Are they here?_ Jasper demanded.

I narrowed my eyes and listened to the thoughts around me. I heard Seth whining as I heard Jacob arguing with someone. The third inner thought I couldn't make out.

"No. It's something else. A voice I've heard before but I can't make it out." I soft said to him.

_Are you sure, they are not there? _He questioned, again.

"I'm sure of it Jasper. Go tell the other, but be discreet about it in front of Bella."

Jasper hesitated for a moment and then left to speak to the rest of the family. I stood there and waited for Seth or Jacob to show up and explain the sudden howl. Within minutes, Seth came busting out of the forest.

_Edward!_ He said panting. _Everything is okay. It's just my stupid sister. She thinks I need protecting or something. Everything is fine, no one is coming. Jacob is talking to her right now. I'm hoping that she'll leave us alone._

I nodded at him. I walked over towards Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"It nothing really. Seth was throwing a fit."

"About what?" Alice asked.

"Leah." I said, quietly.

"The little squirt was making a big deal out of Leah?" Emmett joked.

"Yea. Apparently she wants to be here, but Seth doesn't want his sister around."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle wondered.

"I have no idea Carlisle." I said with a monotone.

"Why Leah?" Carlisle wondered.

"Does it really matter?" Jasper stated.

"It does matter Jasper. Leah was a part of Sam's pack. Why would she leave and come join Jacob and Seth." Carlisle said, rubbing his chin.

"Do you think that she will try to betray us?" Jasper snarled.

"I don't think so Jasper. Jacob is very protecting of Bella. I think that if Leah was a serious threat, he would do something about it." I whispered.

"Then why is she here?" Alice wondered.

"Let's not waste so much time thinking about it," I said. "Bella is out number one priority. Let Leah be Jacob's. All right?"

Before I could conform that they understood, I walked over to Bella. I kneeled down next to her. Rosalie and Esme watched me as I took Bella's fragile hand into mine.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, really." I said.

"Edward?" Esme whispered under her breath.

"Leah has come to join Jacob and Seth," I said, quickly under my breath.

"Why?" Esme speculated.

I quickly shrugged my shoulder at her question.

"Ugh! That's all we need, is more pets." Rosalie snubbed.

"Rosalie, be nice." Esme said, in one breath to Rosalie.

"Bella, why don't we look at some more baby stuff?" Rosalie suggested.

"Okay." Bella said with a smile on her face.

I sat next to her while she and Rosalie were looking on the internet. Esme stepped out and headed up to her room. Her thoughts were going over paint colors and different styles of designs for the cottage she was fixing for Bella and me. Emmett, Jasper and Alice took their conversation up stairs. The three discussed options on handling the current situation that was whirling around us. Jasper was more tactically, as for Emmett- 'jump in and have your pick'. Carlisle drifted back towards his studies, continuing to think about more pretentious treatments for Bella.

_Edward? May I speak to you for a moment? In my office._ Carlisle asked.

I turned towards Bella, lightly brushed my fingers over her cheekbone. "Carlisle needs me for a moment." I calmly spoke.

"Is everything okay?" Bella questioned.

"Yea," I said. "I'll be back before you know it."

I rose to my feet, kissed her on the forehead. I slowly walked towards the stairs. I turned back and smiled at her before soaring up the stairs. I passed the others like a gust of wind and stepped into Carlisle's office.

"What is it?" I quickly said.

_Edward, I'm afraid her condition is getting worse. I don't think that Bella will not be able to hold on must longer. C_arlisle said.

I looked at him, his face expressed frustrated. The lids on his eyes were turning pale lavender. I knew that he needed to hunt, but with Bella growing worse, hunting was the last affair on Carlisle's mind.

"How long?" I said in one breath.

_I don't know, Edward. It's hard to say, really-_I saw him looking at a handful of paperwork-_ If I know what the fetus wanted then I could give you a time or day._

"Now what?" I said troubled.

_I don't know anymore. I'm at a lost for words. I'm so sorry Edward. _Carlisle sadly said, hanging his head.

I walked over towards the window; I gazed out and heard Jacob returning to the house.

"Carlisle, Jacob is coming back. Can you meet him?" I said blankly.

_Yes, I can Edward._

I walked swiftly out of the office, once more passed the others and back towards Bella. I saw Carlisle trailing me as he moved towards the front door. I sat next to Bella, placing my head on her knee and stared out the window. As I heard Jacob and Carlisle speaking among themselves. I began thinking about what would happen if Bella didn't make it. Not one thought that came across my mind was helping. How I would go on without her sweet savory florist scent. How beautiful her face glowed when I was around. How magnificently, breathtaking her heart sounded when I touched. My mind was swimming with an endless amount of doubt and negatively. I didn't know if I was able to take the next breath and keep my sanity. I was at a dead end. I was losing my heart, life and soul to something that I helped create. I have been so blind to think that everything was going to be okay. I was an idiot and everyone else around me was even more ridiculous to think that Bella was going to live through the…the _thing _killing her.

My mind was hollow, dark and filled with pain. How the hell could I have done this to the one people who even cared more for me then themselves? As I was sinking into my own emptiness, I suddenly heard Jacob think about what Carlisle was suggesting.

_I hated the thing that was hurting her. It wasn't enough for the monster to beat her from the inside out. Now, it was starving her, too. Probably just looking for something to sink its teeth into-a throat to suck dry. Since it wasn't big enough to kill anyone else yet, it settled for sucking Bella's life from her. I could tell them exactly what it wanted: death and blood, blood and death._

My word, perhaps Jacob was right. Carlisle made numerous statements that the thing was protected in something that mimicked our skin, having a DNA that was closer to us then human DNA, and the thing was growing swiftly as well. What stood out the most was that it was consuming Bella's blood, more then usual. Furthermore, the pieces were staring to fall into place. The thing wanted what we value to maintain us; blood. It was finally making sense; it was not trying to kill Bella, but rather trying to feed. Perhaps suggesting an idea for the fetus to consume human blood, it would help Bella. I needed quickly to run the idea by Carlisle.

I stood up and turned towards Bella. "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?"

_This better be important, Edward. _Rosalie snarled, getting to her feet.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please Rose?" I urged.

"Esme?" Rosalie called out. "Can you mind Bella for me?"

"Of course," Esme said, with a smile on her face.

I quickly walked towards the first door with Rosalie trailing me.

_You better explain yourself and soon! I don't like the smell of mutt around here._

I ignored her and continued out the front door. Once Rosalie was out and I closed the door behind her. I didn't want Bella hearing what I wanted to suggest and get her hope up for nothing.

"Carlisle," I spoke softly.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps, we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking if what the…the fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought."

_Me? What had I thought? Besides my obvious hatred for the thing? At least I wasn't alone in that. I could tell that Edward had a different time using a term as mile as fetus._

"We haven't actually addressed that angle," I said answering him back. "We've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the…fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

"I'm not following you, Edward," Carlisle said, drawing his eyebrows together in concern.

"Think about it, Carlisle. If the creature is more vampire then human, can't you guess what it caves-what it's not getting? Jacob did."

_I did? _Jacob questioned himself.

_Perhaps, the DNA is similar if not closer to what we are then human. Wait it a minute, Edward it does make sense. The fetus is not hurting her on purpose but wants…_"Oh," Carlisle said, surprised to come to the same conclusion. "You think it is… thirsty?"

_Why haven't I thought of that in the first place?_ Rosalie hissed under her breath. "Of course," Rosalie said, "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative aside for Bella. It's a good idea," Rosalie said.

"Hmm," Carlisle said, rubbing his chin thinking it was a goose of an idea. "I wonder…And then, what would be the best way to administer…"

"We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way." Rosalie insisted

"Wait a minute," Jacob whispered. "Just hold on. Are you--he held up both his hands, palms up-are you talking about making Bella drink _blood_?"

"It was your idea, dog," Rosalie scowled at Jacob. _Does anyone else here think that we shouldn't involve this mutt. I mean he is not even family, why is he always here. Should I make Alice got out and buy a flea and tick collar for him?_

I ignored her, as well as Jacob as I heard Carlisle thinking in his mind.

_It could possibly work, but there is always the matter of Bella rejection the blood. I mean it hasn't been heard of. If it does work, I could give Edward an exact day as to how long Bella would be like this. However, if she doesn't take to this treatment, it will make matters far worse then anticipated. I don't think we have the medical equipment for something like that or the proper medication. My word, it could help but it could make things easier for Bella. This would make things better for Edward._

I saw some faith in his eyes at the possible of the idea.

"That's just…" Jacob was trying to say. _It's disgusting and wrong to force something like into her body. It's…it's…_

"Monstrous?" I indicated. "Repulsive?"

"Pretty much." Jacob said.

"But what if it helps her?" I whispered, encouraging Carlisle to give the idea a chance.

Jacob began shaking his head. "What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?"

"I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

_Edward we don't have much time for asking Carlisle. The baby is suffering. Listen…_ "If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we have to feed them through a tube."

_We have to do something now. Even if we have to connect every vein to an IV for the blood to get to the baby. _Rosalie insisted.

_Was that what was going on, the mystery factor that was bonding the two to them? Was Rosalie after the kid? _Jacob said.

I nodded at Jacob's question.

As I stood here listening to Rosalie, Jacob knew full well what Rosalie was thinking, without even hearing her inner thoughts.

"Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this," Rosalie said anxiously. "What do you think, Carlisle? Can we try?"

_We have nothing to really lose at this point. I'm sure anything would help._ "We'll ask Bella," Carlisle said, taking in a deep breath.

Rosalie was sporting a rather smug smile at the thought of the baby starting to grow stronger. The three of us proceeded back into the house, I saw Jacob walking behind us. Everyone in my family was waiting for us in the living room.

_Edward could this really work? _Esme questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"What's going on?" Bella ordered. She placed one fragile hand on her swollen torso. I could only image what thought were running through her mind.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle calmly said. "It wont be…pleasant, but-"

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie broke in, "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe." Rosalie said with enthusiasm and looked at Carlisle.

I saw Bella's whole face lit up at our suggestion. Bella spat out a weak chuckle. "Not pleasant?" Bella whispered. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She turned and looked at her arm that was connected to the IV. She coughed once more at her own joke.

Rosalie began mimicking her. _Oh Bella._

I saw nothing hilarious in Bella's humor. I wasn't going to humor her, even in a time where I was fighting for her life. I stepped around Rosalie, stood next to Bella, placing her hand in my hand.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you do something monstrous," I said. "Repulsive."

"How bad?" Bella's voice trembled.

Carlisle spoke slowly. "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

Her face was blank at first and then she derived a conclusion. "Oh. _Oh._"

"Your condition-both of your conditions- are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory-" Carlisle began saying.

"I've got to drink it," Bella whispered.

He nodded at her. _That was the idea. _Carlisle said.

"I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" She smiled at me.

I couldn't smile back at her.

_Well, what the hell are we waiting for? For Emmet to wrestle a bear for this baby to eat. Let's get moving. _Rosalie growled, tapping her foot eagerly.

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered.

_I like where this going. I knew I liked her for a reason._ Emmett beamed.

I gave Carlisle a momentary look.

Carlisle voiced the same concerned I had. _I'm not sure how delicate I should put it for her._

"It will be more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," Carlisle said.

"If the fetus is craving blood," I clarified, "it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't make a difference for you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rosalie encouraged.

_Will someone please shut her up? _Alice complained.

I knew the moment that we mention that it was human blood, Bella would fear of taking life. Her eyes grew wider.

"Who?" Bella gasped out. She flicked her eyes on Jacob, immediately.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," Jacob protested. "'Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies-"

_Do we really have to include this mongrel? The very sight of him disgusts me. _"We have blood on hand," Rosalie interrupted. "For you-just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella began stroking her torso.

"Well," Bella said perceptible. "I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too -with a smile crossing her face- Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Carlisle and Rosalie dashed out living room. Carlisle swiftly went towards the garage and grabbed some bags full of blood. Esme lingered behind Bella. I saw Emmett heading up stairs.

"Carlisle, we should heat it up?" Rosalie implored.

"She might not handle it well going down," Carlisle whispered.

"Its not about her right now, it's about the baby. Think Carlisle, we take it warm and fresh." Rosalie urged.

"I know we have to think about the baby, but you just think Rosalie. We are putting something foreign in her body. We'll do half warm and half cold." Carlisle insisted.

_Well this all wonderful and everything but I think Jasper and I will retire up stairs. _Alice sheepishly said, grabbing Jasper by the hand and exited out the room. _Actually, I think we'll go for a walk._

As Carlisle was warming the blood, I looked into Bella's eyes, while holding her delicate hand. I saw optimism, confidence and excitement, swiveling in her eyes. It was as if she was telling me, without reading her mind that Jacob's idea was going to work out beautifully. I began thinking, what if it didn't work out to the best of our knowledge. Carlisle, as well as I, were thinking what if it had another reaction. What if asking Bella to drink blood would cause her to become more ill. How long would it take us to really know? Perhaps it doesn't work; Carlisle said he had no knowledge of how long Bella would live. I was beginning to lose hope again, at the very thought of Bella's ingesting blood.

For the very first time in my life, I was praying while holding Bella's hand.

_Dear God, I know that we have never spoken. I know that I have no right to be speaking to you or for that matter request this of you. Nevertheless, I'm requesting you now; on my hands and knees…please don't take away from me the most important person in my life. She is the air I breathe, she is the sun in my life, and she is my only reason for living. Please allow this idea, this plan to go through with no more problems to my wife. I have nothing to offer in return for my pleaded but the pleaded of man who wish to be with the most perfect being on this earth. Please, I beg of you. In the name of the Lord._

"Carlisle is it ready?" Rosalie questioned.

"Nearly there," Carlisle said.

I saw Rosalie heading towards the cabin, trying to figure out which glass to be in.

"No _clear_, Rosalie," I murmured.

_Look, Edward we don't have time for this. _Rosalie growled

I rolled my eyes at her comment. Bella looked at me; I shook my head at her.

"Edward is right, Rosalie. It would be easier for Bella not to see the liquid. She may indigested it faster." Carlisle said.

_Fine, fine_. "What do we put it in then?" Rosalie snapped.

"This was your idea?" Bella whispered, roughly to Jacob.

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comment out of my head," Jacob said, moving closer to Bella.

"I didn't expect to see you again," Bella said, with a faint smile.

"Yeah, me, either," Jacob said.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do," Jacob lied.

"And Seth," Bella whispered.

"He's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble."

Jacob laughing sounded more like bark then a laugh.

"I guess that's nothing new, is it?" Bella sighed.

"No, not really."

"You don't have to stay and watch this," Bella muffled said.

_Yes. Someone please show that fleabag where the door is. _Rosalie sneered.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go," Jacob said to Bella. "The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah?" Bella gasped.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked Edward.

_Get you upset over nothing, just because clusters of dogs want to be our pets. I don't think so._ Rosalie sneered again.

I shrugged my shoulder, continuing to look at Bella. I didn't feel the need to explain myself to Jacob, that having Bella stressing out over mediocre matters was irrelative.

"Why?" She breathed.

"To keep an eye on Seth." Jacob said.

"But Leah hates us," She whispered.

_**Us. **__Nice. I could see that she was afraid, though._

_How thoughtful of Bella considering Jacob part of the family._ Esme thought.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone," _But me. _"She's in my pack"- Jacob scowled-"So she follows my lead." Jacob said.

I saw horror struck Bella's eyes.

"You're scared of _Leah_, but you're best buds with this psychopath blonde?"

_Moron. _Rosalie hissed.

"Don't. Rose…understands." Bella frowned.

"Yeah," Jacob groaned. "She understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob." Bella whispered.

"You say that like it's possible," Jacob smiled.

I saw Bella fighting back a smile, but unable to control her emotions, smiled back at him.

I saw Carlisle and Rosalie walking back in, Carlisle holding a plastic cup. He began extending the cup, but hesitated after looking in Bella's eyes.

_I'm not sure about this. Bella may not be mentally really for all this. _"We could try another method," Carlisle suggested.

"No," Bella whispered. "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…"

I saw her hand caressing her stomach. Bella took the cup for Carlisle. I saw her hand trembling. She began trying to support herself; she had grown extremely weaker over the past couple of days. Rosalie moved forward, placing her arm under Bella's shoulder, as well as her head.

_Please allow this to work. _Rosalie muttered.

"Thanks," Bella whispered.

I saw her slowly sweeping the room, worried about her surrounding. I saw her cheek lightly glowing red.

"Don't mind them," Rosalie murmured. _That mongrel doesn't need to be here._

Carlisle, Esme and I were holding our breath, as Bella lifted the cup to her face. Bella began sniffing the end of the straw. Suddenly Bella cringed.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," I optioned, holding my hand out for the cup.

"Plug you nose," Rosalie encouraged. _Don't be foolish Edward. Let her first try. _Rosalie growled.

"No, that's not it. It just that it-"Bella inhaled deeply. "It smells good," she whispered.

"That's a good thing," Rosalie said. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

I saw Rosalie fighting back a smile. _This will work. I know it will._

Bella thrust the straw in her mouth, closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. I assumed that the smell was good to her, but also made her nauseated. She sipped on it for a briefly moment, moaning silently, while her eyes continued to remain closed.

Instantly, Jacob and I moved forward. I extended my hand other and began caressing her face,

"Bella, love-"

"I'm okay," Bella whispered.

Bella eyes opened and we looked at each other for a moment. Bella's facial expression went for remorseful to being frightened.

"It _tastes_ good, too."

"That's good," Rosalie said, her voice struggling back excitement. "A good sign."

I continued to caress her face. I was hoping that if this worked, I wouldn't have to see her, again, completely fragile against me touch.

Bella sighed and began drinking again. This time around Bella, held nothing back, and nearly consumed the entire cup.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle questioned.

"No, I don't feel sick," Bella, whispered, shaking her head. "There's a first, eh?"

"Excellent." Rosalie overjoyed.

"I think it's a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle whispered. _Something might happen within minutes of Bella consuming the entire context._

Bella took in another mouth of blood, she glanced at me. "Does this screw my total?" Bella whispered. "Or do we start counting _after _I'm a vampire?"

"No one is counting, Bella" -_Speak for yourself little brother. _Emmett shouted_- "_In any case, no one dies for this," I faintly smiled. "Your record is still clean."

_They'd lost me. _Jacob stated.

"I'll explain later," I exhaled quickly.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Just talking to myself," I swiftly lied.

_If Bella lived, Edward wasn't going to be able to get way with so much when her senses were a sharp as his. He's have to work on the honesty, thing._

I fought a smile, listening to Jacob ramble on.

_No on else in this group would be disgusted by what she was doing. Just the opposite-they were probably having a tough time no ripping the cup away for her._

I rolled my eyes at the idiotic thought, but was rather humored.

_**Jeez**__- how did anyone stand living with him? It was really too bad he couldn't hear Bella's thought. That he'd annoy the crap out of her, too, and she'd get tired of him._

I chuckled briefly at Jacob's thought. Bella looked at me with a half smile.

"Something funny?" she wondered.

"Jacob," I said.

"Jake's a crack-up," Bella approved, looking at Jacob with a smile.

"Bada bing," Jacob mumbled.

Bella continued to smile at the both of us. Suddenly her cup was empty and she was pulling in nothing but air.

"I did it," Bella said, excitement in her voice. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," he swore. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

_Look at her, more beautiful then before._ Rosalie said, patting Bella's forehead while swapping a hopeful stare.

Everyone saw that Bella consuming, just one cup of human blood, she was beaming already. She was no longer a lingering ghost, her color was coming back. She not a grayish dull color, she was a dimmer brown color, she eyes were no longer sinking in, and her heart beat was returning to more steady beat. She no longer needed Rosalie assistant, she was able to hold her own weight.

I wanted to jump for joy at the sight of Bella returning to me. I wanted to thank the heavens for answering my prayers.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie insisted. _I mean after all the baby must want more._

I scowled at Rosalie for even pressing the matter any further.

_What? _Rosalie roared

"You don't have to drink more right away." I nearly growled.

"Yeah, I know. But…I _want _to," she said, dolefully.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. -Rosalie said, stroking her hair- Your body has craving. We all understand that. Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here," Rosalie said curtly.

Carlisle stepped forward, taking the cup for Bella. "I'll be right back."

"Jake, you look awful," Bella said roughly.

"Look who's talking," Jacob said.

"Seriously-when's the last time you slept?"

"Huh. I'm not actually sure."

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid." Bella argued.

_Edward, offer him a bed in one of the many rooms. _Esme suggested_._

"Get some rest, please. There's a few beds upstairs-you're welcome to any them."

_Ugh, the smell of dog on someone's bed. Or my bed. _Rosalie said, revolted.

"Thank, Bells, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

"Right," Bella frowned.

Carlisle came walking back in, with another cup full of blood, Bella reached for it. She began pulling herself up, in a sitting position, while sipping on her straw. Rosalie was mere inches behind her, ready to catch her if she should fall. Within minutes of receiving the second cup, she was finished and glowing.

_Excellent. _"How do you feel now?" Carlisle questioned.

"No sick. Sort of hungry…only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?"

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie beamed. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

_Rosalie, when will you ever learn patience?_ "She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs," Bella said instantly.

She turned and looked at me, with a delicate smile. I fought the smile that I wanted to return.

"Jacob," I whispered. "You really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything-I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

"Sure, sure," Jacob mumbled. _The bloodsucker would wake me up if something went wrong. He owed me._

"I do," I established.

He nodded at my responds. He moved forward, placing his hand on Bella's hand. "Feel better," he said.

"Thanks Jacob," squeezing Jacob's hand.

"Get her a blanket or something," Jacob muttered, as he headed for the door.

_Always getting orders. Go order the other mutts around. _Rosalie insulted.

As Jacob was moving towards the front door, we heard howling for Seth and Leah.

"Dammit," Jacob snarled, throwing himself out the front door.

"Is everything all right?" Esme asked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Probably upset because they only have one chew toy," Rosalie rudely whispered.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said.

"I hope everything is okay with Jacob," Bella worried. "And he finally gets some sleep."

"He will. Everything is fine." I sighed. "Now, did someone say eggs?" I said, raising an eyebrow, fighting another smile.

Bella smiled back. "Sunny side up, please."

**Okay, I AM SO SORRY! I've been working on another story and I was waiting for my "so-called" editor to read this. So I'm "interviewing" for beta readers. I will only take the ones that have added my to their favorites. So if you are a beta reader...PM me and I will check out your profile. I'm looking for someone who will help, but not change anything just because. I want my story as is, but I can understand if you need to re-word something or added a comma there or put one in. Please help me. I'm so tired of my editor.**

**So I hope you enjoy!**


	23. A New Outlook

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY****constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling,**

**I want to say that I'm soooo sorry for not posting with wedding,baby showers,parties, working on other stories and finding out that I'm expecting again.I tend to want to sleep more at please forgive me.**

**This is part one of two stories.I thought it was getting really long and slipt it down the middle. I'm working on the second part now and should be posting enjoy**

**A New Outlook**

"What's happening?" Jasper angrily whispered, running down the stairs.

"Nothing Jasper. Everything is okay," I said looking at Bella.

Once Jacob ran out, Carlisle kept his word to Bella. He took all the tubes ouy that were unnecessary and unbeneficial to Bella. However, Carlisle did have to keep the one IV in Bella's arm, seeing that she was consuming only blood and was unable to keep herself hydrated. Esme was in the kitchen making Bella some eggs.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know I said all the tubes, but seeing that you are consuming an extensive amount of blood and no water, I must keep this one in, just a little longer," Carlisle said.

Bella smiled. "I'm okay, Carlisle. I'm sure he" --she began rubbing her abdomen--"doesn't mind just one tube."

"Alice. Emmett. Jasper. I need to speak to you for a moment in the dining area," Carlisle voiced._ That includes you, Edward._

"Carlisle, I can't leave her alone." Rosalie hissed.

"I'm afraid everyone must be there. Myself, Esme, Edward and you. Don't start with me Rose." Carlisle angrily whispered.

"There is no need to panic, Rosalie. What do you think will happen with all us in the same room?" Alice snapped.

Rosalie turned towards Alice and quickly gave her the finger.

Esme came walking out of kitchen, holding a plate. "Rosalie!" Esme said, shocked.

"Oh…sticks and stones, Rosalie. Sticks and stones." Alice hissed with a grin.

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll be fine." Bella said.

"It won't be long," I stated.

She smiled and began eating her eggs. I saw everyone walking towards the dining area. I slowly got up from Bella's side and started walking towards everyone else.

"Make this quick, Carlisle," Rosalie argued.

"It will not take long." Carlisle nodded in her direction. "Okay, everyone as you may have seen Bella has progressed and is now moving in the right direction. All thanks to Jacob for the idea."

_Must we always thank that mutt._ Rosalie grunted.

"Rosalie, please," Carlisle said. "As you all know that I have been trying to find as much research as possible on Bella's condition. Unfortunately, I haven't been unable to find much."

"What have you found, my darling?" Esme questioned.

Carlisle deeply sighed. "Nothing but myths and folktales. Every piece of evidence that I have found has come back to the country of Brazil. The legend of…"

I turned suddenly towards the back door and titled my head to the side.

"Edward?" Carlisle inquired.

"Jacob…" I trailed off.

"Something wrong?" Jasper demanded.

"Sam has sent some of the pack to speak to Jacob." I said.

"Are they attacking?" Jasper sneered.

I saw Alice running to Jasper's side, taking hold of his hand. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie started heading back towards Bella.

"Wait!" I snapped. "They are not attacking. They are here to get Jacob, Leah and Seth to come home."

"Can you make the whole conversation out, my son?" Carlisle wondered, moving towards me.

"Faintly. Rosalie don't be thickheaded." I growled.

"If those mutts are coming for this baby, I'll be damn to give this baby up willingly." Rosalie snarled.

"Rosalie, Edward is right. Don't alert Bella to anything that may turn out to be nothing." Carlisle whispered. "Edward what is going on?"

"Jacob is listening to one of members of the pack. Seth and Leah are with him. All in wolf form." I said.

_About what?_ Alice questioned.

"Shh, let me listen more carefully." I said moving more out the back door. "Sam went to the elders on La Push. He wanted to know how to handle what was happening with Bella and the fetus. They said immediate action was in no one's best interest at this point. However, Sam believes that if Bella does die from all this, that Jacob will be angry enough to want to attack us."

"They wouldn't come any where near this baby," Rosalie hissed.

"It almost sounds like they're hoping," Emmett said.

"Continue my son," Carlisle pleaded.

"Billy and Sue agree with Jacob. Killing her is not something any one of them feels comfortable with. The pack wants to wait and see how the situation turns out. Waiting to see if the fetus might turn out to be a problem. Jacob is now in human form. He is talking to Jared, I believe."

"Who else is with him?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. It's a little difficult to make out. But I can hear Jacob more clearly." I said. "Jacob is telling Jared he is not going back, even with Sam's apology. He says that him being here is not only about Bella, but about protecting those who need protection."

"How thoughtful," Esme whispered.

I smiled at her. "Yes. Jared has pointed out that Jacob has neither home here nor clothing."

"My word, Jacob is homeless?" Esme worried.

"Why is all this important?" Rosalie said scornfully.

"Rosalie, shut it!" Alice snapped.

Rosalie walked more toward the hall, keeping Bella in her sight during all this. "I'm just saying. I thought this meeting was about helping the baby. Not listening to those mongrels discuss their love life."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alice roared.

"Enough, the both of you." Carlisle said.

"Jared is now begging Seth and Leah to return home. He believes that Jacob is keeping them here against their own will. Apparently, begging them to return to their mother is not working. Jared is now telling Leah that Sam wants her back, hoping that it will cause Leah to return. Apparently, it's not working either. Jacob is now asking the pack to stay on their land. He doesn't want a misunderstanding. Jacob is telling Jared that there is not much time left with Bella. Jacob understands that when all this is through with Bella, he plans to return back to the forest."

I turned back toward me family, walking back in the house. "They left, no one is attacking, but we have to think about this."

"Think about what again?" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, Jacob, Seth and Leah have left their families. They are now homeless and have no personal belongings to their name. They gave everything up to help us with this matter. To help Bella." I sneered.

"I can't believe Jacob, Seth and Leah are homeless. Carlisle we need to help them in any way we can." Esme wept.

"Well, no one asked them too," Rosalie grunted.

"Would you stop being so obtuse." I growled.

"What did you call me?" Rosalie questioned.

"Okay," Carlisle said, stepping in between Rosalie and I. "Esme, my darling we will. However, for right now, we need to finish our family meeting. Once we can address our family issues, we can address those of Jacob, Seth and Leah."

Everyone stared at one other for a moment before taking a seat.

"Okay, as I was saying before. I have found the legend of the Libishomen,the legend Edward spoke of when he arrived home. The legend only talks the death of the victims it consumed. However, I have found that same legend, but it says that one woman had indeed convinced a child with this vampire. I have only read speculations that the woman did indeed die from the child."

"How, my darling?" Esme wondered.

"I'm not sure at this moment. This is why I need Emmett and Jasper to help further my research. I have spent too much time away from the hospital."

"Where do we start, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. I have started looking back into all the myths, legends and folktales that I passed over a couple of weeks ago."

"Well all this help with the baby?" Rosalie demanded.

"And Bella, as well. If we can find out what exactly happens to the mother once the fetus is full term. Then we can find a way to care for the baby," Carlisle looked over at me. "And save Bella's life, if the legends are true about the mother dying."

"How long exactly do we have before the baby is fully grown?" Japer wondered.

"I'm going to take more blood from her…"

Rosalie interrupted. "No way Carlisle. No more. It's hurting the baby and I won't have it."

"Right now Rosalie, you can't stop me" --Rosalie appeared angry, crossing her arms-, "I need to know how the baby is doing from this treatment. Take another measurement of Bella's abdomen. With all that I can determine when the baby will arrive." Carlisle stated.

"Is she well enough to take all the machines off of her?" Esme asked.

"For right now I'm leaving the one IV, to get more fluid into her system. After that, yes we can remove everything, as well, as return the living room back to normal. So, first thing, the living room and then the boys well begin researching more information."

Rosalie was the first one out of her chair, swiftly moving back towards Bella. I saw Esme and Alice heading upstairs to retreat some clothing for Jacob.

"Is everything okay?" Bella weakly whispered.

"Yes, everything is fine." Rosalie beamed.

"Bella, we have some great news. We can finally get you out of the hospital bed and move everything back where it belongs." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Really?" Bella grinned.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I have to take more blood from you Bella. I only need one vial this time. I will also need to re-measure you to see when the baby will be there." Carlisle said.

"Sure, sure." Bella said.

"Rosalie, please take Bella to my study," Carlisle asked.

Rosalie carefully scooped Bella into her arms, Carlisle trailing Rosalie up the stairs. Emmett, Jasper and I began moving all the medical equipment out the living. Once everything was moved aside, we began putting everything back were it once went. Once everything was, as it should, we moved the medical equipment in the garage. We quickly piled it in the back garage, where Emmett kept his jeep. Once I was through, I went straight up stairs and began pacing outside of Carlisle's office, waiting for Bella.

_Edward, everything seems to be looking good._

"Alice, can you get some blankets for Bella," I whispered.

"Okay, Bella you are free to go." Carlisle smiled.

Rosalie flew out of the room, with Bella, and back down stairs. I stepped into Carlisle's study waiting for him to tell me when everything would be happening.

"How long Carlisle?" I begged.

_Edward, everything is fine. She is doing extremely better then she was a couple of hours ago. I can tell you that the baby is taking everything beautifully. Bella's blood cells are returning to normal. In addition…_

I interrupted him. "Carlisle, please how long?"

_I'm guessing here, my son, please keep that in mind. I believe that the baby will be here with in four days. That's if everything goes according to plans._

"What do you mean according to plans?" I hissed.

_Well, the baby may want to get out of the womb sooner then planned and force his way out. I'm not sure here. We can't get an ultrasound to see how far along she is. I measured her right now and she's 30 centimeters today. The last time I measured her she was 28; she seems to be gaining two centimeters a day._

I hung my head. I was hoping deep down inside that Carlisle would quote a month or two, but that was not the case. My brothers only had a couple of days, if that, to find out how to save Bella's life. I felt all hope leaving my again. I felt like the one things that I wanted to hold on to forever was quickly being ripped away from my heart…my very soul.

_Edward? _Carlisle said, panic in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I lied.

_Edward, we will find a way. I have seen you grow from something so dark into something that has new meaning. I'm not about to have that taken away from you with a blink of an eye._

I nodded.

I left Carlisle and returned to Bella. She was now in a cocoon of blankets, and she had received another cup of blood. Rosalie sat by her head, channel surfing. I walked towards Bella, lifting her feet and placing them in my lap.

"Everything okay?" Bella questioned.

"Yup. Carlisle said that baby is doing great." I sighed.

"Really?" Bella's smile went from ear to ear.

I nodded. Without another word, Rosalie continued to channel surf, but nothing caught our attention. I saw Jacob walking towards the house. He was hesitant to enter, but thought against it. I glanced up at him, slightly smiled and saw that he was quickly losing his energy. His eyes were drooping, he face seemed to age over the last couple of minutes, but he was determined to run patrol. Bella glanced up at him when I did and she was exploding with energy when she saw him.

Jacob thoughts reflected my own. Bella was always thrilled if not overwhelmed with Jacob's present. I couldn't understand why that was so. I understood that they had more then just a human connection together. He was there for her darkest moments, but that was all over and she was no longer dwelling in the dark. I understood that Jacob's love for Bella always ran skin deep, but Bella never felt the same nor did she ever return it. I was beginning to feel that their connection was something that I could never understand. Nor could grow to understand the connection. I knew that no matter what the reason was for their "unique" connection, I had to accept it.

"They just wanted to talk," Jacob mumbled. "No attack on the horizon."

"Yes," I said. "I heard most if it."

"How?" Jacob seemed alarm.

"I'm hearing you more clearly-it's a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easier to pick up when you're in your human form. So I caught most of what passed out there."

"Oh. Good. I hate repeating myself."

"I'd tell you to go get some sleep," Bella said, "but my guess is that you're going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there's probably no point."

Jacob began heading for the front door. "One Mississippi…two Mississippi…."

"Where's the flood, mutt?" Rosalie grunted.

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" Jacob called over his shoulder. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

I chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh a Jacob's carefree sense of humor.

"I've already heard that one," Rosalie shouted. _Ugh, what a rude, thoughtless, four legged mutt!_

_Edward? _Esme called out_. Please speak to Jacob before he leaves again._

I lifted Bella's feet, placing them gently back down on the couch and began striding towards Jacob.

"Where are you going?" Bella questioned.

"There was something I forgot to say to him."

"Let Jacob sleep-it can wait."

_Yes, __**please**__, let Jacob sleep._

I smile to myself. "It will only take a moment." I answered both of them.

Jacob turned towards me. "Jeez, what _now_?"

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt extremely horrible for bothering him, but I knew that Esme wished for me to extend out gratitude.

_What's on your mind, mind reader?_

"When you were speaking to Sam's delegates earlier," I stated, "I was giving a play-by-play for Carlisle and Esme and the rest. There were concerned-"

"Look, we're no dropping our guard. You don't have to believe Sam like we do. We're keeping our eyes open regardless."

"No, no, Jacob. Not about that. We trust your judgment. Rather, Esme was troubled by the hardship this is putting your pack though. She asked me to speak to you privately about it."

"Hardship?" He made a face.

"The homeless part, particularly. She's very upset that you are all so… bereft."

He snorted. _Vampire mother hen-bizarre._ "We're tough. Tell her not to worry."

"She'd still like to do what she can. I got the impression that Leah prefers not to eat in her wolf form?"

"And?" He demanded.

"Well, we do have normal human food here, Jacob. Keeping up appearances and of course, for Bella. Leah is welcome to anything she'd like. All of you are."

"I'll pass that along,"

"Leah hates us."

"So?"

"So try to pass it along in such a way as to make her consider it, if you don't mind."

"I'll do what I can."

"And then there's the matter of clothes."

He glanced down at what he was wearing. "Oh, yeah. Thanks." _It probably wouldn't be good manners to mention how bad they reeked._

I faintly smiled. "Well, we're easily able to help out with any needs there. Alice rarely allows us to wear the same thing twice. We've got pile of brand-new clothes that are destined to Goodwill, and I'd imagine that Leah is fairly close to Esme's size…"

"Not sure how she'll feel about bloodsucker castoffs. She's not a practical as I am."

"I trust that you can present the offer in the best possible light. As well as the offer for any other physical object you might need, or transportation, or anything else at all. And showers, too since you prefer to sleep outdoors. Please… don't consider yourselves without the benefits of a home."

I could tell that my idea was possible for Jacob to accept. I knew that Seth would have no problem with our offer, but I knew that Leah would never give it another thought.

He stared at me, sleeplessly. "That's very, nice of you. Tell Esme we appreciate the, uh, thought. But perimeter cuts through the river in a few places, so we stay pretty clean, thanks."

"If you would pass the offer on, regardless."

"Sure, sure,"

"Thank you."

I knew that it was a long shot to believe that Jacob was going to pass the word along, but I needed to be optimistic. Suddenly I heard a low crack and Bella crying in agonizing pain. I ran towards her, leaving Jacob behind. Rosalie was cradling her as Bella was holding her side, panting. Her face twisted in pain. Carlisle and Esme were by my side hovering over Bella.

"Give me a second, Carlisle," Bella panted.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, horror-stuck his voice. "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure"-panting-"it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." Bella was pointing at her left side.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

"Okay," Bella said, taking a deep breath.

"I've already got her." Rosalie sneered at me, while carefully lifting Bella into her arms. _I got her Edward! Back the hell off!_

Rosalie carried Bella up stairs towards Carlisle's office. I followed behind Rosalie as did Carlisle. Rosalie placed Bella on the table right above the X-ray machine.

"Okay, I'm going to need everyone to please wait outside." Carlisle said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rosalie protested.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I can't have you in the same room." Carlisle insisted.

"The radiation will not affect me!" Rosalie growled.

"It's you, Rosalie, that will affect me. I can't have you breathing down my back. I must attend to Bella and the baby. Now, leave." Carlisle angrily whispered.

Rosalie's expression, I must say, was priceless. She walked out of Carlisle's office, swearing under her breath the whole way out. I stood against the door, listening and watching everything that Carlisle was doing to Bella.

"You don't need to be here anymore, Edward. I have everything under control." Rosalie grunted.

I turned my back on her and continued to focus my time on Bella. It appeared that Bella had broken nothing, but the baby did indeed slightly cracking her rib, giving her a hairline fracture.

"Okay, Bella. Everything is taped and ready to go." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella said, with a grin.

Rosalie walked passed me, scooped Bella into her arms and carefully carried her back to the living room.

_Edward, everything is all right._

"All right, Carlisle? Bella is too fragile for her to be carrying on like this." I hissed.

_I know, my son. This will all end._ Carlisle sighed.

I walked back towards Bella, gritting my teeth. I was drained and frustrated by the lack of help that I could give Bella. I was ready to take Rosalie out; take this baby out of Bella; ready for everything to be as it was; ready for Bella to be in my arms.

"Ew. Will someone let the dog out!" Rosalie growled.

I stopped a couple of feet from Jacob, who was face down, snoring into the floor.

"Finally." Bella said.

I saw Esme walking down the stairs with a pillow in hand. I walked towards Jacob and gently lifted his head, allowing Esme to quickly slide the pillow underneath him.

_Thank you._ Esme smiled.

I nodded. I suddenly saw Seth racing through the woods with Leah behind him.

_They did something, I know it. I can feel it. _Leah hissed.

_Don't be stupid, Leah. The Cullens won't do anything to hurt Jake. Something probably happened to Bella or Jake just feel asleep in human form. _Seth claimed.

_You still trust those filthy leeches!_

_Yes, I do. Call me crazy, if you like._

_Sick is more like it. Disgusting! Foul! _Leah insulted.

_Ugh! Go home already!_

_I'm not leaving you here with __**them! **_Leah snubbed.

_Look, I'm going up to the house and going to check on Jake. You run patrol._ Seth implored.

"Esme, Seth is coming."

"Here you go Edward." Esme said, handing me a set of clothes.

I walked out towards the forest to meet Seth. Within minutes, Seth came bursting through the trees.

"Seth, Jake is here safe. He fell a sleep. I have a clean pair of clothes for you." I said, placing them on the ground.

_Hey! Thank Edward. I'll be right back. __**See Leah! **__I told you nothing happened!_

_Whatever. Wake up Jake and get back ASAP! _Leah enforced.

I walked back into the house, sitting next to Bella.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Seth came to find Jake."

_Disgusting mongrel! _Rosalie snubbed.

Seth came walking in, passing Jake and walking towards us.

"Whoa. Poor guy. Finally getting a moment to himself. How's it going Bella?" Seth asked.

"It's going." Bella smirked.

"Well, I'll be going then." Seth said, looking back at Jacob.

"Seth?" Esme called from the kitchen, "Are you hungry? You must be. Running patrol all night with nothing to eat. Let us make you something?"

"No, thank you through. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no problem. We have plenty of food here. Please eat something."_ Edward, a little help. _Esme pleaded.

"Yea, come Seth. I'll make you some eggs and bacon. Come on, Esme would be offended." I said.

"Uh…okay. But I want to take Leah some first."

"Of course. Always plenty to go around." Esme smiled.

I left Bella for a moment to give Esme a hand in the kitchen. Within minutes, the stove was overflowing with pans that contained eggsand bacon. Esme pulled out tubes of cinnamon rolls and began throwing them in the oven. The nightlife was leaving and dawn was on the horizon. Once everything was thoroughly cooked, Esme pulled out a plate, packing each plate with mounds of food. The first plate she took to Seth was for Leah, thanking Esme, he went looking for Leah.

She refused, growling at Seth, forcing him to drop the plate of food to the ground.

"Fine, be a brat!" Seth growled.

Seth came soaring back towards the house, with grin in tow. Esme, once more loaded a second plate with everything we cooked.

_Edward? _Rosalie called out.

I walked out of the kitchen towards Rosalie.

"Would you mind making me an omelet?" Bella asked, shying away. "We"-caressing her abdomen- "got hungry again."

_More blood, as well Edward. _Rosalie commanded.

"As you wish," I smiled to Bella. I took the cup from Rosalie's hand, with some force.

Esme had already gotten Bella's omelet ready for me. "Finally getting her appetite back."

"Yea," I said, filling Bella's cup.

I walked back towards Bella, when suddenly I heard whimpering coming from Jacob.

"The side affects for being a dog," Seth bowed out laughing.

I smiled at Seth as I looked back at Jacob.

_Hey, Edward? Do you mind if I ask you a question?_ Seth asked.

"Hey, Rose?" Bella bashfully said, looking at the ground. "Um, I have to go again."

"Okay." Rosalie said, getting up and scooping Bella into her arms.

As Rosalie exited, I turned my attention to Seth. "Yea, Seth what is it?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but why haven't you guys just picked up and left. I mean head north towards your extended family?"

"It's a little complicated," I said.

"May I ask how?" Seth questioned, again.

I looked at Seth for a moment. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer his question.

"I'm sorry for asking." He said, looking back at his plate.

"Don't be," I whispered. "Seth, if we were to move Bella up north, not only would it put her life at greater risk, but Carlisle would not be able to access the proper medical equipment to assist Bella."

"I thought with Carlisle being a doctor, he could get his hand on anything."

"I could, Seth, but," Carlisle said turning the corner. "Bella is doing extremely well and she may be in need of more blood then we thought. The fetus is getting stronger with ever bag she consumes, but we are running low and I wish not to dip in the stockpile. I rather not buy blood for that matter-"

_You can buy blood?! _Seth said stunned as his eyes widen.

Carlisle took in Seth reaction. "Yes, you can buy blood. However, I rather expose the baby to animal blood now, rather then later. But if the fetus doesn't take to the animal blood then I will buy what I need to keeping Bella and the fetus going."

Rosalie and Bella returned and the conversation between Seth and I no longer continued.

"Hey Seth do you mind? I'm little cold and the blankets are not working." Bella said.

"Sure, Bella. Anything to help a friend." Seth said, wrapping him arm around Bella.

Jacob began stirring, groaning at first and then sitting up looking around.

"Finally," Rosalie grunted. "The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired."

"Hey! Jake's coming around!" Seth boasted.

_What the hell?_

"He came to find you," I said, as Jacob's eyes were burning into Seth's arm around Bella. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Yeah, Jake- I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back. Leah got worried. I _told_ her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyways, they had all this and, dang," -he expressed, turning towards me- "man, you can _cook_."

"Thank you," I said.

I saw that Jacob was not listening to a word the Seth had to say. He eyes were only locked on Seth's arm.

"Bella got cold," I whispered.

_Right. None of my business, anyway. She didn't belong to me._ Jacob said, grinding his teeth.

_Oops, over stepped my boundaries._ Seth said, pulling away and digging into his plate.

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah," he said mouth full. "She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours." He applauded, bulking up his chest.

"Midnight? Wait a minute-what time is it now?" Jacob wondered, gazing out the window.

_Time for you to take your flea infected asses out of here! _Rosalie snarled.

I stared at Rosalie for a while.

_Well? Who cares what time it is? Don't they have something else better to do then be here __**ALL**__ the time! _Rosalie shouted.

"How's the rib?" I suddenly heard Jacob ask.

"Taped up nice and tight. I don't even feel it."

I began grinding my teeth together at how careless she was with her injury.

"What's for breakfast?" Jacob asked. "O negative or AB positive?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Omelets."

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" Jacob questioned.

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything," Seth proclaimed.

_Oh dear. I don't know what more to do for Leah. She hates us so much. I wished there was more we could do for her. _Esme sobbed.

"A moment, Jacob?" I abruptly heard Carlisle say.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of hunting," he seriously spoke. "That's going to be an issue for my family. I understand that our pervious truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you're created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family-_It would devastate us to the core, if anything happened to any of you. I see you as family Jacob- _or losing any of our. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?

_I leaned away, a little surprised, when he threw it back at me like that._ Jacob said, stunned.

I threw my attention away from the conversation between Carlisle and Jacob. I knew where it was going. Carlisle came to me the other day, question whether it was right to question Jacob about our family hunt. I knew that Carlisle, as well as Esme, were slowly losing control over their thirst. Especially with Bella consuming so much blood for the baby.

Suddenly, I heard my name burst into Carlisle's mind and spoken aloud.

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles' radius of safety."

My whole body tightened. My jaw was rigid. Carlisle knew that there was no way that I would leave Bella, not now. He knew that with Rosalie even more on guard because Emmett was no longer around- the baby hurting her for the inside out- that I was unable to be more then a few inches away from her.

_Of course, Edward it was just a suggestion. Nothing has been engraved in stone. I'm sure Alice or Jasper would be more then willing to help, as well. _"I'm sure there are other ways, too," Carlisle quickly clarified. "Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

"The ones that disappear," Alice stated. "Easy." _I think, I'm finally understanding why I couldn't see them._

My body began to unwind and the knot in my stomach diminished.

"Okay, then," Jacob said. "That's settled. I'll just be on my way. Seth, I'll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?"

"Sure, Jake. I'll phase back soon as I'm done. Unless…" Seth paused, looking at Bella. "Do you need me?"

"She's got blankets," Jacob snapped back at him.

"I'm fine, Seth, thanks," Bella said instantly.

Jacob stared at Seth for moment before turning his attention to Esme, who was holding a plate full of food. She paced herself as she stopped behind Carlisle, before shyly taking a step closer towards Jacob.

"Jacob," She whispered. "I know it's…unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would take some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home, and that's because of us. Please-ease some of remorse. Take something to eat." She held out the plate.

_Jeez._ Jacob sighed.

"Uh, sure, sure," Jacob muttered. "I guess. Maybe Leah's still hungry or something."

Jacob took the plate from Esme.

_I'd do dump it under a tree or something. I didn't want her to feel bad. Don't you say anything to her! Let her think I ate it!_

I smiled to myself, trying to fight back my laughter. I would promise to keep my word to Jacob. I owned him more then just a simple thank you.

"Thank you, Jacob," Esme said, smiling.

"Uh, thank you."

As Jacob took the plate and headed for the door, Bella cried out for him.

"Will you come back later, Jake?" Bella pleaded.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Please? I might get cold." Bella said, hiding back her smile.

"Maybe." Jacob cringed.

"Jacob?" Esme questioned. "I left a basket of clothes on the porch. They're for Leah. They're freshly washed- I tried to touch them as little as possible." Esme frowned. "Do you mind taking them to her?"

"On it," Jacob mumbled as he quickly headed out the door.

**Oh, if you see any error(with spelling) just PM me and I'll fix it. Thanks and I hoped that you enjoyed. XOXO**


	24. A New Outlook Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: And here it is! Sorry it took forever, but being not having a great time with my pregnancy. I want to give a very special THANK U to WriterMerrin for editing. My wonderful beta reader. Also to blueerossee7 for your review! And to EVERYONE who left wonderful reviews, they make my day! So enjoy and as always REVIEW, REVIEW…REVIEW!!!**

**New Layouts Part 2**

"Edward, will he give Leah those clothes?" Esme wondered.

I nodded.

_I doubt she'll take them, Edward. My sister is stubborn as a mule._ Seth said, raising one eyebrow.

"What about the food that I offered?" Esme questioned me again.

I nodded once more. I knew that I couldn't lie to my own mother. I knew that if I spoke the truth to Esme, it would crush her, and having my mother's heart broken would be more then I could handle right now.

"Ugh! Why lie to her! We all know that Leah won't it eat. Jeez, guys be honest with her." Rosalie said, bluntly.

Esme's face was no longer hopeful, but rather heartbreaking. She walked away, up the stairs and towards her room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I sneered at Rosalie, kicking her.

"What?!" Rosalie growled back. "Someone needs to be honest with her."

"Damn it, Rosalie. How dim-witted are you? Have you gotten that much stupider over the years?" Alice snarled towards Rosalie.

"OW!" Bella cried out, clinging to her left side.

I turned towards Bella, thinking the worst. Rosalie jumped to her feet, taking Bella's face in between her hands.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie nearly screamed. "I think she broke another rib."

I saw Bella holding her left side, eyes tightly shut

"Rosalie, upstairs." Carlisle ordered.

Rosalie quickly and gently carried Bella towards Carlisle's office with Seth and me right behind him. She laid Bella on the X-Ray table and exited the office without arguing with Carlisle. I paced outside the office with my face in my hands, focusing on Bella.

"Why are _you _here?" Rosalie growled towards Seth.

Seth blushed. "Um…I'm going to get some sleep." Seth took his leave.

"What the hell is with you, Rosalie?!" I hissed. "Seth was not bothering you!"

"Edward, I see no point in him being here. In fact, I see no point in you being here. Bella will be just fine. Besides, I was reading online that even in normal pregnancy, women have been known to crack a rib or two." Rosalie said, curtly.

I slowly walked towards Rosalie, my hands balling into fits, ready to launch at Rosalie's throat. I didn't care about normal pregnancy. I cared about Bella. I cared about her well-being. I worried at how much longer her body was going to handle this.

"Okay, Bella. The baby cracked this rib this time around. I'm going to tape this one. Are you in any pain?" Carlisle said.

I stopped walking towards Rosalie, lowering my fists, and forced my attention on Carlisle and Bella.

"Nope, feeling great." Bella said with a weak smile on her face.

"Bella," Carlisle said, taking her hand in his. "You pretending to be okay is not better helping the situation. We need to know exactly what's going on with you and the baby. _Anything_, Bella. And I do mean anything. I'm your doctor and as your doctor, I'm hoping that you will help us help you by telling us where it hurt. Okay, my dear?"

Bella hesitated for a moment. "I…promise."

Carlisle observed Bella for a moment before placing his hand on her forehead.

"Hm. Earlier you had the chills and now you seem to be running a fever. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling a little hot." Bella said.

"I'm sure Rosalie or Edward will take care of that." Carlisle said, opening the door.

Rosalie ran in and took Bella before I had a chance to cradle her in my arms. I followed along side Rosalie as I listened to Carlisle's thoughts about Bella's bizarre fevers and colds.

_Her immune system must not be doing well, but what are the reasons behind her bizarre body temperatures? I have never heard of anything like this before. _Carlisle thought, running through a couple of books.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"It's Charlie." Alice said, handing Bella the phone.

"Hey, dad," Bella answered. "Yea, I'm doing great. Everything is fine. No, I have time to talk."

I saw Emmett and Jasper rushing in through the back door.

"Guys, we found something." Emmett whispered.

Esme came out of her room. Alice waited in the hallway. Rosalie and I hovered over Bella, and Carlisle came rushing down to meet us.

"Rosalie. Edward." Carlisle said, motioning us towards the dining area.

"Go, go." Bella whispered, waving her hand.

Rosalie hesitated, observing me for a moment before joining the rest of the family.

"Well, boys, what have you found?" Carlisle questioned.

Jasper and Emmett stared at one other.

"Someone say something!" Rosalie commanded.

"Well, Jasper and I tracked the legend back to Brazil…," Emmett stated.

"We know that already! Tell us something useful. Something new." Rosalie interrupted.

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie, please."

"We found more to the legend then Carlisle did," Jasper said.

"There was a story about a young woman who was pregnant. Pregnant by someone of our kind." Emmett said, looking at Jasper.

"The story says that the mothers never make it through the delivery," Jasper muttered.

I felt my body growing weaker with each word my brothers spoke.

"What happens exactly?" Esme whispered, appalled.

_I'm so sorry Edward. _Emmett apologized.

_Edward, the story states that when the baby is ready and fully-grown. The baby will then beginning chewing it's way out. _Jasper mused.

I dropped to my knees, covering my face with my hands, and began sobbing.

"Edward!" Esme wept.

Emmett and Jasper rushed over to me, lifting me to my feet and placing me in a chair.

"Someone tell us what the rest of the legend says!" Rosalie roared.

"The baby has to chew it's way out of Bella…" I sobbed.

My family gasped and then fell silent for a short time.

"Is there another way?" Alice wept.

"There has to be more…more information out there, boys." Carlisle said, shocked.

"We can try looking further Carlisle, but I'm afraid it won't be much," Jasper murmured.

"So this is the end?" I sobbed, again.

"No!" Rosalie said with confidence. "We have everything we need here."

I felt like Jacob. A part of me wanted to be Jacob and rip my sister to pieces. My hands began trembling uncontrollably, and I wanted to spring at Rosalie-more then I ever wanted-but I knew that I would feel some remorse if I hurt my sister, even a little.

"Rosalie may be right, Edward." Carlisle said, rubbing his chin.

"How?" I scoffed.

"Venom." Carlisle said.

"That's your answer, Carlisle. Our venom." Jasper objected.

Carlisle nodded.

"Explain how exactly venom is going to help Bella." Alice asked.

"It helped me," Rosalie spoke, looking at Bella. "When Carlisle found me, I was broken and bruised beyond repair. It was his venom that mended me."

"What about the pain she'll be in? I won't risk it." I whispered.

"Three days," Rosalie stated. "She will get over it soon and everything will be fine."

"Rosalie, think for a moment!" Alice protested.

"I am." Rosalie said.

_Morphine _Carlisle thought.

"What?" I said, bewildered.

"We can give her enough morphine in her system before the baby is born. She won't feel any pain, and then we can inject her with the venom. I can extract some from me." Carlisle said.

"What about the baby?" Rosalie demanded.

"It will not affect the baby in any way, but it would put all our minds at ease if Bella is well medicated." Carlisle endorsed.

We looked at one another for a while. Perhaps-for once-Rosalie was right about the whole situation and was indeed thinking about Bella. However, there were still gaps on the matter that needed to be addressed.

"What about the treaty, Carlisle?" I said.

"Here we go again with those damn dogs." Rosalie jeered, throwing her hand in the air.

"No, no. Edward is right." Jasper approved.

"Yes. When we made the treaty, we promised that our lips would never pierce a human's body. But I'm sure that La Quileute tribe can come to understand our situation." Carlisle believed.

"Then we go see Sam about the matter?" Emmett stated.

I stared at Carlisle.

_It's Jacob that we need to speak to. Nevertheless, it will take more then just you and I to convince him._ Carlisle thought.

"What?" Alice inquired.

"It's not Sam that we need to ask for permission," I whispered.

"For permission? What are we children now?" Rosalie protested.

"Who is then, Edward?" Esme inquired.

"Jacob," I said, vehemently.

I made eye contact with Rosalie.

_Please tell me you're joking. _Rosalie thought, revolted.

"No, Rosalie. Which means for now on _you will _keep your comments to yourself, and anything that Jacob has to say, _you will _hold your tongue. This means any jokes that he has. Do you understand me?" I ordered.

"Why should I?" Rosalie voiced.

"_DO_ you understand me, Rosalie? This is not a joke. You want that baby born safety. Then you will be extremely nice to Jacob," I insisted.

_I see no point in being nice._ Rosalie growled.

"Because without Jacob's approval, Bella will die, and I promise you that I will not have **ANY** mercy on you if that were to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen to her," Rosalie protested.

"Baby, we don't know that yet," Emmett explained.

"What is with you people?! Bella will be fine, and she will have more then she ever wanted. More then I could ever have-"

"So you're killing her because you couldn't get everything you ever wanted?" Alice snarled.

"NO! Look, not only do we have our venom, which is the cure for any known and unknown disease. We have Carlisle. We all know that he is better then any doctor in the world. And-" Rosalie stopped mid-sentence.

We all heard Seth heading downstairs.

"I guess I'll be going on." Seth said.

"Oh, well do come back. We have plenty of food and a warm bed for you. Always." Esme said with a smile.

Suddenly, we heard Bella from the other room.

"Yah, Dad. Nope, I'm on the mend. I know it's taking long, but Carlisle thinks everything will be fine. Hold on Dad. Seth?" Bella called out.

"Yea, Bella?"

"Would you mind asking Jake to stop by? I want to see him again."

"Sure, Bella. Feel better."

Bella smiled at Seth as she went back to talking to Charlie. Seth smiled at Bella before leaving.

"I'm done talking about this. Please, guys,"-I turned towards my brothers-"keep looking, there has to be another option," I said, leaving my family behind.

"But…" I faintly heard Emmett whisper.

I kneeled beside Bella, waiting for her to be done with Charlie.

"Okay, Dad. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yea. Love you too." Bella said, hanging up the phone.

"Hey, do you think Jacob will stop by?" Bella wondered, handing the phone to me.

"I'm sure of it," I swore. "How's everything with your dad?" I asked.

"Oh, um, he is doing great. He has been keeping busy at work, but other then that great. He is hoping to see me really soon." Bella said with a smile.

"I thought we agreed it's not the best time right now or after." Rosalie assumed.

"I know. But-," Bella trailed off.

"But what?" Alice wondered, standing next to Rosalie.

"Okay, hear me out on this," Bella stated. "I was thinking that once I'm no longer human, I have no choice but stay away from Charile. My plan is to tell my dad that my illness has gotten worse and Carlisle is suggesting a special hosptial. You know the ones that specialize on diseases, somewhere around the country. This should buy me a year or two. I'm guessing that it's going to be hard, but I can keep in contact with him and my mom there by phone. They wouldn't know what's going on."

"And what happens after a year or two passes by and Charlie notices that you have not aged?" Alice asked.

"I've already thought of that too," Bella said. She took a gulp from her cup before processing. "We all know that telling Charlie about us is forbidden by the Volturi-"

_She thinks like she one of us already. _Esme thought.

"Telling Charlie the truth will put him in danger as well as our family and I can't allow for that to happen. I'm hoping that he will come up with his own conclusion. Charlie is smart, but if he hasn't figured it out by now what you guys are, then I really have nothing to worry about," Bella said.

"Sweetheart your…idea sound great but if you're not planning on telling Charlie. How is he going to come to his one theory?" I wondered.

"When Jacob was trying to tell me about his transformation, he told me that he was sworn to secrecy. He was not allowed to say _anything_ to me. Therefore, Jacob made me guess. He had me remember one of the stories he told me on La Push Beach."

Alice and I were puzzled. Rosalie-on the other hand-loved the idea and thought it just might work.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm still having a hard time understanding any of this," Alice confessed.

"I know that Charlie will-some day- get what we are, my dad has been working as a cop for years. But I'm guessing he will get it wrong for a while. Which then in time would buy me time to have my thirst not control me. My eyes would no longer be a crimson color, but more honey gold. I know that my body will NEVER age-just thinking about it makes me jump for joy-but hopefully Charlie will leave will enough alone to accpet it, but at the same time let it go. You know." She smiled.

"It will work! Now let it be!" Rosalie hissed under her breathe.

"Hey, Rose. I have to go again." Bella asked.

As Rosalie carefully lifted Bella and exited the room, I became so overwhelmed that I was finally ripping at the seam. I hung my head, waiting for the angel of death to take me or the angel of mercy to help me with Bella. I began thinking about what my brothers had discovered over the course of a couple of weeks. The only hope that I had left was for them to discover other ways for Bella to deliever this baby without any harm coming to her. After this afternoon that hope withered and died.

I felt Emse's arm wrapped around me, but no matter how much comfort my mother was trying to give, I could no longer welcome it with open arms.

_Finally, he's here._I heard Alice whispered.

Jacob came flying through the door. He began looking around for Bella. His heart rate spiked and I knew that he was thinking of the worst. If Jacob only knew that the worst was yet to arrive.

"She's all right," I whispered. "Or, the same, I should say."

"Hello, Jacob," Esme said. "I'm glad you came back."

"Me, too." Alice sighed.

"Uh, hey," Jacob said. "Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom,"Alice stated. "Mostly fluid diet, you know. Plus, the whole pregnancy thing does that to you, I hear." _Cause Rosalie won't shut up about it!_

"Ah," Jacob said.

The silence grew between us as we waited for Bella.

"Oh, wonderful," Rosalie grunted. "I knew I smelled something nasty." Rosalie sneered at him.

"Jacob," Bella exhaled. "You came."

"Hi, Bells."

I stood up and moved aside for Rosalie to lay Bella down. I began brushing my hand across her forehead, along her neck, pushing her hair back. Her skin was icy against my cold hands. I didn't know how Bella was able to keep going with the sudden change from chills to fevers.

"Are you cold?" I questioned.

"I'm fine," Bella assured.

"Bella, you know what Carlilse told you," Rosalie objected. "Don't downplay _anything_. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me that blanket?"

"Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?" Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"You just walked in," Bella insisted. "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

Jacob ingored her as he sat next her. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to warm Bella, fear that he might break her. He settled on leaning against her right side, talking her hand within his, placing his other hand against her face.

"Thanks, Jake," Bella said.

Her body shivered against the sudden warmth.

"Yeah,"Jacob said.

As always, Jacob found me staring at my sweet angel. If he only knew what it really felt like not being able to hold her when she needed me. What the feeling would be like to give her my all.

Suddenly, it sounded like an earthqauke was going off in Jaocb's stomach.

"Rosalie, why don't get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice said, nearly ordering her.

_No she didn't!_ Rosalie hissed, turning her attention towards Alice's direction, appalled by the very thought.

"Thanks, anyways, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom."

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality." _Pay back for your rudeness towards Esme earlier._

"Of _course_ not," Rosalie wickedly said. _'That means you have be nice to him, Rosalie.' _Rosalie scoffed, micking my voice.

I sighed.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I promised.

Rosalie pulled out one of Esme's expensive stainless steel mixing bowls and began folding it back.

_This is my punishment! _-metal being bent back-_I said that I would do whatever it took to care for this baby! I have to be the one to feed that rabid dog and for what?! To become a servant to the master's pet_.-more banging_- 'Rosalie, this is no joke. DO you understand me?!!' _Rosalie belittled me._ Just wait until Emmett hears about his! Alice and Edward will regret the day the I had to play nice to that damn idiot!_-more metal banging-_This damn baby better be named after me! Ugh! I hate the smell of DOG ON MY CLOTHES!_

I sighed, smiling at Jacob, trying to reassure him that Rosalie was being her normal self.

When Rosalie was through turning the mixing bowl into a dog bowl, she took out a knife and carved the name 'Fido' into it. She loaded the bowl with a streak and a baked potato with everything on top.

_I hope he chokes on these._ She grumbled, placing the bowl on the floor next Jacob, slightly leering.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

"Thanks, Blondie." Jacob said.

Rosalie grunted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blond with a brain?" Jacob asked, pausing a brief moment and then in one singel breath said, "a golden retriver."

"I've heard that one, too." Rosalie frowned in disgust. _Rotten dog!_

"I'll keep trying." Jacob promised.

As he consumed every bite nearly in one breath. As Jacob was eating, I saw how happy Jacob's presence overtook Bella ever senses. It was as if Jacob was not gravitating to Bella but to something was beyond my control. Bella was feeling less pain, feeling less weak, her heart became steady and there was a glow that made her overwhelmingly beautiful. She would stare at Jacob with an unknown sense that I couldn't explain. She would study his every move. The way his breathe left and enter his body. The way he appearance had change over the course of time. She admired him for more then just friendship, but nothing of the love that we share between us.

"Time for a haircut, huh?" Jacob asked as Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're getting a little shaggy," Bella said. "Maybe-"

"Let me guess, someone around here used to cut hair in a salon in Paris?"

"Probably," Bella giggled.

"No thanks," Jacob objected. "I'm good for a few more weeks. So…um…what's the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster."

She smacked the back the head with very little effect on Jaocb.

"I'm serious," Jacob confessed. "I want to know how long I'm gonna have to be here." _How long __**you're**__ gonna be here._

"I don't know," Bella murmured. "Not exactly. Obviously, we're not going with the nine-month model here, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlilse is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimeters here"- she began showing Jacob-"when the baby is fully grown. One centimeter for every week. I was thirty this morning, and I've been gaining two centimeters a day, sometimes more…"

_Two weeks to a day, the days flying by. Her life speeding by in a fast-forward. How many days that give her, if she was counting to forty? Four?_

The word four echo and rattle around in my mind. It was hardly a timeline for my brothers to find any way to save my sweet angel from her death.

"You okay?" Bella wondered, staring at Jacob's reaction.

_I can't take this anymore. I want to wake up from this nightmare! _Alice sobbed.

I turned away from Bella before she could took in my expression. I didn't want her to see the engraved fear in my eyes. I knew that Jacob was always on my side, and now he understand the reality of the situation. Jacob was right, how funny everything in life had a timeline. I thought I would have my Bella forever in my life. To have her bright star shine the brightest in my dark sky. Bella was more then my everything. She was my moon and I was the ocean, being control by her very moment when nighttime draped over us. She was the sun and I was the flower, waiting for her warmth to guide me. Like Jacob, I wasn't ready for any of this to fade way.

"It going to to be okay," Bella hummed to Jacob.

"Right," Jacob mumbled.

Bella placed her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn't think you would come. Seth said you would, and so did Edward, but I didn't believe them."

"Why not?" Jacob abruptly responed.

"You're not happy here. But you came anyways."

"You wanted me here." Jacob reassured.

"I know. But you didn't have to come, because it's not fair for me to want you here. I would have understood."

The slience grew in the room. I was able to pull myself together and turned my focus on something that would take the edge off my mind, the edge of my madness. I still contuined to listen to Jacob and Bella. I knew that it was the only way to get into Bella's mind.

"Thank you for coming," Bella whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob inquired.

"Of course."

"Why do you want me here? Seth could keep you warm, and he probably easier to be around, happy little punk. But when _I _walk in the door, you smile like I'm your favorite person in the world."

"You're one of them."

_Ugh! Someone shoot me! _Rosalie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That sucks, you know." Jacob said,

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "Sorry."

"Why, though? You didn't answer that?"

I held my breath. Jacob didn't understand why it was so important for me to look spaced out. Bella had never confineded in me about the way she feel about Jacob, even it was just a friendship. I saw this moment as something I needed to take advantage of.

"It feels…_complete_ when you're here, Jacob. Like all my family is together. I mean, I guess that's what it's like-I've ever had a big family before now. It's nice," Bella smiled for a moment. "But it's just not whole unless you're here."

"I'll never be part of your family, Bella."

_Thank God for that! When this is over, I'll call the pound myself and have them pick you up._ Rosalie snalred.

_I could have been.I would have been good there. But that was just a distant future that died long before it had a chance to live._ Jacob thought.

"You're always been a part of my family," Bella opposed.

Jacob grated his teeth together. "That's a crap answer."

"What's a good one?" Bella nearly sobbed.

"How about, 'Jacob, I get a kick out of your pain."

Bella flinched. A part of me wanted to throw Jacob out on his ass. I know any kind of pain Bella was in caused more pain to her fragile body. However, I knew breaking off their converstaion would close off Bella's mind.

"It's easier, at least. I could wrap my head around it. I could deal with it." Jacob insisted.

I saw through Jacob's eyes how miserable Bella was with Jacob's response

"We got off track, Jake. Out of balance. You're supposed to be part of my life-I can feel that, and so can you." Bella stopped, waiting for Jacob to deny it in any way. When Jacob said, nothing she continued. "But not like this. We did something wrong. No. I did. I did something wrong and we got off track…"

I knew that Bella had finally fallen asleep.

"She's exhausted," I whispered. "It's been a long day. A hard day. I think she would have gone to sleep earlier, but she was waiting for you."

"Seth said it broke another of her ribs."

"Yes. It's making it hard for her to breathe."

"Great." Jacob grunted.

"Let me know when she gets hot again."

"Yeah."

_She still had goose bumps on the arm that wasn't touching mine._ Jacob said.

I turned around and grabbed one of the blankets that Bella was wrapped in earlier, and I flung it over her. I stared at my angel before tuning into Jacob's overwhelmed thoughts.

_I wouldn't have to make a big production out of the accusation about what was going on with Charlie. That mess. Edward would just hear exactly how furious-_

"Yes," I confirmed with him. "It's not a good idea."

"Then why?"_ Why was Bella telling her father she was __**on the mend **__when it would only make him more miserable?_

"She can't bear his anxiety."

"So it's better-" Jacob tried to argue.

"No. It's _not_ better. But I'm going to force her to do anything that makes her unhappy now. Whatever happens, this makes her feel better. I'll deal with the rest afterward."

_That didn't sound right. Bella wouldn't just shuffle Charlie's pain off to some later date, for someone else to face. Even dying. That's wasn't her. If I knew Bella, she had to have some other plan._

"She's very sure she's going to live," I said.

"But not human." Jacob declared.

"No, not human. But she hopes to see Charlie again, anyway."

_Oh this just got better and better. _"See. Charlie." Jacob said, looking at me with widened eyes. "Afterward. See Charlie when she's all sparky white with the bright red eyes. I'm not a bloodsucker, so maybe I'm missing something, but Charlie seems like kind of a strange choice for her first meal."

I sighed. I knew-actually- we all knew that it was possible, but it was something that we weren't focusing on. "She knows she won't be able to be near him for at least a year. She thinks she can stall. Tell Charlie she has to go to a special hospital on the other side of the world. Keep in contact through phone calls…"

"That's insane."

"Yes."

"Charlie's not stupid. Even is she doesn't kill him, he's going to notice a difference."

"She's sort of banking on that."

Jacob stared at me.

"She wouldn't be aging, of course,so that would set a time limit,even if Charlie accepted whatever excuses she comes up with for the changes." I slightly smiled. "Do you remember when you tried to tell her about your transformation? How you made her guess?"

I saw the rage in Jacob'e eyes as his free hand formed into a fist. "She told you about that?"

"Yes. She was explaining her…idea. You see, she's not allowed to tell Charlie the truth-it would be very dangerous for him. But he's a smart, practical man. She thinks he'll come up with this own explanation. She assumes he'll get it wrong." I scoffed. "After all, we hardly adhere to vampire canon. He'll make some wrong assumption about us. She thinks she'll be able to see him…from time to time."

"Insane," Jacob recapped.

"Yes," I agreed once more.

_It was weak of him to let her get her way on this, just to keep her happy now. Which made me think that he probably wasn't expecting her to live to try out her crazy plan. Placting her, so that she could be happy for a little while longer._ _Like four more days._

Listening to Jacob's thoughts was exasperating. I knew now that Jacob needed more growing up to do. If only he knew what it truly felt like to be in my shoes. The little bit of hope to keep someone that meant more you then anything in the world going.

"I'll deal with whatever comes," I whispered. I looked away, staring at the floor, trying to compose myself from sobbing uncontrollablly. "I won't cause her pain now."

"Four days?" Jacob questioned.

"Approximately," I said.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

A part of knew what Jacob was talking about but once more hope took over. He thought about what Bella had said to him previously.

_About the thing being wrapped up nice and tight in something strong, something like vampire skin. So how did that work? How did it get out?_

"From what little research we've been able to do, it would appear the creatures use their teeth to escape the womb." I whispered, nearly sobbed.

"Research?" Jacob questioned faintly.

"That's why you haven't seen Jasper and Emmett around. That's what Carlilse is doing now. Trying to decipher ancient stories and myths, as much as we can with what we have to work with here, looking for anything that might help us predict that creature's behavior."

_Stories? If there were myths, then…_

"Then is this thing not the first of its kind?" I completed, expecting his question. "Maybe. It's all very sketchy. The myths could easily be the products of fear and imagination. Though…" I delayed-"Your myths are true, are they not? Perhaps these are too. They do seems to be localized, linked…"

"How did you find…"

"There was a woman we encountered in South America. She'd been raised in the traditions of her people. She'd heard warnings about such creatures, old stories that had been passed down."

"What were the warnings?" Jacob whispered.

"That the creature must be killed immediately. Before it could gain too much strength."

_Just like Sam thought. Was he right?_ Jacon questioned.

"Of course, their legends say that same of us. That we must be destroyed. That we are soulless murderers."

_Two for two._

I chuckled. Nearly barking out my laugh.

"What did their stories say about the…mothers?"

Jacob saw my reacting towards his question. Agony was not the word to my pain. I couldn't bring myself to answer his question. I didn't even want to think about it.

_Bella._ Alice sobbed in her mind.

Roslaie felt the need to express to Jacob and remind me that my overreacting to Bella's death was ridiculous.

"Of course there were no survivors," Rosalie contemptuously said.

_No survivors, blunt and uncaring._ Jacob mocked.

"Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest methond. Even the normal births went badly the time. None of them had what his baby has-caregivers with an idea of what the baby needs, who try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of vampire nature. A plan in place to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will repair anything that goes wrong. The baby will be fine. And those other mothers would probably have survived if they'd had that-if they even existed in the first place. Something I am not convinced of." Rosalie scorned.

_The baby, the baby. Like that was all that mattered. Bella's life was a minor detail to her-easy to blow off._

Rosalie turned her back on me, and I wanted to rip her black heart out, along with her throat. I felt white hot. I curled my hands into claws, crouching down ready to ambush her.

_Allow me._ Jacod suggested.

Jacob lifted his bowl from the floor, and with the flick of his wrist, threw it at the back of Rosalie's head. The bowl smacked her -with an thunderous explosion- before recoiling across the room. It shattered a piece of the thick newel post by the foot of the stairs.

I was astonished by what little affect the incident had on Bella.

"Dumb blonde," Jacob muttered.

Rosalie twisted around, eyes full of rage. _Goddamn reckless mongreal._

"You. Got. Food. In .My. Hair."

_That did it._ Jacob cheered himself.

Jacob roared into a hard laugh that echoed throughout the house, waking up Bella.

_Ha-ha. Karma! _Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bella mumbed.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog," Rosalie sneered.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory," Jacob responded. "Just blow in her ear."

"Get some new jokes," Rosalie snipped.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo-" Bella trailed off, taking in a sharp breath.

I quickly leaned in-despite how close Jacob and I were- pulling the blanket off of Bella and exmaning her. Bella trembled, arching her back, clenching her teeth together. Her lips a hard white.

"He's just," Bella panted, "stretching."

I placed one hand on either side of her face, studying her.

"Carlilse?" I fearfully called

"Right here," Carlilsle answered.

"Okay," Bella said, shallowly breathing. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. He's getting so big. You know, he reminds me of you, Jake," Bella said in a loving tone looking at Jake- as she gasped for air.

"Do _not_ compare me to that thing," Jacob said, revolted.

"I just meant your growth spurt," Bella said, eyes nearly in tears from Jacob's offensive statement. "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He's like that, too. Growing so fast."

I continued to observe Bella, even thourgh Jacob's rant. Her heart was racing and her blood was moving quickly through her body. I didn't know how much longer the fetus was going to continued to stretch inside her fragile body. She took in a deep breath, and her body was starting to relax, as she leaned back into the couch.

_Never thought of it that way._ "Hmm," Carlilse stated to himself as he observed Jacob.

"What?" Jacob inquired.

_It's all starting to make sense now, Edward. I knew that there was a possibility that the baby was carrying an extra chromosomes, but now to understand the rapid growth rate. And to understand why Alice can't see the baby or Jacob in her vision. Something that I have Jasper researching as well and so far nothing has come explain Alice's vision. However, the chromosomes._

I tiltled my head to reflect on Carlisle was analyzing.

"You know that I was wondering about the fetus's genetic makeup, Jacob. About his chromosomes."

"What of it?" Jacob ordered.

"Well, taking your similarites into consideration-"

"Similari_ties_?" Jacob growled.

"The accelerated growth, and the fact that Alice can't see either of you." Carlisle said, not taking in Jacob's temper. "Well, I wonder if that means that we have an answer. If the similarities are gene-deep." _Twenty-four to be exact._

"Twenty-four pairs," I mumbled to myself.

"You don't know that." Jacob objected.

"No. But it interesting to speculate," Carlilse said.

"Yeah. Just _fascinating_." Jacob sarcastically said.

Bella had fallen back to sleep during the discussion, which put my mind at ease for a while.

The discussing continued into the night. We discussed every medical point of view, as well as what Carlisle had come to know over the centuries of practices. The similarities between the fetus and Jacob and what was the differences about them from us or the pack on La Push. Carlilse at times was growing increasing frustared by the lack of information he had about the fetus. Alice began discussing the possiblities as to why she couldn't see, with her own conclusions. Rosalie became overwhelmed with the discussing and focused her attention on Bella and Jacob.

Jacob faded into the background, placing himself once more next to Bella. I knew that he didn't care about the conclusions that we were coming up with. His main consideration was Bella coming out of this alive. I at times thought about only protecting Bella, but I needed too understand the fetus.

I needed to know how the extra chromosomes were going to play out in the end.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**P.S.**

**It's getting closer and closer to my due date so I might not be able to post every two months like I would to, but I will post one more before going into labor.**


	25. Chinese Proverb

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: Im so sorry that is taken me this long to post this story. I hope you enjoy it! Once more thank you to my editor,writermerrin, who fixed everything.**

**Tell me, I'll forget. Show me, I may remember. But involve me and I'll understand.-**Chinese Proverb

"Edward?" Esme whispered.

"Here, Esme," I said.

I was leaning against the white couch where Bella was sleeping.

"May I speak to you?"

She came around the couch and sat next to me. She placed her head on my shoulder and looked out the same window as I did.

"Beautiful isn't?" She sighed. Her mind presented the work that she was doing on a small cottage not to far from here.

"Not as beautiful as Bella," I whispered.

"Of course not. Nothing can ever measure up to such beauty." Esme smiled.

We sat there for quite some time looking, at the moonless night. I closed my eyes and began listening to Bella's heartbeat. Over the past couple of days, her heart had grown slightly stronger, but it continued to work harder with each passing day.

_Edward? _Esme questioned.

"Yes?"

_We haven't spoken in a while, my son. I feel that our relationship is not a strong as I would like it to be. Would you agree?_

"Yes."

_Please speak to me, Edward. I never wished for any of this to happen. Least of all to you. I have seen the struggles in life you have tackled, and I wished that it never happened to you._

"I know." I sighed.

_I know that I'm not you mother, and I would never wish to replace her. However, I see you as my son. I see all of you as my children._

"Even through we are born to damnation?"

She sighed, looking away_. I don't see it that way, Edward. I have never seen it that. _

"Then how do you see it?" I hissed.

_Edward! _Carlisle called from his office. _Watch how you speak to her._

"I'm sorry, Esme," I moaned. "I meant no disrespect."

_Please, Edward, don't be. I just want you to listen to me. Please?_ she begged.

I nodded.

_Edwards, you know of my past life before meeting you and Carlisle._

I nodded again.

_I have never really spoken of the pain I have held close to my heart when I lost my only child._ She sobbed. _There are no words that can describe a mother's pain. No words that can heal a broken heart. I can faintly remember the moment that I was pregnant, but I do remember the first time the baby moved within my body. I was the most amazing feeling on earth. It felt like the baby was fluttering inside of me, it was like butterflies in my stomach. I was amazing, Edward._

"Esme, I never wanted it to be like this." I sobbed.

_I know that, Edward. I never wanted it to happen like this either. However, the moment that Rosalie told me that Bella was with child. I know somewhere in me that I had to help Bella._

"Why?"

_I believe her biggest regret would have been if she had not kept the baby. I say this not to offend you but for you to understand. Motherhood is beautiful and amazing. I was heartbroken the moment I found out that my child died after giving birth to him. Labor was hard and extremely painful, but after all the pain and to see you child for the very time. The smell. The ten fingers and ten toes. The very first touch. The very first time that your baby opens their eyes and looks at you. For a woman's point of view, there are no words to describe how it feels._

"Esme, Bella will not live long enough for all that." I scoffed.

_She will, Edward! She will! Carlisle will not allow Bella to die, _she murmured.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No, Esme."

_Edward, why are you thinking like that?_

I didn't want to answer her.

_The dream you had is gone, but have hope that Bella's dream is going to work, _Esme pleaded with me.

I still didn't answer her. I kept thinking that her thoughts were impractical.

_Edward, allow my to say one more thing, Please? _Esme pleaded.

I looked at her and I saw her undying faith that this family would have more then it ever dreamed of.

_The bond between a mother and child is so precious; there are no words to describe it. It's a stronger bond then most people have seen in their lifetime. Stronger then a bond between brother and sister, even if the pair are born twins. Stronger then a bond between lovers._

Her eyes reflected my facial expression. I was dumbfounded. I remembered thinking back to the night of the wedding, when I thought of that exact thing. That bond. For once, I found myself thinking about why Bella chose to go to my sister. After all this, this was what I wanted for Bella. An unbreakable bond between her and _a baby._

"I…I don't want to talk about it any further," I whispered.

I stood and, without another word, left Esme where she sat. I stood over Bella for a moment before I woke Jacob. I saw that his thoughts were replaying the many memories that he shared with Bella. The many times she held her chest by the mere mention of my family, the many times she smiled and felt warm around Jacob, and the many times that Jacob wished that it was he who was married to Bella.

Bella, however, showed no sign of the personal hell I was suffering, but beautiful peace. I saw that she was feverish and I needed to take Jacob's place before Bella's fever rose any higher.

"Thank you," I whispered to Jacob. His plan for this morning was to double check our hunting grounds. "If the route is clear, they'll go today."

"I'll let you know."

Within minutes, he was out the door and I was alone with dying love in my arms. I laid my head lightly on Bella's hair, closing my eyes and wondered. What must she dream during this time with a child within her? What was she hoping for the baby to look like? Me? Yourself? Or a little bit of both? What hopes was she planning for the baby? What prayers? What wishes did she have in store for the baby? What were her plans if she made it through everything?

_Edward. _I heard Jasper whisper.

My brothers came rushing in through the back and into the living room. Esme stood up; Carlisle came down stairs, as well as Alice.

"What's new, boys?" Carlisle asked.

"We…found nothing more, Carlisle," Jasper confessed. _I'm so sorry, Edward._

"Everything we found was showing the same thing. I mean we search every inch of the net and read as many books as we could about the legends and myths." Emmett said.

"Well," Jasper smacked Emmett upside the head. "**I **READ all the books. This one"-jerking his head towards Emmett- "was looking at the dirty books."

_Well, being away from Rose this long is killer!_ Emmett grinned. "I couldn't help it."

"Emmett, you couldn't be serious for once in you life," Rosalie grunted.

"Come on, baby, you know I love you and would do anything for you," Emmett wailed.

"Really gross, Emmett." Alice gagged.

"With all seriousness, there was still nothing?" I demanded.

Emmett stopped grinning. "No."

"Where does that leave us with the baby?" Rosalie fussed.

"NO! Where does that leave Bella at?" Alice hissed.

My sisters stared at one another with hateful eyes.

_Then we go with plan B,_ Carlisle charged.

"Plan B?" I questioned. "What exactly is Plan B?"

"Our venom," Carlisle said.

"We are still going with that?" Jasper grumbled.

"We have no other opinion, now do we, Jasper," Carlisle insisted. "My plan is to extract venom from myself and insert the poison into Bella's heart."

"How exactly are going to extract it from yourself with our skin impenetrable?" Esme worried.

"Milking," Carlisle suggested.

Emmett chuckled under his breath. "I'm sorry, you lost me!"

"Don't be disgusting right now, Em. Play attention." Rosalie sneered.

"We would do the same thing as if extracting venom from a snake," Carlisle explained. "Once the baby is ready to be born, we give Bella enough morphine in her system for the pain and then insert the venom directly to her heart. I would begin CPR to get the venom through her body, into her system."

"Are we going with anyone's venom or your venom?" Esme questioned.

"Yes, mine," Carlisle said.

"No," I snarled. "I want to be my venom, Carlisle. We made a deal"- I looked down at Bella- "And I plan to keep my end of the deal."

"Edward, it won't make a difference," Rosalie scoffed.

"It does to me, Rosalie," I howled back.

"Edward, when you made that deal, I'm sure we won't planning on any of this happening," Alice argued.

I sighed in frustration. "Alice."

"I'm sorry," Alice uttered, looking down. "I was curious."

"Nosy is more like it," I said.

"Oh my God! This is getting old really fast!" Rosalie howled. "What is going on between you too?"

"I made a deal with Bella before we got married," I whispered. "She agreed to marry me, and I in return would be the one to turn her."

I saw my family staring at me for a while-it seemed like forever-before Carlisle said something.

"If that is what you want, Edward," Carlisle said.

"More then anything," I mumbled.

_I would like to try to extract some right now, please. We are running out of time, _Carlisle thought.

I cringed. I didn't want to hear that my time with my angel was ending.

"Alice?" I asked.

_I know, Edward. I'll watch her, _Alice said, nodding her head.

I uncoiled myself from Bella, gently laying her down on the couch. I began stroking her hair, taking in her peaceful face and floral scent.

"So beautiful," I softly spoke.

I walked upstairs with Carlisle, while continuing to look through Alice's eyes at Bella.

_All right, Edward, if you would please have a seat, I can quickly get this done,_ Carlisle said.

Carlisle pulled out four vials each with a thin layer of latex covering the top of on the vial. While he continued to prepare for the extracting, I stared out the window. My mind was blank at first, then began drifting off. It was dark -at first- but then a white mist began forming clouds around my mind; then suddenly I was standing in the meadow, and I saw two people laying together on a sunny afternoon.

I knew that the couple was not human. The sun exploded off their skin, reflecting millions of crystals all around the green forest. The couple appeared to be coiled in one another, perfectly constructed into one another. I walked closer, squatting down, blending into the green scenery, and observed the pair.

My eyes focused on the breath-taking slender woman. Her long, shiny, brown hair laid against her back like a perfect painting. Her skin was a creamy snow white that shimmered brighter than that of the person she was with. Her face was heart-shaped with prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were bit out of proportion but rosy red and beautiful. Her eyebrows were arched, and she was at peace as she absorbed the sun. She wore plain jeans, white shirt and a green sweater.

I slowly turned my head towards the person that she was with. He was tall and lanky. His hair was dirty blonde, and it seemed to be unkempt. His skin was white as ice and had shimmer similar to his partner's. He had a boyish looked to him, but somehow showed more of his age then his face was exhibiting. He lips were slightly curled at the corners, as if he was sharing a joke with himself. He wore dark blue jeans with a white-collar shirt while holding _her _hand.

"I know you're there, Edward" the man whispered.

I froze at his comment.

"Don't worry, she can't hear me speak to you," the man said once more.

"How…how do you know?" I said bewildered.

He pointed at his forehead with his index finger.

"What is all this?" I questioned.

"What you were hoping for in your life," he said.

"I don't understand," I said, taking a few steps forward.

He looked at me with his golden honey eyes. "This is what you always wanted in your life. Of course this here-" his eyes motioned towards the woman- "is our sweet angel Bella. After the honeymoon, she begged you to change her."

"Why is it that she can't hear us?" I inquired, looking down at Bella.

"It's a dream you're having…well sort of," he sighed. "It's what your life _should _have been."

"So…you are me after the honeymoon?"

"Sometime after. You agreed to change her only if she attended college. Which she did for the first year and then _it _happened," he said.

"She never got pregrant?" I asked.

"She did," he said. "But you and Carlisle were able to tell her how horrifying it would have been to contuined to carry the baby. And of course the relationships you once had with Rosalie and Esme was no longer there. Emmett hardly spoke to you for what you did. Alice and Jasper started traveling after the removal, since it was Alice who warned you of Rosalie's plan. She felt that she had no place in the family after that. The whole family fell apart and everyone went they own way."

I was puzzled by what I was hearing. "Where did everyone go?"

"When you changed Bella the treaty was broken. Carlisle and Esme went to see Tanya's family. Emmett and Rosalie moved to Santiago. Alice, Jasper, Bella and you moved to New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth. This here-" he gestured, waving his hand-" is us stopping by to see Charlie. Which needs to be soon," he said, looking at his watch. "The pack has been on our heels the movement we set foot in Forks."

"What happen to Bella after the baby was removed?" I asked horrified by what happened.

"Once the baby was removed, Bella spent months not speaking to anyone. Ever after reassuring everyone that she was all right and telling Rosalie that it was the right thing to do. She felt bad asking Rosalie for her help and never taking it, but she was afraid to lose you."

"She said that she was afraid of losing me?" I said with pain saturating in my voice.

"Alice saw it happening," he said, so calmly. "Then one day she came out of her depression-I call it- and everything was normal between us. Everything was at it should have been. Bella spending forever with the one person she couldn't live without."

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Well, we all knew that breaking the treaty would bring war on the family. Bella knew. You knew. Jacob knew. However, it never stopped you in giving Bella the one thing she ever wanted."

"How could have been so selfish," I sobbed

"Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future," he said, pulling himself to his feet.

He pulled Bella to her feet, embracing her before lightly placing a kiss on her lips.

"It's time to go now," he said, smiling down at Bella before looking at me.

Suddenly with out warning, I saw a great brown wolf jumping at me.

_Edward! _I heard Carlisle shouting.

I found myself clinging the chair and gasping for air.

"Edward?" Carlisle cried once more. "My son it's me. Everything is all right?" Carlisle said, worried.

My breath slowly returned to me as I saw that there was danger around.

"What happened?" Carlisle questioned with panic in his eyes.

"I…I don't know," I stuttered. "It was…it was so uncanny, but it seemed so real."

"What did?"

I looked at him for a brief moment, but something told me not to reveal to Carlisle where I was at or what I heard.

"It's nothing, Carlisle," I promised. "Let's get this done before Bella wakes up."

I sat back down waiting for Carlisle to take whatever I said and leave it. He stared at me for a while before processing without another word. He handed me one of the vials, and I bit down on the latex with all my strength. My own venom began dripping, slowly, into the vial. My mind was not on the extraction; it was on the hallucination I'd had, or should I say epiphany.

An epiphany that was so real that I'm sure it wasn't a dream. It was so realistic

that I could I have touched it. It was so realistic that the smell swimming around the meadow, "our" meadow, was beginning to come back to me. It was window of enlightment. It was a sign of some sort. It was warning for me. As if telling to me that I needed to figure out something before anything else happened in my life.

I hadn't realized that I was done with Carlisle and was some how staring out the window into the dark abyss, when my mind came across Jacob and Leah.

_That blond vampire you hate so much-I totally get her perspective. _Leah said to Jacob.

I flinched at first by the very thought that someone eles-beside someone in my family- was on Rosalie's side.

Jacob growled echoed throughout the woods.

_Hold up! Let me explain! _Leah roared back.

"Is everything all right, Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes," I said with a lifeless tone.

_So what are you talking about?_ Jacod demanded.

_I'm talking about being a genetic dead end, Jacob._

_I don't understand, _Jacob confessed.

_You _would_, if you weren't just like the rest of them. If my "female stuff"- _she said scornfully_- didn't send you running for cover just like any stupid male, so you could actually pay attention to what it all means._

My body stiffened, and my mind was locked on Leah's thought.

_You know why Sam thinks we imprint,_ Leah stated.

_Sure. To carry on the line, _Jacob said.

_Right. To make a bunch of new werewolves. Survival of the species, genetic override. You're drawn to the person who gives you the best chance to pass on the wolf gene. _She paused for a moment. _If I was any good for that, Sam would have been drawn to _me_. But I'm not. _Leah painfully admitted to Jacob._ There's something wrong with me. I don't have the ability to pass on the gene, apparently, despite my stellar bloodlines. So I have become a freak-the girle-wolf-good for nothing else. I'm a genetic dead end and we both know it._

A genetic dead end? I thought to myself. It was not impossible for our kind to reproduce after time stopped. I never thought it would be the same for the every immortal creature. I knew the reason for Emse to be fighting for Bella to keep this baby. I knew that if Emse could bring another life into the current one she had now, she would have done it by now. I knew it was the same for Rosalie. Leah got me to see it from both points of view, instead of walking away from something that meant so much to my sister, my mother and now Bella. However, I couldn't get past the way Rosalie was doing it so heartlessly and murderously. I couldn't stand aside and keep telling myself-and Jacob-that it was **all** going to be all right. I couldn't-in my lifetime- burn out the memory of my love growing weaker by the minute.

_But back to my original point, Jacob. I understand why your blond vampire is so cold-in the figurative sense. She's focused. She's got her eyes on the prize, right? Because you always want the very most what you can never, ever have, _Leah supposed.

_You would act like Rosalie? You would murder someone-because that's what she doing, making sure no one interferes with Bella's death-you would do that to have baby? Since when are you a breeder? _Jacob argued.

_I just want the options I don't have, Jacob. Maybe, if there was nothing wrong with me, I would never give it a thought. _Leah proclaimed.

_You would kill for that?_ Jacob insisted, nearly growling at her.

_That's not what she's doing. I think it's more like she living vicariously. And…if Bella asked me to help her with this…_Leah paused, waiting to hear how Jacob would react before continuing. _Even though I don't think too much of her, I'd probably do the same as the bloodsucker._

Jacob snarled at Leah.

_Because, _Leah argued back. _If it was turned around, I'd want Bella to do that for me. And so would Rosalie. We'd both do it her way._

Suddenly I heard a loud crack from down stairs and a piercing whimper come from downstairs. I ran out of the room and towards Bella. She was clenching the side of the couch.

"Bella?" I cried, grabbing her.

"I'm…f-f-f," Bella stutted.

I grabbed her as gently and carefully as I could without injuring her any further. I raced upstairs towards Carlisle.

"Lay her down," Carlisle insrtusted.

I stepped out, closing the door behind, and hung my head.

"I didn't hear anything," Rosalie hissed.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you Rosalie," Alice growled.

I turned around, using my body as a shield from allowing Rosalie from entering the room.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie snapped.

"I don't want to hear it, Rosalie," I howled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry but you're going hear it," Rosalie hissed.

"What is it with you, huh?" I began rasing my voice. "It's always your way or the highway! It's always what Rosalie's wants! It can never be what everyone else wants! It's always what the princess wants," I scornfully spat.

"Edward, it happens. It happens in other pregnancies," Rosalie harshly sighed.

"I don't care about other pregnancies, Rosalie!" I snarled back.

"Overreaction like always," Rosalie growled. "Doesn't Bella deserve to be happy? All this small trouble will turn into something so beautiful…a wonderful moment. Everyone deserves to be a mother. And I'm going to continue to fight for it."

I turned around, pushing my sister back a couple of feet.

"Let's get something straight," I sneered. "My wife. My business," I said fiercely pointing at the door.

Rosalie stood her ground. "That baby is my business. I will do whatever it takes to bring that baby-" she pointed towards the door- "into this world safely with or without you. Let me make that very clear _to you_," Rosalie hissed.

The door behind me opened quicker then I thought. I ran in and scopped Bella into my arms before Rosalie could taint my love any further.

"Carlisle, what broke?" Rosalie questioned quietly.

"It was nothing. I'm not sure what broke, but the X-rays show nothing." Carlisle whispered back.

I began walking down the stairs while Rosalie continued to ramble on.

"See, I told you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward." _Overreacting over something that turned out to be nothing. I swear you have gotten more paranoid since that mutt has been hanging around. _

"Jake," Bella whispered, smiling,

I placed her carefully back on the couch and sat next to her. I placed myself by her head, slightly turning my back on her. I didn't wish for her to see me so distressed. I saw Carlisle walking down the stairs towards Jacob.

_I don't understand this._ Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle," Jacob said. "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. -_I was beginning to wonder if we were able to go at all._- This is good timing. There's much that we need." I saw Carlisle glance at Bella's cup.

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more then three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push." Jacob addressed.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. _I figured that would be the case._ "If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa-"

"Not a chance," Rosalie growled. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle stated in concern.

_Huh? And for what? Allow for this dream killer and mutt to do something to the baby! _"I'll hunt when he does," Rosalie scorned, motioning her head my way.

_My God, little girl. Where did I go wrong with you? _Carlisle sighed.

My brothers raced down and waited for Carlisle by the back door. Alice gave one last look at Bella and then me before rejoining Jasper. Esme stopped working on her small project and joined my family.

Carlisle carefully placed on hand on Jacob. "Thank you." _If you only knew, truly knew, what all this really meant my family._ Carlisle gave me one last nod and then rushed out the back.

The last remaining thoughts of my family were relief. Their will power has never been tested for so long. I knew that of all people Jasper needed it more then anyone else. I saw Jacob staring out the window as my family departed.

_Ugh! Carlisle touched him._ Rosalie said while giving Jacob a revolting glare.

As Jacob made his way towards Bella, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. My eyes were on her, my body was next to her, but my mind was still on my dream and what Leah had to say about the whole situation.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out," Rosalie said as her nose wrinkled.

"Have you heard this one Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?"

_The mind of idiot here._ Rosalie snarled, turning her attention towards the TV.

"Well? Jacob asked. "Do you know the punch line or not?"

Rosalie continued to ignore him.

"Has she heard it?" Jacob questioned me.

"No," I said.

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker- a blonde's brain cells die _alone_." Jacob said with a grin.

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, disgusting beast. Don't forget that," Rosalie hissed, never looking at him.

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

_Funny, so is Emmett._ Rosalie growled.

"Enough, Jacob." Bella scowled.

"You want me to take off?" Jacob presented.

With the proposal, Bella became weak. "No! Of course not."

I deeply sighed. I couldn't stand the control that Jacob had over Bella's mood. I couldn't take that Bella would want me, but at the same time continue to want half of Jacob. The inner jealous side of me wanted Bella to give herself to me only. I wanted all of her not only half.

"You look tired," Bella noted.

"Dead beat," Jacob acknowledged.

"I'd like to beat you dead," Rosalie whispered under breath. _Or if the stories were at all true, I would pierce your heart with a silver bullet!_

Jacob knew all too well how easy it was to annoy my sister. He buried deeper in the chair, perfectly angling his feet to be by Rosalie's face. My sister didn't flinch by the sight of Jacob's feet near her head.

_Oh God! Thank God there is nothing in my stomach or I would throw everything up right. _Rosalie thought, sniffing Jacob's feet.

"Hey, Rosalie," Bella said, "may I get more, please."

Rosalie was all too happy to be leaving the smell of Jacob. With a quick moment, she was out the door refilling Bella's cup.

Unexpectedly I heard a whisper almost as if in my ear.

_Feathers_.

"Did you say something?" I said baffled.

I stared at Bella. I heard nothing. It was not Rosalie. I'm sure it was not Jacob. Bella stared back at me. Her face reflected my own, confusion.

"Me?" Bella asked. "I didn't say anything."

I knew that I had heard something. An unknown voice, but it was indeed a voice. I moved onto my knees, leaning over Bella for a moment. I grew closer to her, focusing my attention on her only. I heard…nothing.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

She stared at me. Blank face. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" I questioned again.

"Just…Esme's island. And feathers," Bella said, shying way.

This time around, I heard a slight giggle.

"Say something else," I whispered. I was not mostly talking to Bella, as I was the unknown voice.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

I moved a little more closely to Bella. At first, I thought my mind had indeed gone crazy, but I knew that I had nothing to lose at this point. I carefully placed my hand on either side of Bella's stomach, leaning my head in.

_OH MY GOD! ..BABY._ I heard Rosalie gasp.

"The f-" I swallowed. "It…the baby likes the sound of your voice."

"_Holy crow, you can hear him!" _Bella bellowed. Within in second she flinched.

I placed my hand on the top of her stomach, gently rubbing where the baby had kicked her.

"Shh," I softly spoke. "You startled it…him."

"Sorry, baby," Bella said, patting her stomach.

I titled my head, once more, closer towards the baby. I was completely mystified and overwhelmed by the very thought that I can hear the baby.

"What's he thinking now?" Bella pleaded enthusiastically.

"It…he or she, is…" I stopped and stared to my Bella's eyes.

An overwhelming feeling over took my body. I felt everything at once in that split moment. Guilt. Understanding. Sadness. Bliss. Sympathy. But the most overwhelming feeling that stuck my core was anger. Anger for myself because all this time the baby could hear everything that I was say. Every cruel word that escaped my mouth.

"He's _happy_," I said, looking into my love's eyes.

Despite everything that was happening, I shared that moment with Bella. A human moment. A wonderful moment. Bella began crying, and for the first time-in a long while- Bella was smiling. A smile that was sincere. I stared at my blissful bride, happy wife, joyful mother, and I was incredibility amazed by such a miracle…by such a gift.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," Bella hummed, caressing her stomach as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. As I stared into Bella's eyes, the tears glided down her face, I wished that I could share this amazing moment with her. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" I inquired, fighting back a smile.

Bella blushed, once more. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want…well, you know."

"EJ?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What--?"

_Love…voice._

"Hmm."

"What?" Bella questioned.

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does," Bella triumphed. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie questioned.

I had not realized that she was leaning into Bella. Enjoying the overwhelming joy Bella was swimming in.

"What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renée and Esme. I was thinking…Ruh-_nez_-may."

"Ruhnezmay?" Rosalie repeated.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" Bella said, doubting her choice.

_Not exactly what I was hoping for, but it has it uniqueness. _"No, I like it," Rosalie assured Bella. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that _fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Bella's voice faded into the background. I heard nothing around me but the very faint voice of the baby within Bella. At this point in time, I didn't hear the baby, but rather flashing images that popped in and out of my mind. I saw a image of Bella, in her weakened situation, but with a smile on her face. I saw someone mouthing the words, "love" and "joy." I saw a single image of Jacob, that displayed the love that he felt for Bella. I saw an image of myself, the man who was begging for death for my love, but the image was different for the baby. Almost as if I was adoring Bella despite everything that was happening.

"What?" Bella's voice came into my mind. "What's he thinking now?"

"He loves you," I whispered, baffled by how intelligent the baby was growing. "He absolutely _adores_ you."

_I told you, Edward. Everything would work out just fine. Bella will have everything she ever wanted,_ Rosalie gloated.

I knew that I would never be able to forgive my sister for the pain she inflicted on Bella. I knew that no matter how rewarding it was seeing my beautiful wife smiling and us sharing this unbelievable moment together, I would never put my anger aside. I knew that in my lifetime I would never forget every moment that WILL probably continue to haunt me, every time I look at Bella. But I knew that someday, I would have to thank my sister. There were no word to describe the feeling I get form hearing my baby's thoughts and seeing Bella back to her own self.

Somehow someone like me was lucky enough to have a wonderful woman in my life and now the gift of daughter or son. My daughter or my son…a bittersweet reality.

Suddenly I saw Jacob on his feet with more rage then I had even seen in his mind. I lost my focus on the baby and entered Jacob's mind.

"Ahh." It was all I wanted to say in front of Bella.

I didn't know what to say or what to do to ease the pain, that Jacob, alone was feeling. What was I supposed to say, _"Sorry, Jacob, but if you only knew that if felt like to hear its thoughts."_ I knew that Jacob wouldn't allow me to explain, and the last thing I needed was a conflict between the two of us, in front of Bella.

He wanted to leave. I dashed across the room, pulled out the closest set of keys and tossed them toward him.

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here," I suggested.

I felt I owed him more then that, an escape, even a short one. He didn't answer back but nearly ran out of the house.

"Jake?" Bella called out. "Wait…,"

"Shh, Bella," Rosalie said. "It's better this way." _Believe me. A mutt like him wouldn't understand._

"Where is he going?" Bella addressed me.

"Some fresh air." I said, looking out the window.

**So I hope that you enjoyed it. I had my baby girl and Im taking a couple of months off to send time with my babies,relax and work on the other stories.I will be checking my email once in a while. **

**P.S. I fixed a part of the story that a lot of peeps were pointing out and I wanted to say that Im soo sorry.I had a daughter,so thats why I said that in the forgot that he didnt know until the day it happen. Sorry guys!**


	26. Some people dont like to be fixed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling: I'm sooo sorry that this chapter took FOREVER. A lot has happened over the past couple of months. A lot of going over my chapters and re-mastering them. But I must say that this by far has been a hard chapter but I had to make everything flow and match the book. I want to say thank you to ****Merrin (beta reader)**** for everything!**

**Some people don't like to be fixed. They like things the way they are.**

_Where is he going! _I heard Leah bark.

_I'm not sure, but he looked pretty upset, _Seth answered back.

_That's it, _Leah yelled.

_Where are you going? _Seth asked.

_I'm going to talk to Bella, _Leah growled.

I saw Leah running back through the forest and towards our house. Once at the bay of the tress, she began digging in the ground. I saw that she had buried her clothing. She grabbed them with her teeth and then transformed back into human form. I looked away, giving her privacy.

"Are you sure Jacob is okay?" Bella asked.

_Hopefully he's going to the pound, where mutts like him should be. _Rosalie said.

I snarled at her under my breath.

"Don't worry about Jacob. He stepped out to get some fresh air. He'll be back," I promised.

I suddenly saw Leah making her way through the front lawn, up the front porch and pushing her way through our first door.

"Aha. Vampire stench," she whispered.

"If you don't like it, then don't let the door hit your big ass on the way out." Rosalie growled back.

Leah came walking in the living room, her hands balled into fists and her face in a scowling expression.

"Where did he go?" Leah demanded, through her teeth.

"And who might that be?" Rosalie said, looking confused.

"Jacob, you bloodsucker."

"I have no clue. Do I look like a travel agent to you?"

"If you won't tell me, then I want to talk to Bella now!" she demanded.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie snapped back. "You don't come into _our _house demanding anything."

"Bella, now, leech!" Leah shrieked.

"Bella is not in at the moment, but if you like to leave a message, please think twice about it," Rosalie said sarcastically, standing in front of her.

"Rosalie?" Bella weakly said. "Be nice to her."

Rosalie stepped a side, gesturing for Leah to come in. Leah was not taking a chance and turned to look directly at Rosalie, while making her way towards Bella and me, Rosalie moved back towards Bella's side; her body was stiff, and she crouched down ready for Leah, if she were to pull anything.

"What have you done?" Leah bellowed at me. "Where did Jacob go?"

"Leah, Jacob stepped out for a moment. He needed some air. I'm sure he'll be back soon," I said, as pleasantly as I could.

Leah growled, directing her attention towards Bella now.

"Do you have any idea what you have put him through? Do you, Bella?" Leah's voice was harsh and cold.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Bella said, gesturing to her torso.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that," Leah said, pointing at her torso. "I'm talking about the dozens of times that you broke Jacob's heart and the pain that you have inflicted on him. You don't care about anyone here, but yourself. All those months that he disappeared from Froks. _We,_ his real friends were worried about him when we had no idea where he was. He became a different person the moment you came to Forks."

"I'm…" Bella said, holding back her tears.

"Leah, you will not speak to Bella that way. Leave now!" I roared in her face.

I saw Seth dressed and running towards the door.

"I'm not going to tell you again," I snarled.

Seth pushed his way between Leah and me. He placed two hands on Leah's chest, pushing back towards the door.

"Leah, leave her alone," Seth shouted.

"Seth, back off!" Leah howled.

"Last time I checked, Leah. I believe Jacob said I was second in command," Seth ordered.

"He never said that, you little brat!"

The two began fighting among themselves.

"Well, whether or not he did, Bella is my friend. She is weak and doesn't need your nooses to kill her." Seth growled.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You went from being my brother and protecting our people, to being a dog for these parasites," Leah snarled back.

Seth stood tall, putting more force on Leah's chest, pushing her farther towards the door.

"Leah, that is enough!" he bellowed. "I want you out of the house," he said, pushing himself off of her.

Leah was dumbfounded. _I have never seen my brother take charge like that before._

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Seth said.

"Please don't be, Seth. Leah is right," Bella sobbed.

"No-" Seth was suddenly interrupted by Leah.

"He would always think about you, always talk about you and always wanted to see you. You think you got it bad, Bella!" she said, turning around and coming back in. "Jacob was fine until YOUR parasites came walking into your life. The day that he found out that you ran away. _We _all know why you left, but he never once second guessed that you were danger. You are like one of them. A disgusting, disease carrying tick. Feeding off his emotions, his vulnerability for you!"

I saw in her mind the moment that Jacob felt something for Bella, it was the moment that he saw her at prom. In her flowing, blue dress and her one heel, but how beautiful she looked whenever the light would dance along her skin. I always knew- for some reason-that was the moment that Jacob's like for Bella grew into something bigger. I had no clue as to why I never gave a second thought to the feeling that was swimming in his mind.

"The day you came to him, it's forever a memory that he would think about when he slept. Always replaying over and over in his mind a different outcome. He cared, he loved and he wanted so much of you and from you. You choice to treat him like he was beneath you and like he was nothing to you." She raised her voice, as she continued to cutting into Bella.

_Edward, stop this or I will! _Rosalie shouted.

Seth began pulling Leah toward the front door.

"Leah, that is enough," I said with force in my voice.

"I don't think so, bloodsucker! She is going to hear what I have to say about Jacob. You can't stop me. She is going to know one way or another."

Leah took a deep breathe in and continued shouting as Seth continued to struggle with her.

"Jacob was more then willing to make it work between you and him. A reason that I couldn't fully understand, but he was willing to do anything. But poor little Bella, stuck in the past, always thinking of your cherished vampire. It tore Jacob apart day after day, night after night. It always festered in his mind. Jacob wanted you to be happy with him. But the moment you" - she pointed at me- "showed up at the airport…"

I drew my eyebrows together.

"Oh, yeah, we were there. Jacob wanted to make sure that Bella came back alive and with a heartbeat. We all heard his heart shattering and turning into dust."

"I said that was enough, Leah." Seth demand.

"Yea, right! I'm not done! She's crying!" Leah said with a smile. "Good! The many times that Jacob cried himself to sleep over you."

Seth was able to haul Leah out the door, but not before her final outburst.

"We put so much on the line trying to protect you from those ticks! We left our homes and our tribe to protect you! You are so selfish! Jacob left home to be here with you, and you treat him like he's lower then dirt!"

Rosalie ran passed me towards Leah. I grabbed her and pinned her to me.

"Don't stop me!" Rosalie howled.

"There is nothing you can do. Seth is shifting. Let him take her of Leah. Please go back to Bella and make sure she and the baby are all right."

"He's leaving after that tick is born! GONE! He won't stay, and it's you we all blame!" Leah shouted one last time before Seth dragged her into the wood.

Leah looked at me with a smile on her face before walking in the woods.

"I've said what everyone in the pack was thinking," Leah yelled back at Seth.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant for it to get this far. _Seth panted.

I couldn't believe that I'd allowed Leah to say the things she said. I didn't know what came over me and why I didn't stop her before Bella broke out into tears. I walked back towards Bella.

_Why did you let it go that far? _Rosalie sneered.

"Not now, Rosalie," I scorned back.

_Edward. What the hell were you thinking? Anything! ANTHING! _Rosalie shouted_. Can cause Bella to lose this baby, and after everything she went through to come up with nothing! I won't allow that…that dog back any where near this house!_

"I'll talk to Jacob about her behavior."

_That's not good enough! After this baby is born, I want them all out of here!_

"Rose, you're not entitled to make that call." I said.

_Watch me!_ Rosalie sneered.

I saw Bella, burying her face into her arms, sobbing uncontrollable. I kneeled down next her.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Sh-sh-she is right," Bella stuttered. "Ab-ab-about everything."

"Shh, my love. She was ranting about nothing," I said, caressing her hair. "You know that's not the way Jacob feels."

"Bella, let's not waste our energy and time on someone so…so thoughtless," Rosalie said. _ And with fleas, bet she doesn't even know what a shower looks like._

"I'm such a bad person and to think that…that I'm going to br-br-bringing someone else into this world," Bella said as she continued to sob.

"Bella," I whispered again. I placed my hand under her chin, encouraging her to look at me. "You are the most beautiful, thoughtful, loving and unselfish creature walking the earth. Nothing can ever change that. No matter what Leah says or what anyone else in the pack thinks."

"But-"

"No, Bella. She can't change the person that you are. I love you," I said, smiling at her. "But he"-I placed my free hand on her belly- "adores you, too. Everything about you he loves. And that's all that should really matter."

I felt that baby lightly kick against my hand.

"Ow," Bella sighed.

I lowered my head towards Bella's belly. "Be careful there, little one." I whispered, kissing him lightly.

"Oh, Edward," she said, smiling, through her sobbing.

"Everything is going to be fine," I reassured her.

"Rose, could you help me to the bathroom," Bella said.

"My pleasure," Rosalie said, scooping her into her arms.

Once Bella left, I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out an irritated sigh. I couldn't believe that I'd allowed Leah to make a scene and upset Bella. I knew no matter what happened when Jacob came back, that he was going to have to do something about Leah's behavior. He would have control of his pack or I would, and it's not something I would do lightly.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Oh, Alice," I said, quite surprise by her appearing. "I didn't hear."

Rosalie came back with Bella.

"Alice!" Bella said, smiling. "Did you just get back?"

"Yea, Bella."

"I'm glad you're home."

Rosalie laid her down gently. I threw the covers over her and kneeled next to her. I wiped away any remanding tears.

"Better?" I asked.

_Has she been crying?_ Alice questioned.

"Yes," I answered Alice.

"A little," Bella sighed.

"Sleep, sweetie," Rosalie advised. "You need your strength."

"Yea, maybe you're right, Ros-" Bella exhaled before tilting her head to the side and falling a sleep.

"We need to talk," I said to Rosalie and Alice.

I saw Jasper running through the forest with a couple of bags in hand. I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Rosalie trailing me.

"Here, Edward," Jasper said, handing the first set of bags. "Carlisle said this should be enough for now. But he is collecting more."

"Edward can hear the baby," Rosalie blurted out.

"What?" Alice and Japer gasped out.

I nodded.

"What do you mean you can hear the baby?" Alice questioned. "Like the rest of us?"

"Yeah," I said.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know."

"When did it happen?" Alice asked.

"After everyone left. Bella was thinking about something from Isle Esme, and I heard a tiny voice," I said with a smile on my face.

"How did Jacob handle that?" Alice asked

"He wasn't too happy at all," I sighed.

"Who cares!" Rosalie jeered. "The point is that he can hear him."

"I'm going to ask Carlisle to deliver the baby when he gets back." I said. "He has a high sense of intelligence. He seems to know what causes her pain, and he has been trying to prevent any further pain. He adores her and I think it time we get him out." I said, examining the bags of blood.

"What about the treaty?" Jasper asked.

"I haven't been able to speak to Jacob about that matter…yet. But when he comes back-"

"Come back? Where did he go?" Alice questioned.

"After he found out that Edward was no longer on his side for _killin_g the baby, the mutt went for a drive."

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, shaking my head.

"So then why was Bella crying?" Alice asked.

"Because this idiot over here," Rosalie hissed, pointing her finger at me, "allowed that flea bag to walk in here and upset her."

"Leah was in here," Alice and Jasper said, shocked. "Human?"

"Yea, human."

"What did she say?" Alice said.

"It's doesn't matter any more what was said. It got ugly and I don't want it to happen again. Look," I said, focusing, "the time has come where Bella can't wait anymore. This baby needs to come. Alice, dial Carlisle for me, please."

Alice pulled out her phone, dialed and putting the phone on speaker. She placed the phone the table. It began ringing.

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, it's Edward."

"Edward, what happened? Is everything okay?" Carlisle cried out in panic.

"Yes, everything is fine, but-"

"Edward can hear the baby!" Rosalie blurted out again.

"You really have to stop doing that." I hissed at Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle gaped. "What do you mean you can hear the baby?"

"I can hear the baby's thoughts."

"Incredible."

"I think, Carlisle, it's time that we deliver the baby when you get back." I said.

"I won't be back anytime time soon. The bags of blood I sent back are not enough. And now this idea of delivering the baby-"

"Carlisle, the baby is fair bigger then you have estimated. He is avoiding any rough movement. He adores Bella and wishes not to cause her any further pain. He has a high sense of intelligence."

"I see, my son," Carlisle whispered into the phone.

"I think that we should schedule a C-section," I expressed.

"I would like to wait, Edward. I want to run some tests first. I should be back by tomorrow after noon. I'm sure everything should be okay until then."

"Yes, but I'm going to need everyone on this plan as well," I said.

"What do you need from us?" Emmett asked in the distance.

"I'm going to need the man power," I said, raising my voice. "I'm going to need you and Rosalie to protect the baby when he gets here. I'm going to need Alice to help me watch Bella during the transformation. And of course Jasper to be around once she comes out. I can't do this alone."

"Protect the baby form who? From Bella or the whole pack?" Jasper inquired.

"Both," Rosalie scoffed. "But more from those mutts."

"This is going to be a challenge. We can't hide from the pack or be on the run once Bella begins her transformation. Edward, have you spoken to Jacob?"

"No. I'm going to do it once he returns-" I said.

"Please do, my son. I want to be able to return and have everything taken care of. I wish not be at war with the wolves."

"Of course."

"Until then, we should wait to do anything. I will be back soon. Take care everyone," Carlisle said, "Bye."

The phone went dead.

"Edward, it's all going to work out," Jasper whispered. "I'm sure Carlisle will do the C-section."

"I'm not worry about that," I assured Jasper. "I'm more worried about the pain Bella will be in once the transformation begins."

Suddenly, I heard Bella gasp.

"Oh, there"-she patted her stomach-"was that a good stretch?" She said in a baby voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked, quickly running to her side.

"Yea, little man just running out of room." She said smiling.

"Bella, dear, we've been talking. And we all think its best that he makes his grand entrance when Carlisle gets back."

"Really?" Bella squealed. Her whole face lit up.

"Yes."

"Oh!" She squealed again. "Do you hear that?" She said, hugging her belly. Suddenly the smile on her face disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I said, suddenly alarmed.

"I'm worried about the baby. I don't want something to happen to him by him coming early." She expressed

"I didn't even think of that." Rosalie said.

"Nothing will happen. I can promise you both," I look at Rosalie and then Bella. "I think its time. I can assure you both that he will come out complete healthy and safe."

"I'm not sure about this, Edward," Rosalie protested.

"We can't afford to wait, Rose."

"But-"Rosalie hesitated. _Edward, this is a risky move. I think we should wait one more day._

I shook my head. "It could kill her, and if something happens to her then something can happen to the baby," I tried to explain.

"Fine," Rosalie hissed.

"So, it's done."

"Of course," Bella said beaming. "So is everyone back yet?"

"Not yet but soon."

"And Jacob?" Bella sobbed out.

"Baby, don't worry about Jacob. I will speak to him, and I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Bella laid her head back and began caressing her belly. I imaged that she was thinking about the baby. I suddenly saw and heard Jacob driving on the freeway back to the house. I knew that it was now or never to ask Jacob for permission to break the treaty. I had a feeling that asking might not be that simple. I was really to beg-on my hands and knees-for him to allow this to happen. I turned back to tell Bella that I was stepping out for a moment-no matter how much it would kill me-but she fell back asleep.

I walked out and headed into the garage. I waited as patiently for him as I could. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before Bella would wake up and worry about me. As soon as the car pulled up, I began getting anxious about what the outcome of the conversation.

"A few things, Jacob," I said as soon as the car turned off.

He took his time getting out of the car before throwing the keys to me.

"Thanks for the loan," he said bitterly. "What do you want _now_?"

"Firstly…I know how averse you are to using your authority with your pack, but…"

"What?" Jacob said, shocked by the sudden subject.

"If you can't or won't control Leah, then I-"

"Leah?" Jacob interrupted, jaw clenched. "What happened?"

My face became rigid by the mere thought of that event. "She came up to see why you'd left so abruptly. I tried to explain. I suppose it might not have come out right."

"What did she do?"

"She phased to her human form and-"

"Really?" Jacob interrupted once more, caught off guard.

"She wanted to…_speak_ to Bella."

"To _Bella_?"

"I won't let Bella be upset like that again," I hissed. "I don't care how justified Leah thinks she is! I didn't hurt her-of course I wouldn't-but I'll throw her out of the house if it happens again. I'll launch her right across the river-"

"Hold _on_. What did she _say_?"

I wanted so badly to call Jacob every dirty name in the human dictionary, but I knew that wasn't the point. I needed to keep in mind that what Leah said was not the point of this conversation. This was about Bella and the baby.

I took at deep breathe to settle my nerves. "Leah was unnecessarily harsh. I'm not going to pretend that I understand why Bella is unable to let go of you, but I do know that she does not behave this way to hurt you. She suffers a great deal over the pain she's inflicting on you, and on me, by asking you to stay. What Leah said was uncalled for. Bella's been crying-"

"Wait-Leah was yelling at Bella about _me_?"

I nodded. "You were quite vehemently championed."

"I didn't ask her to do that."

"I know."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't promise to control Leah," he told me. "I won't do that. But I'll talk to her,okay? And I don't think there'll be a repeat. Leah's not one to hold back, so she probably got it all off her chest today."

"I would say so."

"Anyway, I'll talk to Bella about it, too. She doesn't need to feel bad. This one's on me."

"I already told her that."

"Of course you did. Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's sleeping now. Rose is with her."

_So this psych was "Rose" now. He'd completely crossed over to the dark side._

I completely ignored that immature nonsense running through his mind. "She's…better in some ways. Aside from Leah's tirade and the resulting guilt."

_Better. Because Edward was hearing the monster and everything was all lovey-dovey now. Fantastic._

"It's a bit more then that," I murmured. "Now that I can make out the child's thoughts, it's apparent that he or she has remarkably developed mental facilities. He can understand us, to an extent."

"Are you _serious_?" Jacob's mouth dropped.

"Yes. He seems to have a vague sense of what hurts her now. He's trying to avoid that, as much as possible. He…_loves_ her. Already."

I saw that Jacob was having a hard time taking everything in that I was telling him.

_This was what had changed Edward-that the monster had convinced him of this __**love**__. He couldn't hate what loved Bella. It was probably why he couldn't hate me, either._

I wanted to address everything that ran through Jacob's mind, but time was not on our side. "The progress, I believe, is more than we'd judged. When Carlisle returns-"

"They're not back?" Jacob interrupted.

"Alice and Jasper are. Carlisle sent all the blood he was able to acquire, but it wasn't as much as he was hoping for-Bella will use up this supply in another day the way her appetite has grown. Carlisle stayed to try another source, I don't think that's necessary now, but he wants to be covered for any eventuality."

"Why isn't it necessary? If she needs more?"

I took in his current reaction and spoke to him slowly. "I'm trying to persuade Carlisle to deliver the baby as soon as he is back?"

"_What?_"

"The child seems to be attempting to avoid rough movements, but it's difficult. He's become too big. It's madness to wait, when he's clearly developed beyond what Carlisle had guessed. Bella's too fragile to delay."

I stared at Jacob, waiting for him to turn and nearly attack me for what was about to happen-I hoped-within hours. I must admit that I was feeling sympathy for Jacob and how everything in the past couple of hours was not fair.

"Do you think she's going to make it?" he whispered.

"Yes. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

It was silent for a moment. An indication that he was not only listening but really to handle what I was about to ask him.

"Yes," I said again. "Waiting, as we have been, for the child to be ready, that was insanely dangerous. At any moment it could have been too late. But if we're proactive about this, if we act quickly, I see no reason why it should not go well. Knowing the child's mind is unbelievably helpful. Thankfully. Bella and Rose agree with me. Now that I've convinced them its safe for the child if we proceed, there's nothing to keep this from working."

"When will Carlisle be back?" Jacob continued to whisper.

"By noon tomorrow."

His knees collapsed on him, causing him to grip the car. I wanted to bear his weight but I knew my limit and didn't want to jeopardize having his approval.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I am truly sorry for the pain this causes you, Jacob. Though you hate me, I must admit that I don't feel that same about you. I think of you as a…a brother in many ways. A comrade in arms, at the very least. I regret your suffering more than you realize. But Bella is going to survive, and I know that's what really matter to you." I said furiously.

I wanted him to know that I was taking everything into account. Despite what happened earlier, I was going to do what ever it takes to make sure that both sides are not hurt.

"So, I hate to do this now, while you're already dealing with too much, but, clearly, there is little time. I have to ask you for something-to beg, if I must."

"I don't have anything left," he wheezed out.

I wanted to my place my hand on his shoulder, from one man to another. But I had to remember my limit. I heavily sighed. I wanted this to turn out better.

"I know how much you have given," I said softly. "But this is something you _do_ have, and only you. I'm asking this of true Alpha, Jacob. I'm asking this of Ephraim's heir."

Jacob said nothing.

"I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I'll do it anyways, but I don't want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never intended to go back on our word, and we don't do it lightly now. I you're your understanding, Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over."

_Sam. _He thought_. It's Sam you want._

"No. Sam's authority is assumed. It belongs to you. You'll never take it from him, but no one can rightfully agree to what I'm asking except for _you._"

_It's not my decision._

"It is, Jacob, and you know it. Your word on this will condemn us or absolve us. Only you can give this to me."

_I can't think. I don't know._

"We don't have much time." I glanced at the house.

_I don't know. Let me think. Just give me minute here, okay?_

"Yes."

We began walking toward the house. I wasn't sure if I got through to Jacob about anything. I needed him to accept this one exception, but a part of me was just ready to do it without him. But I knew that wasn't me and from where I came from. It was proper to show respect.

_Jacob. _Seth said, taking a step forward.

"Hey, kid," Jacob muttered.

Seth lowered his nose and Jacob began patting him.

"S'all cool," Jacob said. "I'll tell you about it later. Sorry to take off on you like that."

_Hey man, it's all good. I was doing okay while you were gone._

"Hey, tell your sister to back off now, okay? Enough."

Seth nodded,_ I knew I was in charge! In your face, Leah. _

Jacob gently pushed him on the shoulder. "Get back to work. I'll spell you in a bit."

Seth nodded again. _Seth rules! Seth rules!_ He beamed.

Seth shoved Jacob back and then hurtled back into the forest.

"He has one of the purest, sincerest, _kindest_ minds I've ever heard," I mumbled once Seth disappeared. "You're lucky to have his thoughts to share."

"I know that," Jacob groaned.

We continued walking towards the house when suddenly we heard sucking from a straw. We snapped our heads up, and I knew that I needed to get back to Bella. I rushed up the stairs, through the door and toward Bella's side.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," I said apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty-it woke up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me."

"True. That's a good point."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," Bella considered.

"I suppose we'll find out." I said, smiling.

Once Jacob was through the door, Alice sighed in relief. "Finally."

Bella stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Jacob. She smiled at him before the smile disappeared. Her lips began to tremble, and I knew that she was holding back the tears from coming.

_It never ends!_ Rosalie growled.

"Hey, Bells," he said swiftly. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," she said

"Big day today, huh? Lot of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that,Jacob."

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said, heading toward the arm of the couch.

"I'm _so_ s-" Bella started to say, but Jacob pinched her lips together. "Jake," she mumbled.

"You can talk when you're not being stupid." he said, shaking his head.

"Fine, I won't say it," she muttered. Suddenly I heard, "Sorry!"

Jacob's mind began working overtime about everything that was going to happen in the next couple of hours. My mind was running as well. I had to keep telling myself that she was going to make it and that she was going to be just fine with the pain from the transformation. I knew that Rosalie would worry about the baby, despite that I assured her that he was going to be more then fine.

Suddenly he sighed.

_Fine! Go ahead. Save her. As Ephraim's heir, you have my permission, my word that this will not violate the treaty. The others will just have to blame me. You were right-they can't deny that it's my right to agree to this._

"Thank you," I whispered in one breath.

Alice and Rosalie looked at us, wondering what the 'thank you' was all about.

"So," Bella asked, slowly. "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive, Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure."

"Rose?" Bella asked.

"Again?" Rosalie chuckled.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hours," Bella expressed.

I got to my feet, as did Jacob. Rosalie came in between us and scooped Bella up.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" I asked, worried.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

_I don't like but I agree to it._ Rosalie said.

Rosalie gently set Bella down on her feet, while still keeping a hold on her shoulders. Bella began stretching her arms in front of her. She winced a little, and I was beginning to agree with Rose, it was a bad idea.

"That feels good," Bella sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

I smiled to myself. I have never realized how beautiful she was pregnant, despite the growing miracle within her.

"One more day," she said, stoking her stomach. "All righty, then. Whoops-oh, no!"

Bella's cup tipped over the side of the couch, spilling blood all over the place. I jumped, as well as Rosalie and Jacob to get the cup. Suddenly a stifled ripping noise came from out of her.

_What the hell was that?_ Rosalie asked.

"Oh!" Bella gasped.

Within a couple of seconds, Bella's body went limp and was tumbling towards the floor. Rosalie was able to her before she hit the floor. I became uneasy and raced to her side to get a hold of her as well.

"Bella?" I asked. Suddenly I heard the baby screaming and gasping for air.

"AH!" Bella screamed in agony.

Her screaming echo throughout the house, followed a gurgling sound. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body jerked, her back arched as Rosalie continued to hold her. All of a sudden, Bella vomited out all the blood she had consumed earlier.

_The baby_! Rosalie said, looking at Bella with fear in her eyes.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I won't post again until after the New Year. I'm sooo sorry. I will try to post before then but no promises. I want to get everything right on the next couple of chapters! So thank you for all the wonderful emails and reviews!**


	27. Another Road block

**Hello my freaky darlings:** Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year. Because I didn't. My computer is infected with every viruses known to man. And that means all my stories are infected as well. I did save a rough draft to a flash drive but not the finished stories. I don't know when my computer will be fixed but Im hoping really soon. So when I get my computer back, I will be working on my stories and they will be posted. I had a lot of great idea written down and now I have to do it all over. Sooooooo sorry for the delay. I promise when everything is fixed, I will posted.I'm not giving up on this story. I have also been working on a story about Rosalie's life past life all the way up to when she married Emmett and Edward's past any suggestions or comments about those, email me,please. Once again,Im soooo sorry.

**Love Always,**

**Lyllyanna XOXO**


	28. One life ends and another one beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight! **

**Please read and review! I will take ****ONLY**** constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darlings:**** I hoped that you enjoy this one. I'm so sorry that it took so long. A lot of things have been happening in my life. I know, I know short chapter but it was hard to explain every single emotion. Ever ask someone, "How did it feel?" And they respond with, "It felt like….it felt like. I don't know who it felt. It's hard to explain it." That's how this chapter was for me. It was hard and a lot of Edward's moments were personal feeling from friends and family. **

**So ,enjoy. If anyone, ****ANYONE****, see anything wrong. Please PM me not review. My current editor is MIA. But I won't fix what is wrong if you review it. Please. Thank u. **

**One life ends and another one beginnings**

It happened. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Nothing else seemed to matter at that exact moment. I stared- blankness- as Bella's body was thrusting around in Rosalie's arms. The baby was fighting for oxygen. He began kicking and jerking, fighting to be free from Bella. Rosalie and I stared at one other for a split second, and then sprinted up the stairs.

"Edward, we have to get him out NOW!" Rosalie shouted. "There is no time to lose!"

"Rosalie we have to give her the morphine first!" I shouted back.

"NO! He needs to get out now!"

"Morphine!" I snarled at Rosalie.

"Alice, get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screamed.

We entered the office; Rosalie placed Bella on the operation table. She pinned her down, and began pulling everything off her body. I positioned the light to be right upon Bella's abdomen. I tried getting a syringe started as Bella's body continued to jerk around, but I was unable to do without causing her farther pain.

"Alice! I need Carlisle NOW!" Rosalie yelled. "What's _happening,_ Edward?"

"He's suffocating!" I said.

"The placenta must have detached!"

Suddenly Bella shrieked. "Get him OUT! He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

"The morphine-" I growled.

"NO! NOW-!" Suddenly more blood began gushing out of Bella's mouth, forcing her airway to close. I placed my arm under her neck. I needed to get her neck at an angel in order for her to breathe.

Alice rushed in, placing the Bluetooth in Rosalie ear.

_Bella_ Alice cried, as she stared at her.

"Carlisle, the placenta detached! He's dying!" Rosalie yelled into the phone.

"Rosalie has the morphine passed?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but there is no time! Tell me what to do! I need to get him out!"

"Rosalie, listen carefully. Place the scalpel directly under her abdomen, making a single incision." Rosalie placed the scalpel underneath.

"Let the morphine spread!" I shouted at her.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed back. "He's dying!"

Rosalie took the scalpel and tore through Bella's stomach. Blood started gushing out at every direction. Bella never cried out in pain once the blade cut through.

"Rosalie, have Edward make the incision." I heard Carlisle say on the other end.

_Warm. Sweet savory blood._ _Throat burning._

I turned around and I saw Rosalie's lips pull back as the blood dripped from Bella. Her eyes were hollow and black. Her nose flaring as her inhaled the blood.

"No, Rose!" I howled, holding Bella's head up.

I saw Jacob throw himself at Rosalie, smashing her body against the floor. Rosalie reacted to Jacob's attack, stabbing his forearm. He cracked her face, bolting her jaw shut and cutting her airway. He grabbed her by the face, dangled her in the air, before kicking her out of the room. The doorframe broke, along with the Bluetooth; completely disconnecting us from Carlisle.

_Stupid ass!_ I heard Alice as she grabbed Rosalie by her throat.

"Alice, get her out of here," I shouted. "Take her to Jasper and _keep_ her there! Jacob, I need you!" I said, turning toward Jacob. "CPR!" I demanded.

"Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

I heard another loud crack escape her body. We froze as we looked at one other. Her legs collapsed, completely limp and twisted. But she never made a sound.

"Her spine," I gasped, frightened.

"Get it _out _of her!" Jacob growled, tossing the scalpel at me. "She won't feel anything now!

I continued the incision that Rosalie had previous made. As blood splattered across my hand, I knew that I had to stay on track. I knew that I had to stay focused and ignore the burn that stabbed at me. I knew that giving into my other senses would take me further and further away from saving Bella. As the incision was complete, I threw the blade to the floor, looking at Bella's womb. I stared for a second at the skin that protected the baby. I bent over, holding my breath and began chewing my way through the uterus.

It was cold and hard. The moment by teeth tore in the skin, the sound of crushing mental exploded in my ear. I had to work quickly, I was afraid that the skin would begin to heal itself after the first bite. I chewed and chewed until I could see the baby. I stopped the moment I saw the baby's head. I gently scooped the baby out and cut the umbilical cord. Once the baby was free from Bella, I felt relieved that her pain and suffering was over. I held the baby down at angel and began sucking the baby's nose with a bulb syringe. Once the nose was clear, I began doing the same to the baby's mouth.

With such relief, the baby's chest started to move up and down. I cradled her, looking at her as her heartbeat stabled. She looked at me through her long lashes and smiled.

"Renesmee," I whispered.

"Let me…" I suddenly heard Bella huffed out. "Give her to me."

I walked over to Bella and placed her into her arms.

"Renes…mee. So…beautiful," She moaned, weakly smiling at her.

Bella glanced down at Renesmee as she smiled back at Bella. Suddenly Renesmee launched for Bella's breast, piercing the skin and taking a small gulp of blood. Bella winced in pain. I pulled Renesmee before she further bite into Bella.

"No, Renesmee," I whispered, shaking my head.

She smiled but I knew that she didn't mean any harm. She loved Bella. She reached out for my face but before I could connect with her, I heard Bella's heart beat flat line. I looked up and saw Jacob begin CPR.

"What are you waiting for?" Jacob gasped out.

"Take the baby," I said anxiously.

"Throw it out the window," Jacob hissed.

"Give her to me," I heard from behind.

I growled at Rosalie as did Jacob. I wasn't going to give her the baby. She lost control over the sight of blood. I couldn't imagine what hearing the baby's heartbeat would do to her.

"I've got it under control," She assured. "Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella…" She made eye contacted with me. _This is my time. I have this under control. I swear. I wouldn't hurt her. I didn't come all this way to harm her. You should be focus on Bella._

_Jasper and I will watch her, Edward._ Alice said, looking at the baby.

With one last look at my daughter, I placed her in Rosalie's arms. I quickly ran to Bella's bed side, picking up a safe deposit box. I opened the box and stared at the syringe that held the key to Bella's life. I knew there was no turning back. I had to stick to my plan because in the end I wasn't going to live without her.

"Move your hands Jacob."

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

I couldn't answer him, I was feeling numb. I had to get this going. I had to get the venom into her heart. Time was against us…it was against me. I smacked his hands to the side and plunged the needle through her chest and into her heart.

"My venom," I said.

Dear God, please give Bella the strength to come back to me. Please don't let this be the last time that we are together. I know that I don't desire her but I want and need her to be in my life. I can't be without her. I'm begging you to please hear my prayer again.

"Keep it moving," I whispered to Jacob.

As I moved around the table, I looked at Bella and I took a deep breath. The first bite was a bittersweet moment. Bella's blood slapped the back of throat, extinguishing the fire that stung. I heard my inner animal growled with satisfaction as it finally got what it wanted for so long. Bella's blood was extremely sweet and warm as it danced all the way down, but I knew that I couldn't dawdle on this sweet moment. I pulled back from my first bite, licking the wound, sealing it closed with the venom that leaked from my mouth. I bit every part that I could get to without interfering with what Jacob what doing. I had to keep going. I didn't know how much time had passed and what state of mind Bella was in.

As I concentration on healing Bella, Jacob's thoughts began poisoning my mind. I couldn't take the destructive thoughts. I needed to be alone.

"Go, then," I growled, smacking his hands away.

I didn't care how he left, he just needed to leave. I continued working, working and working until the final bite was behind Bella's left ear. I took a step back, taking her hand in mine and I waited. A second felt like minute, a minute felt like an hour and an hour was like eternally. The moment that I was waiting was not happening like in the movies. There was no indication that what I had done was actually working. I was waiting for that dramatic ending, where the hero swoops in rescuing the victim and they would have a happy ending. Bella was mute and her body was motionless. That was when my mind started questioning what I had done.

What if I didn't give it to her in time?What if I needed to give her more? What if I wasn't fast enough in giving her the venom? What if having the baby gave her another injury that couldn't be fixed with venom? What if I did everything wrong? Would everything have gone right if Carlisle was here? But what if it was Jacob that caused this?

The silence grew as I waited and waited. I suddenly felt an overwhelming flood of emotions rise to the surface. The first emotion that struck me was denial. I doubted myself. I keep telling myself, No. I gave her more than enough venom in her system. Then my mind was swirling into a deeper denial. No, not me-this can't be happening to me. I've done some horrible things in my life but for this to happen to me, just seems completely wrong. No, this wasn't supposed to happen to her. I was the one who was an evil and corrupt person. Why, why her? She didn't desire this, she desired better than anyone else in this house. She was humble. Why was it happening to me? To her? To us?

After a while, denial turned into anger. I was angry at myself. I was angry at God. I believed that the power of prayer would work. I was angry at Rosalie for everything that had in the end. I was angry at Emmett for supporting her stupid thoughts and ideas. I was angry with Esme for going along with it and Carlisle not being here. I was angry at Alice for not trying harder in seeing Bella in her visions. I was angry at Jasper for that fact that he had Alice. I was angry at the fact that my siblings still had their partners. I was angry at Jacob for begin here. I was angry at the whole world. I was angry because I wanted the whole world to stop and mourned Bella's death. I wanted everyone to feel what I was feeling.

My anger suddenly turned on my daughter. If Bella never makes it through this, would she ever know what her mother went through for her? Would anyone tell her how wonderful Bella was? I was angry again at Rosalie because she got what she wanted but what about what I wanted. What about having my prefect life? What about the happy ending that I wanted?

My emotions suddenly leaped from anger to begging and bargaining. I prayed to God for the second time. I promise I'll be a better person if…if you bring her back. I wouldn't hold a grudge towards my family or my daughter, if you make this go away and make her better. I wouldn't smother her and be overprotecting like I was before all this happened. I wouldn't hold on too tightly and afraid to lose control when I it came to her. Please, I beg of you. I'll do anything. Take the very breath you gave me, I bargained. I'll take her place if you'll let me, take me. I never wanted this for her. Please, do something for her.

When nothing happened, I plunged into depression. I was overwhelmed with guilt and pain, like I did the first time I left Bella. I didn't know if I could go on without her. My life had no meaning. My light would turn into darkness, again. I would crawl into a little ball and wait for death to consume me. I would completely disconnect from my family. I wouldn't know how to function normally. My whole world, my whole of thinking would be about Bella. Then Renesmee snuck into my mind. I couldn't raise her alone. I couldn't do it without Bella. I would see Renesmee and see nothing but Bella staring back me.

I sat there and my emotions kept rotating from denial, anger, and depression. With every single emotion that passed, I kept asking myself-Why was this happening to me? Suddenly acceptance fell in my lap. I accept that Bella was gone. I accept that I failed in every way possible. I failed. And no matter how much I wanted to believe that she was going to all right. I had to accept that she was dead. Jacob was right. Now, I have to accept the responsibility for her.

I had to accept that I wasn't going to have that forever with Bella. I had to accept that my days to come would be full of nothing. I wouldn't see her smile again. I wouldn't hear her giggle or marvel over her beauty. I had to accept it. But I couldn't make myself believe it. No matter how many times I kept repeating it, I couldn't accept.

But there was still that tick that ate at me. I wasn't late, I kept telling myself. I knew what to do. I knew how to fix it. But why? Why was nothing happening? Why was Bella motionless? I needed something, anything, that what I done was working.

"I'm so sorry, my love." I whispered into Bella's ear. "I'm sorry."

**So,once again, I hoped that you enjoyed it. I got one question,does anyone know what the bet was between Emmett and Jasper before Bella lungegd for Jacob's throat?**

**P.S.I have some really bad news for you guys. I dont know when I'll update again,but Im working on finding it hard to focus on the stories and be able to get everything right. But Im NOT quiting,I repeat IM NOT QUITING,I will finish.I dont know when but I will give you what you , much love. XOXO**

**P.S.S.I would love to thank lilangelme for re-reading my story and correcting my errors. Thank u!**


	29. Renesmee

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**Please read and review! I will take ONLY constructive criticism on my story!**

**Hello my freaky darling! I'm slowly coming back. Im sorry for being gone so long! So much as happen that has kept my from my story,but please be a little more patient with me. The "time out" I took has been to write the rest of the chapters from Edward's P.O.V but to also do a story of my own with Twilight inferences. I would love to thank lilangelme for editing my stories. However, if anyone find anything PLEASE PM! I will not change anything if left in a review. I hope everyone enjoys.**

**There is a great deal of pain in life and perhaps the only pain that can be avoided is the pain that comes from trying to avoid pain. **R.D. Laing

I failed. I failed her in a way that wasn't supposed to happen. I thought as I looked down at Bella's lifeless body. Her eyes didn't shift, her breathe was silent, her heart was not beating and her body was limp. I failed. She died. I'm too late to save her. I covered her body with a white sheet as I dropped to my knees.

I never thought it was going to end like this or that it was going to end at all. I was blind by mere hope that it was all going to be all right. She didn't desire this. She didn't desire to have her life cut short. She desired more than I could ever giver her in my life time.

"Rosalie?" I heard Carlisle call out. "What happen?"

"It's a girl," Rosalie purred. "Her name is Renesmee. Isn't she the most beautiful baby in the whole universe?" She asked.

"Yes. Perfect." Esme sobbed.

"The delivery went all right, then?" Carlisle questioned.

"She's out and breathing."

"Bella?" Esme asked.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't heard anything."

As Carlisle headed for the stairs, I took one last look at Bella's body. I placed my ear to her chest and closed my eyes. There was nothing. No heartbeat. No sign that she was alive.

"Edward?" Carlisle whispered.

"It's too late," I muttered.

"You don't know that, Edward. Please allow me check her." He said.

"What's the point? I already told you that it's too late." I growled.

Carlisle took one step forward. "Allow me to look at her."

I slowly turned to face Carlisle, my eyes filled with hate, as I gazed at him. I placed one hand on Bella's body as I crouched down, hovering directly over her. I began pulling her back, with me, toward the back wall. I wasn't going to allow him to do anything with her.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke, slowly taking a step back, palms up. "Please. Don't do this to her and yourself. We don't know for sure what's going on."

"I know," I argued.

"I don't want to have the boys to come drag you out of here. You're not an animal."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I would _love_ to come see them try."

"Finally some action," Emmett grinned as he entered the room with Jasper.

"Edward, please. Are you going to allow me to take a look at Bella?" Carlisle pleaded.

"No!" I sneered.

As Carlisle stepped aside, Emmett came on my left while Jasper came from my right. I snarled and hissed at them. I wrapped my right arm around Bella's waist, pulling her lifeless body to press against mine, shielding her from them. I crouched lower with every step that they made towards me. They didn't have a chance to sneak an attack on me. I saw every move, every step they made to get me away from Bella.

"One," Jasper said.

"Two," Emmett grinned.

"Three," Alice said, racing in towards me.

Alice was suddenly on top of me, her arms tightly wrapped around my throat. I threw her off, kicking her towards the floor, snarling in her face. Jasper and Emmett came running at me from both sides. I drove under them, making sure not to harm Bella. I rolled onto myself, now cradling Bella in my arms. I got to my feet, crouched once more, staring at my brothers and sister.

"I love a challenge." Emmett roared with laughter.

"Enough," Carlisle demand.

As I took my attention off of my siblings, suddenly Emmett and Jasper threw me back towards the wall. I lost control over Bella as she fell to the floor. Emmett was able to wrap his arms around my upper chest, dragging me out of the room. Jasper caught Bella before she could hit the floor and handed her to Carlisle. At that point, I lost all control and began screaming like a rabid animal. I began struggling against Emmett, pulling and kicking my way out of his gasp. Jasper came and grabbed my lower legs as the both of them carried me away from the office.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" I roared "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Edward, relax!" Jasper yelled.

"THIS IS UNJUSTIFIED!"

"Really?" Emmett chuckled.

As they dragged me towards my room, I couldn't find the strength to fight back. I stopped screaming, as I felt depression take over me. My brothers placed me on the floor. There I laid with no more meaning to my life. I was crumbling inside. Everything around me felt so dark and artificial. I felt hope no longer existed at the moment. Nothing positive ran through my mind, just darkness all around. It seemed so surreal and like a bad dream. But it was very real. I started feeling sick in the pit of my stomach as I thought back to what I saw before Carlisle came home. I wanted to withdraw. I wanted to run away for it all.

So, I thought, where do I go from here? I knew that I was to blame for the current situation because I was one who listened to everyone else. I was the one who allowed Rosalie to manipulate Bella in carrying the child. I was the one who played Jacob in to believing that it was all going to work out. Everything, at the moment, seem easier if I stayed here, crying. I no longer knew anything. I was paralyzed with terror, cold with fright, ready to shout out, ready to die. How was I going manage without Bella?

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle call out.

I ignored him. I couldn't focus my mind on his mind. My mind yearned to know what happened to Bella, but I couldn't face whatever was coming to me.

"Edward?" Emmett said, nearly panicked. "Isn't there anything you can do?" I heard him ask Jasper.

"I don't know if I should. I might just push him over his limit," Jasper muttered.

"Edward? Come on, man. I don't think it's that bad." Emmett said.

"Emmett, what would you do if you lost my sister?" I whispered. "Or you Jasper?"

They said nothing. Suddenly I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Thank you gentlemen," Carlisle said, standing at the base of the door. "Please join the rest of the family down stairs."

My brothers left and I was alone with Carlisle.

"Edward?" Carlisle said. "I've examined Bella-"

"I don't want to hear it." I sobbed in the floor. "I was too late."

_No, you weren't my son._ _I believe she is still with us. _Carlisle expressed.

"What?" I said, I pulled myself to up my knees. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes."

"I don't understand." I whispered. "There is no breath or sign that she is changing." I indicated.

"I believe she is changing. I can't explain it and whenever she comes too, we can find out how it affected her. Now, there's the matter of you daughter."

"My daughter?" I sighed.

"Yes. She's been asking for you."

"Is she okay?"

"Well more or less." Carlisle said moving his head back and forth. "She extremely intelligent and she has a unique power. Perfect in every way and like I said she's been asking for you. I think it time you spend time with her."

"I think I should focus my time on Bella."

"I don't advise that. Being with your daughter is where your focus really needs to be." Carlisle said. "So, clean up a bit and we hope to see you down stairs." Carlisle said, patting my shoulder.

Once again I was alone. I stared out the window for a second before getting to my feet. Carlisle was right. I need to see the baby that Bella was so willing to die for. I took a deep breath as I headed for the shower to clean myself.

As I walked towards the stairs, I knew that there was no turning back. I was emotionally drained. It was now or never. I exhaled when I entered the living room and there she was, nestled in Rosalie's arms. Her skin was a creamy white but her cheeks were rosy. Her hair a shimmering bronze-color, that fell around her face. In that moment it was her eyes that captivated me. I just looked at her. It didn't feel like she was my child. It didn't seem real. The truth was that she looked like a beautiful stranger.

She smiled at Rosalie and then smiled at me. Rosalie handed me my daughter and it was unbelievable. I thought I was dreaming. I had to blink and keep telling myself that it was all real. That she was here and it was not like in my mind. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't believe that I created something like this, how did something with unspoiled perfection and flawlessness come from someone like me. From a monster came something pure and innocent. It was an unimaginable moment. She was like a new born flower whose petals have touched the sun for the first time. Her warmth and adventurous spirit attracted all that's good around the whole family.

With my daughter in my arms, I felt shame running through me. I couldn't believe that I wanted to do the most unspeakable things to her. I knew in that moment that I had to apology for everything.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I meant no wrong. I didn't know."

She smiled as she buried her face into my chest. I didn't "know" her instantly, but I was sure I would love her without reason and enjoy learning who she was for years to come. I closed my eyes as I hugged my daughter. There was a new found love for this creature in my arms. She heard everything that I said and yet she gave my unconditional love, which I didn't desire.

_No need to thank me_. Rosalie teased.

"I can't thank you for what's happening to Bella or don't know if I'll ever forgive you," I said with cruelty in my voice. "But I can thank you for her."

"What are you doing holding her?" I suddenly heard Jacob demand.

"This is my daughter," I growled, glaring at him.

"I can't trust that you can control yourself with her."

"Excuse me." I hissed.

"She is half human and you haven't hunted in weeks." Jacob pointed

"How dare you!" Rosalie hissed. "You have no say so or right to say what Edward can or

can't do with his own daughter."

"I do," Jacob firmly said. _I care and love her._

"You...you imprinted." I whispered.

"He did what?" Rosalie questioned.

"He has found his soul mate...in my," I looked down at Renesmee, "in my daughter."

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. "But she's just a baby."

"Rosalie, don't!" Jasper yelled.

Unexpectedly Rosalie leaped from my side, launching herself at Jacob. She gripped him by the throat and pinned him to the floor. Her eyes black as night and a growled ripped through her that could shatter human ears. Carlisle entered and placed himself between Rosalie and Jacob

"No! We can't have this now."

"This pervert," Rosalie snarled. "He's the one who started."

"It's not like that!" Jacob said.

I gave my daughter back to my sister, throwing a glance at Jasper, Alice and Emmett to protect her.

"I won't allow it." I growled

"It's not up you," Jacob said. "It's not up me. It just happens."

_I can't live without her. She is my heart and the light that shines with in it_ .Jacob said. _It's nothing like everyone is thinking._

"That doesn't make it okay!" I complained.

_What?_ Rosalie said.

As Renesmee had touched Rosalie's face, Jacob was all she was displaying in her mind.

"It's not right. I don't care what they call it!" Rosalie snarled.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"She feels the same way about Jacob," I said.

"I thinking I'm going to be sick!" Rosalie hissed.

"Hold it!" Emmett said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Okay. So let me get this straight, I'm lost."

_Not surprised._ Jasper joked.

"You love her," Emmett pointed to Jacob.

"It's a different kind of love." Jacob said, beginning to get frustrated.

"Whatever. And she cares for you," Emmett pointed from Renesmee to Jacob. "And it normal for your kind to "imprint"? Emmett said, quoting the air.

"Yea," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"So you don't love Bella anymore, right?" Emmett said, this time grinning

"No."

"And somehow we are to understand that this is all supposed to be okay, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yea." Jacob growled.

"So, I only have one more question?" Emmett said with a huge grin on his. "Can I tell Bella when she finally comes around?"

"No!" I hissed.

"But I would_ LOVE_ too. I can bet she'll be okay with everything." Emmett chuckled. "Hundred bucks she'll be more than happy to finally have Jacob part of the family?" He said, directing his question as Jasper.

"No need too bet anything. Bella will be out of control too really notice anything." Jasper said.

"You're on!" Emmett said.

"Enough!" Rosalie huffed." Let's get serious here. What are we going to do? Edward, you're allowing this to happen?"

I couldn't see a way around the current chaos that was unfolding in front of me. My mind kept seeing Jacob in Renesmee mind.

"We have no choice." I sighed

_So then can I tell Bella?_ Emmett asked.

I snarled at him.

_I don't like it._ Rosalie said

"Edward, please." Jacob said. "I love her as bright as each sparkling star. I love her as deep as the ocean. I love her as loud as a thundering sky, as tall as the mountain .I love her as steady as the moon and the sun. My 'love for her' will never change like weather of the days. It's a certain kind of love in many different ways and it will come in many different ways. She will always be the music to my dance and my song. She is my sweetie, my dear, my smile and laugh. I will be her playmate, her best friend, her protector. I will be what she wants or needs me to be. I am meant for her and she is meant for me. the one I love forevermore. Undeniably. I can't imagine life before her came along."

"That's so sweet." Esme said.

"This is not right!" Rosalie continued to argue.

Renesmee began bouncing up and down in Rosalie's arms. She reached out for me, begging me to take her.

_Edward, she's too little to know what she wants._ Rosalie protested.

"I know, but what would you do if someone tried to take Emmett away?"

_It's different, Edward._

"No matter what it is, it's a different kind of love."

"Edward, I wouldn't allow this!" Rosalie growled.

"Rose, she's not your daughter."

"I don't care. I'm not allowing this, this grungy mongrel anywhere near her."

I didn't have the strength to do anything at this point. I was feeling overwhelmed with everything happening at once. I wasn't going to accept any relationship that involved my daughter and Jacob. Suddenly Renesmee touched my check. She showed me that there was nothing that anyone could do because she cared for Jacob as her best friend. She wanted him to be part of this family not a stranger. She wasn't going anywhere without him or her family.

"I see." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, even if we wanted to. She wants him here ans she won't force him away-"

"Edward?!" Rosalie yelled. "She's just a child!"

"No." I said, looking into her eyes. "She's small like a child but she understands everything that's going on."

"Thank you," Jacob said.

"It doesn't mean that I'm okay with this. Let's make that very clear," I pointed out. "I don't know if I will be very okay with this and I can't be sure that Bella will either."

"So we're telling her then?" Jasper questioned.

"No," I said.

"Because I'm going too," Emmett beamed.

"NO!" I hissed.

"Then who is?" Alice asked.

"He will," I said, pointing at Jacob. "I won't tell her. Frankly, it would be nice to see her tear you to pieces." I slightly smiled.

"Is that a promise?" Jacob asked.

**I hope u all enjoyed! Please be a little more patient with me. Thanks!**


	30. Only those who dare to fail greatly can

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight!

**Please read and review! I will take** ONLY constructive criticism on my story!

Hello my freaky darlings: It's been really hard on this chapter, I feel like I cover so much on the last two chapter and so this one was a great challenge. But I love always a challenge and never back down from on.

**Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly.**

"What about the treaty?" Jasper asked.

"The treaty is not a problem." Jacob said.

"How do you know that?" Jasper challenged.

"I've already spoken to Sam. He knows everything. But he does want to meet with Carlisle once more to discuss the terms of a new treaty."

"We will." Carlisle said.

"But not right now while Bella is vulnerable." I whispered.

I handed my daughter back to Rosalie. I wanted to be there for Bella when she came around. I entered the room and saw Bella, fully dressed and motionless, and the word _overwhelmed _took on a whole new meaning. There wasn't a word that would take its place, with everything that had happened in the passing hours.

I couldn't find it in me to have patience as well. I couldn't keep my mind for wandering. Bella was the reason for me being me, in every way. I was nothing. I felt nothing, until I met her. I wasn't sane until I met her. I didn't know what it felt like to have human emotions. I had come this far only to lose everything in the blink of an eye.

"Still no change?" Carlisle asked.

"None."

"There's no scent of the morphine left." I said, leaning in to her.

"I know."

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I said, holding her wrist, desperate for anything. "Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

I was beginning to experience anxiety. I didn't know how extensive her pain was and I wanted to know. I wanted to ease the transition for her and not suffer so deeply.

"Maybe…Carlisle, maybe I was too late" I said, choking up a bit, thinking the worst.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect."

"And her-her spine?" I said, closing my eyes. My thoughts took me back to horrifying sounds and her precious body crumbling under her.

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

Esme_ was_ far worse than Bella. After Esme threw herself off that cliff, Carlisle was lucky to have found her still fighting to live. But still the memory didn't bring any kind of comfort to my anxiety.

"But she's so still. I _must _have done something wrong."

Carlisle shook his head. _You have always second guessed yourself._ "Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

"She must be in agony." I whispered.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

"Bella, I love you," I said, lightly squeezing the inside of her elbow. "Bella," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

I continued squeezing her hand, her arm, anything that would give some kind of respond but nothing. At first, I thought her eyes moved behind her eyes lids but then I might have imagined it to put my mind at ease. I found myself, actually thinking what life would be like without Bella around. It was that old familiar feeling that crept up my veins, in the days that I thought Bella was dead.

_Edward?_

I heard someone call out. I pulled myself away from the thought of losing Bella, as I forced in on the voice. It was Rosalie.

_What are you going to about-about this disgusting issue?_

I didn't know what to do about it. Jacob was adamant about staying with my daughter and she was adamant about having him around. I couldn't give that issue my full energy and attention. I didn't answer Rosalie back.

_Since you're ignoring me, can't you at least come down here and talk some sense into this mutt or at least your daughter? _Rosalie hissed.

"No, I'm staying right here." I whispered. Carlisle looked at me. "They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," Carlisle said. "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything."

_I'm so over the whole 'you don't know how to care for someone like her'_ Rosalie hissed again.

"I'll deal with it later." I whispered back at Rosalie. "_We'll_ deal with it."

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed."

_Yea, like that's going to happen._ Emmett laughed.

"I don't know which side to take," I sighed. "I'd love to flog them both."

_There shouldn't even been a choice!_ Rosalie snapped. _When will we all be dealing with this?_

"Well, later."

"I wonder what Bella will think- whose side she'll take," Carlisle considered. _A closed of mind like hers would be interesting to pick, when all this is over._

I chuckled under my breath. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

Carlisle smiled._ It's that time again. I'll check in with Bella after Renesmee._

I gave him a tight nod, and then returned to Bella.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. I felt like pulling my hair out or screaming to the sky, 'Why is this taking so damn long'. Before I could give into my impulses, Alice came walking in.

"How much longer?" I asked, nearly demanding from her.

"It won't be long now," Alice said. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." Alice sighed.

"Still feeling a little bitter?"

Alice stared me down. "Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she complained. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!" Alice said. _It's tiring, Edward. If only I could turn it off-_

"Focus, Alice."

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now."

She leaded forward and looked into my eyes. And there she was, my sweet love. Bella. She was standing next to me in the sunlight. Bella was cream colored, with long, straight, dark brown hair. Her lips were full and as red as a rose. But her eyes were an iris red but it was still her. It was the woman that changed me forever and she was happy. Perfect.

"She's really going to be fine," I sighed.

"Of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago."

_Oh my god! I'm never going to live it down!_ "I couldn't _see _right two days ago. But now that's she free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock-give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec-"

Alice showed me Bella would come around before the end of the day. Another sigh of relief, Bella would no longer be suffering.

"Thank you, Alice." I said, less stressed.

_Really, Edward, I'm hoping with Bella around and "unbreakable", you may find time to relax and loosen up. _Alice teased.

I smiled.

"She's going to be dazzling," Alice beamed.

I shoot a dirty look at her. "She always has been," I growled.

"You know what I mean," Alice snorted. "_Look _at her."

I was looking at her. Bella was perfect in every way, even human. She had always been stunning in anything she wore. She was my perfect. My own masterpiece to admire, to adore. She was anything but ordinary in my eyes. She had the cutest nose, the rosiest cheeks when she blushed and a heart stopping smile. When Alice left the room, I prayed that after everything that happened to Bella, she would forgive me. I never wanted the love of my whole life to be like this ever. I prayed that I could receive some kind of sign that she was doing well. Anything, at this point

"It's my turn," Rosalie snapped at Jacob.

_I don't think so Blondie!_ Jacob snarled at her.

"Hey, now," Emmett warned.

_Score one for second beautiful vampire in the room ._Rosalie hissed then smiled once the baby was in her arms.

Bella's heartbeat picked up, to a frantic pace. If didn't know better, it was like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

"Carlisle," I called.

I tilted my head towards the rhythm of Bella's heart, listening and counting the frantic beats. Carlisle and Alice entered the room.

"Listen," I said.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over." _Faster than I would have thought._

"Soon," Alice agreed. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie…?"

"Yes-keep the baby away."

_It's time already?_ Jacob said.

I thought I saw Bella's fingers twitched. I nearly sobbed from the sight of it but when I squeezed her fingers, there was no response.

"Bella? Bella, love?"

I wanted to scream for her to answer. At this point, with this long and agonizing time, I was willing to shake her for any kind of response.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said. _And don't do anything stupid!_ She said, leaving the room.

Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Alice headed up the stairs, leaving Rosalie, Jacob and the baby down stairs. Seth and Leah stood outside but close enough to protect the baby, if needed. Esme and Alice were forced to stand behind Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle stood next to the boys as waited, and for Bella's heart to slow its pace.

Suddenly Bella's back arched and I had expected her to scream in pain but nothing came out. And as quickly as the act happened, it was over and her back slumped back on to the table. Bella's heart stuttered twice and then thudded. Within seconds, everything was quite again. No sound. No rapid heartbeat. No breathing. I swore to myself there, that this house would never be quiet again. I couldn't take the silence that ate at me when Bella was like this.

_This is going to be great._ Alice beamed behind Jasper.

At that point, Bella's eyes opened.


	31. Newborn Bella

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own twilight!

Please read and review! I will take **ONLY **constructive criticism on my story!

**Hello my freaky darlings:I am deepy sorry its been taking sooooo long,but i have hit certain bumps in the i promise and vow that i will finish this. I hope you enjoy!**

**The most beautiful view is the one I share with you**

Bella opened her eyes and a part of me wanted to comfort her, but I knew that I needed to wait and see what she would do first. She took her first inhale and I knew how it must have felt for her. Her throat burning for relief, aching to be soothed by her first hunt, but once again I had to be patient. I lightly squeezed her, hoping to get any reaction from her. Nearly two days, Bella had been gone, nearly mistaken for dead and I needed to hear her voice. I needed to hear that she was all right and forgave me for the pain I put her through.

With relief, she squeezed my hand back and there was a feeling of comfort for that single reflex. But the reaction I wasn't expecting was when Bella hissed and flipped of the table towards the back wall. She was crouched, defensively, causing the whole atmosphere to shift.

_Quite a normal reaction._ Carlisle said.

_Edward, we should have Rosalie and the baby leave. Bella could get out of control_. Jasper growled.

It was a possibility, but I believed that Bella needed time to get used to being a newborn. Being a newborn came with changes: sharper vision, shaper sense of smell and my body temperature was no longer cold to her, we were the same. Her nose flared, taking in the smells around her and mostly smelling the rest of the family. I could see how Jasper and Emmett, enclosed the family behind them, all while Alice was trying to get a front row peek of Bella.

Bella looked at me in that moment, she remembered me, she came out of her defensive stance. She looked at me, as I looked back at her. As I saw her studying my face, I slowly moved towards her, hands open, inviting her to take them.

I carefully took a step towards her. "Bella?" I said concerned. "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Bella's eyes shifted and she was no longer look directly at me. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. As I closed in on the space between us, I lightly stroked her cheek with my fingertips.

_Carefully, Edward._ Carlisle said.

I didn't know what Bella was feeling from my touch but the moment that my fingertips made contact with her soft skin; I felt a stimulating jolt running through me. I cupped her face in my hands, and continued to feel a thrill go through me as I finally had Bella back in my hold, where she should be. I raised an eyebrow, gesturing to her to speak, but quite the opposite happened. Bella threw her arms around me, pulling me to her as she buried her face into my chest. I leaned away from her, shifting my weight back, feeling sore from her new found strength. I saw she was startled and baffled by the sudden need to pull myself away.

"Um…carefully, Bella. Ow." I said.

As quickly as she embraced me, she pulled away and folded her arms behind her back. "Oops," she mouthed.

I grinned. "Don't panic, love," I said, skimming my thumb on her bottom lip. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

The look on her face was painful to see and I grew anxious to hear something from her. Some form of thought but so far nothing. I took this moment to start stroking her cheek again, feeling the need to touch her. It felt like seconds went by before I got Bella to look at me again. She slowly pulled one arm from behind her back as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I love you." She said. Her voice was beautiful like a chime.

I couldn't help but smile at her wonderful words. "As I love you."

As I slowly took her face in between my hands, moving in ever so slowly, like you would a frighten animal. I leaned in for a kiss, slowly brushing her lips, but feeling overwhelmed by the connection, I deepen the kiss. The moment was nearly bittersweet. So long I wanted to give Bella a kiss that wouldn't break her but show her how much I needed her. Yet here I was hoping that Bella wouldn't overpower me. Her breathing started to speed up and without warning; she tangled her hands in my hair, molding herself against me.

_Come on! We're still here!_ Emmett said, clearing his throat.

Suddenly remembering the rest of the family, Bella pulled herself from me, as she took a step away. I chuckled, as I took my place right next her, tightly wrapping my arms around her. I couldn't help but have a smug smile planted on my face.

"You've been holding out on me," She indicted as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"It was sort of necessary at the time," I laughed. "Now it's your turn to not break _me_," I reminded her.

She grimaced from my comment but I reassured her by laughing it off.

Carlisle stepped lightly towards Bella. I knew that he was cautious but curious to hear what Bella had gone through. Jasper, on the other hand wasn't going to allow Carlisle to become too curious with a newborn mere inches from him.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…" Bella trailed off.

"Yes, it can be quite confusing." Carlisle supported.

Bella nodded. "But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that."

"I told you so," I whispered as I hugged her lightly.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle pondered. "More so than I expected, even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

"I'm not sure about that." Bella said, worried.

He nodded. "It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

Here was the moment; I wanted to know as well. I tried to prepare myself to hear the worst, but I didn't know what my expression would show if I heard that she was in some kind of agonizing pain. If she was, why didn't she reach out to me for some support?

"Everything was…very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…." She looked at me, frighten.

"Renesmee is healthy and well," I said beaming with happiness. "What do you remember after that?"

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then… I opened my eyes and I could see _everything_."

"Amazing," Carlisle said, speechless. "I want you to think-to tell me everything you remember," He encouraged. _Oh my goodness, to know everything from someone else's point of view. What a privilege to have, from start to finish._ "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Carlisle apologized. "Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversion can wait."

Carlisle stepped aside, gesturing his hand towards the window, Bella's hand grasped her throat, and I couldn't allow her to hurt anymore. I dropped my hold on her, taking her free hand as I pulled her towards the window.

"Let's hunt, Bella."

Bella's eyes widened as her expression went from pain to panic.

"It's quite easy, love," I said, comforting her. "Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." When she didn't budge, I crooked a smile. "I was under the impression that you'd always _wanted _to see me hunt." I said raising my eyebrow.

Bella lightly laughed, for the millionth time in my life, Bella was dazzling me. Despite her crimson eyes, she was still my Bella, my world. She was more breathtaking than any other creature I have ever seen.

"Shall we?" I asked. I reached for her other hand, lightly gliding my fingertips down her throat. "I don't want you to be hurting," I whispered.

"I'm fine," She said. "Wait. First."

"Yes?" Carlisle said.

"I want to see her. Renesmee."

Suddenly Bella pulled both hands free from me as she drew attention to her stomach. I glanced at Carlisle, whose own expression reflected my own.

_She's been able to control herself this far and without blood lust but it's too risky. Edward, is not a good idea._ Carlisle sighed.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"Bella," I said calmingly. "That's not really a good idea. She's half human, love. Her heart beats, and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger, do you?"

Bella frowned, which broke my heart, but I knew what was best for her and our daughter.

_Just hunt already. Damn it, Bella._ Jacob growled from down stairs.

"Where is she?" Bella asked. She faintly titled her head towards down stairs. I knew it would be no time before she could hear her. "Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes," I quickly answered.

_Rosalie plus one._ Emmett laughed.

I grimaced as I thought of the situation we, as parents and a family, would have to deal with once Bella hunted.

"Wait," Bella protested. "What about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I…unconscious?"

I quickly glanced at Carlisle, again.

_This is a miracle. Bella is a walking miracle. It's impossible to go this long without thirst. It takes years for this kind of restraint. _Carlisle expressed.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing is wrong," Carlisle said to Bella. "Nothing has changed much, actually-you were only unaware for just two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative-the venom injection straight to your heart was his idea." Carlisle said, as he threw a smile my way. He sighed deeply before continued. "Jacob is still here, and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests as the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."_ Might not be too surprise if he's on a flight there to make sure you're actually there._

"I should call him…" Bella said to herself. "Hold on-Jacob _is still here_?"

_Ah! Here we go! It's on between Bella and Jacob! _Emmett said with a grin.

I exchanged another glance with Carlisle. I was surprised to see Bella so in control, focus and unaware of her pain.

_I'm completely baffled._ Carlisle said, stunned.

"Bella," I said rapidly. "There's much to discuss, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…"

"Okay."

A sigh of relief from everyone in the room as Bella finally agree to hunt.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice vibrated at the threshold. She made her way towards Bella, beaming with joy at her work. _I totally picked the right color, cut and style. _"You promised I could be there the first time! What if you two run past something reflective?"

"Alice-" I argued.

"It will only take a second!" Alice hissed, as she raced out of the room.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

_Come on Edward! _Alice said, as she grabbed the mirror._ She's going to love it!_

"What is she talking about?"

As Alice returned, with mirror in hand and towering over her, Jasper step away from Carlisle as he hovered over Alice. I saw Bella evaluating Jasper, as her eyes move swiftly from one scar to the next. I could only imagine what they looked like from her perseption. I, myself, was taken back the first time I saw Jasper. I wasn't sure if I would ever trust someone who was once used as bait, for gain of power. He smiled subtly at Bella.

"Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding," Alice said. "I'm not going to be chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" I said doubtingly, arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," Alice purred absentmindedly as her turned the mirror on Bella.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification," I disputed.

_Everyone has some kind of hobby. This one is mine._ Alice winked.

Bella glanced into the mirror, she seemed thrilled and satisfied. She glided her hand over every feature on her face. But the moment she looked at her eyes, Bella was horrified. Even with herself control and understanding of being a newborn, Bella was taken back by her crimson eyes.

"The eyes?" Bella murmured. "How long?"

"They'll darken up in a few months," I reassured her, with a soothing tone. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

"Months?" Bella said with anxiety saturating in her voice.

Jasper stepped forwards, ready to do anything necessary to calm Bella. I froze as well as Alice, not sure how everything was going play out. Alice was searching for the result between Jasper and Bella, as I was listening to her thoughts too. But, as always, Bella surprised me. She took a deep breath as she regained control.

"No, I'm fine." She promised. "It's just… a lot to take in," she said looking at herself again.

_It's not possible for her to have that much control. She's too in control of everything, her thirst should be her main focus._ _How is she doing this, Edward?_ Jasper said.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"What question did I miss?"

I smiled. "Jasper wonders how you're doing it."

"Doing what?" Bella questioned.

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," Jasper answered. "I've never seen a newborn do that-stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."

Her body went stiff. "Is that wrong?" Bella asked.

"No," Jasper said, unsure.

I caressed her arm, reassuring her that it was all right to be herself. "It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it. We don't know how long it can hold."

"But what do you think?" Alice asked, uneasy as she pointed to the mirror. _Some feedback or I'm going too exploded!_

As Bella went back to examining her reflection. I could see she was coming to terms with her new form. She was like a child, moving her hand as her reflection mimicked her movement. But she was my Bella; she would always be my Bella.

I sighed.

"Disappointed?" She asked, turning towards me.

I laughed. "Yes," I confessed.

_You idiot! Are you really that freaking stupid?!_ Alice snarled.

_She might lose it now. _Jasper growled, as he leaned forward.

I ignored my family, wrapping my arms around Bella's frozen body. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her check. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," I whispered. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

_That is so romantic. You should put that on a fortune cookie Edward._ Emmett teased.

"Oh well," Bella said, relieved. "I guess my brain will never work right. As least I'm pretty."

"Bella, you have _never_ been merely pretty," I growled in her ear.

_Edward, this is lovely and all but I'm sure you can tell her __**all**__ this after the first hunt. _Jasper hissed.

"All right, all right." I sighed.

"What?"

"You're making Jasper more edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted."

Bella nodded at Jasper.

"Okay. Let's hunt," Bella decided. She unwrapped my arms, taking one hand and pulling herself away from her reflection.


	32. First Hunt

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight!

**hello my freaky darlings: SO SORRY!i have no clue what the hell i was thinking but here it is and all thank to my wonderful and amazing editor! Thank u! I wont be here without ur help! thank u lilangelme! i hope u all enjoy!**

Please read and review! I will take **ONLY** constructive criticism on my story!

**First Hunt**

"The window?" Bella asked.

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you." I smiled.

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?"

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…" I slightly grimaced.

"Oh." She said, and leaned over the window and looked straight down. "Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there?" She whispered. "He doesn't like her much."

I tightened my lips. "Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know exactly what Jacob is thinking."

_I'm thinking, if she doesn't move her butt, I'm going to kick her out the window._ Jacob growled.

"Of course," She mumbled, looking at the ground again.

"Stalling?" I confronted.

"A little. I don't know how…"

I knew Bella was worried of the family behind her, watching her like a new shiny toy or more the new vampire. Emmett was already waiting for something to happen with Bella. Just as Alice was thrilled to see Bella in her fitted silk dress with her heels.

"Watch me," I said.

Without hesitation I took one step and fell through the window. It was like a scene out of a cartoon, just leaping without really looking. As I grew closer to the ground, I bent my knees to take the impact. I lightly landed on my feet with a smile, and just a hint of dust around me. I stepped aside as I waited for Bella to join me. As she leaped, I saw her teething clenched, but Bella looked like a floating angel. She landed on the balls of her feet and she couldn't have done that more perfect.

"Right. Easy." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful-even for a vampire."

"_Thank_ you," She said.

Bella unhooked her shoes one by one, and she tossed them back through the window. Emmett was the one who caught the heels before handing them back to Alice.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance." Alice moaned.

I took Bella by the hand and dashed through the backyard towards the edge of the river. It was like she was still floating as she accompanied me.

"Are we swimming?" She question when we stopped beside the water.

"And ruin your pretty dress?" I said pushing my eyebrows together. "No. We're jumping."

She pursed her lips, concentrating. "You first."

I touched her check, taking two quick backward strides and then ran as I launched myself off the flat stone rock. I arched my back above the water before somersaulting in midair, and then became engulfed by the forest on the other side.

"Show-off," She mumbled.

I laughed.

Bella took at least five paces back before taking a deep breath. My silly Bella, over sure about everything but I wasn't in a hurry, rather more thrilled to see her jump. I saw her limbs were ready for the leap more than prepared for anything. As she began running on her first stride, her dress split half way up her thigh. I hissed in a breath at the sight her skin glowing in the night.

_Oh my god!_ Alice said, horrified.

Suddenly Bella took her dress between her fingers as she continued with the slit all the way up to the top of her thigh. I held my breath as she processed with the same method on the other side. Alice grated her teeth as she saw Bella's destruction of the dress. Emmett and Jacob, both busted out laughing before muffling their laughter with their hands.

_I'm dead! I've died from shocked! It took me weeks to find the perfect dress!_ Alice growled.

"Bella?" I called. "Do you want to watch again?" I said, moving closer toward the outer skirt of the woods.

I saw Bella over analyzing everything; her every step, her every movement. But I knew I had to allow her to figure it out on her own, but old habits die hard. As her body and mind allowed her to make the leap over the river, I knew by the look on her face she was stunned by how everything was so natural to her. As I ran towards her, I heard her laughing to herself. Once there, I could help but hold my breath, at the fact that she couldn't be injured. Then she hopped off the branch she was on and landed on the balls of her feet.

"Was that good?" She panted.

"Very good." I smiled.

"Can we do it again?"

_Let's see it again! She looked like a flying squirrel!_ Emmett joked.

"Focus, Bella-we're on a hunting trip."

"Oh, right." She nodded. "Hunting."

"Follow me…If you can." I teased over my shoulder, as I sprinted into a run.

I ran with all my strength and a part of me wanted to slow and wait for Bella, no matter what had happened over the past couple of days, I had to realize that she was one of us. The moment I heard her laughing at her actions, running as a second nature, I knew that I had to allow Bella to be herself. She wasn't a crystal egg that I was carrying through the forest or in my pocket. Over and under, twisting this way and turning that way, showed me what I needed to accept. She was a fully turned newborn, whose strength was beyond mine. She over took me and soon I was falling behind, turning to keep with her as she cut through the tress.

"Bella," I called humorously as I came to stop.

Bella stopped, whirled around with a sigh and lightly skipped to my side. She looked up at me, as I smiled down at her with my one eyebrow raised.

"Did you want to stay in the country?" I teased. "Or were you planning to continue on to Canada this afternoon?"

"This is fine," she said, nearly dazed as she stared at my lips. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for our first time…" I said, narrowing my eyes at the thought of Bella doing this for the first time.

"Where?" She said, as she cast an eye over the forest.

"Hold still for a minute," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders as I stepped behind her. "Now close your eyes," I murmured. Once she closed her eyes, I began stroking her cheekbones.

"Listen," I instructed. "What do you hear?"

I had hoped that my instruction for Bella to allow her other sense to take over wasn't going to overstimulated her. Toward the northeast I heard a small group of Elk, enriching their bodies with creek water.

"By the creek, to the northeast?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, agreeing. "Now…wait for the breeze again and…what do you smell?"

I knew the moment she found of their scent for her nose had wrinkled.

"I know," I chuckled. "It takes some getting used to."

"Three?"

"Five. There are two more in the tress behind them."

"What do I do now?"

"What do you feel like doing?" I smiled. "Don't think about it," I advised as I took my hand off her face. "Just follow your instincts." I said, taking a step back.

Bella begin moving towards the creek, as I drifted behind but still kept her in my view. She crouched down as she waited at the edges of the trees. I saw her attention was focused on the male and it took everything in me not to attack for her, placing the male at her feet like cats do for their owners. As she was ready to spring, the wind shifted and blew in the smell of human blood from afar. I didn't have time to react as Bella raced towards the new scent.

I ran for her as she continued, head-strong, towards the scent. I didn't even think to scout the area for humans. I only thought of helping Bella, attending her needs and the thirst. I began gaining on her when suddenly she turned to face me. But the creature that was in front of me was not the fragile, sweet Bella I've come to adore. Instead it was a newborn with a snarl exploding from her mouth as she crouched down, pulling her lips back to bare her teeth at me.

As a new breeze blew, I hesitated a few feet back, arms raised towards her, my first reaction was to restrain her but when I saw that she was coming out of her attack mode, I lowered my arms. I slowly took a couple of steps towards her.

"I have to get away from here," Bella uttered.

Taken back from her reaction, I said, "_Can_ you leave?"

Without a word, Bella sprinted past me back towards the house. I didn't know what to make of what happened or how she even did it. I was shocked, never had a newborn ever restrained fresh human blood before. I took after her, hoping to reach her before the worst happened. As I gained ground on her, I saw that she was holding her body as she ran. Suddenly she stopped, as I overran her. I turned around, rushing towards her as I place my hands on her shoulders.

"How did you do that?" I demanded, gazing into her eyes.

"You let me beat you before, didn't you?" Bella challenged back.

"Bella, how did you do it?

"Run away? I held my breath."

"But how did you stop hunting?" I asked.

"When you came up behind me…I'm so sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who was horribly careless. I assumed no one would be so far from the trails, but I should have checked first. Such a stupid mistake! _You_ have nothing to apologize for."

"But I growled at you!" Bella said, completely stunned at her own reaction.

"Of course you did. That's only natural. But I can't understand how you ran away."

"What else could I do?" Bella asked. "It might have been someone I know!"

I fought a smile than began laughing, throwing my head back as it bounced off the surrounding tress. I didn't know why that first reaction came over me.

"_Why are you laughing at me?"_ She said, angrily.

I suddenly stopped. "I'm not laughing at you, Bella. I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I am in shock because I am completely amazed."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be able to do any of this. You shouldn't be so…so rational. You shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this with me calmly and coolly. And, much more than any of that, you should not have been able to break off mid-hunt with the scent of human blood in the air. Even mature vampires have difficulty with that-we're always very careful of where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you're behaving like you're decades rather than days old."

"Oh." Bella's body began to relax.

I placed my hand on her face, looking down at her as I said, "What wouldn't I give to be able to see into your mind for just this one moment."

Bella reached up as she began finding my face with her fingers, she stopped once her fingers met my lips.

"I thought I wouldn't feel this way for a long time?" Bella questioned. "But I still _want_ you."

And I wanted her.

"How can you even concentrate on that? Aren't you unbearably thirsty?"

Bella's body became rigid and tense as I mention the thirst. She sighed before closing her eyes; I dropped my hand, allowing her to begin the hunt once more. I wanted to join her, again, but I knew that I had to keep my attention on her. She turned away from me, gracefully moving through the bushed and trees. As we moved closer towards her kill, she couched low to the ground but she continued to look graceful. I allowed her to lead, a few feet behind her, letting her know that I was there and not as an enemy.

The forest started too fade behind us as we climbed to higher ground. The smell of Bella's kill swirled around me before plunging into my nose. Clever girl, I thought as she got into position. Without hesitation, she dove through the air landing on the mountain lion. I couldn't help but fight a smile, as quickly as it came, like that it was gone.

The animal was massive compared to petite Bella. His hair was wild, lightly dusted in dirt as he narrowed in on Bella. His eyes were black, wild and intent on taking Bella for_ its_ own kill. As it clawed at her, I sprang into action but was stopped in my tracks as Bella launched for him. Both animal and my love went tumbling towards the ground. I was horrified, as I watched, unable to take my eyes off of Bella, ready to intervene if the animal overpowered her. His claws were powerful, cutting into her dress, making contact with her flawless skin.

I began heading towards the fight as the lion was trying to sink its teeth into my Bella. But my heroic move was not needed; once her teeth penetrated his neck. Once the animal's scream died down with the sound of a gurgle, I decided to enjoy the show.

I leaned against a tree waiting for her to finish. I must admit, it was interesting to see her in the state she was in. She was covered in dirt, her hair knotted and wild. Her dress shredded, barely hanging on her body and covered in blood.

"Hmm," I said, looking at her compassionately.

"I guess I could have done that better," She said, looking over herself.

"You did perfectly fine," I assured her. "It's just that…it was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been."

Eyebrows raised a confusing look on her face.

"It goes against the grain," I explained, "letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time."

"Silly."

"I know," I sighed. "Old habits die hard. I like the improvement to your dress, though."

"Why am I still thirsty?"

"Because you're young."

She sighed. "And I don't suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby."

"Plenty of deer, though."

She made a face a child would do when forced to eat some type of vegetable, which was unappetizing. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans."

"Not that much like humans," She argued.

"We could go back," I said seriously, but she could read my expression that I was teasing her. "Whoever it was out there, if they were men, they probably wouldn't even mind death if you were the once delivering it." I soaked up her appearance once more and said, "In fact, they would think they were already dead and gone to heaven the moment they saw you."

"Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores," She snorted as she rolled her eyes.

We found a large herd as we ran back towards home, causally grazing the forest floor and trees. As our first hunt began, I felt frighten for Bella to see me in our natural environment. I didn't know if she would see or understand the feel of giving yourself over to pull of being a hunter. Being in this state of mind, I was not Edward the giver and the protector. But once she took down her first buck, alone, I knew that she understood the naturalness of our animal cravings.

However, a part of me was holding on to some sense of mind, to keep an eye on Bella. As I sunk my teeth in my second kill, everything felt normal. The feel of hunting, the chase of the hunt and the feel of Bella's presence near me, felt natural. The flow of her body, the way her hair danced as she chased the herd. The way her lips softly touched, then pulled back and her teeth pierced the skin. Everything about Bella in this form was perfect and beautiful, even as I fought so hard to keep her human.

As I was though with my last kill, I felt her eyes on my back. I turned to her and perceived a gloating expression on her face.

"No longer thirsty?" I asked.

"You distracted me," She said with a shrugged. "You're much better at it than I am."

"Centuries of practice." I smiled.

"Just one." She pointed out.

I laughed. "Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"

"Done, I think." Bella said. "I want to see Renesmee."

I held out my hand to her. The moment her hand was in mine, I felt complete. For so long she was out of my arms, before and after our daughter. It was a re-found feeling having this goddess within my reach. As we looked into each other's eyes, I felt dizzy and weightless. There was a time when Bella said I use to dazzle her, but she was mistaken; for it was always her to dazzle me. She stretched up on her toes, wrapping her arms about me, so gently.

But once her scent engulfed me, I didn't hesitant; I locked my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against me. I pressed my lips against her soft ones, I was expecting them to be crushed by mine but they moved with me this time. The feel of her soft body against mine was ecstasy. I could hold her forcefully. I could kiss her fearlessly. I could give all of me and know that she was strong enough to handle it. My heart nearly burst, the moment she entwined her fingers in my hair or began caressing my chest. Suddenly we were falling.

"Oops," She said. I laughed underneath her. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay"

"Slightly better than _okay_," I said stroking her face. "Renesmee?" I asked, feeling the need and want to be with her. But I knew it was more important for Bella to be with our daughter, at this moment.

"Renesmee," She decided, and shifted back on her feet, pulling me up with her.


	33. Promised

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight!

Please read and review! I will take** ONLY** constructive criticism on my story!

**Hello my freaky darlings:** Here you go! Enjoy!

**Promised**

As we ran back towards the house, hands linked together, I began feeling delight at the thought of the connection Bella will soon have with our daughter.

"Tell me about her," Bella suddenly asked.

"She's like nothing else in the world," I said, which was an understatement.

"How much is she like you? How much like me? Or like I was, anyways."

"It seems a fairly even divide."

"She was warm-blooded," Bella stated.

"Yes. She has a heartbeat though it runs a little bit faster than a human's. Her temperature is a little bit hotter than usual, too. She sleeps."

"Really?"

"Quite well for a newborn. The only parents in the world who don't need sleep, and our child already sleeps through the night." I chuckled. "She has exactly your color eyes-so that didn't get lost after all." I smiled at her. "They're so beautiful."

"And the vampire parts?" Bella asked.

"Her skin seems about as impenetrable as ours. Not that anyone would dream of testing that."

She looked shocked by my statement.

"Of course no one would," I reassured her. "Her diet…well, she prefers to drink blood. Carlisle continues to try to persuade her to drink some baby formula, too, but she doesn't have much patience with it. Can't say that I blame-her-nasty smelling stuff, even for human food."

"Persuade her?" Bella gasped.

"She's intelligent, shockingly so, and progressing at an immense pace. Though she doesn't speak-yet-she communicates quite effectively."

"Doesn't. Speak. _Yet_."

I turned our run into a slow jog, allowing her to understand everything.

"What do you mean, she communicates effectively?" Bella demanded.

"I think it will be easier for you to…see for yourself. It's rather difficult to describe."

"Why is Jacob still here?" Bella suddenly asked. "How can he stand it? Why should he? Why should he have to suffer more?" Bella said, shaken.

"Jacob isn't suffering," I said, stunned. "Though I might be willing to change his condition," I said flashing my teeth.

"Edward!" Bella hissed. With her new strength, she pulled to a stop. "How can you say that? Jacob has given up everything to protect us! What I've put him through-!" Bella recoiled, as her eyes darted from side to side; surely thinking about the past couple of weeks.

"You'll see exactly how I can say that," I mumbled. "I promised him that I would let him explain, but I doubt you'll see it much differently than I do. Of course, I'm often wrong about your thoughts, aren't I?" I said, observing her.

"Explain what?"

"I promised." I said, shaking my head. "Though I don't know if I really owe him anything at all anymore…" I seethed.

"Edward, I don't understand." Bella growled.

I stroked her cheek, and once her face started to smooth out, I smiled warmly. "It's harder than you make it look, I know, I remember."

"I don't like feeling confused."

"I know. And so let's get you home, so that you can see it all yourself." Once again, I took in Bella's appearances and frowned. I could allow her to enter the house like this. "Hmm." I said, unbuttoning my shirt and held it out for her to put on.

"That bad?"

I smirked.

She slipped her arms through and quickly buttoned the shirt over her dress.

"I'll race you," She said and then warned, "no throwing the game this time!"

I smiled as I said, "On your mark…"

In no time Bella was ahead of me by a couple of feet and I thought I had her at the river that was until she leaped across.

"Ha!" Bella triumphed.

_Here she comes_. I heard Jacob as he stood a short distance from Bella.

I quickly leaped over the river, clamping my hand down hard around Bella's arms. "Don't breathe," I immediately alerted her.

"Carefully, Jacob," I said.

_Jake, she's unstable. Don't push her. _Leah snarled.

"Maybe this isn't the best way-"

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" Jacob interrupted. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast." _You may think she's ready, but until I say she's ready, she can't see the baby!_

I was worried at first; I wondered what happened if Bella did lose control after all this time and hurt everyone around her. But I recalled that she turned down human blood, and she was more in control than anyone of us ever was.

"It's your neck, I guess." I shrugged.

_Don't even think about it, leech!_ Leah growled.

"I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show." Jacob smiled.

Even as I see Bella smiling back at him, I growled. "Watch yourself, mongrel."

Bella took in a lung full of air, as she said, "No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?"

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee-thanks for the amazing compliment!"

"You know what I mean," He said, rolling his eyes. "You still look like you-sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as…you are Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here." He smiled once more, chuckled and said, "Anyways, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" Bella asked, baffled.

_You didn't mention it to her._ He said, as his smiled faded and he looked at me. "Thanks," Jacob said. "I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants."

"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off," I proposed.

Jacob snorted. _She could try but she won't get that far._

"What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me?" Bella demanded.

"I'll explain later," Jacob said. "First let's get this show on the road." He started toward us, slowly taking him time.

_Jake? _Leah asked.

_Leah, wait till something happens first._ Seth said.

"Cool it, guys." Jacob said. "Stay out of this."

As he grew closer, I could see the rest of the family watching from the porch. Jasper and Emmett on the second floor, waiting to see who would lose the bet.

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst."

_Just how dumb is he!_ Leah hissed.

Jacob was close enough to feel the heat rolling off his body, but he also noticed Bella holding her breath.

"I'm getting older here, Bella," Jacob teased. "Okay, not technically, but you get the idea. Go on, take a whiff."

"Hold on to me," Bella said to me.

I tightened my hold on her arms with all the strength that I had in me and I must say, it would be nothing compared to her new strength. I heard her take a small breath in which made her nose wrinkle.

Bella took another breath. "Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob." Bella said, as she relaxed.

I erupted into laughter; once again taken aback by her way of thinking. I unlocked my hold on her as I slipped my hands around her waist.

_Good one Bella. _Seth barked.

_So far, I'm winning the bet!_ Emmett laughed.

"Look who's talking," Jacob said, exaggeratedly plugging his nose.

"I love you." I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Okay, so I passed, right?" Bella asked. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about this second…" Jacob nervously said.

_I would be nervous! _Emmett laughed, again.

As Bella came closer towards the house, she peered into the house, suddenly coming to stop, "Renesmee." Bella whispered.

"Come and see." I muttered. "I know you can handle this."

"You'll help me?" Bella whispered, again.

"Of course I will."

"And Emmett and Jasper-just in case?"

"We'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's already wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what." I said, with a smile dancing along my lips.

As Bella took her first step, Jacob placed himself her way.

"Are you sure, bloodsucker?" Jacob demanded. "I don't like this, Maybe she should wait-" Jacob nearly pleaded with me.

"You had your test, Jacob."

"But-"Jacob said.

"But nothing," I interrupted, as I grew irritated. "Bella needs to see _our_ daughter. Get out of the way."

_I don't fully trust her_. Jacob mumbled. He gave Bella one last look as he hurried towards Renesmee.

I growled. I didn't care if he didn't fully trust her or what connection he has with our daughter. I was willing to start a war to protect my daughter not from Bella, but Jacob if I had too.

"Shall we?" I invited, extending my hand out to hers.

Bella nodded worriedly, as she took my hand. I slowly lead her through the house and towards the family. Everyone was glad to see Bella doing so well after the hunt. Carlisle mentally noted more questions to ask Bella. Esme was overjoyed to see Bella. Emmett and Jasper, made their way down stairs, heading towards Rosalie. Rosalie stood near the front door, as Jacob stood in front of her, eyeing Bella with caution. Renesmee sensed that Bella was coming and began peering around Jacob to see her. Her thoughts reflected Bella as she locked on to Bella's eyes.

"I was out just two days?" Bella gasped, uncertain.

Renesmee slowly raised her hand towards Bella, but wanted to make sure that it was Bella in front of her. She reached back and placed her hand on Rosalie's throat, while continuing to look at Bella. Her only memory of Bella was weak, dying and covered in blood.

"Yes, that's her." Rosalie assured her.

Renesmee smiled at Bella.

Without warning, Bella took a step forward. Emmett and Jasper blocked her from the baby, as Carlisle and Esme stood next to them as well. I grabbed Bella from behind; tightening my hand on her arms. Rosalie began moving towards the back door as Jacob followed, never taking Bella out of their view. Renesmee looked around as everyone was protecting her from Bella, starting to grow impatient.

"Oh, give her some credit," Alice sighed. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm okay," Bella promised, patting my hand. "Keep close though, just in case." She quickly added.

I loosened my hold on Bella; Jasper began evaluating Bella's emotions.

_Edward, it's too soon._ Jasper said.

Renesmee began, pulling herself away from Rosalie, fighting to get to Bella. She stretched out her little arms towards her, as her thoughts were growing into fire clouds.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this."

"Edward, the risk-," Jasper argued.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper-on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

_On my word! _Carlisle gasped.

_I can't believe we allowed her to go alone, without the rest of the family to help guide her._ Esme thought.

_Edward, please tell me you're joking?_ Jasper eyes widened.

I looked directly as Jasper, giving some energy, assuring him that something happened but not giving him the full details. He quickly gave a nod. Jacob, as always was disgusted and made a face. Emmett didn't care for the situation, as I saw Rosalie fighting to hold onto Renesmee, bouncing her arms. Alice stood behind Bella; shaking her head as she took in how Bella looked.

_Really? She couldn't make it last until she saw her daughter?_ Alice hissed.

"Edward! Carlisle said, slightly raising his voice. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward," Bella shyly said, as she tried to look away from the family.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella." I said, smiling. "I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've known doesn't change that."

_That's right just give everyone here a heart attack_. Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Tasteful joke, Edward."

"I wasn't making a joke. I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions.

"Wait," Jasper gasped. "She didn't hunt the humans?"

"She started to," I explained, a little smug. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

"What happened?" Carlisle interrupted. His eyes lighting up, his body relaxing and a smile began to appear in his lips.

I leaned forward, lacing my voice with animation. "She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening, and then…." I pause for dramatic effect. "_She held her breath and ran away_."

"Whoa," Emmett whispered. "Seriously?"

"He's not telling it right," Bella awkwardly muttered. "He left out the part where I growled at him?"

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?" Emmett enthusiastically said.

"No! Of course not."

"No, not really? You really didn't attack him?"

"Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"Aw, what a waste," Emmett groaned. "And here you're probably the one person who could take him-since he can't get in your head to cheat-and you had a perfect excuse, too." Emmett sighed. "I've been _dying _to see how he'd do without that advantage." _What a damn waste! I swear!_

"I would never." Bella scowled at him.

"You see what I mean?" I teasingly punched Jasper.

"It's not natural," Jasper mumbled.

"She could have turned on you-she's only hours old!" Esme advised, placing her hand over her heart." "Oh, we should have gone with you."

I winked at Esme.

"Edward," Bella suddenly said, bringing my attention back towards her and Renesmee. "Please?"

Once the attention was back on them, Jasper stood in front of Bella, shoulders pulled back firmly as he shielded Renesmee from her.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before," Alice confidently told him. "Trust me."

Jasper and Alice locked eyes for a brief moment before he nodded. As Bella began walking towards the baby, Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, moving with her. With each step that Bella took, Renesmee continually fought against Rosalie, reaching out for Bella. Suddenly, Renesmee cried. Without warning, everyone hovered around her. Rosalie and Jacob checking her over for any injures, but saw nothing physically wrong.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jacob said, panicked.

As Rosalie gave Renesmee to Jacob she reinforced. "No, she's fine."

Renesmee placed her tiny hand on Jacob's cheek before turning towards Bella, squirming and stretching for her.

"See?" Rosalie said to him. "She just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" Bella whispered.

Our daughter's eyes-Bella's eyes- stared at Bella with such wonder and awe. I crossed to Bella's side, gently placing my hands on her arms as I encouraged her to keep moving.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," I whispered in her ear.

"Jake-I'm fine," Bella told Jacob, as she stood right into of him.

_No! She's too out of control, Edward. She nearly lost it in the woods. _Jacob said, as he began trembling.

I wasn't listening to him. I wasn't listening to anyone but Renesmee. She eagerly reached and reached, for mother. As she balled her tiny hands into fists again and again, trying nearly anything to have some kind of contact with Bella. I saw something in Bella's eyes, as she reached for her daughter. She was so gentle and so loving, cradling Renesmee in her arms. The moment was so beautiful, so priceless.

Renesmee looked up at Bella and smiled, with those cute little dimples. As she reached out for Bella's face, I tighten my hold on Bella, as everyone around began moving closer towards them. Bella gasped, as the image of her final hours of being human flooded her head. Bella's face was pale, sickened, and covered in sweat and blood. As the memory came into focus, from Renesmee's point of view, it suddenly disappeared.

Renesmee dropped her hand, as her smiled widened. The room fell silent for moment.

"What…was…_that_? Bella choked out.

_Edward ,what is going on?_ Carlisle asked.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked curiously, leaning around Jacob's huge frame. "What did she show you?"

"_She _showed me that?" Bella whispered.

"I told you it was hard to explain," I whispered in her ear. "But effective as means of communications go."

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." Bella said, stunned.

"It was the only memory she had of you," I explained, with agony in my voice. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But _how_ did she do that?"

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" I said rhetorically. "She's gifted." I shrugged.

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said to me. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," I agreed. "I wonder…" I thought maybe I would finally be able to get into Bella's mind through but our daughter, but I have yet to know how exactly.

_Perhaps a test to conduct sometime when all is settled down. _Carlisle suggested

Suddenly I heard Bella. "I remember you, too," she said to Renesmee as she placed a kissed on her forehead.

"She's fine," Alice muttered to Jasper.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob said, as panic struck his voice. "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

As Bella glared at Jacob, Jasper took an anxious step next to Bella.

"What is your _problem_, Jacob" Bella challenged. She began pulling the baby closer; Jacob took another step closer towards Bella, while still holding on to the baby.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob," I hissed. "Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog." Rosalie seethed. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

_She's too precious to be allowed near someone who hasn't been use to a life of blood sucking._ Jacob said, as his stares down at my daughter.

"_No!_" Bella gasped.

_Here we go! _Jasper hissed.

I wrapped my arms around Bella, pouring all the strength I have towards restraining her but I knew it wouldn't be enough. Jacob pulled Renesmee out of Bella's arms, protectively.

"Rose," Bella said through clenched teeth. "Take Renesmee."

Jacob handed my daughter back to my sister without protest, as they slowly pulled away from Bella.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

I hesitated.

"Go stand in front of Renesmee." She recommended.

I knew that she could do some serious damage to me without thinking but I more worried about someone in the family hurting her. After a moment, I let her go.

Bella crouched down and began walking towards Jacob.

"You didn't," Bella sneered at him.

"You know it's not something I can control," he said, backing away from her.

"You _stupid mutt_! How _could _you_? My baby_!"

I exchanged looks with the rest of family, taken aback by Bella's language. Of all people, Bella was the last person I thought to be using such words. Bella continued to stalk Jacob, as he made his way towards the front door and down the stairs.

"It wasn't my idea, Bella." I heard him say.

_Edward, she's going to kill him._ Esme said.

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine." Bella shouted.

"I can share." He said.

Rosalie, Esme and Alice stayed in the house, as Carlisle and I headed towards the front door. Emmett and Jasper trailed behind us.

"Pay up," Emmett beamed. _This is too wicked._

As much I was ready to stop Bella from hurting Jacob, I was secretly enjoying this cat and mouse game with them.

"How dare you _imprint _on _my_ baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" Jacob swore.

_Oh great! Another bloodsucker got crazy!_ Leah growled.

As Jacob continued to move towards the trees, Leah and Seth were by his side. Leah snapped her teeth in Bella's direction, but Bella's snarl that came from her had Leah stunned.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob pleaded. "Leah, back off."

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So…" He said, gaging her reaction. "Now we are. It's what you wanted."

I was taken aback by her my reaction. She stopped for a moment, clearly by her body language considering what Jacob just said. But her station was short lived.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in law_!" She screeched.

_Keep digging that hole there, Jacob. It's only pissing her. _Emmett laughed.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme called out from the house. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

"No!" Jacob said when I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned his attention back towards Bella. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" Bella yelled again.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy- is that so bad? So different from what you want?" He shouted at her.

A shrieked growled echoed off the trees as her and Jacob stared each other down.

"Amazing, isn't she?" I said to Carlisle.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even one," Carlisle agreed, completely in awe. _She has such control over her senses and emotions. It took me years before I could do it. Outstanding._

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said bitterly to Jasper.

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella hissed at Jacob.

"I can't do that!" Jacob countered. _I would rather die than do that!_

"Try. Starting now!" She growled.

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?" Jacob said, so smug. "That was her." He pointed out. "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

I suddenly realized that Jacob was right. I felt it myself with Bella. There was a connection that I had with her, a stronger one then she had with Jacob. I couldn't believe it. I saw Bella tensed even more, slightly easing out of her crouch position. I'm sure no doubt remembering that she felt the same way about Jacob.

"Run away while you still can," she threatened, dropping back into her crouch position.

"C'mon. Bells! Nessie like me too." Jacob argued.

_Now the moron has done it!_ Jasper said.

_This is going to be good!_ Emmett smiled.

"_What_…did you call her?" Bella asked, horrified.

"Well," Jacob mumbled, as he eased further into the woods. "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" Bella screeched.

**As promised(hehe)more is coming very,very soon!**


End file.
